Reflections of Us
by Caranina
Summary: The first time Naruto sees Gaara, he sees himself reflected in those eyes as they stared through the window. GaaNarGaa with some Kaka/Iru. yaoi.This story is rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishimoto._

_A/N: This story is YAOI meaning boy/boy sexual relations. It has been revised from the original posting for grammatical and spelling errors and I changed their age._

_Livejournal Link: caranina-origin. livejournal 1221. html (remove spaces)  
_

**Chapter 1**

Gaara lay sprawled out on the floor gazing up at the ceiling blankly. Somewhere in the distance his phone rang but he ignored it. He noted the worry in his sister's voice as she pleaded to the answering machine. It didn't matter; in a few hours she'd be over there with an annoyed

Kankuro in tow therefore answering the phone was unnecessary. With a sigh, the young man dug through a pocket of his now ruined black slacks. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter with shaky fingers, he shoved one of the sticks between his lips and lit it. At that moment, his stomach made its presence known. Ignoring it, Gaara allowed his eyes to follow the swirls and twists the smoke from his cigarette formed as he blew it through his lips. Closing his eyes, he imagined the nicotine being pumped through his veins. His body had reached its limit. He liked this feeling, the numbing of his mind that came from utter exhaustion. Squashing the cigarette to the floor, he turned his gaze to the painting now drying on one side of the room as he slipped into the blackness that only came at times like these.

"Kankuro."

"Yeah I know." Kankurou muttered as he bent down to pick up his little brother.

"Don't wake him." Temari said as she turned and headed to the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, Kankurou walked to the living room with his burden while Temari began rummaging through the kitchen.

"He's out cold." Kankurou muttered as he accepted the mug Temari handed him. He was seated in an armchair at the foot of the sofa that currently held an unconscious Gaara.

"Should we wake him and try to convince some food down his throat or let him sleep first this time?" Kankurou asked as he stared at the bare torso of his brother, ribs clearly visible beneath pale skin. When was the last time the younger man had been outside in the sunlight?

"Let him sleep, I need to go shopping anyways, there's no decent food in this apartment as usual." Temari answered. Her fingers gently brushed some stray red locks aside. She only dared touch her youngest brother during one of his crashes.

"Did you see it?"

"How could I miss it?" Temari answered. "It's stunning as always."

"Yeah." Kankuro agreed as he tore his gaze away from his brother. "I wonder what he'll want to do with this one."

Temari shrugged in response.

"I'll be back soon."

"Just hurry up."

Grabbing her coat from where she had thrown it in a hallway closet earlier, Temari left her brothers alone. She understood Kankuro's anxiety; it was an anxiety shrouded in guilt that she they both shared. Neither of them wanted to be alone with him more than was necessary, even if he was currently stretched out on a sofa oblivious to the world around him.

* * *

"You're awake." Temari said, softly smiling over at a now awake Gaara. The redhead ignored her as he slowly sat up causing paint to flake off his stomach. Shakily he got to his feet and headed to the bathroom without acknowledging his siblings. Kankuro made a move to help him when he stumbled forward but was stopped short by a glare from the younger male. With a sigh of frustration, the older brother retreated to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Temari asked concerned as she watched her brother grip the arm of the sofa to steady himself. She frowned as Gaara's grip tightened on the chair. When was the last time he had eaten?

"Not yet." Gaara's response was curt, voice hoarse from misuse as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

"I'll have something ready for you once you're done." She said softly, hoping her true feelings couldn't be heard in her voice. Expecting no reply, the blond-haired woman proceeded to the kitchen to reheat the food she had prepared.

Temari and Kankuro sat in silence as they listened to the distant sound of running water. They waited patiently as the sound stopped only to be followed moments later by a now paint free Gaara dressed in plain black sweat pants and a dark red shirt. Temari took that as her cue to place the food she prepared before them. The siblings ate in nervous silence, the youngest seeming to be ignorant of the discomfort of the others; the older two knew the truth was that Gaara simply didn't care.

"Gaara…what do you want to do with this one?" Kankuro asked breaking the uncomfortable silence as he watched his brother intently. The redhead was absently pushing his food around his plate. Kankuro had learned the hard way to never touch Gaara's paintings without knowing explicitly what Gaara wanted. He still had scars from that day. That day he had misinterpreted a grunt from a semi-conscious Gaara as permission to move the painting to the art gallery that the siblings owned. The gallery was the only place Gaara permitted his work to be displayed and sold. To make a long story short, Kankuro had spent six weeks at a hospital nursing a concussion, four broken ribs and a knife wound. Thus, he had learnt his lesson; never again had he touched one of his brother's works without the redhead's permission.

"Do what you want." Gaara whispered as he chewed slowly.

"Are…are you sure?" Temari asked. Her reply was an annoyed glance. Gaara didn't like repeating himself.

"Alright. How about we add it to the upcoming event?" Kankuro asked nervously, glancing from Gaara to Temari and back. Waiting for an objection from the redhead that never came, Temari eventually nodded.

"We can do that." she said forcing a smile. Gaara continued eating in disinterested silence as he let his brother and sister plan out the details for the upcoming exhibit.

The siblings had opened the gallery three years ago using some of the blood money their father had left behind for Kankuro and Temari. For Gaara, he'd left nothing. Neither of the siblings particularly wanted to depend on the funds they had inherited from a man they held no love for. It was surprisingly Gaara's idea, one he came up with while staring at a freshly completed painting of a storm ripping a ship to shreds. The theme was a common one but it held a haunting aura that made the person gazing at it lose himself in the moment that was frozen in the painting. It was only a few hours old but he'd been ready to destroy it.

"How much do you think this is worth?" Gaara had asked of his brother and sister as he stood ready to burn his latest accomplishment to the ground. Temari and Kankurou had been prepared to witness the violent death of yet another work. Art was Gaara's release; it was the outlet for all the toxicity he held within him, like opening a valve to relieve the pressure before he exploded.

The last thing they expected was to be asked how much the painting was worth. That was three years ago and the gallery had grown from just a small corner store to one of the more well known galleries in the city of Konoha. It had been an opportunity for them to start over when they first moved to Konoha, particularly for Gaara. However, Temari still had her doubts as to how effective the move had been.

Gaara was praised as a genius for what he created yet no one knew who created the most popular pieces sold in the gallery. His works were always signed using the alias "Shukaku," and he never visited the gallery or the exhibits held every few months to display his most recent works together with the ones from artists added to the gallery collection over the years. Questions concerning Gaara were never tolerated and the patrons of the gallery quickly learned this. It became a novelty to own something by the mysterious genius, the recluse that created masterpieces that seemed poised to erupt from their frames at any moment. The public loved the mystery that surrounded the creation of his paintings and had begun indulging in ridiculous rumors about him.

Honestly he didn't care what people thought of his work or him, he painted for himself and only himself. Painting was on outlet, it kept him sane on some level. It was all he had. He'd pour what he felt onto the canvas; let his emotions flow through the paint, the only outlet they would ever receive. If people wanted to pay money his creations then let them, he would have ended up destroying the paintings anyway. He didn't care what happened to them, as long as they were out of his sight.

The only ones he ever kept were the paintings that reflected his soul. Those were the ones that would be locked in his studio and left there. Those were the ones that left him asleep for days only to wake to a silently crying Temari and a weary Kankurou hovering not too far from

him. Those were the paintings that caused the scar he had carved into his forehead a decade ago to ache like a fresh wound. Those were the paintings the world never saw.

Shoving his plate away, Gaara rose to his feet.

"Where are you going? You hardly touched your food." Temari said, frowning as she glanced at the plate Gaara had shoved away. Kankurou held his breath when his younger brother froze. He shot a panicked glance at Temari. He saw his sister swallow realizing her mistake. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut sometimes.

"Get out and take it with you." Gaara gritted out before stalking out of the room. He had woken up in a particularly foul mood; apparently he hadn't been exhausted enough because he had dreamt. Not waiting to be told again, Kankurou scrambled from his seat and towards Gaara's studio.

"You just had to go piss him off, didn't you." He grumbled to his sister, grabbing the sides of the canvas, careful not to touch the still drying paint.

"Don't start with me. Look at him! How long do you think he will last at this rate? He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He's been getting worse! He's my little brother, Kankurou and there is no way-"

"Oh get off it Temari. He's my little brother too! You're not the only one that's worried about him. I know what state he's in. I'm here every time he crashes; don't you think I see what he's doing to himself? You never fucking question what he's doing! You know that! If Gaara wants to leave without eating then you damn well let him. You know what happens when you try to make him do something he doesn't want to." Kankurou whispered harshly, heading to the front door with Temari in tow.

"So what? We just leave him to starve himself to death?" Temari spat out, thoroughly pissed at both her brothers.

"That's not what I mean but if you want to keep him from doing just that we need to stay on his good side, not piss him off! At least when he's a in good mood we can force some food down his throat but when you go and piss him off he'll probably try to kill us before we can even get a word out!"

Temari gave Kankurou a withering look.

"Don't you think you're being unfair to him? He hasn't been violent in months."

"And I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much."

Biting her tongue, Temari followed her brother to the front door. She knew Kankurou was right. Simply because Gaara hadn't put anyone in the hospital lately didn't mean they could let their guard down. If they wanted Gaara to keep allowing them into his life then they needed to remain wary. That was easier said than done when they didn't know what would set him off. Still, he was her youngest brother and Temari would be damned if she would let him leave her. Temari sighed in frustration as she closed the door behind her. Sometimes, she couldn't help but blame herself for the state her little brother was in.

Gaara listened as the voices of his brother and sister disappeared at the closing of his front door. If they wanted to waste their time worrying over him then that was fine with him as long as they stayed out of his way. It was their lives; they could do what the hell they wanted with them as long as they didn't try to stop him from living his life the way he wanted. As long as they understood this one thing then he wouldn't have to harm them.

Digging through his closet, the redhead changed into a pair of black pants and a maroon shirt before heading to his front door. Pulling on a coat, he shoved keys, wallet, cigarettes and lighter into his pocket and left his home.

He needed a distraction from his ghosts. The cool air blasted his skin causing him to shiver slightly. He hadn't been outside in over a month and the air that prickled his pale skin was welcome. It was late, the streets were almost empty. That's how Gaara liked it though. He hated the bustle of the day as people scurried about with their pathetic lives. Lighting a cigarette, Gaara began walking. He was still tired but at the moment he really didn't care. He needed an escape from his memories. The few people that he passed simply glanced at him before continuing on their way.

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking or how late it really was when he found it. It was tucked comfortably on a corner with its entrance on an adjoining side street. Without thinking Gaara walked in. He didn't make it a point to visit places such as these but this place drew him. Maybe it was the emptiness of the restaurant or maybe it was the simple fact that it was somewhere other than where he lived. A young woman with brown hair pulled up into a pony tail greeted him at the door.

"Um…I'm sorry but we'll be closing in about thirty minutes and the kitchen has already been closed for the night." She said politely staring at the redhead. Gaara disregarded her comment and allowed his eyes to rove the restaurant. It was a quaint place. He supposed it was the kind of place people would call romantic. The tables were arranged to give off a sense of privacy to its patrons. The lighting was soft and elegant, casting shadows in all the right places.

"Tea." He said simply as he browsed the restaurant with his eyes. Seeing an empty table tucked away in a corner, he walked towards it and sat down not bothering to wait for a reply from the girl. Even if the kitchen was closed, it wouldn't take much effort to brew some tea. With a resigned sigh, the girl went off to get the tea.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Naruto asked as a frustrated Ayame walked into the kitchen.

"He wants tea!" The brown haired girl exclaimed exasperated. "He's just sitting there even though I told him we were closing in thirty minutes!"

"Why don't just ask him to leave?" Naruto asked confused as he continued putting away ingredients. Ayame gave Naruto a look that said she was questioning his sanity. "You haven't seen this guy! I wouldn't even dare."

"That bad? Alright, I'll take care of it. Why don't you go on ahead home and I'll close up tonight? Has Ino left yet? Tell the old man I hope he feels better soon."

"She left about an hour ago. There really weren't any one here so I told her to leave. Thanks a lot Naruto and I'll tell him." Ayame said as she waved and left the kitchen.

"No problem." Naruto answered smiling as the girl left. With a sigh, the blond removed his apron and exited the kitchen. He scanned the restaurant looking for the source of Ayame's frustration. A shock of red hair caught his attention and Naruto headed towards it. Just as he was about to ask the man to leave, Naruto saw his face reflected in the glass through which he was staring. Gaara seemed to remain oblivious to the fact that he was being watched as he continued to stare out the window.

Naruto glanced down at the pale, bony fingers wrapped around a cup of now tepid tea. Without saying a word Naruto spun around and headed to the kitchen. He now understood why Ayame was hesitant to ask the redhead to leave. The blond reappeared some minutes later holding two bowls and chop sticks. He placed one bowl and a pair of chopstick before the young man before he sat down.

"I would eat that before it got cold if I were you." Naruto said before breaking apart his own chopsticks and noisily attacking his own ramen. Startled at the voice, Gaara glanced at the other male now slurping noodles and then down at the steaming bowl of ramen in front him, confused.

"It's pork ramen, my specialty and favorite. Try it. I'm yet to meet someone that doesn't like my ramen." Naruto said proudly as he eyed the redhead in front him. Gaara looked up at the guy who had imposed on his personal space but made no attempt to touch the food placed in front him.

"You know we closed about an hour ago."

Gaara blinked at this and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight.

"Don't worry about it. You can make up for it by eating that ramen." Naruto said smiling while pointing to the bowl before the redhead. Slowly, Gaara unwound his fingers from the cup and picked up the chopsticks. He hesitated as he inspected the contents of the bowl.

"Don't worry, there's no poison in there and it's free too."

Naruto watched as Gaara gradually brought some noodles to his mouth.

"Well what do you think?" Naruto asked expectantly.

Gaara ignored the question in favor of chewing. As if finally coming to a conclusion, the redhead dug into the bowl before him.

"Good stuff right? Ramen has to be the best food ever invented. I could live of the stuff but of course Iruka wouldn't let me but I eat it every chance I get. That's what's so great about working here. I could get free ramen. Of course the old man set a limit. He said I'd put him out of business if he let me eat as much ramen as I wanted. Iruka says I have a black hole for a stomach."

The blond was starting to grate on his nerves with the ceaseless chatter but the ramen was good and he hadn't eaten a proper meal in days so Gaara decided to let him ramble. In fact the only reason he wasn't currently pummeling the blond in front him for even speaking to him was the ramen that he was now cramming down his throat.

"My name is Naruto by the way, what's yours?"

"I could care less what your name is." Gaara said as he set down his now empty bowl.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Naruto whispered as he brought his own bowl to his lips and drained it. Gaara observed the young man under the guise of a death glare. He had a shock of messy blond hair that hung every which way about his head. Setting the bowl down, Naruto grinned as he caught Gaara glaring at him seemingly unfazed by the earlier comment and the look that was currently aimed at him.

Gaara allowed his eyes to flick over the blond's face. Three thin scars lined either cheek giving the other a slight feral look. The effect wasn't bad though, it was rather appealing in fact. Startlingly blue eyes stared back at him twinkling with mischief. Gaara allowed his gaze to linger on those eyes causing Naruto to fidget under the strong gaze.

"Well…a-as fun as eating with you was I really need to close up." Naruto said, fighting down the blush threatening to appear with a vibrant smile.

"Since you enjoyed my ramen so much, why don't you come by tomorrow and I'll make you some more. You'll have to pay this time though. Maybe then you'll be willing to tell me your name."

"Don't get the wrong idea just because I allowed you to sit with me and I humored you by eating that garbage you placed in front me. Get out of my way."

Standing up abruptly, Gaara left the restaurant. Shaking his head, picked up the empty bowls and stood up.

"You're welcome" He called as he watched Gaara's retreating figure.

* * *

Gaara lay stretched out on the floor of his studio staring up at the ceiling. He was tired but as always sleep was only a fleeting memory. Bit by bit he was analyzing what had taken place, trying to understand his actions.

Why had he walked into the restaurant in the first place? Why hadn't he left when the blond man first sat down? Why had he eaten when the smiling fool had placed the food in front him? Why did the man place ramen in front him in the first place? Hell he didn't even like ramen but he had wolfed it down like a starved dog. Then why was he craving more of the ramen that guy made? Probably because he hadn't eaten for so long. It was only natural his body would have cravings. Was he really that hungry to accept food from a perfect stranger?

Temari had cooked enough to last him a week. True but Gaara couldn't help but admit to the fact that the guy's ramen tasted better than Temari's cooking by far. Gaara growled at the unanswered questions and unnecessary comments. The more he thought about it the more pissed off he became. Rising to his feet, he stripped off his shirt and grabbed the nearest brush in frustration.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, here's an order for you." Ino said as she entered the kitchen with an order in hand.

"At this time of night?" Naruto asked annoyed. The only time they ever got orders this late was on a weekend and it was only Thursday. Naruto sighed as he looked at the order.

"Yeah, it's some creepy redhead dude."

"Redhead huh?" With a grin Naruto set to work. "I'll take it out to him Ino."

The young woman eyed the blond curiously before heading back outside.

"Whatever you say Naruto." She wouldn't complain. With a wave she went back to her few remaining customers.

Gaara sat at the same table as the night before staring out the window, his fingers once again wrapped around a cup of tea that was slowly going cold. The only other patrons in the restaurant were a young couple that couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Gaara shot them a particularly nasty glare when the woman giggled a little too loudly.

"Here you are." Naruto said as he placed the bowl unto the table. Gaara stared at the bowl a moment before picking up his chopsticks.

"So you liked my ramen that much?" Naruto smirked as he sat down opposite his newest regular. Gaara ignored him and began eating; only this time he resisted the urge to plow through the bowl of ramen and instead ate painstakingly slow.

"You don't talk very much do you?"

"You just talk too much." Gaara mumbled between mouthfuls. A low rumble caught Gaara's attention causing him to look up from his bowl. The blond was laughing; his blue eyes sparkled brightly as he stared back at the redhead. Gaara titled his head slightly at the sound. When was the last time he had actually heard someone laugh in his presence?

"You're not the first person to say that." Naruto added as he continued to watch the redhead eat.

"Gaara."

"Huh?"

"My name…it's…Gaara."

"Nice to meet you Gaara. I'm Naruto."

"I already know who you are." Gaara said, his gaze clearly saying Naruto must not be very bright.

"Oh yeah, I told you my name yesterday didn't I." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Gaara rolled his eyes as he continued to eat. Was this guy really that dense?

"Hey Naruto mind if I leave? My ride is here." Ino called as she slipped into her jacket. Naruto glanced around the restaurant noting no one else was there.

"Sure Ino. I'll be closing up for the remainder of this week as well. Teuchi hurt his back you know and Ayame has to look after him so she won't be staying to close."

"See you tomorrow then?" Ino called, brushing aside her bangs to scrutinize the other male Naruto was keeping company.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Naruto waved at the girl before turning back to the young man in front him.

"So Gaara do you live around here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious I guess. Don't worry it's not like I'm going to stalk you or anything." Naruto chuckled as he lifted up his hands defensively.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to." Gaara stated flatly as he set the now empty bowl down. Naruto blinked at the statement.

"…Well that's good to know."

"Hey wait here for a bit." Naruto said as he picked up the bowl and left.

"Don't go anywhere." He yelled over his shoulder. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blond as he ran off towards the back of the restaurant, irked at the fact he had dared give him an order. Still he remained seated. Not like he had any other pressing engagements at the moment.

"I'm ready." Naruto said as he smiled at the redhead. Gaara looked up only to wince at the sight before him. Naruto was clad in dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. However it wasn't this that had made him wince. It was the hideous orange and black jacket that said blond had donned. Despite this Gaara couldn't help but think the jacket fit Naruto. Maybe because it was as subtle as a ton of bricks and demanded your attention. Either way he was certain that if it was anyone else wearing the ugly thing they would look like a complete moron.

"Well come on don't just sit there." Naruto said impatiently. Smoothly, Gaara rose to his feet and followed Naruto out the restaurant.

"It's 11:30 now so I have about an hour before I have to get home. So…what do you wanna do?" Gaara didn't answer; instead he fished out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"You know those things are going to kill you." Naruto stated as he stared at the other man. Gaara's reply was a look that clearly stated he didn't give a damn. With a shrug Naruto started walking expecting Gaara to follow. Gaara hesitated for a minute then decided it wouldn't hurt to

follow. It wasn't like Naruto could hurt him anyways and he had questions that needed answers.

It was cold and the wind that whipped their hair certainly wasn't helping as they walked along in amiable silence. Gaara couldn't help but glance over at the person walking next to him. Naruto was an enigma. Instead of trying to escape his presence, Naruto was actually seeking it. In fact it almost seemed like he was enjoying Gaara's company as he walked along with his hands behind his head and a slight smile.

"Hey Gaara how old are you?" Naruto asked intruding on the redhead's musings. His question startled Gaara causing him to stop and stare at Naruto. Realizing he was getting no answer Naruto stopped and turned around.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Gaara hissed out as he resumed walking.

"…okay." Naruto frowned slightly but decided to continue with his previous question.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You never answered my question…fine I'll just have to guess then. Let's see…" Turning to the side, Naruto scrutinized the other male. He noted they were about the same height but the similarities ended there. While Naruto was by no means scrawny, Gaara was extremely thin, although this was hard to tell under the layer of clothes the redhead was currently wearing, Naruto recalled the bony fingers that had been wrapped around the tea cup. While Naruto had a healthy tan from constantly being outdoors, Gaara was deathly pale. He let out a slight chuckle as he thought that Gaara was even paler than Sasuke.

"Stop that!" Gaara snapped in irritation. He was quickly becoming uncomfortable as he watched the blond sweep him with his eyes.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled as a faint blush appeared. He hadn't meant to stare so hard.

"I'm guessing you're about twenty right?" Naruto continued in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence that had crept up. His only response was a slight nod indicating he was right.

"I knew it. You're as old as I am. You know I started working at Ichiraku's about a year ago. I used to eat there a lot and the old man finally offered me a job for being his best regular." Thus began Naruto's ramblings of his many adventures at said restaurant. At first Gaara listened to the tempo of the blond's voice, allowing it to wash over him. For a moment he wondered if it would eventually become a familiar sound in his life but quickly suppressed the thought. Still, Gaara had to admit that part of him had felt slightly exhilarated by the thought. It wasn't long before Gaara stopped listening all together.

His mind had returned to its attempts at understanding the puzzle chattering beside him and identifying the reasons behind his own behavior. Gaara's brows knitted in frustration as he struggled to understand why this man had taken such a sudden interest in him and why instead of leaving Naruto bleeding he was now allowing him to talk his ears of while following like a blind idiot.

"Why?" Gaara whispered abruptly. Naruto stopped and turned to face the man next to him confused.

"Why what?"

"Why…are you here?" Gaara asked frowning.

"Because we're hanging out?" Naruto asked confused.

"No! No I mean…with me…why are you here...with me?" Gaara asked struggling to form the right question.

Naruto stared back into the green eyes that were observing him intently. For a moment, he let his eyes rove the other's face noticing the subtle flawless luster of the redhead's smooth, pale skin only marred by the heavy dark rings about his eyes. Naruto frowned slightly as he realized what the circles meant. Eventually his eyes flickered up to the "Ai" that stood out harshly on Gaara's forehead. Gaara immediately tensed as he caught the glimmer of motion in Naruto's eyes and the fleeting question that swam through them. The change didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. For a minute the mischievous twinkle ever present in the blond's eye disappeared as he took in Gaara's tense form.

"Why you?" Naruto asked as he gazed intently into green eyes as he slowly began to realize that understanding Gaara meant being able to understand what his eyes were saying. His face was a permanent stoic mask but he couldn't hide what he truly felt in his eyes. One just had to learn to listen to what his eyes were saying.

"You seem like a cool person I guess." Naruto said as suddenly a broad grin was plastered onto his face as his eyes curved upward. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blond as he clenched his fists. Glancing down at his watch, Naruto swore.

"I gotta go. By the way on weekends the restaurant is really crowded and it stays like that till closing so...well I'll see ya around Gaara."

With that Naruto spun around and ran off. Gaara watched as the orange jacket disappeared in the distance before turning in the direction of his apartment. Not for a second did he believe Naruto's answer to his question was that simple. Instead of getting answers, he was left even more confused. Why would Naruto tell him the restaurant would be crowded? Gaara scoffed, the idiot was assuming he would come by again.

Gaara didn't even like ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Reflections of Us**

"How was work today?" Iruka called from the living room when he heard the front door open.

"It was fine." Naruto answered as he stuck his head into the living room. Iruka was sitting on the couch flipping through .

"How was your day?"

"Same old, same old." Iruka answered as he yawned and turned of the television. "Well I'm off to bed."

"Ya, g'night."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Iruka said as he ruffled the blond's hair on his way out.

"When will you stop doing that?" Naruto groused, pulling away from the touch while pouting.

"I will when you stop acting like a brat." Iruka laughed as he walked off to his bedroom.

"I do not act like a brat!" Naruto said indignantly stomping off to his room. As much as he complained about it, Naruto enjoyed the feel of Iruka's hand running through his hair. Iruka knew this; more than that he understood that it were the simple things such as a touch that made Naruto happiest.

Throwing his bag to the floor, Naruto flopped onto his bed. He couldn't help but wonder if Gaara had someone that ruffled his hair when he got home. Naruto highly doubted this was the case. When he'd first seen the red head, he had caught the look in his eyes reflected in the glass window. Even if he hadn't been able to decipher anything else about Gaara, he knew one thing for certain. Those were his eyes he saw in the glass, eyes that he was still familiar with. Eyes he didn't want anyone else to have.

* * *

Gaara was irritated. He was clad in black shoes, black jeans, and a black sweater with a dark red jacket completing the ensemble. He was dressed for the outdoors but instead of leaving he was currently staring at his closed front door that mocked him with its presence. Gaara had been standing there for the last hour in an attempt to restrain himself or at least come up with plausible reasons to explain away his urges for ramen. Two days, that was his limit. He was able to resist for two days. Pathetic and there was no way in hell Gaara was going to admit to this ridiculous new found desire. Instead, he had decided he was simply going for a walk to get some fresh air and if he so happened to pass the restaurant on his way then it would be by coincidence. That was his story and he was sticking to it. Never mind that Gaara "did not do" fresh air. Taking a quick look at his watch, Gaara swore and left. At this rate, the restaurant would be closed by the time he got there.

* * *

To say he was exhausted was an understatement so when word came to close up the kitchen, Naruto was ecstatic. Still, he couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. Not that he had actually expected Gaara to show up, he just sort of hoped he would. Naruto had been haunted by the look in those eyes since he first saw them. That look had brought back memories he wished he didn't have. He knew all too well what that look meant, he knew the life that caused those eyes. The blond yawned for the umpteenth time as he rubbed his eyes. He shifted slightly as the cold night wind tugged at his jacket while he sat on the sidewalk in front the restaurant. Glancing at his watch Naruto sighed and again closed his eyes. Why was he even sitting there in the cold? The restaurant had long closed and his bed was calling to him like a long lost lover. So why was he sitting there holding on to tendrils of hope that a guy he barely knew might show up?

"You look pathetic." Came the low rumble of a voice causing Naruto to jump. Opening his eyes, Naruto allowed them to move upwards from black shoes to piercing green eyes peering at him from under red hair. Yawning, Naruto rose to his feet with a grunt. Gaara stared at the young man in front him who seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

"Why are you here?" The redhead demanded.

"Nice to see you too." Naruto grumbled at the tone in Gaara's voice.

"It's closed."

"Yes I know. I work there, remember?"

Gaara didn't reply as he watched Naruto dust himself off. The blond had gone all out this time, sporting an orange track suit with black stripes along the sides.

"Here." Naruto said as he shoved a bag in Gaara's face. Gaara glanced at the bag before looking back at Naruto.

"Why are you still here?"

"I heard a rumor that pigs fly by here around this time of night on Saturdays. I was hoping I could see one."

Narrowing his eyes, Gaara turned on his heels.

"Hey, I was joking." Naruto called as the other started to walk away.

"Aww come on." Naruto whined as he ran to catch up with Gaara. Gaara paused.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked turning sharply to face Naruto.

"This is for you."

Gaara glanced down at the bag being proffered to him.

"Why?"

"I didn't want you thinking I could only make ramen." Naruto said as he continued to hold the bag out to Gaara staring at the redhead's eyes intently. _Plus, you look like you desperately need it. _The blond kept that second part to himself.

"It's probably cold by now since you took so long to get here. Sorry about that." Naruto said apologetically.

Gaara's only response was to slowly take the bag from Naruto. With a sigh, Naruto sat back down on the sidewalk.

"I'm not really up for wandering town tonight." Naruto muttered as he flashed the red head his signature grin. "So we can just sit here while you eat."

Gaara hesitated for a minute before he sat down next to Naruto and unwrapped the food he was given.

"Seafood tempura. Really good if you ask me."

"No one asked you." Gaara grumbled, shoving what turned out to be a shrimp into his mouth. Ignoring the comment, Naruto launched into one of his many ramblings.

"It was so busy tonight but it was fun though. The old man turned up to help out but he didn't stay very late since his back isn't all better yet. I didn't even get a break tonight there were so many people. I did get lots of orders for ramen though! Heh, no one can resist my ramen. The old man told me that my ramen might be even better than his. I think he was just being nice but still that would be so cool. I've been experimenting with a new dish using ramen noodles and I think I've perfected the recipe. Once I've got it right the old man said he'll add it to the menu…"

Gaara allowed Naruto's voice to fade into the background as he continued to eat. Vaguely he wondered where Naruto got the energy from to talk as much as he did even when it was obvious he was tired. Gaara frowned as something flashed in front his face abruptly cutting into his musings.

"…What are you doing?"

"He lives!" Naruto exclaimed exuberantly instantly annoying Gaara. The red head glared at the blonde as his ear was assaulted.

"Don't look like at me like that. It's rude to space out when people are talking to you."

The blond honestly didn't know how close he came to having a fist planted in his face.

"Anyways, I was asking you what have you been doing since I've seen you last." Naruto said grinning, his eyes curving upward, while stubbornly ignoring the glare. Gaara instantly froze, his chopsticks stopped dead in their tracks on their way to his mouth.

"Umm…Gaara…hey are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned as he opened his eyes to stare at the silent figure currently gazing at him with an unreadable expression. Naruto frowned slightly.

"…Hey you don't have to answer if you don't want to or anything. It's no big deal or anything. I was just curious-"

"That's not important." Gaara whispered as he averted his gaze back to his food.

"Huh?"

"That's none of your business!" Gaara said harshly. Naruto blinked at the sudden change in Gaara's voice.

"Oh…yeah I guess you're right. I didn't mean anything by it. " Naruto whispered slightly dejected as he shifted his feet. For a moment Gaara felt what might have been remorse at the change in Naruto's demeanor.

Gaara glanced at the man next to him curiously. Naruto was still shuffling his feet while staring at the ground. The blond was an enigma. A horribly dressed enigma. His golden hair shone under the dim light from a nearby streetlight. Wasn't he cold? Gaara had to wonder.

It was then he saw it, something that tickled the back of his mind. For an instance, Naruto's bright grin had disappeared and the mischievous twinkle ever present in his eyes was replaced by a somber expression that Gaara couldn't help but think was familiar. And just like that, it was gone

"Tomorrow is my day off!" Naruto said suddenly as he jumped to his feet catching Gaara off guard by the sudden change in demeanor. Turning to Gaara, Naruto plastered a broad grin on his face. Gaara stayed silent at the proclamation, eying the blonde suspiciously. Naruto's grin didn't feel right.

"The restaurant is closed on Sundays. Why don't we meet here tomorrow?"

"What for?" Gaara asked as he stared at the blonde with narrowed eyes as his mind continued to mull over the sudden shifts in Naruto's behavior.

"So we can hang out, of course." Naruto said a bit too happily.

"…I mean that's if…you don't have anything to do." He added sheepishly as he blushed under the intense scrutiny he was now receiving.

"Whatever." Gaara mumbled, climbing to his feet as well.

"It's a plan then. See you at around 6 tomorrow evening Gaara." Naruto said before suddenly sprinting of leaving the other boy alone.

"Why were you here?" Gaara called out suddenly, his voice sounding loud in the quiet of the night.

Naruto stopped and turned to look at the redhead staring at him intently. The two young men studied each other for a while before Naruto finally shrugged.

"Who knows..." The blond said softly. Not waiting for a response, Naruto spun on his heels and walked away.

Gaara stared at the fading orange, utterly confused and at a lost, uncertain how to react or even feel. Gaara hated uncertainty. Swearing, the redhead tossed the empty box he was holding into a nearby trashcan before stalking home. He wasn't sure whether he was pissed at himself for the emotions awakening in him or whether he was pissed at the blond for being the cause of this. Either way, Naruto's behavior was bothering him and that simple fact was grating on his nerves.

* * *

Temari and Kankurou glanced at each other uneasily before glancing at their brother. Gaara was sitting in a corner of his studio, his pale chest covered in paint. He was only clad in the black jeans he was wearing from the day before. One arm was supported by a knee while the other was being used to bring a cigarette shakily to his lips. Around him lay numerous cigarette butts and the room faintly smelt of cigarette smoke. Gaara exhaled slowly as he continued to glare at the painting on the opposite side of the room. Temari's brow furrowed as she watched her brother struggle to steady the hand holding the cigarette while the other clenched and unclenched into a fist.

"Oh shit." Kankurou mumbled at Temari's side. Turning to her brother, Temari followed his line of sight only to have her eyes fall on Gaara's painting. Her eyes widened slightly at what she saw. Temari knew too well the figure in the painting. A large tanuki was the centerpiece. Around it laid the remnants of what seemed to be a village. Temari winced at the painting. The appearance of the tanuki in one of Gaara's paintings meant one thing. Gaara was pissed. Neither sibling moved as they stared at their brother who was quietly shaking in what they now understood to be silent fury.

Gaara had spent the entire night and day painting, plastering his anger and confusion onto the canvas. Gaara hated being confused and his behavior especially when around the blonde confused him to no end. No one had ever elicited such actions from Gaara as far as he could remember. He'd actively sought out Naruto's company. There was no other explanation for it.

Emotions that he could barely name much less ever felt were slowly awakening and frankly Gaara didn't like them. It wasn't because he was afraid of feeling anything for anyone. He simply didn't believe it was possible for someone to even be remotely interested in him without having selfish motives. No one was an exception to this simple fact, not even his siblings. They remained simply out of misplaced familial obligation. He would have to teach Naruto what it meant to try to use him for his own selfish desires.

"What the fuck did you do?" Kankurou whispered to his sister.

"What the hell? Why are you accusing me of anything?" Temari snapped back.

"He's pissed Temari and I sure as hell didn't do anything."

"Oh for the love of-"

"Would you two just shut up?" Gaara rasped out interrupting his sister, aggravated at having his thoughts interrupted. Temari and Kankurou paused in their bickering to stare at their brother.

"S..Sorry, Gaara." Temari mumbled as Kankurou rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Gaara asked, crushing his cigarette to the floor.

"Well?" Gaara asked again harshly upon receiving no response.

"…It's almost 6pm." Kankurou answered glancing at his watch. He stared at his brother cautiously as Gaara shakily climbed to his feet and headed towards them.

"Move." The red head growled as he shoved both of his siblings aside.

"That little shit." Kankurou swore as he rubbed the spot where Gaara's elbow had jabbed him. Temari shut him a nasty look.

"Don't look at me like that. Fuck this, I'm leaving."

"Kankurou where do you think you're going?" Temari asked as she stepped in front of her brother.

"I'm not in the mood for one of his tantrums, Temari." Kankurou whispered to his sister. Despite being upset, the last thing he wanted was to have his brother's ire directed at him. He was leaving out of fear.

"You can't leave…"

"And why the hell not? I'm really not up to having my ass kicked today, Temari."

"You don't even know why he's upset!"

"Do I look like I give a damn at the moment?"

Temari didn't answer but continued to stare at her brother. Kankurou glared back. With a sigh, he finally turned on his heels and headed to the kitchen.

"I can't believe I put up with this shit. There better be some alcohol somewhere in here." He grumbled before heading off to rummage through the kitchen looking for the stash he always kept for moments such as this. Temari passed a weary hand over her face. Taking a deep breath she headed off to find the younger of her brothers.

Gaara ignored his sister as he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel draped precariously around his hips, thick strands of red hair plastered to his face and neck. Heading to his room, Gaara flung open his closet. Tossing his towel aside, he pulled on a pair of boxers before yanking on a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black t shirt.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked as Temari entered the room cautiously.

"Gaara…is everything okay?"

Gaara glared at his sister momentarily. He swore under his breath as he found himself comparing her blonde hair to that of Naruto's.

"Is that all?" Gaara asked, strapping on a watch. Temari blinked at the question. Rolling his eyes, Gaara stomped out of the room.

"I'm going to be late at this rate." The redhead grumbled to himself.

"Late for what?" Temari called hesitantly after her brother.

Temari emerged from the bedroom only in time to hear the front door slam.

"Well, he just left so… I'm outta here. I don't even want to know what's got him all pissy." Kankurou stated as he grabbed his jacket and left. Temari groaned. Some days she couldn't help but wonder who she had pissed off in a previous life.

* * *

Naruto looked up as a pair of familiar black shoes appeared in front. Immediately, a grin appeared on his face.

"For a while you had me thinking you weren't going to show up." Naruto said as he got to his feet and dusted his jeans.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gaara demanded, his arms folded while he glared at the blond. Naruto's grin faltered as he felt the anger radiate off Gaara.

"I'm waiting for you…we planned to hang out today…" Naruto answered clearly confused at the question.

"Hey Gaara is everything okay?" Naruto asked taking a step towards the red head.

"Stop that!"

"Huh? Stop what?"

"That! Stop asking me those questions!"

"Questions?" Naruto asked as he continued to look at the redhead confused.

"Cut that shit out!" Gaara yelled as he took a step backward grabbing his head between his hands.

"Gaara…are you okay?" Naruto said as his brows furrowed. Slowly, he reached out to the other man.

"You're not fooling anyone, especially not me!" Gaara shouted while backing away from Naruto's outstretched hand.

"What? Gaara what the…dammit calm down and-"

"Stay away from me! Just stay the fuck away from me! Stop pretending like you actually want to be around me! Stop acting like you care when you don't!" Gaara growled as he turned around and stalked off. Naruto stared at Gaara's retreating form, stunned. The blond hesitated for a moment before he ran to catch up with the red head.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto demanded as he stepped in front of Gaara, forcing him to stop.

"Move."

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was about. What'd you mean I'm not fooling anyone? What did you mean by stop pretending like I actually want to be around you? Is it really that hard for you to believe that someone finds you interesting enough to want to spend time with you?"

Gaara ground his teeth as his hands tightened into balls.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Gaara gritted out. Naruto ignored the order as he felt his own temper rise.

"You know what? Fuck you! You just show up and start yelling all that crap at me. I can tolerate a lot of shit but I sure as hell won't tolerate anyone accusing me -"

Naruto didn't get to finish as a fist collided with his jaw sending him sprawling on the sidewalk. Slowly Naruto sat up, a hand caressing his jaw. He stared at the other man incredulously. Gaara's eyes glittered as he noticed a trickle of blood slide down the blond's cheek.

"You hit me…You fucking hit me!"

A slight smirk graced Gaara's face as Naruto stared at him in disbelief. With a growl, Naruto launched himself forward landing a hard kick on the red head's chest. Gaara's eyes widened when his back hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto yelled as he glared at the other man slowly climbing to his feet. Gingerly, Gaara touched the spot where Naruto's foot had landed causing him to wince. Gaara stared at Naruto in shock as the unfamiliar throb of pain set in.

"What...you thought I wouldn't fight back panda boy?" Naruto snickered as Gaara glowered at him.

"You…I'll make you regret that!" Gaara snarled as he dashed towards Naruto. Naruto frowned as he blocked a punch. The blond swore as he leapt backwards to avoid a knee to the ribs.

"I change my mind. I don't give a damn what your problem is. If you wanna fight then you got one!" Naruto said as he dodged another attack. The response he received was a hit to the stomach which forced him to the ground in pain.

"What fight?" Gaara stated, glaring down at the blond hunched over at his feet.

"The one where you're going to get your ass kicked." Naruto wheezed as he sprung upwards with an uppercut. Gaara staggered backwards at the force of the blow. Steadying himself, he rubbed his hand over his jaw that was now bleeding. Gaara stared at the blood before slowly licking it off with a maniacal grin. Naruto couldn't help but stare in fascination as the blood disappeared under the ministrations of Gaara's tongue. As he dodged another attack, Naruto wondered if he had some built in mechanism that led him to find all the lunatics.

"Had enough yet?" Naruto asked, moments later as he looked at Gaara, panting. Blood was slowly trickling down from a gash on his forehead. Naruto blinked whens the blood flowed dangerously close to his eye. Gaara was sporting a similar wound on his forehead as a result of Naruto's head butt. At some point he had forced Naruto to the ground and restrained his four limbs by straddling him. Naruto had become furious at this and slammed his head into Gaara's when Gaara leaned closer to gloat.

"You can barely stand." Gaara replied taking in the bloody and dirty form of Naruto with a satisfied expression. A few passers by were shooting them curious but wary looks before hurrying along, intent on not getting involved after seeing the murderous look on Gaara's face.

"Yeah and you look so much better." Naruto yelled in annoyance. Gaara closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Naruto was right, he had taken just as much damage as he had dished out. "Aww man, look at this! I just washed this. I can't go home looking like this. Iruka is gonna kill me." Naruto whined. Gaara opened his eyes to see said blond tugging at his jacket while rubbing at the splotches of blood and dirt in an attempt to remove them. Briefly, Gaara wondered when Naruto would realize he was only making things worse since his efforts were only making the stains larger and rubbing the blood into the fabric.

"This is your fault." Naruto whined as he pointed a finger accusingly at Gaara. "Take responsibility for your actions, you prick!"

This was getting old. Ignoring the irate blond, Gaara dug his hand into his pocket in search of a cigarette and lighter. Sticking one of the narrow sticks between his lips, he lit it and walked towards the blond. Naruto glared daggers as Gaara approached him. Gaara waltzed past the other unaffected by the visual daggers.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done with you-"

"Shut up! I'm done with **you**!" Gaara hissed. "I swear you're the most annoying loud mouth idiot I've ever met! Just shut up for once and come on." Not turning around to see if Naruto was following, the redhead continued to walk. Naruto stared dumbly before running to catch up. The two walked along in silence punctuated by a hiss of pain ever so often from Naruto. Gaara simply clamped his jaws to refrain from making any unsatisfactory sounds.

"So…where are we going?" Naruto finally asked as he swiped his hand across his forehead in an effort to remove some of the blood that had trickled down his face.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Gaara asked letting the annoyance filter into his voice.

"You bastard! You're an ass you know that?"

Gaara groaned inwardly as Naruto's voice slowly increased in volume.

"I can't believe you picked a fight with me out of the blue. That's why you got your ass kicked good and proper mister I'm too cool for sunlight!"

Gaara rolled his eyes at the lame attempt at an insult.

"I saw that!" Naruto continued. "That should teach you to pick a fight with me. I bet you thought I wouldn't be able to beat your scrawny ass did you."

With a sigh, Gaara allowed the boy next to him to continue with his tirade. It was pointless trying to swim against the flow of a river. The anger he'd felt at Naruto had suddenly vanished when the blond had started whining about his clothing in the middle of their fight completely disregarding the dangers of the situation he was in.

"Where's this?" Naruto asked, somewhat calmer. "Is this where you live?"

They were currently standing in the foyer a large, rather lavish looking apartment building.

"Hurry up." Gaara grumbled as he stepped into an elevator. Naruto winced as the elevator jolted slightly on its way to the second floor. He was going to be sore in the morning. Still, he couldn't help but smirk as he saw Gaara wince slightly also as the elevator came to a stop with another jerk. Naruto followed silently as Gaara walked to a door and opened it.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk or come in?" Gaara asked, stepping into his apartment.

"You live here?" Naruto asked.

"The bathroom is down that way." Gaara said pointing down a hallway as he headed off in the opposite direction.

"Wha..hey wait a minute."

"What is it?" Gaara asked irritated as he spun around.

"That's it? You pick a fight with me and now you take me to where you live and tell me where the bathroom is?"

"You can either make use of the bathroom or get out. Either way I don't care. Weren't you the one saying I should take responsibility for my actions?" Gaara said before heading off to the bathroom adjoining his bedroom.

"You really need to work on your people skills." Naruto mumbled as he slowly walked off to the bathroom glancing around him with open interest. "So this is where the ice prince lives..."

* * *

"Take off your clothes." A voice commanded causing Naruto to jump and immediately drop his shirt. He had been staring into a mirror, poking at the purple bruise that had formed on his stomach from one of Gaara's well placed hits.

"Come again?" Naruto asked as a slight blush appeared. Gaara gave him a funny look before tossing a bundle at the other boy.

"Take off your clothes so they can be washed. You can take a shower and change into those...if you want. There's a towel in there too. When you're done I'll show you where you can wash your clothes." Gaara said flatly.

Naruto stared at him, mouth slightly ajar.

"Weren't you whining about your clothes earlier? That blood will leave a stain if you don't wash it." The redhead said, given Naruto a look that clearly said he thought the blond was a doofus.

"Umm….thanks...I think." Naruto mumbled uncertainly.

Gaara huffed before turning on his heels and leaving the bathroom.

Unraveling the bundle, Naruto found a pair of black sweat pants, a black t-shirt and a towel. Shaking his head in a futile attempt to dispel the craziness of the situation, Naruto quickly stripped out of his filthy clothing. So much for his day of fun and games. Still it wasn't all bad, he had learned that Gaara's stoic mask could be broken, it was possible for the redhead to say more than three words at a time and he now knew where the redhead lived which happened to be not too far from where he lived. All in all it was a productive day Naruto thought as he stepped into the shower grinning.

Gaara stood still allowing the hot water to wash away the dirt and blood. He slowly ran his hand over the bruise that had formed on his chest. When was the last time he had actually seen his own blood flow as a result of someone else? The redhead frowned as the day's events and his behavior flooded through his mind. His plan to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp had backfired. Instead the blonde was now taking a shower in his bathroom and would soon be wearing his clothes. A small bubble of anticipation popped in his chest as the memory of Naruto's bare torso flashed across his mind.

He had stood at the door staring in wonder as Naruto prodded his injury. He had found the lines outlining muscle to be mildly interesting and couldn't help but continue to stare as the muscles rippled under Naruto's tanned skin. For a moment he had regretted placing the nasty bruise that stood out blatantly against smooth skin. Suddenly, Gaara reached up and gripped his forehead. His scar had started to throb again, mercilessly, for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone that have reviewed thus far! Enjoy

**Chapter 3**

Naruto tugged nervously at the shirt that clung to his body. The clothes Gaara had given him fit snuggly to his form outlining the lean muscle underneath. Gaara stared at Naruto, a little surprised at how lanky the blonde actually was.

"Umm...Gaara?" Naruto muttered uncomfortably under the strong gaze of the redhead. Gaara was leaning against the wall directly opposite the bathroom door when Naruto finally emerged.

"Ehh...you're kinda creeping me out." The blond mumbled, suddenly feeling very exposed under Gaara's scrutiny.

Tearing his eyes away from the blond, Gaara pushed himself of the wall.

"This way."

Naruto followed dumbly behind the other as he was lead to another door at the end of the hallway.

"In here." Gaara said as he opened the door and stepped in. Naruto glanced quickly around the room noting the washer and dryer on one side and a laundry hamper in an obscure corner.

"The detergent is over there." Gaara said pointing to a small shelf before turning and leaving the room.

"Okay?" The blond responded, somewhat confused.

The redhead didn't bother to reply, instead choosing to leave with a roll of his eyes.

Naruto watched as Gaara exited the room before shaking his head and moving towards the washer. His clothing were in a neat pile on the floor.

Gaara leaned against the wall as he listened to Naruto's movements in the nearby room. The minute Naruto had stepped out of the bathroom, Gaara couldn't help but stare. He wasn't sure why he had pinned the other man under his gaze. He had been overcome by a sudden urge to take in every line and angle that was Naruto. From the slightly damp hair that had once more managed to defy gravity after being towel dried to the faint outline of taut muscle across Naruto's stomach that Gaara had managed to glimpse earlier. It had taken all the self control he could muster to pry his eyes away from Naruto. Gaara furrowed his brows in frustration as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

"You're like a chimney." Naruto said breaking into Gaara's musings.

"Oral fixation."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Gaara responded annoyed as he brought his cigarette back up to his lips. He really didn't feel like explaining what he meant.

"So are you going to give me a tour of the place?" Naruto asked grinning, deciding to brush aside Gaara's comment.

"No."Gaara said, pushing himself of the wall and walking away from his unwanted house guest.

"What kind of host are you?" Naruto complained as he followed the redhead into what Naruto assumed was a living room.

"Nice place." Naruto commented as he took in the room. Gaara ignored him and sat down on the long wide couch that occupied one side of the room. Naruto hesitated for a moment before walking over and sitting.

"So…where did you learn to fight like that?"

Gaara glanced at the blond through the corner of his eyes. Naruto was looking at him patiently waiting for an answer, a stupid grin plastered on his face. The grin was starting to aggravate Gaara. Resisting the urge to slap said grin of the blond's face, Gaara turned back to glaring at the wall.

"I…was taught."

"Really? So was I. I figured you must have had some training. You hit too hard and your movements were too precise. You know you're strong for someone that scrawny" Naruto continued grinning as he rubbed the back of his head. Gaara glared daggers at the blond once again.

Naruto chuckled lightly filling the dim room with a light timbre. "I guess this day turned out pretty weird, huh...Thanks for letting me clean up by the way. Even though it was your fault for starting that fight...I mean...still...it was nice of you and all..."

Gaara sighed as Naruto continued to ramble on next to him not caring that Gaara wasn't deigning to give him any kind of acknowledgement.

The sound washed over the redhead. Closing his eyes Gaara leaned back into the couch as the sound caressed his ears, his previous glare forgotten. What had possessed him to allow the blond into his apartment? Hell, he couldn't even remain pissed at the blonde.

"Hey Gaara...Do you live here alone?" Naruto asked finally giving in to his curiosity.

"…Yes."

"I see." Naruto said lightly before lapsing into silence. Gaara cracked open an eye to glance at the blond curiously.

"Don't you get lonely?" Naruto asked softly as he stared down at his hands. Gaara instantly turned his head to glare at the boy sitting next to him. Naruto didn't notice.

"I know I-"

"I don't get lonely." Came Gaara's curt reply as he stood up efficiently cutting off the blond's comment.

Naruto blinked at the sudden movement.

"I'm going to check on your clothes." Gaara said sharply before stalking out of the room. Naruto stared dumbly after the redhead. Slowly, Naruto rose to his feet and followed.

Gaara slammed the dryer shut. Once again the blonde had unnerved him with his questions. Hell, a simple no would have sufficed, but things were never that simple when he was around Naruto. Gaara swore as he leaned forward against the dryer. He wasn't even sure why the question was bothering him. Gaara didn't get lonely, he had himself and that was all he needed. Only idiots got lonely.

"I only need myself, no one else." Gaara whispered. Swearing, he gripped his scar as it began to throb once more. A warm hand on his shoulder caused Gaara to jump and spin around ready to lash out at whoever had the audacity to touch. Naruto leapt back quickly as the irate red head spun around.

"Relax, it's just me."

"Don't touch me." Gaara snapped at the blonde resisting the urge to touch the spot Naruto's hand had rested.

"Sorry. Are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

"What the fuck do you care?"

"Calm down Gaara, I was just asking. No need to start swearing."

"Why did you come in here? Your clothes aren't going to be done for a while." Gaara said ignoring Naruto's comment, refusing to acknowledge the concerned frown on the blond's face.

"Well…I'm kind of hungry." Naruto said sheepishly as a loud rumble filled the room. Gaara glanced at Naruto's stomach causing a faint blush of embarrassment to appear on Naruto. And just like that, his anger once again disappeared.

With a sigh, Gaara reigned in his growing ire and lead Naruto to the kitchen.

"Be careful. If you feed me, I might never leave." Naruto said teasingly, as they entered the kitchn. At the words, Gaara went rigid. Without a word, the redhead spun on his heels and began walking in the direction he came.

"I was kidding, Gaara! Seriously! Don't let me starve!"

Gaara groaned in frustration. Why the hell did he let Naruto into his home?

* * *

Gaara stared in wonder as he chewed his food. Naruto was busy emptying yet another plate of curry and rice as the red head wondered how the blond could eat that much and still be that thin.

"This isn't half bad. I didn't know you could cook Gaara." Naruto said grinning as he put down his chopsticks.

"I didn't make this." Gaara muttered.

"You have a personal chef or something?"

"No…my sister."

"You have a sister?" Naruto asked confused. "I thought you live alone?"

"I do."

"It must be nice having a sister." Naruto said wistfully as he casually rest his chin on his hand.

"So, do you have any other siblings?"

"A brother." Gaara answered softly.

"Really? What's he like?"

"You ask too many questions." Gaara stated flatly. Naruto chuckled softly.

"How else am I going to find out more about you?"

Gaara paused, and looked up at his companion. Naruto watched as Gaara's brow furrowed slightly, his green eyes flickering in confusion. Gaara wasn't even sure how to respond to that question.

"What can I say; I find you interesting." Naruto answered, his eyes curving upwards as he grinned back at Gaara.

"Umm Gaara…you're doing that weird staring thing again." Naruto stated, meeting the intense gaze of the redhead.

"_Interesting?"_ The word continued to run through Gaara's mind as he eyed the blond sitting opposite him. Gaara had been stunned at the simple proclamation and his body had immediately tensed. Never before had anyone used that word when referring to him; scary yes; dangerous yes; a freak yes; a monster, hell he had heard it so many times that he was certain he was a monster even if he looked human but interesting?

"Gaara, hey Gaara! Earth to Gaara!" Naruto called.

"Stop that." Gaara snapped at the hand obnoxiously waving under his nose.

"Geez can you be more moody?" The blond's voice continued as Gaara's eyes looked down to his plate. Naruto felt himself blush slightly as emerald eyes peeked up at him from behind a pair of chopsticks. Gaara stared at the blond hard, his eyes flickering with uncertainty and distrust. Naruto watched as unknown emotions wavered across the other's face as Gaara silently debated over what Naruto had said. Naruto remained quiet as he unconsciously squirmed. The atmosphere of the kitchen was becoming oppressing under the heave gaze of the redhead.

"You're just nosy." Gaara said softly as his body slowly eased out of the tense posture. Naruto grinned, a genuine smile that had Gaara forcing himself to look away once more. If the blond truly believed Gaara was going to let him barge into his life, then said blond was sorely mistaken. Gaara needed no one, wanted no one, cared for no one. He never did and he never will.

* * *

"Thanks for having me over Gaara. I had a lot of fun. We should hang out more!" Naruto said happily. Gaara simply grunted before slamming his front door in the blond's face.

"Hey, what the hell? You could have at least wished me a safe trip home." Naruto yelled from the other side, furious at the dismissal. "Not cool, you ass!"

Gaara ignored him and headed to his studio. His hands were itching to hold a brush despite the exhaustion he felt from having to deal with the blond.

Naruto had said he was interesting; something Gaara had learned a long time ago could quickly translate into freak. Still, part of him wanted to believe Naruto finding him interesting was a good thing, a minute part of him was already considering the possibility that maybe… With a growl, Gaara crushed that thought. There was no way in hell he was going to let Naruto become a part of his life. He had accepted what his life would be a long time ago. He had come to terms with that and he was not about to let an orange clad idiot destroy the world he had created around himself. He stared at the blank canvas before him as the colors swirled in his mind. It had been a while since Gaara had touched a brush to canvas without a clear image in his mind. This was his world, his life, his hard-earned solitude, the protection he'd spent years building. No, there was no way in hell he was going to let that blond into his world.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto called as he peered into the room. A shock of silver hair peeked over the head of a couch.

"Yo." A lazy voice answered from the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked suspiciously as he stared down at the man stretched out across the couch, his face hidden by a bright orange book.

"Maa is that anyway for you to greet your former teacher Naruto? I thought you'd be happy to see me after I came all the way over here to see you." The man said lowering the book to reveal a tired looking eye. The other was covered by a black head band perched precariously on the man's head. Silver hair stuck up every which way while the lower half of the man's face was covered by a mask.

"Don't give me that. Where's Iruka?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes as he took in the man's appearance.

"He's asleep so you might want to keep it down. I told him I'd stay up until you got home." Kakashi mumbled as he sat up.

"What the hell for? I'm not a kid."

"Shh, you're going to wake him."

"You got him drunk again didn't you?" Naruto accused

"Come now Naruto, I'm offended that you would think such a thing."

Naruto glared as he plopped down next to his former teacher, clearly not buying into the act.

"Don't look at me like that. You should be glad I decided to help him relax. He works too hard after all. Besides it's his fault for insisting on trying this wonderful sake that I found on my trip-"

"If he can't make it to school tomorrow because of a hangover he's going to kill you." Naruto cut in as he let his glare go.

"Anyways, what have you been up to this time of night? You're not usually out this late."

"Just hanging out with a friend. I thought you weren't going to be back in town for a week or two."

"Well. everything went smoothly so we were able to get back earlier than expected." Kakashi said with a yawn as he leaned back to shove the blond of the couch with his legs.

"Ow…what the hell?"

Kakashi paused as he stared at the boy wincing and rubbing his side. With a frown, he yanked the boy's hand out of the way and pulled up his shirt. Naruto made to protest but was cut off by the sharp look he received from the older man. Releasing the blond, Kakashi leaned back once more.

"It's not what it looks like...we just had a disagreement that's all."

"You and this friend?"

"...yeah..."

"I see. Well, I'm going to sleep here so get off."

Naruto grumbled as he moved out of the way for Kakashi to stretch out once more.

"Keep this up and Iruka's gonna make you pay rent."

Kakashi grunted a response, already engrossed by his book once more.

Naruto shook his head as he stood up and headed to his room.

"Oh, Naruto. Is your friend anyone I know?" Kakashi said softly before closing his one visible eye.

"No."

"Well, maybe you can introduce us sometime." Kakashi said, the tone in his voice leaving no room for argument.

Naruto didn't respond to the comment. He knew why Kakashi asked the question. He knew who Kakashi was thinking of. Naruto didn't want to think of that, he didn't want to relive that part of his life. Still, wasn't that what he was doing simply by hanging around Gaara? They were different but he saw the similarities, similarities with himself, similarities with another.

"Yeah, sure." The blond said softly, shuffling off to his own room.

* * *

Gaara glared at the grinning idiot in front his door as said idiot happily ignored the glare and continued to flash his signature grin.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked annoyed. Somehow, he had known he would regret ever inviting the blond into his apartment. He should have never fed the other man when he did.

"Well, I haven't seen you in ages so I wanted to make sure you weren't kidnapped by some pervert that wanted to have his way with you." Naruto responded as his eyes curved upwards. Gaara blinked twice before releasing his hold on the door.

"Hey! What the hell? I came all the way over here to check on you and you slam the door in my face? Gaara that's not nice!"

"Who ever said I was nice? And that pervert joke was pathetic. Even for you."

"I was only kidding! Don't be like that! I even brought you ramen!" Naruto whined from the other side of the door. Slowly, the door opened once more.

"You know, you really need to learn the value of humor." Naruto muttered. Gaara cocked a hairless brow at this statement.

"Where's the ramen?" he asked flatly.

"It's right here. I knew you couldn't resist. No one could resist my ramen!"

Gaara stared from the bag now on display in front him to the smug expression on the blonde. The expression was really beginning to irk him.

"Go away." Gaara muttered before snatching the bag and slamming the door once more. Gaara had already turned around to make his way to the kitchen when the explosion came.

"Gaara! You ungrateful prick! I can't believe you did that! After I walked all the way over here because I wanted to bring you ramen!"

"I thought you said you came to make sure I wasn't kidnapped." Came Gaara's muffled response as he turned back to the closed door.

"That's not the point you asshole! You don't slam doors in people's face and twice in a row. What the hell is that about, huh? Taking the ramen I went through the trouble of making and telling me to go away?! See if I bring you ramen ever again, you bastard!" Naruto continued to yell as he kicked the door.

Gaara remained silent as the blond continued with his tirade, wondering how long Naruto would keep yelling.

"Fuck! I swear I'm going to kick your-"

Gaara's face was blank as he reopened the door to stare at a livid Naruto hopping on one foot.

"Gaara you-" Naruto paused mid sentence as he caught the glint in the red head's eyes.

"You…you think this is funny!" he said incredulously.

"Didn't you say I needed to learn the value of humor?" Gaara deadpanned, barely suppressed amusement creeping into his voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. With a growl, he shoved Gaara aside and stepped into the apartment.

"Your sense of humor sucks, you know that! How can you possibly laugh at someone in pain? You don't even have any remorse for what you did." Naruto continued to whine as he limped behind Gaara.

Ignoring the comment, Gaara headed to his kitchen, an enraged Naruto in tow.

Naruto continued to glare as he watched Gaara empty the bowl of ramen in front him.

"Why the hell are you covered in paint anyways? Where have you been hiding? I thought you were going to come by the restaurant on Monday? It's already Thursday." Naruto groused. Gaara dutifully ignored the irate blond as he set down his now empty bowl of ramen.

"Why are you here?"

"You don't answer a question with a question! In fact you don't even have the right to ask me a question after that stunt you pulled. I should be kicking your ass right now you know that? You're lucky I'm a generous guy. Besides, I already said why I'm here." Naruto huffed.

"The answer you gave was not satisfactory." Gaara muttered as he met Naruto's glare with a glare of his own.

"What do you mean by that? That was a very good answer if you ask me. If any answer is unsatisfactory it's yours! You didn't even give an answer to begin with! You know I'm really beginning to think I should kick your ass."

"Pointless. If you really want to kick my ass why don't you come over here and do it?"

"Maybe I just feel sorry for your half starved looking-"

"If you have nothing else of value to say, get out."

"What? It's been four days since I've seen you and you're just going to tell me to get out?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"So? I did not know you needed to see me on a regular basis." Gaara stated as he crossed his arms.

Naruto flushed at the statement.

"It's not like that! I mean…well…"

"It's not like what?" Gaara asked confused.

"I don't need to see you on a regular basis…it's…never mind." Naruto groaned as he got to his feet. He was blushing like an idiot for no reason. Did Gaara even understand what he had implied?

"Hey… are you busy later?"

"Why?"

"If you want to…you can come by the restaurant later. I get of work at around 11. Maybe we can hang out or something." Naruto said as he met Gaara's gaze. The blond felt his face warm once more as Gaara raked his eyes over the blond.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Gaara asked meeting Naruto's glare.

"Look forget it, you don't have to show up or anything so don't feel like you have to, I was just thinking-"

"What makes you think I would ever feel like I have to do anything you tell me to?" Gaara responded sharply, getting annoyed. Naruto froze as memories of similar arguments filtered through his mind. Gaara stared at the blond as his eyes dimmed, his head bowing slightly.

"You're right…forget I asked... sorry I intruded." Naruto mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and quickly left the apartment.

Gaara listened to the soft click of his front door, thoroughly confused. Slowly, he got to his feet and headed back to his studio. Gaara had half-expected the blond to become irate at his clipped remark, instead Naruto had suddenly become subdued and simply left. Why had he suddenly changed his mind and said forget it? With a sigh, Gaara picked up a brush. As he stared at the red tinted tip, the memory of a faint blush danced across his mind only to be replaced by the look in downcast eyes. It was years since he had seen that expression but he remembered it. How could he forget? It was the last he had ever displayed before locking himself away behind walls of solitude. What had caused the idiot to look like that? Maybe Gaara had finally chased him away. Somehow, the idea didn't make the red head half as happy as he thought it should. Running his hand through thick red locks in aggravation, Gaara flung the paintbrush aside and dropped to the floor. As he stretched out on his back, he absently pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. Once again, the orange enigma was occupying his thoughts as a wave of guilt at his treatment of the blond filled his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"So you and Lee, huh? You finally did it fuzzy brow." Naruto said grinning as he stared at the blushing couple. The young woman with pink hair, dipped her head shyly while the man standing next to her flashed him a blinding grin.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along Naruto? Kiba managed to convince Shino, Ino's coming for a bit and even Neji said he might drop by."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm really tired...been really busy lately. I was actually planning to just head home and get some rest once I finish up here." Naruto responded rubbing the back of his sheepishly. Sakura stared back skeptically.

"Naruto...is everything okay?" The girl persisted, staring her friend hard. It was very unlike Naruto to pass up an opportunity to spend time with his friends.

"Of course everything's fine! I've been great! It was a busy night. You saw how crowded it was in there" Naruto said hastily waving his hands in front him while doing his best to look like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. Sakura frowned. Did Naruto think she was actually buying his act?

"Naruto…." The girl was about to protest when she was interrupted by her new boyfriend and long time friend, Lee.

"I absolutely understand Naruto, my friend! Even the most brightly burning flames must be refueled before they can burn even brighter! Naruto must regain his youthful vigor to continue to burn brightly with the flames of youthful strength!" Lee exclaimed as he pumped a fist.

"Umm…yeah…what fuzzy brow said." Naruto agreed as he silently tallied the number of times Lee had managed to incorporate the word burn and bright in one sentence. Rolling her eyes, Sakura latched onto Lee's arm and began to tug, a sign of concession.

"Okay Naruto, make sure you get some rest and don't forget our date." Sakura said pointedly. She didn't believe for a minute that Naruto was merely tired.

"Goodbye Naruto, my friend and I hope to see you soon and may the power of youth flow through your veins as you take on the wonders of-"

"Come on Lee!" Sakura tugged once more getting annoyed.

"See you later, Sakura. Bye fuzzy brows. Apologize for me will you?" Naruto called as he watched his friends walk off. An audible sigh left his lips as his shoulders sagged slightly. It was obvious Sakura hadn't bought into his lie. At least she hadn't pushed. Slowly, the blond headed back into the restaurant, head bowed as he allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts, things he didn't want to remember, memories he wished he never had but was unwilling to let go.

Gaara's words, Gaara's actions, just for an instant instead of dark red hair and cool, green eyes, he had seen thick, black strands with eyes just as dark glaring back at him. Eyes daring him to come back with a challenge, daring him and for that instance, Naruto had almost slipped back into the familiar pattern. Just as the words formed in his mind, green irises that held no challenge, green irises that stared back at him nonchalantly had replaced the challenging eyes. It had hurt. In that instant, a familiar, dull ache had made itself present. A promise that he had never been able to keep came back as a memory and Naruto had left Gaara sitting there without an explanation.

"Pull yourself together, Naruto. That chapter of your life is over." The blond mumbled to himself.

* * *

Gaara was many things but he was no stalker. He never was and he never will be. Why? Because Sabaku Gaara only cared about himself and since it was impossible to stalk oneself, Sabaku Gaara therefore could not be classified as a stalker. How could he possibly be a stalker when he was not in fact stalking someone? A stalker needed a stalkee to define his/her existence as a stalker, and since Gaara currently did not have one of those, he could not be a stalker. The blond, idiot currently walking slowly ahead of him certainly did not fit the profile of a stalkee and therefore could not be used to classify Gaara as a stalker. In addition, Gaara had engaged in no stalking behavior involving said blond-haired young man. He was not eavesdropping on the conversation the blond had with the pink-haired girl and the moron in a hideous combination of green and orange (Gaara had simply been smoking, minding his own business when the wind decided to drop of tidbits of said conversation). He also was not currently following the same young man he had not been eavesdropping on (they simply happened to be walking in the same direction). So when the young man happened to turn into a park, Gaara decided the goal of his late night stroll was to visit said park and involved no intention what so ever of following the blond. He certainly was not following the blond because the expression on said blond's face when he left Gaara's apartment earlier was in no way bothering Gaara. After all only stalkers followed a person without the person's knowledge and Gaara was not following anyone.

* * *

Gaara watched as Naruto made his way over to a swing set. The park was deathly silent at this time of night. The darkness pressed in around them, held at bay only by the dim light from a few nearby street lights.

Gaara's eyes roved over the form of the other as Naruto allowed his fingers to ghost over the chains of a swing before firmly gripping them and lowering himself onto the seat. With the slightest movement of his feet, Naruto began rocking himself back and forth. Gaara felt uneasy as he stared at the man in front him. Gone was the carefree, overly energetic air that he had quickly come to associate with Naruto. In its place was a quiet, subdued still horribly clad in orange figure that was currently hunched over on a swing. The sight was pathetic to Gaara as he moved to stand directly behind Naruto.

"You really shouldn't go around stalking people like that. Someone might get the wrong idea." Naruto chuckled softly as he dug his heels into dirt, effectively stopping the swing. The sound of Gaara searching through his pocket reached Naruto's ear. The red head lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"I haven't been here in such a while." Naruto said softly. He resumed pushing himself on the swing as he watched wisps of smoke float forward .

"Kind of childish to be swinging at an age like this don't you think? It's still fun though. You should try it."

Gaara stared at the blond for a moment before quietly moving to a swing next to him and sitting down.

"It's not going to bite you ya know. Stop sitting so stiff." Naruto said as he glanced at the man next to him. Gaara shot him a glare. Naruto smiled slightly and turned his head forward once more. The sound of creaking chains filled the air around them. Gaara looked up. Shafts of moonlight filtered through clouds as they lazily floated past the moon.

"When I was a kid…I used to sit here until the moon came out…after everyone left…after their parents came and took them home. I would come sit on this swing and imagine that any minute, someone would come by and call my name and I'd run to them because they were coming to take me home." Naruto whispered as he stared down at his feet. Gaara glanced over at the blond next to him curiously. Where the hell did this come from?

"I was being stupid of course. I knew that. No one was going to come get me but I still imagined what it would be like. I even imagined how I would react when they finally showed up. As I got older, I stopped imagining and I'd just sit here. Part of me still hoped someone would come get me but….I just didn't want to go home. Every time I went home it was just a reminder that no one was there. No one was here either but…at least I could pretend someone was coming."

A long silence followed where the only sound was the soft exhalations Gaara made and the continued creaking of metal against metal.

"I didn't have to see their eyes." Gaara asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"If I stayed at the park…after everyone left…I didn't have to see their eyes...at home."

Naruto stopped swinging to look over at the redhead. Green eyes were glazed over and narrowed slightly. Naruto watched as the pale, bony hand grasping the cigarette faintly quivered. A small frown marred the usually stoic face. Naruto's gaze drifted over the features and up to the angry red scar that stood out sharply. Naruto wondered what it would feel like under his fingers. Would it be rough, an indentation maybe, a protrusion or would it be as smooth as the skin surrounding it appeared to be? The feeling of eyes on him caused Naruto to lower his gaze to meet a pair of piercing emerald eyes. Naruto was the first to look away, the intensity of Gaara's stare threatened to smolder him. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the other boy's stare travel over him. The blond felt his face grow warm as he increasingly found it difficult to sit still under the strong gaze of the other man.

"It's rude to stare you know." Naruto said softly as he turned his head to look at Gaara once more. That seemed to bring Gaara out of his trance as he blinked. Instead of twinkling with mischief and barely concealed amusement, Naruto's eyes were shining with something else as they steadily stared at him. Giving the other one last lingering look, Gaara dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his foot. Fishing through his pocket once more, he pulled out another and lit it.

"So don't you want to know how I knew you were following me?" Naruto said loudly as he jumped of his swing to stand in front Gaara breaking the uncomfortable silence that had crept up on them. The move startled the redhead causing him to send visual daggers at Naruto. Ignoring the projectiles, Naruto prodded.

"Well come on ask me!"

Gaara stared at Naruto dumbly, the sudden mood change throwing him completely off guard. Naruto grinned back as he looked at the redhead expectantly, blue eyes shining brilliantly. Gaara knew he was staring again but he couldn't stop himself. Was Naruto suffering from some disorder that he didn't know of?

"Well?" Naruto asked impatiently. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to compose himself Gaara slowly got to his feet to face the blond. Opening his eyes, Gaara noticed they were close enough for him to see the golden lashes that fluttered every time Naruto blinked.

"I don't care." Gaara answered his face back in the usual stoic mask. Gaara's eyes glinted for an instance just before he blew a puff of smoke into the blond's face. Naruto immediately jumped back coughing.

"What the fuck you ass?" Naruto wheezed out as he grabbed his throat and glared at the redhead who was staring back at him coolly.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto gritted out in between coughs. Gaara snorted, that was for startling him half to death with the sudden change. Of course, Naruto didn't need to know what was the reason.

"You're being a pussy. If I really wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now. It's just a little smoke." Gaara said flatly as he watched Naruto make yet another scene.

"What…did you just call me?"

"I called you a-"

"I heard you the first time, you prick!" Naruto yelled shoving his face into Gaara's face.

"So why did you ask me what I called you?" Gaara asked calmly as he lifted the cigarette to his lips and inhaled.

"That's not the point! If you want to live your life with a cancer cloud floating around your head that's your bus-" Naruto was cut of as more smoke was exhaled into his face. The blond quickly jumped back coughing once more. A low snigger caused Naruto to look up only to see a smirking Gaara walking off.

"You really should be more careful of where you stand if you don't want to get caught in that cancer cloud."

"Where the fuck do you think you're going prick? I'm not done with you. What the hell did you do that for, huh?" Naruto shouted fuming as he took off after the other. Gaara didn't bother answering as he slowed his pace for the blond to catch up. Naruto fell into step next to the redhead once again silent. Gaara peeked at his companion from the corner of his eyes. Naruto had gone back to his melancholic state from before. His face was slightly scrunched in concentration and his eyes had a distracted look as they continued along. He hadn't seemed to notice that Gaara was staring at him. For this Gaara was glad, Gaara had been finding it even harder to keep his eyes of the blond since Naruto's words in the park. He wanted to know what Naruto was thinking, what he was feeling, what he had experienced. Never before had Gaara cared enough to wonder but now he found his mind filling with questions. He wanted to know more.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked quietly as he walked along. Gaara grunted acknowledgement at the sound of his name.

"Those were always the worst weren't they…the look in their eyes." Naruto whispered softly. Gaara paused and turned to look at the boy next to him, eyes narrowed, searching. Naruto met the stare with an intent look of his own. Gaara stared back uncertainly unsure of what to do. He didn't think Naruto would have grasped what he said to him earlier. Was it possible for someone else to understand? He wanted to believe, part of him was desperately grasping at the possibility, begging him to accept that maybe just maybe he was seeing a part of him reflected in those azure eyes that stared back at him intently. Gaara didn't say anything as he turned and headed in the direction of his home.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

Naruto shivered slightly not sure it was the cold or the sound of his name in the low rasping voice that made him do so.

* * *

"So what made you finally say yes? I mean fuzzy brows been asking you out for years and you always turned him down…rather violently to.o" Naruto said playfully as he grinned at the pink-haired girl sitting across from him.

"Lee's really sweet and he genuinely cares. He's so nice to me. Yesterday he sent me a bouquet at work and the day before when Tsunade had me working overtime he came by with dinner." Sakura responded blushing slightly.

"He's always doing such sweet things."

Naruto eyed his friend quietly as he took a sip of soda.

"That's good. I'm glad you guys are happy together."

"Yeah…we are...He's...what I need right now." Sakura said as she looked up at her friend smiling. Naruto didn't say anything as he noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So what about you? What have you been up to lately? Met anyone yet worth mentioning?"

"What me? Don't be ridiculous, I'm always busy at Ichiraku's and-"

"Honestly Naruto, you're not a kid anymore. You'll never meet anyone if all you do is work." Sakura chided.

"That's not true. I do meet people!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I met this guy not too long ago and-"

Sakura perked up.

"A guy? I didn't know you were like that Naruto." Sakura said grinning as Naruto choked on his drink.

"What? Like what? Hey don't go getting the wrong idea!"

"No need to be all shy about it Naruto. If that's what you like, then fine by me. You're still my friend you know. I can accept it. Besides, it's about time you stopped living in denial." The pink-haired girl said amused as she watched her friend move through different shades of red.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura. I'm as straight as an arrow!" Naruto said indignantly as he tried to salvage his manly pride. Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing at her friend's offended face.

"I'm just kidding Naruto."

"Yeah well it wasn't funny." Naruto grumbled.

"Anyway, when was the last time you saw Kakashi-sensei?"

"He came by to drop of Mr. Ukki this morning. He asked about you. I told him we were meeting up for lunch today. He said to let you know he'll come by to visit you at the hospital once he gets back into town. He's probably just going to drop by to ogle all the young, attractive nurses there." Naruto answered.

"Still reading his porn?"

"You should know the answer to that, the perverted old bastard."

"Don't let him hear you calling you that." Sakura said chuckling. "Besides he's not that old."

"I'll say it to his face. Whenever he's not away at work, all he does is bum around at our house."

"He probably gets lonely in his apartment. Other than you and Iruka, I've never seen him really hang out with anyone else. Maybe Yamato-sensei a few times but that's it."

"Lonely my ass. I know what he's really up to." Naruto muttered. Sakura smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"Well I better get going before Tsunade starts complaining I'm trying to shirk my duties."

"She's one to talk."

"Thanks for the late lunch Naruto." Sakura said as she stood up to leave. "Hope I get to meet your "friend" soon."

"It's not like that!"

"Bye, Naruto."

"Yeah. See you." Naruto called after his friend.

Naruto watched the young woman exit before gulping down the last of his drink. Placing some money on the table, he walked out. Glancing down at his watch, he swore slightly as he picked up his pace to Ichiraku's restaurant. As Naruto made his way to work, he wondered if the redhead would come by. He hadn't seen him in a few days ever since their conversation that night. Naruto had acted on his feelings that night when he told Gaara those things. He wasn't sure how he was expecting the redhead to react. All he knew was that he had felt the sudden urge to share something with Gaara, let him into his past. Naruto was glad he did. The red head had opened up to him, he had responded by giving Naruto a peak into his own life.

Naruto smiled to himself as he thought about Gaara. He was slowly becoming willing to let someone into his life and Naruto couldn't help but be glad that he was that someone. Sakura's words about meeting someone came back to Naruto. Unlike Sakura, Naruto didn't feel the need to meet anyone. Besides, he'd never really met anyone he thought would be able to understand him. _Except him._ He was long gone though.

Even Sakura didn't truly understand how he felt most of the time. Either way, that didn't matter. Naruto could remain single. He had his friends, he had Iruka and he had Kakashi. Although, now he supposed he had Gaara too. The blond wondered if the redhead would come by the restaurant again as he entered Ichiraku's. A small bubble of anticipation popped in his stomach as he waved a hello to Ayame before he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Gaara shakily brought the slender stick to his lips. His arm ached deliciously at the movement; his entire body ached from the lack of rest. His eyes burned and he could feel gnawing hunger at his stomach. His mind was blank from exhaustion as he stared at the painting he had finished. All week, it took him the entire week of near nonstop painting but it was stunning. A young man sat leaning against a tree, his arms resting gracefully at his side as a sword lay draped across his lap. He was surrounded by rich green hues that cast shadows that seemed to dance across his figure. Sunlight, or was it moonlight filtered through the small gaps in the dense foliage to caress thick locks making them appear golden. The young man's head was tilted, lips slightly parted giving the illusion of his chest rising and falling with every breath. Despite this, his eyes were hidden behind thick strands that hung past, lightly brushing again cheeks as the wind moved through them. No matter what he did, he couldn't bring himself to paint the eyes; eyes that he knew should be a startling blue. Gaara stared at the painting, his eyes narrowing slightly. The shades he'd made were always wrong.

Ever since that day in the park, Gaara had found himself spending more and more time with Naruto. Gaara was no fool, he knew what was happening, he could feel it every time he was around Naruto, every time the blond smiled at him, every time he sat in his apartment alone wishing for the familiar ramble to circle around him, every time the blond shoved food in his face and Gaara would silently accept him, every time they traded insults that sometimes resulted in both of them sporting nasty bruises for a few days. His walls were crumbling, the loneliness that had encased him like a cocoon, the hate and contempt he had forced himself to feel for everyone didn't reach Naruto. Naruto was immune to it. No matter how hard Gaara tried to push Naruto away, the blond pushed back with even more determination. Gaara had finally given in. If someone was to ask when exactly he gave in; it would have been that night in the park, when Gaara saw the same loneliness of his life in Naruto. It was then that Gaara didn't feel the need to push as strongly because part of him wanted Naruto to keep pushing so that maybe he would know what it was like to have his walls crumble.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered softly as he felt his body slid to the side. Gaara could feel sleep creeping up on him. He wondered if Naruto would come by, after all it had been a week since they had actually seen each other, already more than a month since they met. The blond had developed a nasty habit of checking on Gaara if the redhead failed to show up at the restaurant for more than a few days. Kankurou and Temari had come by at some point, Temari to leave him some food which he hadn't even bothered touching and Kankurou to make sure his brother was still alive. They had both come and gone quietly, knowing better than to bother him. They'd probably come by again tomorrow. It was habitual. They knew what to expect whenever Gaara painted like this. Gaara allowed his eyes to slip close. The gnawing in his stomach had faded slightly as it finally realized it was religiously being ignored.

* * *

Gaara wasn't sure how long he had been lying there, it couldn't have been that long because he had heard the incessant knocking at his door. At first Gaara opted to ignore the noise, his limbs were making it quite clear they had no intention of cooperating. Of course, the knocking got worse and was soon followed by the ringing of his doorbell and the yelling of his name. With a growl in annoyance, the redhead struggled to his feet and headed to his door. There was only one person that would have the audacity to make such a ruckus.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gaara growled out as he yanked the door open.

"Damnit Gaara. Do you know how long I've been standing here calling you?!" Naruto said irritated, his brows furrowed as he took in the form of the irate redhead in front him. Gaara glared back.

"I never asked you to come by-" Gaara didn't get the chance to finish as he swayed dangerously. Immediately something orange reached out to him, grabbing the redhead.

"Gaara, hey Gaara are you okay? What's wrong, Gaara? Can you hear me? Do you need a doctor?" Naruto asked as he braced the redhead against him while trying to peer at the face that had collapsed onto his shoulder.

"Would you shut up for a minute? You're giving me a headache." A muffled voice said, sounding exhausted.

"Well excuse me for caring." Naruto bit out.

"I'm just tired and I don't need a doctor." The redhead said weakly as he shoved himself off Naruto. Turning around, he half stumbled, half walked to his bedroom. He needed to lie down. His body was at its limit, the only thing on his mind was getting rest. Naruto remained silent as he quietly followed Gaara, his eyes roaming the figure of the other. Gaara looked beyond tired; he looked practically dead on his feet. Had he lost even more weight? Naruto didn't comment as he watched the red head collapse onto his bed.

"Why the hell are you still here?" Gaara muttered.

"When was the last time you slept and had something decent to eat?" Naruto asked, his voice hard as he walked over to the edge of the bed and stared down at the redhead. Gaara didn't answer, he'd deal with the audacious, orange pest when he woke up. For now his bed felt too good, and his eyelids were too heavy. Naruto watched as Gaara's eyes slid shut and his breathing relaxed into a steady rhythm. The circles around the redhead's eyes were darker than usual, and what little weight he had gained from Naruto forcing food into him was gone. With a sigh, the blone left the bedroom quietly in search of a phone.

* * *

"Yo." Kakashi muttered lazily as he flipped the page of his book.

"Kakashi, why are you there? Why are you answering the telephone? Where's Iruka? What did you do to him?" Naruto practically yelled. Moving the phone a few inches away from his ear, Kakashi continued to read, giggling softly at a particularly graphic scene. He even had the decency to blush.

"Stop reading your damn porn for a second and answer me!"

"Hmm…oh Naruto is that you? I didn't even realize you were on the phone. How have you been?"

"Don't play dumb, you knew it was me all along. Answer my questions you lazy ass."

"Maa you really should have some respect for those older and wiser than you Naruto." Kakashi drawled as he flipped another page.

"Kakashi…" Naruto growled in warning.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why. Are. You. There? And. Where. Is. Iruka?"

"Well I came by to pick up Mr. Ukki…" Kakashi said as another giggle escaped him.

"Kakashi!" Naruto snapped impatiently.

"and Iruka and I were having so much fun tonight to the point that I made him get all hot and sweaty that he couldn't sleep. Therefore, he decided to go take a shower. I was just about to join him when you called." Kakashi said smirking into the phone as Naruto squawked on the other end.

"You perverted old fart, like you could ever get Iruka all hot and sweaty."

"Wanna bet?" Kakashi bit out, resenting being called a fart.

"I'd like to see you try."

Just then, a voice interrupted Kakashi's retort.

"Who's on the phone Kakashi?" Iruka called as he walked into the living room, a towel draped over his head. Kakashi stared at the other man who was dressed in a pair of faded sweats and an old t-shirt. Brown hair was plastered to his neck and shoulders, soaking the t-shirt.

"Stop staring you ass!" another voice yelled through the phone.

"How did you even know I was staring?" Kakashi muttered into the phone keeping his eyes on Iruka.

"Because you weren't saying anything and I heard Iruka."

"I could have simply been ignoring you Naruto."

"Is that Naruto?" Iruka interrupted, as he frowned down at the man sprawled on his sofa.

"Yeah, he called to say he got lucky tonight and he's at some girl's house about to lose his virginity. He doesn't want us to wait up for him."

"I'm not at a girl's house!" Naruto yelled into the phone.

"So where are you then?"

"I'm at a friend's house but I'm-"

"My bad, he's at a boy's house and he's about to lose his virginity." Kakashi corrected as he smiled up at Iruka who's left eye was beginning to twitch in irritation.

"Kakashi I swear when I see-"

"Naruto, what's going on? Where are you?" Iruka asked cutting off the blonde.

"Maa Iruka, it's rude to snatch the phone like that." Kakashi protested as he moved to make space for Iruka to sit down. Iruka ignored the man and sat down.

"I'm actually at a friend's house but I'm not here doing what that pervert said!" Naruto said quickly into the phone.

"Okay…"

"I'm just calling to say I'll be spending the night here. He's really sick and I don't want to leave him here alone tonight." Naruto said softly as he peeked into Gaara's bedroom to check on the red head.

"I take it he lives by himself?" Iruka asked as he began to towel his hair dry.

"Yeah."

"Is this that same friend you've been spending so much time with lately?"

"Yeah.."

"I understand. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya later Iruka."

"Bye Naruto." Iruka said before hanging up and turning to glare at the man who currently had his nose buried in his little orange book.

"So what did he want?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounding as bored as ever.

"He's spending the night at a friend's house. Apparently he's sick and Naruto doesn't want to leave him alone." Iruka answered as he pulled the towel of his head.

"I see. I'm guessing it's the same friend?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Just curious. Naruto's too helpful for his own good sometimes." Kakashi said with a shrug. Iruka stared at the masked man for a moment before shrugging himself and rising to his feet.

"Well I'm going to bed. G'night."

"G'night." Kakashi responded nonchalantly. He watched as the brunet exited the room before reaching for the phone. Quickly, he checked the caller ID for the last incoming call. Memorizing the number, he set the phone down and returned to his book of questionable content.

Naruto stared down at the young man that was snoring lightly. Resisting the temptation to touch, he turned around and headed for Gaara's living room. Naruto wasn't blind. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Gaara didn't sleep well nor did he eat properly. That was the main reason Naruto always insisted on having Gaara come by the restaurant, so he could simply feed him. They had gotten to the point that they hung out regularly at least four times a week. Naruto had even turned down invitations from his other friends to spend time with the red head. It had quickly reached the point that spending time with Gaara became one of the major highlights of working at Ichiraku's. Naruto yawned as he flopped down on Gaara's couch. Tonight had been extremely busy, even for a Saturday. He might as well make himself comfortable on the redhead's sofa. He'd let Gaara rest for now. Naruto had all intentions of dealing with the stubborn man when he woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful new beta Balinase2. Happy Holidays everyone!

Chapter 5

Gaara grunted as he groggily opened his eyes. The gnawing hunger was back and he currently had a massive headache that seemed to emanate from his scar, radiating pain throughout his skull. With a growl, Gaara rolled over only to come into heavy contact with the floor. Selecting a few swear words that included comments on what the floor's mother did to create it, Gaara stumbled into his bathroom. He was in a sore need for a shower.

Naruto sniggered as the voice of the other apartment's occupant reached him. Served the bastard right, Naruto thought as he set out some plates. He had woken up particularly early that morning to head home. After taking a shower and changing, he had then gone shopping before heading back to Gaara's apartment. Naruto listened as the sounds of Gaara's shower floated into the kitchen. Unbidden images of a shirtless Gaara floated into Naruto's mind as the blond heard the shower being turned off in the distance. Naruto recalled smooth, pale skin that looked almost translucent over the redhead's thin frame, a frame that bothered Naruto to no end. Despite this, as the blonde returned to stirring the contents of a pot, he wondered what it would feel like under his fingers, would it be as smooth as it looked, like porcelain, would it be soft to the touch or hard as Gaara's personality? It was at this moment, Sakura's words decided to echo through his mind causing Naruto to blush brightly and drop the spoon he was using to stir.

Gaara rummaged through his medicine cabinet in search of the horse-sized pills that were his prescription pain killers. The redhead growled as he shoved bottles aside, not caring that he was now dripping water everywhere or that the towel he had wrapped around his waist was in grave danger of hitting the floor. Finding his target, Gaara shoved a pill into his mouth and swallowed as he stepped back into his bedroom. The moment he entered the bedroom, a barrage of enticing smells assaulted the redhead's nose causing his stomach to growl once more angrily. Quickly pulling on a pair of boxers, sweat pants and an old t-shirt, the redhead padded to his kitchen.

Gaara felt his irritation rising as he stood at the entrance of his kitchen staring at a certain someone moving around as though they owned the place. The person seemed oblivious to Gaara's presence as they went about setting various dishes on the table. Gaara watched silently, growing more annoyed the longer the person went on without realizing he was there.

"What the hell are you still doing here and what the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?" Gaara gritted out, his right eye twitching. Naruto put down the teapot he was holding and went back to the stove without sparing Gaara a glance.

"Sit down." Naruto commanded.

"I asked you a question." Gaara snapped.

"And I said sit the fuck down." Naruto snapped back finally spinning around to face the other young man. Gaara opened his mouth to let loose a few choice phrases, but was quickly cut off by a livid Naruto.

"Either you sit your scrawny ass down this instant or I tie your fucking ass to that chair!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at a chair threatening. Gaara stared at the blond, his brows furrowed with barely concealed anger.

"Who the-"

Gaara was once again cut off, but this time it was his stomach that had decided it had enough and interjected loudly. With a huff, Gaara headed to the chair and sat down. Naruto smirked as he sat down across from the blond.

"Good morning." Naruto said pleasantly, grinning widely. Gaara's response was a particularly nasty glare.

"Not a morning person, are we." Naruto continued cheerily as he poured some tea into Gaara's cup. Gaara let his eyes rove over the display on the table. Before him sat a healthy serving of rice, and another bowl of miso soup. There was grilled salmon, natto, omelets, and daikon radishes. Naruto had even prepared strips of bacon and pancakes.

"Don't hold back on my account." Naruto said as he placed a steaming cup in front of Gaara. Gaara stared at the contents of the cup curiously as a pleasant aroma wafted up with the steam from the cup.

"It's a special herbal tea. Works miracles in helping people recover from illness." Naruto provided as he poured himself a cup.

"I'm not sick!"

"No, you only look sick."

Gaara growled.

"Now here's the deal. I didn't prepare all this food for it to go to waste."

"No one asked you to prepare it."

"I don't give a rat's ass if someone asked me to prepare it or not. You're going to sit here and eat everything that I place in front of you, and you're damn well going to enjoy it. You're going to drink that tea, devour that fish and enjoy that omelet and everything else. Now start eating." Naruto commanded as he picked up his own chopsticks ignoring the waves of killing intent that were crashing into him. Gaara was beyond pissed. Nobody, absolutely nobody told him what to do especially not some blond idiot that didn't know a damn thing about him. Simply because he suffered a lapse in judgment that had caused him to allow Naruto into his apartment last night did not give the blond the right to talk to him like that.

"Get out." Gaara bit out.

Naruto tasted his miso soup and nodded in approval.

"Get the fuck out now!" Gaara bellowed as he jumped to his feet, shaking the table lightly. With a sigh, Naruto put down his chopsticks and stood. Gaara didn't bother looking up as Naruto walked past him. It was only when he felt a pair of hands reach out and grab the front of his t-shirt did he turn to stare at blazing blue eyes. Naruto's face was contorted in anger as he yanked Gaara towards him.

"When I said sit the fuck down, I meant sit the fuck down and stay the fuck down. You're not allowed to move from that chair until you're done eating. Now you can do it willingly or I can get some rope, tie you down and force-feed you. Either way we're going to have a pleasant wholesome breakfast." Naruto said softly as he glared into Gaara's eyes that were inches away from his own. Gaara stared back too shocked to say anything. He could feel Naruto's breath ghosting across his lips with every word. The scars on the blonde's face stood out sharply, becoming more prominent with Naruto's anger.

"I dare you to fucking try." The redhead grit out rebelliously.

Naruto growled as his grip tightened on the redhead's shirt. Gaara could feel the blonde's fists pressed against his chest.

"Don't push me." Naruto growled. Gaara said nothing as he stared at Naruto, refusing to give in to the other's demands. Part of him was still resisting, pushing harshly against allowing Naruto into his life. That part refused to believe that someone, anyone was willing to go this far for him. Still, there was another part of him that felt strangely exhilarated under the attention that ihe was receiving from the blonde, an elation that had Gaara craving more.

"Why are you doing this?" Gaara whispered as he stared into blazing blue eyes that almost seemed to flash red, his anger replaced by confusion at what he saw. He felt Naruto's grip slacken slightly at the question.

"Don't you even know by now?"

Gaara turned his head to give the blonde-haired man a look that clearly stated he didn't understand.

"When was the last time you slept Gaara? When was the last time you ate? I came by here last night only to find you practically dead on your feet and you're asking me why I'm doing this? It's because I'm worried about you, jackass. It's because I'm your friend and friends don't let their friends starve themselves to death." Naruto whispered as he lowered his head further. Once more Gaara found himself shocked into silence as the word "friend" fell easily from the blonde's lips. The pair stood like that, neither moving as the heat from their bodies mingled, as the scent of the other invaded their senses. Gaara watched, fascinated, as the anger faded from Naruto's eyes leaving them a crystal blue. Naruto couldn't help but stare back, noting the way Gaara's eyes flickered over his face.

"I'm not starving myself." Gaara stated finally, breaking the awkward silence as he watched Naruto intently.

"Could have fooled me."

Gaara didn't say anything as he stared at Naruto's smile. At that moment, Gaara felt his stomach clench as his hand itched to reach out and touch that smile. There was no way in hell he was going to do that. Instead something else came to mind.

"I didn't know you liked being this close to me." Gaara whispered. His answer was a moment of silence before Naruto released him jumping back while turning a vibrant red. Gaara smirked at the reaction as he wondered how red Naruto could actually become.

"Don't be ridiculous." Naruto sputtered as he struggled to get his blush under control. Gaara's smirk grew wider as he sat down and picked up his chopsticks.

"It's rude to stare you know." Gaara said calmly as he dug into his rice.

"Nobody was staring! Who was staring? I wasn't staring." Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara couldn't help but chuckle as Naruto continued to do a very good job of imitating a beet. For now, he would sit and eat while enjoying the company of his "friend." For now he would ignore the part of him that was warning him, screaming that no one would care for a monster.

* * *

Kankurou didn't think he had a drinking problem. On the contrary, his habit of consuming various alcoholic beverages at various times of the day was a rather healthy habit. How could consuming copious amounts of alcohol be healthy for anyone? Well if you were like Kankurou and had a psychopathic little brother that had put you in the hospital on more than one occasion, together with a sister suffering from serious anger management issues, after a while that bottle of sake becomes your new best friend. Still, Kankurou never went overboard, well not this early in the morning. Or so he thought until he entered his brother's apartment. Kankurou stared at the figments of his imagination that obviously were alcohol induced. The first was a blonde man that looked to be around his brother's age. It was wearing dark blue jeans and an orange T-shirt with a naruto on the front. The figment was currently talking the second's head off while gracelessly slurping down some soup, or at least Kankurou thought it was soup. One can never be sure with these figments. The second figure looked strikingly like Kankurou's younger brother Gaara - same defiant red hair, same scar, except that this imaginary Gaara wasn't scowling. It actually looked like…Kankurou blinked…for an instance, he could have sworn that the Gaara-figment had smiled for a second.

The two illusions seemed happy to remain oblivious to the fact that someone else had entered the kitchen. Kankurou continued to stare as he tried to remember what brand of sake he had that morning, until the blonde finally took notice that they weren't alone.

"Hey Gaara, someone's here." The blonde said.

"Just ignore it, it'll probably go away." The Gaara looking figure answered.

"That's hard to do. It's staring at us and is making a weird face."

Kankurou twitched.

"Well you're staring right back at it, you're not supposed to stare at it if you're ignoring it. It won't go away if you keep staring either." The Gaara look alike quipped as it took a sip of its tea.

By this time, Kankurou was emitting waves of evil energy. Who the hell did these imaginary things think they were to refer to him as an "it?"

"I can't help it; it looks kinda weird just gaping like that. Kinda like a brainless guppy." The blonde said.

"Who are you calling brainless guppy, blondie?" Kankurou yelled. These figments were getting out of hand. It was about time he taught them who's imagination they came from.

"Oh it talked!" blonde exclaimed.

"It also has a name." the Gaara figment said nonchalantly.

"Really? So you know it then?"

"Yes…"

"So who is he?"

"It's my brother. His name is Kankurou."

The blonde mouthed a silent "oh" as he turned back to stare at Kankurou in wonder.

By this time, Kankurou was beginning to doubt his figment theory. Closing his eyes, Kankurou decided to count to ten. If he opened his eyes and they were still there then he would take that to mean they were real and his little brother actually had a guest, and said guest had all body parts attached, was in no way covered in blood, begging for mercy or just plain dead. In addition, Gaara and the guest were actually having an amiable conversation in which Gaara was an active participant; his brother was not glowering and was willingly eating and drinking as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Of course, he would probably go into cardiac arrest from the intense shock of it all but at least he would know he was still in possession of all his faculties. Kankurou made it to seven when he was interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

Kankurou opened his eyes only to leap backwards. The blonde thing that claimed to be Naruto had shoved its face in his and was peering at him curiously. Kankurou stared at the boy.

"You're real…"

The boy nodded while smiling, his eyes curved upwards. The shock was too much for Kankurou. He fainted.

* * *

Kakashi closed his book and stared at the heavily scarred man sitting opposite him, all laziness gone.

"This is gonna cost you." The man said eagerly as he gulped down some beer while waving a small piece of paper with some numbers scribbled on it.

"How much do you want?"

"I don't know…make me an offer. Make it good too. You just gave me a phone number to work with."

"One bottle."

The man lowered his glass to get a good look at the silver-haired man.

"How badly do you want this information Hatake? Stop being such a cheap ass."

"Fine Ibiki, two bottles."

"Five bottles and you get Naruto to bake my wife his special German double chocolate cheesecake."

"What the hell do I look like? Two bottles and I get him to make a strawberry cheesecake." Kakashi bit out as he glared at the man. Damn Ibiki, now he was going to have to bribe Naruto into making him a cake. Ibiki slammed down his glass and leaned forward as he glared back.

"I know you visited Whirlpool not too long ago you bastard. Gai told me."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he made a mental note to kill Gai later.

"Fine two bottles and a German double chocolate cake."

"Four bottles and the German double chocolate cheesecake and I don't want no stinking regular German double chocolate cake either, it needs to be a cheesecake."

"What the hell do you take me for, Ibiki?" Kakashi swore. Getting Naruto to make a German double chocolate cheesecake was going to be hell. Either his time with Iruka, his bank account, or his pride was going to suffer for this cake or maybe a combination of all three. Kakashi groaned.

Ibiki leaned back smirking at the sound.

"That all depends on how desperately you want to find out who this phone number belongs to."

"Three bottles and the German double chocolate cheesecake. That's my final offer."

Ibiki contemplated the offer for a minute as he blatantly stared at the man sitting across from him.

"Alright fine. Three bottles of Whirlpool's sake and you get Naruto to make a German double chocolate cheesecake and you better not try to cheat me out of that cake either, you know the size I want."

"Deal." Kakashi huffed out as he reopened his copy of Icha Icha Tactics. He inwardly cried at the loss of not only three bottles of Iruka's favorite sake, also known as Kakashi's peace offerings (he would have to make sure to be on his best behavior until he could make another trip to Whirlpool), but also having to convince Naruto to make him a cake. Neither man said anything for a few minutes, Kakashi trying his best to think of the least painful way to get Naruto to make a cake, while Ibiki drained his glass.

"What are you up to this time?" Ibiki asked curiously, as he set down his now empty glass.

"I just need you to find out a bit of information for me that's all." Kakashi said, his voice back to its bored tone.

"This is hardly a bit of information. Finding out a name to go with this number is a bit of information. You want me to do a thorough background check on the person or persons who reside at this number including the contents of their trash. What's going on, Hatake? I know this isn't work related, or else you would simply have filed a request at work instead of inviting me for a drink." Ibiki asked.

Kakashi didn't answer as he flipped a page in his book. Ibiki continued to eye the man. They weren't particularly close, but they did have a healthy relationship and understood each other quite well. It wasn't the first time Kakashi had come to Ibiki asking a favor, nor was it uncommon for Ibiki to ask favors of the other man. It was a working relationship even if some of the favors they asked of each other bordered on illegal, there was mutual trust there.

"Does this have anything to do with that blonde brat of yours?" the scarred man prodded further. Ibiki grinned when he saw Kakashi shift slightly. He was right. Although Kakashi didn't want to admit it, he was paranoid when it came to anything involving Naruto. It wasn't the first time Ibiki had received a request from the silver-haired man that was somehow related to Naruto. The man was appearently Naruto's self-appointed overprotective father ever since he had been the one to find the boy a few years ago in a pool of his own blood. Ibiki snickered. He wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi knew more about Naruto than Naruto knew of himself. After the incident eight years ago, Kakashi had recruited Ibiki to do thorough background checks on every single person that Naruto ever got involved with including complete psychological profiles of each of his friends. If that was not being paranoid, Ibiki didn't know what was. Either way, it wasn't his place to comment on Kakashi's behavior. If that was what the silver haired man needed to do to ease his guilt then Ibiki didn't mind helping.

"The longer you keep me waiting, the smaller that cake gets, Ibiki." Kakashi drawled out. With a wink, Ibiki stood up to leave.

"I'll be seeing you with my sake and cheesecake soon I hope." The man said before walking out of the bar. With a sigh, Kakashi got up and left. The things he did for Naruto.

* * *

"Hmm. Is he okay?" Naruto asked as he peered at the man now stretched out on Gaara's couch. The harder Naruto looked the more he could see the resemblance between the two brothers. Gaara's response was a noncommittal grunt as he continued to smoke. Frankly, Gaara was actually wishing Kankurou had hit his head hard enough to eliminate any possibility of him ever waking up. At the moment, Gaara was very much peeved at his brother especially since Naruto seemed unnecessarily fascinated by the nuisance on his couch.

"Stop staring at him." Gaara snapped agitated. Naruto looked up at his friend curiously.

"What's got you all pissy again?" The blond asked as he stared at the redhead's once again somber expression. When Gaara didn't respond, Naruto simply shrugged. A groan from the couch caught the attention of both boys.

"He's waking up."

Kankurou opened his eyes to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him eagerly. Apparently, this person had no concept of personal space.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he backed away to give the young man room to sit up. Gripping his head, Kankurou sat up slowly, not for a minute taking his eyes of Naruto. Naruto grinned back, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Gaara was getting more aggravated by the minute. With a growl, he narrowed his eyes at his brother who was blatantly letting his eyes rove over Naruto. Gaara felt his blood boil as he watched his brother's eyes move.

"What do you want, Kankurou?" the redhead said harshly.

Kankurou's gaze immediately went to his brother. The young man froze as he saw the look in his brother's eyes that promised death. Kankurou swallowed.

"Well I…I…came to check on you." Kankurou managed to stutter out, his eyes unconsciously moving back to Naruto. The instance his gaze rested on the blond's face a low growl escaped from his brother. Kankurou flinched at the nasty look that was being shot his way from the redhead across the room. Did Gaara just growl at him?

"Why the hell are you growling like that? You a wild animal or something?" Naruto asked as he stared at Gaara, confused as to why the redhead was silently promising his brother a painful death.

"You can see I'm fine, now get out." Gaara bit out, ignoring Naruto.

"What the hell? He just got here. Stop being such an ungrateful ass. He came all this way to check on you. What is it with you and telling people to get out?" Naruto demanded, his face clearly showing his annoyance. Gaara glowered at Naruto but said nothing. Why the hell was he defending Kankurou? Kankurou stared in fascination at Naruto; the blonde-haired young man in the horrible orange shirt had just called his brother an ass and was still standing.

"I'm Naruto. I'm not sure you heard me the first time." Naruto said as he stuck out his hand to Kankurou.

"Umm…Kankurou." The other responded giving the proffered hand a quick shake before releasing it. The three lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, Naruto grinning, Kankurou staring and Gaara glaring. Naruto fidgeted under the intense air in the room.

"So…it was nice to meet you, Kankurou." Naruto finally said breaking the silence, feeling like it might be in his best interest to leave. Turning to Gaara, he continued. "I got to get going. I'll be back later to make dinner, Gaara. There's probably enough left over for lunch. If you don't eat anything, at least finish the tea I made. Either way, it doesn't matter because I'll be making dinner." Naruto instructed.

"Dammit Kankurou, stop fucking staring!" Gaara shouted. He had reached his limit. Kankurou's eyes snapped to his brother at the outburst.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled at the redhead.

"I thought you were leaving." Gaara shot back.

"I swear you have the social skills of a rotten egg sometimes." Naruto huffed out. Gaara shot the blond some visual daggers which Naruto countered with his own. Giving the redhead one last glare, Naruto turned and left, grumbling something that vaguely sounded like 'prick' and 'asshole'.

Kankurou watched his brother with wide eyes as Gaara got up and headed to the kitchen, ignoring his sibling on the couch. After a few minutes, the older of the two tentatively followed to find his brother pouring himself another cup of tea, contentedly ignoring his sibling. Kankurou felt out the air as he watched Gaara warily. The redhead seemed to have calmed down for the moment. Kankurou decided to risk it, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"So…umm…Gaara."

"What?"

Kankurou didn't say anything as he sat down nerveously.

"I'm losing my patience, Kankurou." Gaara muttered as he sipped his tea. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Kankurou asked the question.

"So…umm…who was that?"

"You heard him didn't you or were your eyes too distracted?"

Kankurou's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day in utter confusion.

Gaara turned his eyes sharply to his sibling who was eyeing him with open curiosity and confusion. The redhead tested the word in his mind as he wondered how it would sound aloud. His anger at his brother dissipated as he recalled the morning's events and Naruto's grinning face.

"He's my…friend." Gaara said softly before returning to sipping his tea.

* * *

"Iruka…there's no more beer." Kakashi drawled as he entered the living room.

"Then what's that in your hand?" Iruka asked without looking up from the pile of papers in front him. The brunette was sitting cross legged in front of his sofa, a pile of papers on either side of him.

"Maa, this one doesn't count." Kakashi answered as he shuffled past the younger man to flop onto the sofa and open his book.

"If there's no more beer, why don't you get off your lazy ass and go buy some more then?"

Kakashi blinked for a minute and looked at the other man who was staring at him looking slightly annoyed. Iruka's brown hair was in a messy ponytail, a pen stuck precariously behind one ear. Kakashi glanced at the scar on the bridge of Iruka's nose. Resisting the urge to run his fingers over it, he returned to his book.

"You're so funny, Iruka."

Rolling his eyes, Iruka returned to grading papers wondering why he even bothered letting the silver haired man into his home in the first place. The older man practically lived there, claiming the sofa as his own. He should have changed the locks on his doors a long time ago. Still, he never could bring himself to do just that. He knew why. Despite the many quirks, Iruka enjoyed Kakashi's company. Of course, if anyone were to even mention such a thing, Iruka would deny it up and down. Iruka knew he was being selfish by encouraging Kakashi to come over whenever he wanted while knowing how Kakashi felt. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to turn the man away. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as he glanced up at the man stretched out on his sofa.

"I'm back." A voice called from the hallway, followed soon after by a grinning blonde.

"Ah you're back. How's your friend?"

"He's doing much better. I promised I'll go back later and make him dinner."

"You're cooking for him now? Next you'll be cleaning his house and washing his clothes." Kakashi muttered from behind his book, sounding bored.

"You…you…it's not like that!" Naruto protested as he entered the room pointing at Kakashi.

"Please stop yelling, Naruto. Kakashi, stop calling Naruto a housewife." Iruka stated as he pretended to go back to his reading, while covertly watching Naruto for his reaction. Sometimes the blonde was much too easy to goad.

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"You're absolutely right, Iruka. Naruto, I am sorry for implying that you were becoming a housewife. In fact, let me make it up to you by buying you some ramen tomorrow. Besides, it's been a while since we've spent some quality time together." Kakashi said as he sat up, his only visible eye curving upward as he smiled.

"What the hell do you want?" two voices demanded.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh us."

"What? I was only apologizing to Naruto and offering to buy ramen. It really wasn't very nice to call him a housewife!" Kakashi said doing his best to sound offended.

"So why do you keep mentioning it?" Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah right. The only time you offer to buy Naruto ramen is when you want something. What are you up to?" Iruka asked as he eyed the other man suspiciously.

"Iruka! How could you say such a thing?"

Iruka response was a rather undignified noise.

"Shut it, old man, and just spill. What the hell do you want from me? Let me guess, you want me to make you something." Naruto stated as he glared at Kakashi with his arms folded. Sometimes Kakashi was as obvious as the cover of the porn he read. "What did you promise this time?"

"Well now that you mention it…" Kakashi said smoothly as he stood and walked over to Naruto. He could feel the eyes of the other two males boring into him as he stopped in front of Naruto.

"I was actually wondering if you could make me one of your special German double chocolate cheesecakes again. The guys at work have been bugging me for a while about that. They absolutely love your cake and can't get enough-" Kakashi said sweetly while smiling at Naruto.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kakashi. If you want me to make that cake, you know what you have to do." Naruto said grinning. Kakashi stared at the boy in front him and instantly felt like crying. However, like the stonehearted man he was, he continued smiling.

"How long?" Kakashi asked as he wondered how long he could go without seeing Iruka.

"How long? What the hell are you talking about? Hand it over." Naruto demanded as he stretched out his hand. Kakashi blinked. "If you want a cake then hand it over - Your credit card. You don't expect me to buy the ingredients for that cake with my money, do you?"

"Hmm…how about I come along with you and we can go-"

"Either you hand over that card or you get no cake Kakashi. Your choice." Naruto stated, as his grin grew wider. He could smell the fear coming of Kakashi.

"How badly do you want this cake, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi stiffened. Naruto only called him 'Kakashi-sensei' when he had something particularly devious planned for him.

"Fine, I guess you don't want that cake." Naruto said calmly as he turned to walk off.

"Alright!"

With a sigh, Kakashi dug through his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He might as well hand over the card, still he hadn't expected things to go this easy. At least he wasn't forbidden from seeing Iruka. Ever so slowly, he took out the little piece of plastic with no limit. Naruto's eyes glittered as he watched the card hungrily.

"Hand it over, you bum." Naruto grumbled as he reached out and snatched the card from Kakashi. With a triumphant smirk, the blond turned and headed off to his room.

"Payback's a bitch." Naruto's voice floated into the living room. Kakashi hung his head in defeat as a certain brunette shamelessly laughed on the living room floor.

"Maa Iruka. How heartless can you be? Laughing at another man's misery."

"Misery? You deserve whatever he plans to do with your card." Iruka chuckled as he watched Kakashi drag himself back to the sofa.

"Honestly, stop looking so pathetic, Kakashi. You and I both know you can afford it. I honestly hope whatever you have in store for that cake is worth it."

"Yeah…" Kakashi grumbled as he peered down at the other man.

"What are you up to Hatake?"

"It's a secret." Kakashi said smiling back at the younger man. Iruka chuckled as he shook his head in resignation. Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the brunette. Strands of brown hair had fallen loose from the ponytail to frame Iruka's face; his eyes glittered with mirth as he stared back at Kakashi. Before, he could stop himself Kakashi was reaching out to touch. The silver haired man was mesmerized as soft brown hair filtered through his pale fingers.

"Iruka…"

Kakashi heard the younger man's breath hitch softly.

"Kakashi, stop it." Iruka breathed out. He could feel the heat from Kakashi's hand that was dangerously close to caressing his cheek. It took all of his willpower for Iruka to not tilt his head into the waiting hand. Instead, he leaned his head away from the open hand. With a sigh, Kakashi pulled his hand away. Opening his book, he once again stretched out on the sofa.

"Maybe I'll let you know what I'm up to later." The older man murmured as he buried his face in his book. Iruka didn't respond as he went back to grading his papers, willing his heart to calm down.

A/N: If you were looking for the plot then you need to tilt your head to the left and close your right eye. Hop on one foot and the plot bunny should appear. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to Balinase2 for being a wonderful beta. She gets paid in imaginary cookies._

Chapter 6

Gaara had a severe sweet tooth. Naruto learned that the hard way as he stood looking down at the near empty bag of German dark chocolate chunks. The blond twitched as he picked up the bag to peer at the lone chunk. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, Naruto walked into the living room. Gaara was sitting quietly on his couch, legs crossed, a book in hand. The redhead didn't bother looking up when he heard Naruto move to stand in front him.

"Gaara."

Gaara turned a page, his green eyes scanning over the words absorbing their meaning.

"Gaara." Naruto tried again in vain.

"Gaara, I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled as he snatched the book and shut it. Gaara blinked for a few minutes as though processing the fact that he had just lost his book. Slowly, the red haired boy leaned back and looked up at the blond. His face was a mask of utter calm as his eyes ran over the form of Naruto. Naruto willed down the blush that was threatening to appear as he felt the heat of Gaara's gaze. So, he focused on his annoyance at the loss of chocolate.

"Don't look at me like that! You ate all my fucking chocolates, asshole! What am I supposed to do now, huh?"

"Go buy more." Gaara answered quietly trying to suppress the anticipation he felt at the thought of Naruto buying more of the heavenly chocolate he had brought that morning.

"Buy more…"

"That would seem to be the logical thing to do." The redhead dead panned, jade eyes glinting with amusement.

"So that's it. You eat all my fucking chocolate and then you have the audacity to sit there and tell me to go buy more! Didn't I tell you they were for cheesecakes I planned on making today?"

"I don't see why you're angry." Gaara stated.

"Come again?"

"If I remember correctly, those chocolates were on my counter in my kitchen. As far as I'm concerned, anything in my apartment belongs to me."

Naruto stared at the redhead as he tried to wrap his mind around the bullshit Gaara was spewing at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

Gaara's answer was an emotionless face as he lifted his arms to rest them on the back of the couch, his eyes fixed on Naruto's face.

"Prick." Naruto grumbled as he spun on his heels and exited the room. Gaara watched as Naruto left the room. Apparently, Naruto had become particularly fond of his kitchen, something about it being every chef's dream. Naruto was an excellent cook and he enjoyed doing just that, cooking. Although he would never admit it, Gaara was grateful for his kitchen. He had come to accept the simple fact that he liked having Naruto around. The more time he spent with Naruto, the more difficult it became to keep his eyes off the idiotic blond that had an unhealthy obsession with orange.

Whenever the blond was around, Gaara felt the intense urge to drink in everything, from the way his eyes curved shut when he smiled, to the nimble assured movements of tanned fingers as they worked, to the way his body moved. Gaara couldn't help but wonder what Naruto's body looked like without the clothing. Would he be able to see the muscles flex? Did the tan Naruto had cover his entire body? The tan the boy had when Gaara had initially met him had faded slightly. Even so, he was nowhere near as pale as Gaara. Whenever they were close, the redhead always found himself fascinated by the contrast, longing to bring their skin closer. Naruto had quickly become part of his life, like his paintings. Gaara could no longer deny it. Naruto had made him do things and experience emotions he hadn't felt in years, some of them he wasn't even sure he could name. Naruto was his friend. That simple thought always left Gaara in awe. Gaara sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Asshole, I'm going to buy more chocolate. I'll be back soon. Don't touch my fucking cakes!" The subject of his thoughts called as he left the apartment. Gaara didn't respond as he listened to his door close. A sinking feeling crept into his stomach at the sound of the door closing.

"Naruto…" The redhead whispered as he exhaled, watching the smoke curl upwards before dissipating. Naruto was becoming something Gaara wasn't sure he wanted, something he had convinced himself long ago that he didn't need. His scar gave a particularly sharp throb. The redhead reached up and traced the Kanji he had dug into his skin so long ago.

Gaara dreaded the day he would wake up to realize that Naruto was nothing but a wistful dream, or worse. He knew that would be the day he would break completely.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly as he checked the mental list of items he needed. He had already stopped off at his favorite chocolatier. He had bought much more than he actually needed including a large box of specialty assortments, useless for actual baking. He wasn't actually upset at the fact that Gaara had eaten his chocolate. Frankly, if it meant getting the other man to eat at all, Naruto would buy everything the little chocolate store had to offer. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about the redhead. They still argued non-stop but instead of the angry insults, their exchanges were now playful banters. Gaara talked more and Naruto had even caught him smiling; well, it was more like a minute quiver of lips, which Naruto had ingeniously dubbed Gaara smiles. Beyond all this, there was something more. Naruto felt it every time Gaara's eyes traveled over him, his body would warm with a sensation that had an unwanted familiarity. That sensation had reared its ugly head again as Gaara looked up at him with intense pieces of jade, his arms resting lightly on the couch, his head tilted slightly back to reveal a slender pale neck, his face not once betraying the intensity of his amusement.

Naruto's brows furrowed as he felt a coil in his stomach tighten at the memory of Gaara sprawled out staring back at him. Naruto had been spending more and more time in Gaara's apartment. Of course that had resulted in him receiving countless comments from his former silver haired instructor. Even Iruka had made a few passing remarks. Naruto didn't care though - spending time with Gaara was worth it. Gaara was slowly losing the look in his eyes that Naruto had seen on that day in the restaurant; the redhead was becoming more responsive, more open. Still, every time he saw Gaara stare at him like that, some of the statements made by Kakashi and Iruka would come back to mind causing him to turn into a blushing school girl.

"Naruto."

The blond jumped at the sound of his name, startled out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a young man standing in front of him. The newcomer was wearing a black jacket that reached down to his knees with a high collar. A pair of dark glasses concealed his eyes, and a thick mass of black hair adorned his head. Naruto blinked up at the person in front of him curiously as he tried to remember where he'd seen him before.

"Umm…"

"You don't recognize me, do you?" the stranger said sounding dejected.

Naruto frowned as he leaned closer.

"Ah…Shino!" Naruto exclaimed as a grin erupted. The young man named Shino nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"It's been so long since I've seen you! How have you been? Hey! You got a new jacket. It looks really good on you." How was he supposed to realize it was Shino when he hadn't seen past his nose for two years?

Shino felt himself blush at the compliment, and tried to shrink further into his jacket. The jacket was black, unlike his previous jackets that tended to be bulky and cover the lower half of his face. This one reached up to his chin, leaving his entire face exposed, and framed his body revealing a more lithe form.

"Why are you blushing?" a voice came from behind Naruto causing the blond to look behind him.

"Kiba!"

"What's up, blondie? Long time no see and already you're making Shino blush." Kiba said slyly as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder while winking at Shino.

"He does look good in that jacket though, doesn't he? You can actually see his waist now." Kiba commented, poking Shino in the side.

Naruto grinned as he stared at the newcomer hanging off Shino's shoulder. Kiba grinned back, revealing incisors that looked as though they could pass for fangs; unruly brown hair adorned his head, while triangular tattoos marked each cheek. The overall effect gave the young man an almost animalistic look that Naruto couldn't help but think fit Kiba perfectly.

"So whatcha been up to?" Kiba asked as he released Naruto to move over to Shino's side.

"Not much really, just been kind of busy. How have you guys been?"

"We've been good. This guy here promised to buy me lunch. Wanna join us?" Kiba asked as he slung an arm around Shino's waist. Naruto watched curiously, as Kiba's other hand came to rest on Shino's chest, fingers splayed as they moved languidly, in what Naruto thought to be a rather intimate caress. Shino didn't even bother shrugging off the other man, nor did he move as Kiba pressed his body flush against Shino's side.

"Nah, that's okay. I already got other plans and I really need to finish my shopping." Naruto answered as his brows furrowed slightly as he watched Kiba's other hand slip into Shino's jacket. Kiba gave Naruto a wry smile before shrugging and releasing Shino.

"Suit yourself then. Oh, by the way, Neji's having a party at his place this weekend for Hinata, Saturday night. We saw him not too long ago and he said to pass on the message to everyone. You usually see Ino at work right? Could you let her know?"

"Neji hosting a party? That's a first." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's why I'm in charge of the alcohol. That prick will probably have us drinking chardonnay all night if we leave it up to him."

"Alright, I'll let Ino know. She can pass on the message to Chouji and Shikamaru."

"Sounds good. See you on Saturday then, Naruto." Kiba called as he waved to the blond.

"Later." Shino mumbled as he allowed himself to be pulled along by his friend.

Naruto waved in response as he watched them leave before turning to head back to Gaara's apartment. As he walked along, he thought about Kiba and Shino's interaction, the look in Kiba's eyes when he had stared at Shino while Shino had simply stood there and allowed Kiba to practically molest him, from Naruto's perspective. Sure, they were close - they were best friends since childhood. Since when did best friends slip their hands under each other's jackets like that? A giggle caused the blond to look up. He was walking past a couple and the young woman was giggling as she looked up at her companion. The blond paused for an instant to stare at the couple. He noticed the look in the woman's eyes as she glanced up at the man next to her.

"No way, that's ridiculous!" Naruto muttered to himself. He was stupid for even thinking Shino and Kiba could be like that.

* * *

Gaara glared at Naruto, his eyes narrowed in anger. Naruto glared back as he brandished an icing spatula.

"I swear if you touch that bag of chocolate chips one more time, I'll slice your fingers off."

"You're using my kitchen and my utensils."

"Damn right, and I'll be using your utensils to slice your fingers off too."

Gaara didn't say anything as he eyed the spatula warily, wondering if the heavenly chocolate was worth the risk.

"Geez Gaara. What happened to the box I bought you?" Naruto grumbled annoyed. Gaara glanced back up at the frustrated Naruto but said nothing. He wasn't going to admit it to the blond but that simple box of chocolates Naruto had given him meant more to the redhead than his friend would ever know. People simply did not buy things for Gaara (his brother and sister excluded). Gaara could count on one hand all the people in his life that had ever given him anything willingly. With a final huff of defeat, he slumped into a chair and resigned himself to watching the blonde man work his culinary magic as he patiently waited for his slice of cheesecake that contained the heavenly confectionery. The more Naruto cooked for him, the more Gaara looked forward to eating anything the blond made. It wasn't that Gaara tried to starve himself, he simply never saw the need to eat more than what was necessary for his body to survive. However, Gaara had lost all intention of sticking to that idea once Naruto decided to become the redhead's personal chef.

Naruto could feel the redhead's eyes on him as he finished the cakes. He could already feel the blush forming. It certainly was not helping that random thoughts of Kiba and Shino kept popping up as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea of two of his closest friends being more than what he always thought they were. Naruto tried to recall all the times he'd seen them together, looking for clues in his memory. What made it even worse was that his mind had decided it would have a little fun by making comparisons between himself, Gaara, and what he recalled happening between Shino and Kiba.

"Why are you turning red?" Gaara asked flatly. Naruto looked up quickly to see the redhead regarding him, arms folded, curiosity swimming through his eyes. Naruto felt his blush darken.

"I…uh…it's nothing." Naruto said quickly as he reached for a box he had bought for Kakashi's cake.

"What were you thinking about?"

Naruto nearly dropped the cake at the question.

"Huh?"

"I said - what were you thinking about? You were turning red and I didn't say anything. So that means it had to be something you were thinking about since I highly doubt simply making a cake can cause someone to turn that red. What is it?"

"I…well" the blond stammered as he looked everywhere but at Gaara. The redhead tilted his head slightly as he watched Naruto place the cake in the box with shaking hands.

"Why are you shaking?"

"What the hell is this? Since when are we playing 'twenty questions'?" Naruto yelled as he tried to mask his embarrassment with annoyance.

Gaara cocked a hairless brow at the question as he watched Naruto. He knew what Naruto was trying to do. He wasn't taking the bait.

"Now you're starting to look like a boiled lobster." Gaara prodded as an unmistakable mischievous glint could be seen in his eyes.

"Screw you!" the blonde-haired man grumbled.

"Are you volunteering?"

"No, you-" Naruto felt all the blood in his body rush to his face as realization hit him. As he stared back at Gaara's amused and questioning green eyes, Naruto wished for a meteor to fall from the sky and crush him. Hell, he'd even settle for being abducted by aliens. Instead, he decided to curse anyone and everyone that had anything to do with the predicament he had placed himself in. Therefore, he cursed Kiba for hanging all over Shino and placing those thoughts in his head, cursed Shino for not pushing the fool off, cursed that couple he saw for making him realize what was really going on, cursed Kakashi for wanting him to make a blasted cake in the first place, cursed whoever the hell Kakashi owed the cake for wanting said blasted cake, cursed the ass who built Gaara's kitchen so exquisitely that he had to use it at every opportunity he got, cursed the chocolatier for having the chocolate that he used for bake the cake, and of course - cursed Gaara - the demon spawn that was the cause of his current profound embarrassment. Never mind the fact that it was his imagination that had him in his present situation. If all those other events did not occur, then he would have not have been in Gaara's kitchen feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of a Mac truck.

"Aren't you going to finish what you were saying?"

Naruto glared at the redhead that was observing him, his face smug in victory. The blond had come to realize that even though Gaara was seriously challenged in the social skills department, he was one of the biggest smart-asses he had ever met. He was also a professional when it came to placing Naruto in the most embarrassing of circumstances. Gaara had quickly learned how to push all of Naruto's buttons to get the desired reaction. So where did Gaara learn the powers of snide remarks and biting insults? Naruto swore to find this out one day. Either way, there was no way in hell Naruto was going to finish that statement. Taking a deep breath, he willed away his blush and decided the best course of action was to change the subject since Gaara had decided he was not going to rise to Naruto's challenge of a heated argument.

"We're going to a party this weekend." Naruto said as he grinned widely. Gaara blinked as he went from gloating to be being confused. He watched Naruto begin cleaning up without responding.

"…What?"

"I said we're going to a party this weekend." Naruto repeated as he removed the apron that he was wearing.

"I saw some of my friends today and they told me about a party this weekend, so I'm going and I'm taking you with me."

"Friends?" Gaara whispered dumbly as he watched Naruto begin cleaning the mess he made. The thought of Naruto having other friends, other people that he would actually want to spend time with never occurred to Gaara. Sure, he was aware of the ones named Iruka and Kakashi, and Gaara had come to understand they were two of the most precious people in Naruto's life. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the thought of Naruto paying attention to others. He had grown used to having Naruto around constantly. Yet part of him was not surprised. Gaara had seen Naruto interact with customers at the restaurant. He'd seen how people responded to the blond. Gaara didn't say anything as his frown deepened.

"No."

"No…no what?"

"I'm not going." Gaara stated as he stood and left the kitchen. There was no way in hell Gaara was going to this party.

"Why not?" Naruto whined as he followed.

Gaara ignored the question as he headed to his living room. Simply because he could list about a thousand reasons why he wasn't going didn't mean he had to tell them to Naruto.

"Gaara, I asked you why not." The blond snapped as he reached out and grabbed Gaara causing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"Why won't you go?"

"Why should I?" the redhead retorted.

Gaara turned to stare at the azure eyes that looked at him with disappointment. The redhead looked away, as he felt something inside him clench at the look Naruto gave him, his growing anger gone. Taking a deep breath he answered.

"I…I've…never…been to a…" Gaara's voice came out in a whisper with the lamest excuse on his list, even if it was true. Naruto didn't say anything as he stared at the usually stoic Gaara now looking down at the floor, a faint dusting of a blush across his cheeks. Gaara frowned. Of all the reasons, that was the first that came to mind. Gaara's head snapped up when a low giggle reached his ears.

"What's so funny?" the redhead growled.

"You are." Naruto said grinning, his eyes shining with mirth.

"I'll be there too, Gaara, and I really want you to meet my friends. I want you to make other friends besides me. That's why I want you to go."

Gaara didn't say anything for a while as he stared at the blonde-haired man standing across from him. He felt himself sink into the blue eyes that were staring at him eagerly.

Naruto felt his heart speed up as he saw Gaara move. He stood frozen to the spot as he saw Gaara's hand reaching towards him. The hand remained poised, inches away from the smile that never ceased to mesmerize Gaara.

"I already have you. I don't need anyone else."

Naruto felt the heat rush to his face at those words.

"Gaara…" it came out barely a whisper.

The sound of his name caused Gaara to lower his hand.

"Fine."

Naruto grinned, his eyes curving upward as his heart continued to pound.

* * *

Kakashi didn't look up from his book as the scarred man slid into the booth across from him. He only acknowledged the other was there when a manila folder was slid in front him.

"You know, Kakashi, I'm beginning to think that brat of yours has a built-in radar for trouble."

Kakashi simply glanced up at Ibiki as he opened the folder. A picture of a scowling teenager with dark red hair greeted him. The silver haired man looked at the picture for a minute before putting it aside and scanning the contents. Ibiki watched Kakashi's one visible eye sweep over the pages in the folder, a barely visible furrow marred his brow.

"Do you remember that case from Suna some years ago? The one that Kurenai and Yamato were placed on. That case troubled Kurenai for quite a while."

Kakashi remained quiet as he continued to read. Ibiki took this as his cue to continue.

"I've also added info on his brother and sister. It turns out all three siblings own one of the popular art galleries in Konoha. The name of it is Desertum."

"I know it. I actually own a few pieces from there." The other responded. Ibiki didn't say anything. He simply eyed the silver haired man as Kakashi stiffened and yanked up the head band covering his eye.

"You've reached the good stuff I see."

"Now I see why Kurenai and Yamato were placed on it." Kakashi muttered dryly as he read the records.

"What does that brat of yours have to do with this kid, Hatake?" Ibiki asked, leaning forward to stare at hard mismatched eyes scanning the paper.

Kakashi didn't respond right away as he stared at the pages.

"I think they're…friends."

"I see."

Ibiki could already see the wheels turning in his colleague's head.

"So what are you going to do? Well, look on the bright side, that kid hasn't been violent for almost a year."

Kakashi gave Ibiki a look that clearly stated Ibiki was talking bullshit.

"Don't look at me like that. You can't exactly tell Naruto to stay away from him, and it's not like you can have him followed. Remember what happened the last time you tried that? Izumo and Kotetsu were so traumatized that even now no one can get them to talk about what happened."

Sighing, Kakashi closed the folder and brought his headband down once more.

"Give the kid some credit, Kakashi. He isn't 13 anymore. Besides, didn't you train him after that whole fiasco five years ago? Naruto can take care of himself."

"You said he hadn't been violent for almost a year. All the incidents here were reported."

"Unless you wanted me to arrest the kid and interrogate him, what do you expect?" Ibiki bit out.

"Ever since they moved from Suna, the Sabaku siblings have remained tight-lipped. Those incidents you see there were reported because someone else called the police or there were hospital records. Of course, there's no proof in the cases involving his brother but we can safely assume who put him in the hospital in the first place. There's only one incident involving the sister and that was before they moved to Konoha."

Kakashi eyed Ibiki before placing the man's payment on the table as he remembered the few times Naruto had come home with bruises. Ibiki tried to gauge his companion's thoughts with no success.

"Thanks." Kakashi mumbled as he got up to leave.

"Hatake, we both know Naruto has a gift with people. He can form bonds with practically anyone."

"Not all those bonds turn out to be healthy, Ibiki. Later."

"That was only one bond of the hundreds he's made."

Disregarding Ibiki's remark, Kakashi left.

* * *

_A/N: Till next time. Thank you to all those that read, review and more importantly, enjoy this story._


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Balinase2 for beta-ing this chapter. This time her payment was one of Naruto's special German double chocolate cheesecake.

**Chapter 7**

Iruka folded his arms as he continued to observe the man slouching in his living room.

"What's going on, Kakashi?" he asked as he finally moved to sit next to him. The silver-haired man blinked at the sudden intrusion. Slowly he turned to look at Iruka as though seeing him for the first time.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been here for about ten minutes now. You didn't even look up when I entered."

Kakashi stared at the brown-haired man for a minute, before answering.

"Maa well, you see, I was so engrossed in my literature, I didn't even hear you come in. You know how it is…" Kakashi said lightly as his only visible eye curved up with his smile. Iruka simply gave him a dubious look. He would hardly call what Kakashi was reading literature.

"No, I don't know how it is. You've been staring at the same page since I walked in here."

"It just happened to be a particularly good part that I just had to pay close attention to."

"So why weren't you blushing and chuckling like a virgin?" Iruka remarked slyly. Kakashi not one to pass up the opportunity to fluster the younger man leaned closer.

"Like a virgin you say?" he whispered allowing his breath to ghost over Iruka's lips. "Is that what you think Iruka? Maybe you'd like to find out how experienced I really am?"

Iruka stared at the other man for a minute as he tried to comprehend exactly how the conversation ended up on Kakashi's experience.

"No thanks. I'll pass. I wouldn't want to disappoint your hand. " Iruka whispered as he pulled back slightly, narrowing his eyes at Kakashi. Did this man have no shame? They stared at each other for a moment, Kakashi's dark grey eye alight with amusement and something else that Iruka knew all too well. He saw it practically every time their eyes met. Finally, the older man pulled away and reopened his book.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. You're never too old to learn new tricks. Maybe we can learn together." Kakashi responded as he began to read once more.

"You already know the answer to that."

"Do I?"

When no response came, Kakashi lowered his book to glance over at Iruka; the amusement was gone, replaced by a more somber expression. Iruka didn't bother looking at the other man as he stood up and headed to the kitchen, his previous curiosity gone. Sometimes, talking to Kakashi was like banging one's head against a brick wall. You just had to stop or suffer a concussion. Kakashi watched the man leave the room, his book forgotten for the moment. He was too busy trying to keep his mind from over analyzing Iruka's lack of reaction.

Iruka leaned against the kitchen counter and stared out the window. The sun was setting, painting the sky in orange and gold hues, causing the clouds that floated languidly by to light up with color. Iruka didn't see this, though, as he took a sip from the glass he was holding. Reaching up, he absently scratched at the scar across his nose. He'd been insecure about the scar for years before he finally accepted it for what it was, a part of him, a reminder to forever cherish those closest to him, to never forget who those precious people are.

Iruka had been barely fourteen when his parents died leaving him with the scar to remember the incident by. He'd spent the remainder of his teenage years alone and withdrawn. It wasn't until he decided to become a teacher did he finally don the mask of a happy, well-mannered young man, a smile always at the ready. His students loved him despite his easily ignited temper; the parents of his students loved him. He had acquaintances but no friends, not really. There was no one he could call to when he needed a reprieve from his nightmares, no one to share the good times of his life, no one to share his fears with, no one he trusted enough to put himself on display before. Even when he began working a part time job in Konoha's defense department as a desk clerk, he still kept his distance. He was happy with his life, content with what he had. He had taught himself to be grateful. It wasn't until a young student with blonde hair and a horrific penchant for orange barged into his life that Iruka finally realized what he was missing. Eventually the blonde boy would drag a silver haired man with him who would wedge himself firmly in Iruka's reality. Together they would become the banes of his existence while simultaneously becoming the two most precious parts of it.

"I want to take you out."

Iruka broke out of his musings to look up at Kakashi. He sighed and swallowed the remaining contents of the glass in his hand. Iruka had to give it to the man, he was persistent and they both knew his persistence was beginning to pay off. Hence, the reason Kakashi was becoming bolder with his advancements. Iruka knew he was caving, but there was no way in hell he was going down without a fight.

"Before you begin, it's just dinner between friends. There's this new restaurant I want to try, and dinner for one is no fun." Kakashi stated as he moved to stand next to the window. Iruka didn't answer while he watched the silver haired man gazing out the window. He remembered the day Kakashi made his feelings known. Being friends with the masked man meant Iruka had no choice but to get used to the lewd comments and constant flow of pornographic material that was ever present wherever Kakashi went, not to mention the man was also employed by Konoha's defense department. Thus, Iruka had no choice but to quickly learn how to deal with Kakashi's idiosyncrasies. This didn't bother Iruka as much as most people thought it would, Iruka himself was no saint, he'd be the first to admit that. So, he matched every one of Kakashi's rude remarks never missing a beat, which resulted in them becoming fast friends, until the day Kakashi decided to take things a little further.

They'd been walking home that night, enjoying each other's drunken company when Kakashi confessed his feelings in a flourish. Naturally, Iruka had assumed the other man was joking and nearly fell over laughing. Kakashi didn't find it the least bit funny, and Iruka had found himself pinned against a wall, soft lips forcefully pressed against his own. Iruka wasn't sure why at the time, but he had kissed back. Kakashi had brought their lips together, but Iruka was the first to taste the other with his tongue, forcing the older man to part his lips.

The kiss had been rough and filled with tension as lips slid against each other, tongues tangling as they tried to devour as much of the other as possible. Kakashi battled to take control, but Iruka refused to give in. Finally, relinquishing victory over the kiss, burying his hand into Iruka's hair, Kakashi had yanked the younger man's head to the side and latched onto his neck. Iruka moaned as teeth grazed his skin before being laved by a hot tongue. Hands roamed, groping at each other, clawing, neither gentle. Iruka had found his way under Kakashi's shirt and viciously raked the other man's back with his nails. Kakashi groaned in response and pushed forward hard, grinding their hips together. It wasn't until he felt something hard pressed against his own growing erection, that Iruka frantically pushed Kakashi off him. Kakashi was too busy trying to process the loss of warmth under him to block the punch that landed solidly on his face. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Iruka turned and headed home without a word. He didn't think he'd ever forget the look of pure anger and hurt on Kakashi's face as he left him standing there that night.

It was only months later that he finally saw Kakashi again, weeks after the marks of their last meeting had faded from both parties. The man had shown up at his front door determined to remain a part of Iruka's life, regardless of the role he was to play. At first, Iruka had objected, afraid of leading the masked man on, but Kakashi had been adamant. Eventually, Iruka gave in but not before he explicitly stated the limits of their relationship. Kakashi had gladly accepted, desperate at the time to salvage what was left of their friendship. After a while, they had slipped back into the comfortable routine of lewd banter and less than clean jokes. This didn't last long however, Kakashi was determined to never let Iruka forget how he truly felt through his words and actions, slipping in occasional innocent reminders.

At first, Iruka resisted vehemently afraid of giving Kakashi the impression that there was more than what he was willing to give. However, as time went by, his protests became less and less intense until it got to the point that Iruka brushed aside Kakashi's advancements with simple refusals. He had grown to accept the gestures as long as the unspoken line was not crossed. Lately though, Iruka found he wasn't protesting at all but was rather greeting Kakashi's actions with silence or weak glares if the man became too forward. Iruka was no fool - Kakashi was slowly pushing against that line, his overtures were becoming less innocent, he was testing that line to see how much longer it would hold. Kakashi had worn him down and they both knew it. Iruka was slowly coming to accept that simple truth.

"Besides, didn't you want to know what's going on?" Kakashi said as he turned from the window to look at the other man. The brunette cocked an eyebrow curiously as he observed the masked man for a moment.

"…Alright. At least let me take a shower first."

"I'll be back around 7 then."

Iruka nodded as he watched Kakashi exit the kitchen. Reaching up, he pulled the tie from his hair using the other hand to massage his scalp. He wondered how much longer he could resist. It didn't matter, it would only take one thing from Kakashi for him to give in completely. Kami knew if it were anywhere near as good as the first time, he'd yield in a heartbeat. He'd been denying it for years, one could live in denial for only so long.

* * *

"Alright Gaara, here's the deal. I promise to buy you as much chocolate as you want on one condition. You are to be on your best behavior, which means no growling, no threats to bodily harm and no actual causing of bodily harm. Got that?"

Gaara said nothing as he considered the young man standing next to him. The redhead made a mental note to thank whatever god was out there for convincing Naruto to discard the copious amounts of orange. Instead, he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with dark blue jeans under a black coat. The shirt fit rather snug and had the kanji for strength embroidered in orange thread on the front, below the left shoulder. Naruto had mentioned the shirt was a gift from the girl whose party they were attending. With every movement, Gaara could see the faint outlines of muscles contract and relax under the shirt.

"I'm serious Gaara." Naruto said again as he rang the doorbell once more.

"If you're so afraid that I'll hurt your friends, why did you bring me here?" Gaara asked coldly.

Naruto stared at the redhead.

"I'm not afraid of you hurting my friends, Gaara, I'm afraid you won't have fun. I just really want you to make friends with them."

Gaara stared back at the warm azure eyes fixed on him. How could he refuse anything when Naruto was looking at him like that?

"Fine, I will…have fun…but don't you dare buy me that disgusting stuff with the fruit fillings." Gaara drawled. In all honesty, there was no need for Naruto to have to buy him anything. Gaara would do anything for the blonde if only to see him smile. He would try to have fun, he would try to make friends if that was what Naruto wanted. On the other hand, if Naruto wanted to buy him the heavenly confectionary (the word chocolate did not justify the greatness of the sweet chunks in Gaara's opinion) then there was no way Gaara was going to argue. He would simply go with the flow.

Naruto's face erupted in a grin.

"Deal."

"Well if it isn't dickless." A flat voice called from the doorway. Naruto whirled around immediately reverting to his loud, rambunctious self. The owner of the voice turned out to be an incredibly pale young man, with jet-black hair falling about his face. He was wearing an extremely tight fitting shirt with jeans that hung low on his hips. The shirt managed to fall short of the jeans revealing a generous amount of light toned torso. Gaara couldn't help but stare as he wondered how the boy managed to fit into his clothing.

"Sai! What's with you and your obsession with my dick? Who do you think you're calling dickless, huh? For your information, I have a perfectly good above average sized dick!" the blond yelled while turning red with anger and embarrassment. Gaara arched an invisible brow at Naruto's proclamation. Did he even realize what he had blurted out? The redhead took mental notes for later ammunition, as the person named Sai maintained a calm smile at Naruto's rant.

"Remind me to bring a ruler next time. Then we can measure it to see if it's really above average, providing we can find it, of course."

"Go fuck yourself, Sai." Naruto growled as he grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him inside the house. Sai stepped aside in time to avoid being bowled over by a beet coloured Naruto.

"Nice to see you too, Naruto." Sai called, smiling at Gaara as the redhead went by. Gaara simply scowled back. Naruto didn't seem to like him so there was no need for Gaara to be nice.

Guided by the sounds of music, Naruto lead Gaara into a large room. The minute they entered, a green blob appeared, causing the redhead to blink in confusion.

"Naruto my friend! What a joyous day it is when I can once again be in the presence of your youthful vigor!"

Gaara winced as his ear drums suffered through the abuse. As if the music wasn't loud enough.

"Hi, fuzzy brow. How ya been?"

Gaara stepped from behind Naruto to observe this person called 'fuzzy brow'. The red head found his eyes growing larger in wonder. This person had the largest eyebrows on anyone Gaara had ever come across.

"Lee, this is my friend Gaara. Gaara this is Lee aka fuzzy brow."

Gaara nodded slightly in acknowledgment. Lee was having none of it. In a swift movement, Lee captured one of Gaara's hands in both of his own.

"I am always happy to meet another glowing with the spring time of youth. I am eternally grateful to have met you, Gaara!" Lee exclaimed as he continued to squeeze the redhead's hand.

Naruto glanced over to Gaara quickly noting how rigid the redhead had gone and the not too subtle throb that was pulsing steadily on his temple.

"Right, well I'm going to introduce him to everyone else." The blonde said as he pried Gaara's hand away from Lee's. Once Gaara was free, Naruto began pushing his friend away from the gushing young man. He made a mental note to advise Lee against touching Gaara.

"Sorry about that." Naruto mumbled in apology as he pushed Gaara towards a group lounging on one side of the room. "Don't let it get to you. Lee's a good guy, just a bit…err…overenthusiastic. Anyways, I promise fuzzy brow is the only one like that."

Gaara didn't respond as he allowed Naruto to push him over to a sofa. Sitting haphazardly on one edge of the sofa was a young man, his brown hair in a high ponytail. He seemed to be sleeping with his head lolled back, eyes closed.

"This is Shikamaru." Naruto said as he kicked the young man on the couch. With a grunt, Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes in search of the cause of his disturbance.

"Tch, it's only you, Naruto. Whadya want?"

Gaara watched as Shikamaru leaned forward rubbing at his eyes.

"Shikamaru, meet Gaara."

Shikamaru paused his rubbing to stare intently at the redhead for a moment. Gaara stared back blankly.

"Nice to meet you." The brunette finally muttered through a yawn. Gaara inclined his head slightly, the only acknowledgement of Shikamaru's greeting.

It was in this way that the redhead responded to each one of Naruto's friends as he found himself being dragged around the room from person to person before being gratefully deposited between the one named Shikamaru and another boy with dark glasses and a high-collared jacket. There was only so much human contact the redhead could take at a time, and tonight had exceeded his normal dosage by far.

Gaara had been stunned, to say the least, even if his face didn't show it. Thus far, no one had rebuffed him, shrank back in fear, sent him venomous looks or simply tried their best to give the impression of ignoring his existence. In fact, Gaara was able to detect fear like a bloodhound, and he had smelled none so far. Instead, they had all greeted him warmly, a bit too warmly in some cases for Gaara's liking, but at least Naruto had been aware enough to swiftly remove him from those instances.

"How troublesome. Just watching these guys is making me tired." Shikamaru said yawning as he reached up to scratch at the base of his ponytail. Gaara glanced at the one next to him, before turning to look at what had caught Shikamaru's attention. He had to agree with the brown-haired boy's sentiment. There was simply too much energy and noise in the room. The pink haired girl named Sakura was busy pummeling the one named Sai (Gaara didn't even bother to suppress the slight smirk of satisfaction at that one). Sai had been a little too comfortable with Naruto and so he deserved every blow that he was currently receiving from Sakura. The one named Lee was still spewing nonsense about the springtime of youth to the pink-haired girl, while the blonde with the ponytail was yelling to the chubby one about something or the other. The only ones that seemed calm in the room, other than the strange shades-wearing character and the lazy one, was the guy Gaara had mistaken for a girl. Apparently, the house belonged to him, and he was the cousin of the girl that had fainted the moment Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a hug. The moment the girl hit the waiting arms of the guy with the shades, Gaara had decided he didn't like her. Gaara stared at Neji for a minute, already he could visualize the dark-haired man as a subject for one of his pieces, maybe together with Naruto. The redhead had unconsciously flexed his fingers before he returned to scanning the room, looking for the blond that brought him into this fiasco that called itself a party.

"He went into the kitchen." Shikamaru muttered as he leaned back. Gaara turned green eyes onto Shikamaru sharply.

"You were looking for Naruto, right? He went into the kitchen."

Gaara said nothing as he eyed Shikamaru suspiciously. Shikamaru sighed before letting his head fall back lazily.

"Kiba's in the kitchen too, Shino, just in case you were looking for him."

Gaara glanced curiously at Shino as he felt him shift on the sofa.

"You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru found himself mumbling as he wondered if he could probably sleep through the noise.

* * *

"...Kiba...can I ask you something?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You just did, genius."

Pulling two cans of beer from Neji's refrigerator, Kiba turned and tossed one to Naruto.

"Don't be an ass." Naruto muttered, making a face.

"Okay okay. Ask me your something."

"Well..."

Naruto hesitated as he kept his eyes focused on the can in his hands, index finger running idly around the rim, a red tinge adorning his face. "It's..."

"I see." Kiba said with a sigh. Leaning back against the fridge, Kiba opened his can and took a deep swig. "Just spit it out Naruto. Sometimes you're too perceptive for your own damn good."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto met Kiba's gaze and barreled through the question. "Are you and Shino-"

"Yes. We are." Kiba said, cutting off his friend, eyes honed on Naruto's face. Naruto felt himself flush at the honest answer.

"Oh...so...umm how long?"

"How long what?"

"You know... how long you guys been together...I guess." Naruto stated before taking a gulp of his own beer. Kiba said nothing as he regarded his friend.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I'm not blind, Kiba; you weren't making much of an effort to hide it when I saw you guys last." Naruto stated.

Sighing, Kiba raked a hand through his unruly hair. The room lapsed into silence broken only by the sound of fabric rustling as Kiba moved nervously. Naruto patiently observed his friend while he waited for an answer. Finally, Kiba broke the silence.

"Does it bother you?"

"Should it?"

Kiba shrugged while staring down at the floor. "It bothers some people."

"What if I said it bothered me - would that change anything?"

"Maybe…"

Neither said anything for a minute as the weight of Kiba's words hung in the air.

"It doesn't bother me, Kiba." Naruto said as he watched his friend slowly relax. Kiba nodded and brought the can to his lips.

"…Six months…that's how long."

Naruto blinked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." The brunette answered.

Naruto slowly digested what Kiba said as he took another swallow of beer.

"Wow...I had no clue...does anyone else know?"

"Shikamaru figured it out after about two weeks. He didn't say anything until about a month later though. Hinata…we decided to tell her. I think Neji might be suspicious but I'm not sure… and now you."

"I see."

"Shikamaru was cool about it. You know him, everything's just too troublesome. Hinata was a bit…uncomfortable at first, but she's used to it now." Kiba said as he turned to look at Naruto, trying his best to discern his friend's reaction, looking for one thing in particular. He didn't see it, instead he saw something else, curiosity. Feeling the brunette's eyes on him, Naruto looked up.

"What?"

Kiba shook his head as he looked away. "…Just ask already."

"Ask what?"

"You want to know how it happened, right? We've known each other since we were twelve. We practically grew up together. Now you want to know how two of your male friends ended up like this. It's written all over your face."

Naruto stared down at the can in his hand, a faint blush evident. Kiba was right; he did want to know. He wanted to know how their friendship had grown from just that to so much more. He wanted to know when they had first realized it; what they felt and who said it first. Questions swirled through the blond's mind, causing him to fidget with unease. Kiba gave a mirthless smile at Naruto's behavior.

"It's alright. I'll tell you. Actually I'm not surprised that you want to know."

Naruto looked at Kiba, slightly confused at what he meant.

"It just happened, really. I don't even think Shino realized it at first. I was aware of it from the beginning. We were best friends. Ever since we were kids. I probably spent more time with Shino than I spent with anyone else. You know that, we were always together, doing everything together. After a while… I realized… I stopped seeing him as just a friend. I wanted more than just to be around him… I... I wanted more than what our friendship would offer…You know, Naruto, you won't believe how unimaginably easy it is to blur the line between friends and lovers when you truly care about someone. Before I knew it, I'd already blurred that line in my mind. At first I just kept it to myself, I tried to shrug it off, ignore it. I mean - come on, remember how many times we snuck into the girl's bathroom together, or we'd try to peep into the girl's bath at the hot springs? It was impossible to do, though. I couldn't deny it, no matter how hard I tried. The feeling I got every time I was around him, every time he looked at me. Every thing he did when we were close, it was like I became sensitive to everything that was him whenever we were together, you know?"

Kiba glanced at his friend who was staring at him wide eyed; his can poised in mid air with a distant look in vivid, blue eyes.

"Or maybe you do know..." Kiba whispered as he regarded his friend.

Naruto nearly dropped his can. He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out.

"You can't always help who you fall in love with, or even who you're attracted to. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to. I love him, you know, even though I've never told him…I do."

Naruto looked back at Kiba, speechless.

"You're the first person I've told actually. Hell, you're the first person I've told any of this stuff... Don't tell him before I get the guts to, will ya?" Kiba continued before emptying his can.

"I won't." Naruto forced out. His mind was still going a mile a minute, but at least it had slowed down enough to allow normal functioning such as responding to Kiba; now all he needed to do was get his breathing and heart rate back under control. Kiba nodded, this time refraining to comment on his friend's obvious state of distress.

"Hey Naruto, about the others-"

"I won't tell anyone else about you guys."

"Thanks." Kiba answered giving his friend a genuine smile. Naruto smiled back until he noticed the glint in Kiba's eyes.

"You can tell that redhead friend of yours. It might make for a good conversation starter, heh." Kiba said sending Naruto a knowing look.

"What? W-what kind of conversation could I start with that?" Naruto asked as he felt his face heat up. Kiba smirked as he watched Naruto become flustered.

"Naruto."

The sound of his name caused the blond to jump.

"Gaara!"

Gaara flinched at the sound of his name being yelled.

"Speak of the devil. Well, time for me to do my thing and liven up this place!" Kiba said. Reaching into the fridge once more, he pulled out two more cans of beer.

"If you ever need to talk or you just want some guidance, gimme a call, eh, blondie." Kiba said, sending Naruto a wink as he left the kitchen. Gaara watched Kiba leave before turning to Naruto who was staring after the other boy, gaping.

"You were taking too long." The redhead muttered as he walked over to stand next to his friend.

"Huh?...Oh yeah…heheh…sorry…Kiba and I were just chatting. Guess we got caught up." Naruto said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly as Naruto unconsciously stepped back from him. Rummaging through his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter, not once taking his eyes off Naruto who was now staring down at his feet, fidgeting anxiously. Just as the redhead was about to light his cigarette, his friend interrupted.

"Don't do that in here. Neji'll have a hissy fit. Come on." Naruto said as he led Gaara out the kitchen and onto Neji's balcony.

The quiet was slowly becoming oppressive, as both boys stood on the balcony. Faint echoes of music reached them as the familiar smell of Gaara's smoke circled around them. Gaara was quickly becoming annoyed at Naruto's silence and obvious discomfort. It wasn't helping either that Naruto kept staring at him only to look away quickly once their eyes met. Finally, Gaara had enough as he allowed his temper to take over. Flinging his cigarette away, he roughly grabbed Naruto and spun him so they were facing each other.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gaara demanded, clear agitation reflected in his voice

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?" Naruto said quickly as he yanked himself out of Gaara's grasp, not once meeting his eyes.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Look at me and say that!" Gaara snapped as he took a step closer to Naruto, forcing the blond to back into the parapet bordering Neji's balcony. Naruto didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the ground. He could feel the heat of Gaara's body brushing his own, causing his heart to accelerate. Kiba's words flooded his mind. He was acting like a fool and he knew it. There was no reason for his behavior, yet he couldn't stop replaying the conversation he had with Kiba. He had been trying to convince himself that he was being paranoid, and what he felt was nothing like what Kiba described. He was simply confusing their feelings.

"Why are you acting like this? Why won't you look at me? Did I do something?"

Naruto flinched at the frustration in Gaara's voice. Gaara almost sounded hurt.

"Naruto, look at me!"

Finally, taking a deep breath, he looked up at the redhead that was glaring at him with confused and angry eyes. Naruto's breath hitched at the intensity of Gaara's gaze.

"S-sorry." The blond mumbled as he stared back. Now that he had finally looked into those green eyes, he was finding it impossible to look away.

"Explain."

Gaara's voice was barely a whisper as they continued to stare at each other. The redhead was doing his best to clamp down his ire. Naruto felt himself looking away only to have two warm hands grip his face firmly in place.

"No. Don't look away from me." Gaara said firmly, brows furrowed, his words sounding almost desperate as he held onto Naruto. It was almost unbearable having Naruto not look at him. His hands had moved of their own volition. Naruto's eyes had gone wide at the touch. Gaara could feel the blond's breath ghosting over his hands in unsteady spurts, as his own breathing quickened. Now that his hands were clasped on Naruto's face, Gaara felt all his curiosity coming back. Shakily, he moved his thumbs, allowing them to slide over the whisker like scars. He could feel the almost nonexistent changes, as the pads of his fingers ran over them. Naruto stood frozen in place as he felt the exploring hands of the redhead.

"Why didn't you want to look at me? Why are you acting like this?" Gaara whispered as he stared at Naruto. The other didn't respond, too focused on the sensations being created by Gaara's hands. The redhead let his hands slip down, allowing him to touch each scar. As Gaara's gaze moved lower to slightly parted lips, he found himself giving in. Tentatively, he moved a thumb, pausing for a moment before letting it brush against incredibly soft skin. Naruto felt his heart speed up at the touch, as he found himself leaning towards it. At the sudden movement, Gaara looked up to find Naruto staring at him with intent blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Naruto finally managed to say, his voice barely audible.

Gaara didn't answer as he moved forward until their bodies shared the barest of touches.

"I'm making you look at me…Naruto." The redhead whispered. He could feel himself falling forward, being pulled in by shining azure pools. Naruto glanced down at the lips that whispered his name in a way that had him shivering. Reaching up, he shakily grasped Gaara's hand, gently pulling it away from his face. Naruto knew what he was doing, he could see himself doing it, yet he couldn't stop as he found himself leaning forward, stopping when their lips were a hair's width apart. He could see Gaara looking at him, jade eyes darkening with the emotions that swirled through him. Somewhere in his mind, he heard a voice saying that he'd regret it, that it was wrong, it wasn't what he wanted. Yet, when Gaara closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together he didn't pull away.

Naruto could see his eyes slide close even as Gaara's eyes remain fixed on his own. The voice in his head was slowly disappearing as he noted how soft Gaara's lips felt pressed against his own. The voice was almost gone when he leaned forward placing more pressure into the kiss. The voice was gone when Naruto felt Gaara respond by pushing back. Slowly, the blond felt Gaara reach out, a hand gently caressing his cheek. Almost instinctively, Naruto reached out to grip the redhead's shirt.

"How troublesome."

The voice caused both men to jump and pull apart. Two pairs of eyes, one wide with utter embarrassment, and the other narrowed into kunai-throwing slits turned to stare at the newcomer. Shikimaru pulled out a cigarette and lit it, ignoring the other two occupants of the balcony. An uncomfortable silence continued as Shikamaru lazily brought the stick to his lips.

"Sakura and the others are looking for you, Naruto. They were wondering where you and Gaara disappeared to. I think she's drunk or something like that." The brunet said as he regarded the other two staring at him.

"Geez, Naruto, stop looking like you were caught with your hand in the cookie jar, and just go back inside before they come out here. I would rather have a smoke in peace." Shikamaru muttered. Naruto found himself blushing for the umpteenth time that day.

"Glaring at me like that won't make me disappear either. You guys are so troublesome…why did I even bother coming…I could have been at home asleep…just thinking about the fact that I could have been in bed at home asleep is troublesome…"

Without a word, Naruto left the balcony with Gaara in tow. Sighing, Shikamaru inhaled deeply only to have images of what he had just seen come floating back into his mind.

"Argh how troublesome!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**This chapter has been beta-ed by Balinase2. She was paid with a dozen fudge brownies. **

Naruto groaned as he rolled over onto his back restlessly. He lay splayed out on his bed glowering at the ceiling, his legs and sheets lay in a tangled mess, while his arms were spread out on either side of him. He was positive he had a hangover. Memories of soft lips and jade eyes clouded his vision, and caused sparks of anticipation and want to echo through his body. With a groan of frustration, the blond mashed the heels of his palms into his eyes making the headache that pounded through his skull worse.

"Shit." Naruto swore as he rolled over once more unto his stomach, crushing his face into his pillow. He yelled out a frustrated scream into the pillow just as a knock came at his door.

"What!" Naruto snapped lifting his head. He was in no mood for Kakashi's jibes.

"What's got you all pissy and why is your room so dark?" Iruka asked frowning as he stepped into the dark room and turned on the lights. With another groan, Naruto allowed his head to flop back onto his pillow.

"No! Put it off! It hurts!" Naruto yelled as he tried to cover his head with the pillow. Rolling his eyes, Iruka turned off the lights and instead opened the blinds covering the blond's window.

"It's raining."

"Even the sky is feeling my pain." Naruto groused as he turned to look out his window.

"What's the matter with you? Let me guess, a hangover. I know you didn't get home until 5am this morning." Iruka said, frowning at Naruto.

"I wish that was the only thing I had this morning. At least after a few hours I could forget all about it." Naruto grumbled. Iruka gave Naruto a curious look while he sat at the foot of the blond's bed.

"Did something happen at the party?"

"No!" Naruto said quickly. There was no way he could let Iruka find out. It was bad enough Shikamaru had caught them. Naruto had panicked at first, but Shikamaru's lack of interest for the remainder of the night had assuaged his growing discomfort. He had tried his best to avoid Gaara's eyes as they burned into him, following every move he made. Trepidation had been building as the night wore on. Naruto was desperate to not be caught alone with Gaara again. The short instances their eyes had met, Naruto saw the questions and confusion there even if the redhead maintained his mask of indifference. After a while, Naruto had religiously stopped glancing at Gaara. Every time he did, he found himself becoming flustered. Naruto had nearly hugged Shino when he offered to give Naruto and Gaara rides home.

He had kissed him. He had willingly kissed his friend who was a guy. This simple fact didn't bother Naruto as much as he thought it would, maybe being around Kakashi and Iruka took care of that. Or maybe it was the fact that deep down he knew he'd always had a certain affinity for a few of his male friends that hadn't always been completely platonic. Hell, what he'd felt for **him** before he left was much too strong and complicated for Naruto to attribute it to strictly brotherly love.

What bothered him more than Gaara's being a man was that he'd enjoyed the kiss. He had enjoyed the feel of Gaara's lips pressed against his own. He had felt his stomach clench in pleasure as their tongues slid against each other, as he tasted the redhead that was supposed to be his friend. Naruto recalled how Gaara tasted, the distinct flavor of tobacco mingled with something else. The taste was intoxicating. Even now, Naruto knew he wanted that taste in his mouth once more. This was what bothered him most, he wanted it to happen again and he wanted it to happen again badly. The sheer intensity of his desire for the other man was scaring him. He hadn't felt anything like this since...

Iruka arched an eyebrow as emotions flitted over Naruto's face. He couldn't help but smirk at the blush that was slowly beginning to stain the younger boy's cheeks.

"Exactly what happened at that party, Naruto?" Iruka asked. Naruto didn't answer as he moved the pillow away from his head with a sigh. Rolling onto his back, he turned to look at Iruka.

"What am I going to do? I can't believe I did that. This is all Kiba's fault!" the blond ranted as he sat up abruptly, before yelping in pain and falling back on the bed.

"Kiba's fault?"

"If he hadn't said all that shit, I would have never done that! Gah I hate this!" Naruto groaned as he covered his head with a pillow once more. Iruka stared at the young man he thought of as a son, even more anxious to know what happened. Whatever it was, from the way Naruto was acting it had to be good.

"Naruto, what did Kiba do?"

"…Nothing, he didn't do anything." Naruto mumbled. Even though he had said it, he didn't believe it. He was simply being childish and over-dramatic, and none of it was helping. Naruto lowered his eyes to look at Iruka who was patiently staring at him. With a sigh, the blond boy rolled onto his side in order to face Iruka.

"Hey Iruka…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately, fiddling with the edge of the sheet in his lap. He didn't even know what the true point of his question really was. It had simply popped into his mind as he glanced up at the older man. Naruto felt himself flush as he chewed his lip, pondering how to phrase the question. He knew asking would be like practically telling Iruka what had happened. Still he needed…needed what? He needed to talk about it?Get understanding? What did he need?

"Just ask already." Iruka said impatiently, interrupting the blond's thoughts. Taking a quick glance at the other man Naruto asked.

"You know how Kakashi is always acting… well, what if he decided to… finally… I mean… what would you do if he kissed you?" he said mumbling out the last few words.

"What would I do if Kakashi what?" Iruka asked confused. Between all the stuttering and mumbling, he had barely heard what Naruto said. Taking a deep breath, the blond tried again.

"What would you do if Kakashi kissed you?" Naruto blurted out while keeping his head down, eyes locked on his hands that were gripping his sheets. The room had gone uncomfortably quiet causing Naruto to peek up at Iruka. If Iruka was shocked at the question, he wasn't showing it. Instead, he was gazing intently at Naruto who was beginning to fidget uneasily. Pulling his gaze away from the blond boy, Iruka allowed himself to fall back on the bed, placing both hands behind his head. The two remained in silence, Iruka staring at the ceiling and Naruto watching the older man in slight apprehension while wondering how long he had before Iruka asked him the dreaded question.

"You know he did once."

"What?"

"It was while you were traveling with Jiraiya. We were both drunk, coming home from a bar, and he told me how he felt."

"What did he say?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes alight with curiosity. Iruka ignored the question.

"I laughed in his face. I thought he was being an ass as always….then he kissed me."

Naruto stared at the man stretched out on his bed, his nervousness gone.

"What did you do?" the blond asked eagerly.

"I punched him, planted my fist in his face." Iruka answered, smiling dryly at the memory. Naruto blinked at this. Well at least Gaara hadn't hit him. If anything, Naruto would say Gaara had initiated the kiss? It was all a haze. Iruka turned to look at the blond, whose brows were furrowed in concentration. He was itching to know what had happened.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Who did the kissing?" Iruka asked, grinning as Naruto immediately grew flustered.

"Who said anyone did any kissing? I-I was just curious - that's all. You know, with the way Kakashi has been acting lately... It's not like I'm asking because I kissed anyone!" Naruto yelled as he frantically waved his hands in front him.

"You kissed someone?"

"No, I didn't!" Naruto screeched, looking everything like the liar he just turned himself into.

Iruka chuckled as he sat up, eyeing the young man that looked like he was about to asphyxiate on his denial. Despite his age, Naruto was such a child when it came to romantic relationships. Iruka knew Naruto was yet to have a serious relationship and truthfully, he was a bit worried. The last time Naruto had given his heart to someone, even if he'd been too young to realize the extent of his true feelings, it'd almost gotten him killed.

"Right, and I own a pink tutu that I wear on Sundays to go dancing at the okama bar."

Naruto paused to send the brunette a confused look.

"Huh?"

Sighing, Iruka stood up and stretched.

"Never mind. Kakashi decided to get off his lazy ass for once, and he's making breakfast. You might not want to miss this momentous occasion." He said before heading to the door.

"Hey, Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm…what if-what if Kakashi tried that now? Will you hit him again?"

Iruka turned to look at Naruto, who kept his head down while still maintaining a healthy blush.

"I think Kakashi's making banana pancakes." The brunette said, quickly exiting the room just as Naruto lifted his head to give him a strange look.

"And Naruto. Just go slow. There's no need to rush. Just let it happen"

"That makes no sense." Naruto grumbled. Iruka smiled before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"What?" Iruka asked the man that was leaning against a counter, staring at him as he entered the kitchen.

"So who do you think it was?"

"You were standing outside the door listening."

"I just came to check on you two since you were taking so long." Kakashi said shrugging as he turned and flipped a pancake. Iruka narrowed his eyes at the masked man before sighing and taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen.

"You were being a nosy bastard."

"So make a guess." Kakashi said while he moved to place a platter of pancakes on the table.

"Who knows? Maybe Sai?"

"Sai? I don't know. Naruto can't stand Sai...interesting your first guess wasn't Sakura."

"I'm not naive, Kakashi. But you have a point. If Sai tried pulling a stunt like that, Naruto would be fuming and ranting about how he kicked Sai's ass." Iruka mused as he watched Kakashi move around the kitchen.

"Shikamaru's out and so is Chouji, he has a crush on Ino and Naruto knows that. Plus, Chouji isn't really his type."

"Maybe it was the Hyuuga! He would seem more like Naruto's type." Kakashi said, his visible eye widening suddenly. Iruka stared at the man for a minute before erupting in a fit of laughter.

"Aww man, that's rich. Neji? Hiashi would have a seizure if he found out his prized possession was going around trading saliva with guys! I could only imagine the look on his face."

A deep rumble joined Iruka's as Kakashi sniggered at the image. Slowly, Iruka's laughter died down as he wiped the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes. Kakashi observed the younger man keenly, noting the few strands that were falling from the sloppy ponytail.

"You never answered his question." Kakashi said as he moved closer to Iruka.

Iruka stopped laughing, turning to look up at the other man.

"What question?"

"The last one." The silver haired man answered as he placed one hand on the table in front Iruka and leaned towards him. Iruka sat rigid as he stared at the stormy gray eye focused on him. Already, he could feel his body warming at the close proximity.

"Why didn't you answer his question?" Kakashi continued as he reached up to his mask. Iruka remained silent as he watched two pale fingers hook into the edge of the fabric and slowly begin sliding it down. The brunette swallowed as the sudden change in atmosphere pressed into him.

"It's because it wasn't important." Iruka whispered feebly.

"That's where you're wrong, Iruka." Kakashi whispered back as he leaned down, bringing their faces closer. Iruka could make out the faint tan line that ran across the other man's face.

"The answer to that question is very important. I would like to know." Kakashi continued as he pulled the mask down revealing delicate, pink lips. Iruka couldn't help but have his eyes drawn to them. He remained stiff as he watched Kakashi inch closer.

"I think I would like to know that answer right now."

Their noses were almost touching now. Iruka felt his heart rate speed up as his mind screamed at him to protest. Kakashi hovered for an instance, waiting for Iruka to pull back. When the younger man made no move, he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips firmly against the other's. Kakashi stared at Iruka as the brunette stared back, making no move whatsoever, yet not pushing away. Finally, he pressed back. Kakashi immediately took the initiative and flicked his tongue out, probing; forcing the younger man to part his lips and allow him to delve inside. Iruka complied, letting their tongues to tangle. Reaching out, Kakashi gripped onto the ponytail, burying his fingers in the brown tresses as he pulled Iruka closer. The brunette moaned at the almost painfully tight hold. Not to be outdone, he pushed back aggressively forcing his tongue forward in an effort to taste more of Kakashi.

The kiss that had started off gently was quickly becoming demanding as both men fought for control. Iruka found himself being shoved back into his chair under the force of the kiss. Wrapping his arms around the older man, he pulled Kakashi with him causing the silver haired man to brace himself by grabbing onto the edge of the table. Kakashi groaned as he felt Iruka deftly slide one hand under the shirt he was wearing and raked his nails over a taut stomach. Another moan from Iruka went straight to Kakashi's groin. With self-control he didn't know he had, Kakashi pulled himself away with an audible pop. Both men were panting heavily, staring at each other with wide eyes; Kakashi's pants were feeling considerably tighter and the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

"Was that enough of an answer for you?" Iruka asked, his eyes holding an almost feral glint. The other man didn't answer as he stood up and pulled his mask back in place just as Naruto came barging into the kitchen.

To say he was uncomfortable would have been an understatement. Naruto stared at the two men sitting across from him as he chewed on a mouthful of pancakes. Kakashi's head was buried in the latest volume of Make-Out Violence, every now and then the book was quickly moved aside as his chopsticks were brought to his mouth while Iruka was neatly cutting and devouring his own breakfast. A normal scene of three people having breakfast, except that for them it was far from normal. Kakashi hadn't made one lewd comment to either Naruto or Iruka, Iruka wasn't threatening Kakashi or using language that would make a sailor proud while putting in his two cents when it involved Naruto. The kitchen was utterly silent except for the soft rustling of paper as Kakashi turned a page and the clinking of chopsticks on dishes every now and then. It was driving Naruto insane.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the two men. In one swift movement, Iruka brought his chopsticks down on Naruto's hand.

"Don't point at people across the table."

"Honestly, Naruto, you should know better than that." Kakashi added as he lowered his book to watch Naruto glower at Iruka while holding his smacked hand.

"You guys are freaking me out! This isn't normal!" Naruto whined as held his aching hand to his chest. Both men ignored him as they finished their meals. With a huff, Naruto returned to his own, doing his best to disregard the obvious tension being exuded by the other two occupants of the room. His effort lasted for about five minutes.

"I can't take it anymore!" Naruto shouted as he slammed down his chopsticks and glared at the men who continued to eat as though all was right with the world.

"Hey, I'm talking to you two! Something happened, didn't it!"

"Really? Is that what you call the sound coming out of your mouth, talking?" Kakashi quipped as he turned a page.

"What do you mean by that?!" Naruto shrieked at the insult.

"Naruto."

The sound of his name caused the blond to pause his onslaught of insults and turn to look at Iruka curiously.

"Are you going to visit that new friend of yours today? Gaara?"

At the mention of Gaara, Naruto's face instantly heated up. Kakashi eyed the boy's reaction curiously.

"Uhh…no." The blond mumbled and began to nervously push around the food on his plate. Naruto fidgeted as he felt two pairs of eyes on him.

"Did something happen between you and Gaara?" Kakashi asked as he closed his Make-Out Violence.

"No, why would you think that?"

"You're a horrible liar, Naruto." Iruka said, watching the younger boy squirm. Naruto stared down at his plate, not even bothering to deny what Iruka said.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Iruka said suddenly, his eyes brightening. Kakashi arched his visible eyebrow as Naruto turned a darker shade of red. Sighing, he dug through the pockets of his slacks.

"Naruto, here."

The blond looked up in time to see something black leave Kakashi's hand and head towards him. On instinct, Naruto reached up and snatched the object from the air. The blond stared at the sleek black cell phone confused.

"What's this for?" he asked, eyeing Kakashi suspiciously.

"My cell phone number, house phone number, Iruka's cell phone number as well as this house number are all in there on speed dial. For my cell phone just press one, Iruka is two." Kakashi responded as he reopened his book. Naruto frowned as he gazed at the man sitting nonchalantly across from him.

"It's about time you had one, don't you think? And it seems you're not going to get yourself one."

"What's going on?"

"Naruto, how well do you know Gaara?" Kakashi asked ignoring Naruto's question.

"What kind of question is that? He's my friend-"

"How old is he?" Kakashi interjected.

"He's my age….why?"

"When is his birthday?"

"I don't know; I never asked." Naruto answered looking confusedly from Kakashi to Iruka and back again.

Iruka stared at Kakashi, just as confused as Naruto.

"Does he have siblings?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah two, what does this-"

"Where are they from? Are they originally from Konoha or somewhere else?"

"Huh? I don't-"

"What does he do? Does he work?"

"He's an artist, what the hell-"

"What kind of artist? Painter, sculptor? What's his favorite medium?"

"I don't know!" Naruto yelled becoming frustrated.

"Have you ever seen his artwork?"

"No!"

"So how do you know he's an artist?"

"What's his favorite food?" Kakashi continued.

"How the hell should I know!"

"You've practically lived there for the past month and a half. You cook for the guy and you don't know?" Kakashi said as he shut his book and looked up at Naruto who was glaring at him.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" Iruka interjected.

"I never-"

"What's his last name? What does he like to do in his spare time? What's his favorite color?" Kakashi continued.

"Enough!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands down on the table. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell are you so suddenly interested in Gaara? Why did you give me this cell phone?" the irate blond asked as he glowered at the man who shared the role of father in his life.

"You don't know him very well, do you... What did I tell you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I know eno-"

"What did I tell you?!"

Naruto paused at the tone of the older man's voice. It was rare for Kakashi to use it but when he did, it demanded absolute obedience. Naruto's blood boiled.

"I'm not that naïve little twelve year old anymore, Kakashi!"

"No one ever said you were, Naruto, but sometimes you care too much for your own good." Iruka tried to intervene while still studying Kakashi. The older man was definitely hiding something that he should have shared with Iruka. Naruto didn't say anything as his hands clenched into fists on the table.

"I can't believe you just said that, Iruka." The blond whispered as he lowered his head.

The hurt in the blond's voice hit Iruka like a sledgehammer.

"Naruto, you know I didn't mean it like that. People aren't always what they seem, Naruto. You should know that better than anyone else." Iruka said as he watched the boy shaking with quiet fury. The kitchen lapsed into silence as Naruto tried his best to keep his anger under control. They were doing it again.

"Fine I'll tell you what I know." Naruto mumbled as he stood up. He looked with hardened eyes at the two men looking intently at him.

"I know he hated that look in their eyes when he was a kid, just as much as I hated that look. I know he's been to that place where I was before you came along, Iruka, I know he's still there, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let him stay there. Because no one deserves being in that place!"

"Naruto-"

"No! Don't even start, Kakashi! I know what you've been doing. You've been keeping tabs on me. What, you thought I wouldn't find out it was you that had those two guys follow me back then? You trained me after all, you should have known I'd figure out I was being followed. I thought I told you to stop after that! You even went as far as having each one of my friends put under observation by Ibiki right after what happened. You still put them under surveillance for a week every other month. Shikamaru told me. He works in the intelligence division of the defense department; or did you forget that little fact? I wouldn't be surprised if you already had Ibiki investigate Gaara. That's what you needed the cake for, wasn't it? I'm not stupid! Frankly, I don't give a damn what you do, but do not interfere with my life! I don't need a fucking guard dog!"

"Naruto, just who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Iruka shouted as he stood up and glared at the boy. Naruto stared at the brunette for a minute, before turning to leave the table.

"Why the hell are you even on his side?! How can you sit there and even think what he's doing is fair, Iruka? I'm outta here."

"Naruto." Iruka called after the teenager.

"Take the phone with you." Kakashi muttered as he turned a page. "That phone is going to become your new best friend, keep it with you at all times."

"Why you got a tracking device in it?" Naruto snorted out as he gazed down at the man lazily scanning his book.

"Either you take that phone with you and answer it every time it rings or I swear I'll make sure you won't be able to leave this house." Kakashi answered blandly as he finally looked up at the young man glaring down at him. Naruto glowered at the silver haired man for an instance before snatching up the phone and leaving. At the sound of the front door slamming, Iruka slumped back into his chair.

"See? It wasn't that hard." Kakashi drawled as he observed the man next to him.

"Are you going to explain to me what the hell happened and what on earth you think you're doing?"

Kakashi sighed as he pulled down his mask. Iruka couldn't help but stare.

"You heard him. What else can we do? It's not like we can forbid him from seeing Gaara. At least if anything happens he has a quick way of contacting us."

"And what exactly are you expecting to happen?"

Kakashi remained silent, returning to reading his book.

"You know this is exactly why he never got one in the first place. He said he didn't want us encroaching on his freedom. It was part of the deal for having him move in with me when he got back." The brunette responded as he began taking dishes over to the sink.

"Naruto knows what encroach means?"

"You'd be surprised."

"What else can you tell me that will be a surprise?" Kakashi whispered causing Iruka to jump at the sound of the voice next to his ear. Iruka froze as strong arms wrapped around him pulling him backwards into a firm presence.

"What do you think you're doing?" the brunette asked as he felt Kakashi's warm breath ghost over his skin.

"What do you think I'm doing?" the silver haired man answered as he lowered his lips, gently brushing them against Iruka's nape.

"Stop it, now is really not the time." Iruka protested.

"I'll tell you later. Just trust me."

"Kakashi..."

"Trust me, Iruka."

Iruka gritted his teeth as Kakashi placed a chaste kiss on his neck before sucking lightly. Instinctively, the younger man titled his head to the side, giving Kakashi more access to sensitive skin.

"You like this." Kakashi mumbled as he trailed a hot path to the juncture of Iruka's neck and shoulder before nibbling lightly.

"Stop." The brunette groaned out when Kakashi gave him a particularly sharp nip. Kakashi's grip slackened, allowing his hands to travel.

"No." the silver haired man whispered as one hand slipped under Iruka's shirt to caress taut muscles. Kakashi moved his hand further to rub his fingers against a quickly hardening nipple. "You're saying stop but, you want this. You've wanted it for a while." The silver haired man mumbled as he let his other hand slip downwards.

"Don't tell me what the fuck I want." Iruka bit out as he gripped the hand massaging his crotch and yanked it away. "Get off me." The brunette said as he shoved the older man off him and turned around. Kakashi's expression was unreadable as he regarded the younger man.

"No means no, Kakashi!"

"Bullshit Iruka! You and I both know that." Kakashi said as he pinned the brunette against the side of the sink and crushed their lips together. With a low growl, Iruka shoved the older man of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kakashi stared at the other man, eyes hard.

"What the hell is wrong with me? You want to know what's wrong with me? It's you! You're what's wrong with me! You're my problem!"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Oh don't play dumb! One minute you're practically shoving your tongue down my throat, the next minute you're playing the coy virgin?" Kakashi yelled.

Iruka's eyes narrowed in anger as he stared at the other man. First, a fight with Naruto and now one with Kakashi. He could already feel the migraine coming on.

"Three years! Three fucking years you've known how I felt, I never hid it from you!"

"Don't you dare start! I told you from the beginning how it was going to be, yet you keep insisting and pushing. So don't you dare blame me. Not once did I lead you on!" Iruka yelled back.

"Not once did you lead me on? So what exactly was that earlier when you kissed me back, huh? Just a greeting between friends? Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you push me away like all the other times?" Kakashi sneered as he folded his arms, staring at the fuming brunette. Iruka didn't answer.

"We're not fucking high schoolers, Iruka. I've had enough of waiting around for you."

"I never asked you to wait around for me. You did that because you wanted to!"

Kakashi said nothing at those words as he regarded the brunette in front him.

"Tell me to go."

"What?"

"If you don't want me, then look me in the eye and tell me to leave and never come back. Tell me to get out!" Kakashi said as his brows furrowed. Iruka stared at the mismatched eyes, glittering with a whirlwind of emotion.

"Kakashi-"

"No, Iruka. I can't wait on you anymore. If you tell me to leave, I'll leave, but as long as I'm here, I'm not going to give up. I can't sit everyday and watch you go by knowing that I don't have you. Three years, Iruka. Do you know what I put myself through just to be close to you?" Kakashi whispered.

"If it was so horrible then why are you always here?"

"Because it's even worse when I'm not around you. Don't you get it?"

"I've had enough of this." Iruka mumbled as he shoved past Kakashi in an attempt to leave the kitchen.

"I don't care what you've had enough of! I'm not done yet!"

"Let me go, Kakashi." Iruka growled as he glanced down at the hand gripping his wrist tightly.

"Why? Tell me why you can't just give in? Is it because I'm a man? Is that what's bothering you? If that's it then I'll bend over for you. I don't care!" the older man yelled causing Iruka to turn a healthy shade of red.

"You being a man has nothing to do with it!" Iruka protested.

"Then what? What's the problem? What's holding you back?"

"Did you ever stop to think what would happen to us if it never worked out?"

Kakashi's eyes widened, letting go of the younger man. The kitchen immediately lapse into an eerie silence.

"That's your reason?" Kakashi asked incredulously. "You're afraid that things might end badly?"

Iruka looked up to see all the hurt he'd been unwittingly inflicting plastered across the silver haired man's face. A wave of guilt came crashing into him.

"You're my closest friend, Kakashi. I don't want to risk messing it up so bad that I lose you. I can't lose anyone else."

It started as a soft chuckle before erupting into full-blown laughter.

"I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this!" Kakashi said between bouts of laughter as he doubled over. Iruka watched the other man wondering if Kakashi had finally lost it. The laughter stopped abruptly as Kakashi straightened and fixed his gaze back on the brunette.

"I can't believe it and I'm not going to accept it."

Iruka remained quiet as he watched Kakashi's face revert to its typical bored expression. He would have been fooled if it wasn't for the intensity of the older man's eyes on him.

"I'm not going to accept it." Kakashi mumbled as he grabbed Iruka and pulled him towards him, their bodies colliding with a soft thud.

"I already said it, unless you look me in the eye and tell me to get out, I'm not giving up." The silver haired man mumbled, his voice low as his lips hovered over Iruka's, their eyes locked together.

"This is your last chance." Kakashi said softly as he studied the other man's eyes. Finally, Iruka broke their gaze, turning his head to the side. Kakashi smiled triumphantly.

"Good." The silver haired man muttered as he clasped the brunette's face between his hands and brought their lips together.

* * *

A/N: So I know there weren't alot of Naru/Gaara in here (my beta made a point to mention this so she got a dozen brownies instead of one) but Iruka/Kaka is also a major pairing in this so they will be getting some chapter time too. What can I say, I love them as much as Naru/Gaara


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Mei-chan for being such a dedicated beta. She was paid with a bowl of miso ramen. You guys should thank her, if it wasn't for her there wouldn't be all this Naru/Gaara goodness in this chappie. **

**Chapter 9**

Gaara stared at the floor between his legs, his arms resting lightly on his knees. Smoke wafted upwards away from the end of the thin white stick held idly in the fingers of a shaking hand. His entire body shook from exhaustion and lack of nutrition. His throat burned with every swallow, a sign of mild dehydration. A week - that's how long it had been since he'd last seen the blond, that's how long he had gone without a decent meal, and that's how long it had taken him to finish the masterpiece that loomed on the other side of the room. It had certainly been a while since he had done a piece that large. His body ached from the effort it had taken.

Taking one last drag, the redhead crushed his cigarette into the floor, leaving a tiny scorch mark in the wood. Slowly, he allowed himself to fall to his side. He barely registered the slight twinge of pain in his head where it came into contact with the floor with a soft thud. Gaara lay like that for a moment, observing his painting. He wasn't even sure if he should let Temari and Kankurou take it to the gallery. He had lost himself in it, in the effort to escape his thoughts and feelings, thoughts that revolved around Naruto. They'd kissed. That single event haunted him, leaving him bewildered and lost.

Gaara had never deluded himself into thinking he would receive any sort of gesture like that from anyone. He understood long ago that things like hugging, kissing, even touching, he was never to experience these things; he never experienced these things as a child and he expected he never would. Yet Naruto kissed him, his first kiss. If it hadn't been for the fact that he could still remember what Naruto tasted like, the redhead would have believed he had dreamt it. Gaara scoffed; maybe he did. He didn't believe that, though. It was real, it happened. He remembered the tang of alcohol, soft lips, the sensations evoked in him when their lips slid against each other.

Gaara desperately wanted to know why Naruto had done it; but at the same time, he was afraid, afraid of what it meant, afraid of the feelings that came along with it, afraid of disappointment, afraid of the pain, afraid that he would wake up and realize it was all a dream. Naruto had avoided him after that at the party. The blond didn't even make eye contact with him. Now a week had gone by. A part of him hoped Naruto would come to see him, and maybe - just maybe - kiss him like that again. It was the delusional part, the part that Naruto had convinced to have hope, that it was possible for someone like him to have a friend. Gaara closed his eyes. His scar was throbbing mercilessly and his eyes burned. The rational part of him wasn't surprised at Naruto's behavior afterwards. People didn't kiss monsters and liked it. It was obvious the blond would realize his mistake and avoid him; thus Gaara hadn't sought him out. It hurt, though. There was a dull ache in a place he'd forgotten ever existed. He had allowed Naruto to get close, allowed him to make him feel, and now he was paying for it. With a tired sigh, the redhead slid into the solace of his unconscious.

* * *

Temari felt like crying as she stared down at the prone form of her brother, his pale chest rising and falling with every breath.

"Gaara…" The young woman whispered meekly as she brushed aside a few strands. With a sigh, she tucked her arms under his shoulders and made an attempt to move him. The least she could do was get him off the floor. As Temari half-carried-half-dragged her brother from his studio; she couldn't help but notice he'd gained weight. The blonde woman struggled with her brother's dead weight in an effort to get him on the couch only to be interrupted by a loud knocking at the front door. Temari continued to ignore the annoyance as she finally got most of her brother on the sofa. With one last look at her handiwork, she finally headed to the door.

Naruto shifted nervously on his feet, a large bag of groceries and another large box of chocolates precariously balanced in one hand. He lifted his free hand to knock once more when the door was pulled open by an annoyed looking woman with four blonde pig tails.

"Yes?"

Naruto stared for a moment wondering if he had accidentally come up to the wrong apartment.

"Well are you going to stare all day? What do you want?" Temari asked impatiently. Gaara was out now, but she anxiously wanted to go shopping if she was to prepare something decent.

"Umm…I think I have the wrong apartment." Naruto mumbled as he made an attempt to peer behind Temari. Temari stared at the blond for a moment.

"Who are you looking for?" the young woman asked curiously.

"Umm… my friend Gaara." Naruto answered frowning. Temari balked as her eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked slightly concerned at the woman's expression. She couldn't believe it. Sure Kankurou had told her the stories, but it had been far beyond what her mind could comprehend. Yet here he was standing in the flesh, the man that proclaimed to be Gaara's friend.

"Y-you're-! I can't believe it! Y-you."

Naruto stared confused as the woman before him stuttered.

"Hey lady?"

"Sweet god! Kankurou was telling the truth! I didn't believe him but, y-you're real, aren't you?"

Naruto didn't answer as he slowly began to back away while staring comically at the woman before him. Naruto's movement finally snapped the blond woman from her shock.

"I'm sorry. I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister." Temari said as she stepped aside and gestured for Naruto to enter.

Naruto paused in his escape to stare at Temari before hesitantly entering the apartment.

"I'm Naruto…nice to meet you."

"So you're here to see Gaara?"

"Yeah…where is he?" Naruto continued as he slipped off his shoes.

"He's asleep at the moment, on the couch." Temari said softly. Naruto couldn't help but notice the look that crossed the blond woman's face.

Naruto frowned as he stared down at the unconscious redhead. Leaning forward, Temari brushed aside a strand of hair that lay across the scar on Gaara's forehead.

"He hasn't been sleeping again and he's lost some weight...starving himself all week no doubt" Naruto whispered as he noted the deep, darker than usual circles around the red head's eyes.

"Lost weight?" Temari asked, confused.

With a sigh, the blond placed one hand under Gaara's shoulders and another beneath his knees.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking him to bed. He shouldn't sleep here." Naruto said as he headed to the bedroom. Temari followed silently, her eyes fixed on the blond teenager as he gently placed her brother on his bed and covered him. Naruto continued to gaze at the sleeping boy, his brows furrowed in worry.

"It's the only way he can truly sleep."

The sound of Temari's voice caused Naruto to turn and look at her.

"He can't sleep otherwise." She said again as she looked at her brother sadly.

"So he starves himself and stays awake until he passes out?" Naruto asked bitterly. Temari looked up at the young man next to her.

"So you've seen him like this before?"

"Once."

"He says it's the only way." The blonde muttered as she left the room. Naruto stared after her before turning back to his friend. Even though Gaara had gained some weight since they'd met, the boy was still too thin for his height. Naruto felt his heart ache as he stared down at the redhead. Gaara looked vulnerable, pale skin contrasting sharply with the deep red of his sheets and hair, the scar on his forehead standing out harshly. His breath came in steady puffs as his eyes moved rapidly behind their lids. Reaching out, Naruto gently stroked a soft cheek.

"Gaara…why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Withdrawing his hand, Naruto turned and left the room.

Temari watched, the blond boy, frowning slightly, as he moved about her brother's kitchen with familiarity and a sense of belonging.

"So you're the one that has been cooking for him."

Naruto paused in his washing of vegetables.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked coldly ignoring her comment as he set some water to heat. Temari scowled at the question. The blond was acting as though she was the stranger and he had every right of being there, a sharp contrast to when they had first met.

"Certainly, I'll make some for both of us." The young woman answered acidly as she moved to retrieve two cups. Naruto simply glanced at her before returning to washing vegetables. An uncomfortable quiet reigned in the kitchen while Temari prepared tea and Naruto began chopping vegetables. Temari watched as Naruto angrily slammed his knife into an unsuspecting leek.

"Did the leek do something to upset you, Naruto?" Temari asked amused as she sipped her tea. Naruto ignored her, finished chopping the leeks and reached for a potato. The amusement quickly disappeared once Temari realized she was being ignored. Now there was growing irritation instead.

"If there is something you would like to say to me, Naruto, then say it. I will not tolerate this kind of attitude from some little shit that just walked off the streets!" Temari snapped, slamming down her cup. Naruto stopped his chopping to look up at the upset blonde woman glaring at him.

"How can you let him do that to himself?" Naruto accused, his blue eyes shining. Temari immediately went on the defensive.

"Excuse me?"

"You're his sister! How can you let him keep doing that to himself?!" Naruto yelled, his blue eyes ablaze with anger. Temari stared at the young man in shock before her eyes narrowed in fury.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?! You don't know a damn thing about us, so don't you dare just start pointing fingers!" Temari yelled back.

"You have no right! You hear me? No right! You have no idea what we've been through with him. You have no fucking idea! Don't think that because you go around touting the word 'friend,' it gives you the right to come in here and start acting like that. Gaara is my brother. You hear me? My brother! Every time he crashes, we're the ones who have to take care of him, we're the ones that have to deal with his temper, we're the ones who have been watching him destroy himself slowly and knowing no matter what we do it's never going to be enough to reach him! We're the ones! So don't you act as though we don't care! You don't know what it's like watching your little brother suffer his entire life and knowing you're powerless to do anything to save him."

Naruto stared at the young woman who was shaking, her hands balled into fists.

"You don't know. I try and I try, but nothing that I do works. I'm his sister, dammit!" the woman stammered out as tears spilled out her eyes. Naruto felt immense guilt wash over him at the sight.

"Every time I see him crash like that, it hurts, and I think one day it'll get so bad that he won't wake up and I'll lose him; and it'll be my fault because I didn't try hard enough and I wasn't there when he needed me."

Putting down his knife, Naruto sighed as he gazed down at the counter top.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right! You shouldn't have said that. It's not your place! You don't know anything!" Temari shouted. Naruto gave a mirthless laugh.

"People have been telling me that a lot lately."

Temari remained silent as she watched the pained expression that crossed the man's face.

"You really care about him, don't you? I could see it in the way you were holding him and in the way you were looking at him." Temari said as she wiped the tears that had spilt during her outburst. Naruto stiffened at the words.

"I'm glad. I never thought I'd see the day Gaara had a friend. He's always been alone, you know. At first he tried, he really tried, but then he just stopped. He gave up. Even when Kankurou and I tried to get close to him, he just pushed us away." The woman continued as she slumped into a chair, exhausted, suddenly looking much older than her twenty odd years of life. Naruto didn't say anything as he returned to his chopping.

"Maybe you can do what I and Kankurou couldn't. From what Kankurou has told me, you've already started."

Temari continued to watch Naruto keenly. His brows were slightly furrowed as he moved about almost mechanically, his thoughts obviously occupying most of his attention.

"Naruto…there's a lot about Gaara you don't know…some of those things…just…I don't want to see him get hurt again."

Naruto paused to look at the young woman sitting hunched forward, tear streaks on her face.

"There's a lot about him I don't know. You and a few other people have already made that quite clear. But I want to find out and that's what matters."

"You might not like what you find out."

"No matter what he's done or what's happened to him before - Gaara is Gaara. and I won't abandon him." Naruto stated as he looked back at Temari. Temari smiled at the determination in the blond's eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"For what? There's nothing for you to thank me for." Naruto responded.

"For caring." Temari said softly as she returned to sipping her tea.

* * *

The sound of something hitting the floor and a piercing scream interrupted Temari's laughter, causing Naruto to halt his retelling of an incident with Kakashi. Sharing a quick look, both blondes bolted for the source of the noise. The sight that greeted them caused Naruto to stop and simply stare in horror at his friend. Gaara was kneeling on the floor, hands buried in blood red hair pulling the strands taught. His lips were still parted in a silent scream, green eyes wide open, pupils dilated and hazy from sleep.

"Gaara!" Temari cried as she rushed past Naruto to kneel next to her brother.

"Gaara! Gaara, wake up!" the young woman shouted as she shook her brother. Gaara remained oblivious, his eyes swiveling as he stared at something they couldn't see.

"Dammit, Kankurou isn't even here. Gaara, please!" Temari begged as she made an attempt to pry the redhead's hands out of his hair. Gaara stiffened further under her touch, his grip on his hair tightening, his breathing speeding up to harsh pants, and his lips quivering.

"Gaara." Naruto called anxiously as he knelt on the other side of the redhead.

"Gaara, wake up." The blond whispered again as he reached out and gently touched the redhead.

"Ya-Yashamaru."

The word was whispered, startling the ones who were trying to bring him into consciousness.

"Gaara!" Naruto said more harshly, gripping the other boy by his shoulders. At the sound of his name, Gaara finally snapped out of his dream, jade eyes moving to focus on Naruto.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered hoarsely as he slowly released his hair.

"Gaara!" Temari said weakly as she launched herself at her brother, pushing Naruto out of the way. Gaara's eyes remained fixed on Naruto, the previous haze gone, revealing an intense, alert gaze.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Naruto mumbled as he leaned back on his heels. Gaara said nothing as he weakly shoved at his sister.

"Get off me." Gaara said, his voice suddenly cold. Temari flinched at the tone as she backed away. Shakily, the redhead climbed to his feet.

"Don't touch me!" Gaara snapped causing Naruto to halt in his actions. Naruto frowned.

"I was only trying to help."

"I don't need your help." Gaara bit out as he headed to his bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

The redhead stared at his reflection in the mirror, his body shaking. It took all of his willpower to remain standing. Gingerly, he reached out and ran his fingers over the scar that burned under his touch. He had heard Naruto's voice. As he'd sat surrounded by blood, covered in it, he'd heard Naruto's voice calling him. The redhead slumped to the floor, his legs finally giving out. The memories that had filtered into his dreams were raging through his mind. Gaara clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palm in an effort to stop the shaking. Nausea wafted over him as the smell of blood from so long ago filled his nostrils. Gaara fell forward, his head resting on the cold tiles, as dry sobs racked his body.

Naruto sat observing the woman sitting across from him in silence.

"Has that happened before?" He finally asked. The woman didn't answer immediately as she spun the cup in her hands.

"Yes… though it hasn't happened in quite a while. It used to be more frequent when he was younger. It hasn't happened in almost a year."

"That's why he does that." Temari continued. "Do you understand now, Naruto? That's why he doesn't sleep. That's why he pushes himself to the point that he collapses… so he won't have to remember."

Naruto lowered his eyes to the table. His hands were still shaking from what he had seen, the look of abject horror and panic on the redhead's face, the gut wrenching scream that had left his lips moments before they entered the room. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Temari…who's Yasha-"

"Why the fuck are you two still here?" the voice intruded.

Both blondes looked up to meet glaring green eyes, red hair still damp from the shower he'd taken, Gaara's face a perfect mask of fury.

"Gaara! H-how are you feeling?" Temari stammered out as she watched her little brother.

"Get the fuck out now." Gaara said as he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your sister! She's been worried sick about you! What's going on with you?" Naruto shouted as he stood up glowering at the redhead. His mind had quickly forgotten that the figure exuding animosity was the same shivering male who had been screaming his life out not too long ago.

"No one asked her to be worried. I couldn't give a flying fuck if she's worried or not. She's only doing it out of some sick sense of obligation." Gaara snapped at his friend. Naruto's temper flared.

"How could you just stand there and say something like that?! After all that she's-"

"It's alright, Naruto." Temari interjected, sending the boy a weak, sad smile.

"No, it's not-"

"Don't worry about it. Besides you're here, right? I'll just be getting in the way." The young woman said as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"I'll give you a call later, Gaara."

Naruto shot the redhead a nasty glare as he followed Temari out of the kitchen.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Naruto asked. He watched Temari rummage through her handbag. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, she scribbled down some numbers and handed it to Naruto.

"Normally Kankurou would stay with him. He's the only one Gaara would let near him after something like this. He lashes out at anyone else that's around or near him after an episode. I was expecting it, so it's okay. It's best that I leave now. You know, Kankurou is the only one that can usually wake Gaara up, but he's out of town for a few days. You woke him up, though. When you called out to him, Gaara woke up. If you hadn't been here, I don't know what I would have done. Please, take care of him."

Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I know he can be difficult and I know I shouldn't be asking this, but please don't abandon him. He's already lost so much."

Naruto simply nodded as he took the piece of paper.

"Call me later?... It was nice meeting you, Naruto." Temari said before turning and leaving. Naruto stared at the paper in his hand for a moment, before he shoved it into his pocket and headed back to the kitchen.

"Why are you still here?" Gaara asked from the seat he had taken at the table as he watched Naruto enter the kitchen.

"Because I choose to be here." Naruto answered as he stared back at Gaara.

"You were supposed to leave with Temari."

"Yeah well, I didn't feel like going."

"You should be at work."

"I took the day off."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Leave."

"Make me."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blond that was challenging him. Already he could feel his anger fading under the stare of bright azure eyes, being replaced by the warmth he felt whenever Naruto was around.

"It's been a week."

Naruto didn't respond as he began placing the food he had prepared on the table.

"Sorry about that. I was kind of busy." The blond mumbled apologetically. Gaara stared at him for a moment before averting his gaze to the bowl of leek and vegetable soup in front him. If Naruto didn't feel like telling him the truth then Gaara wasn't going to pry.

The two ate in silence as Naruto kept stealing glances at his friend. Gaara's hands shook as he brought his spoon to his lips. Gaara felt Naruto's eyes on him but refused to look up. He knew what he'd see there. Naruto would want an explanation for what happened.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Gaara bit out as he continued to eat.

"Gaara…about what happened…"

"Forget what you saw."

"What? What do you mean-"

"Just forget it, Naruto!" Gaara snapped as he met Naruto's gaze. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but immediately shut it. Gaara was begging him. He could see the plea mixed with fear in the jade eyes that stared back at him in earnest, begging him not to ask. Naruto stared in shock. Never before had he seen Gaara look like that. Naruto didn't say anything as he resumed his meal, the two teenagers lapsing back into silence.

"I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled. Gaara paused to look up at his friend. Naruto kept his head bowed, his hands clenched tightly around chopsticks.

"You're my friend…yet…there's so much I don't know, so much I don't understand." Naruto said, his voice shaking.

"I never stopped to think about how you felt or really tried to understand. I just forced myself into your life."

"Why are you concerned about that now?" Gaara asked as he finished his soup and reached for the fish Naruto had also prepared.

"What?"

"It didn't bother you before, so why do you care all of a sudden?"

Naruto winced at Gaara's words. Gaara sighed as he looked at the blond, blue eyes hidden by yellow bangs.

"I don't mind." Gaara said softly. Naruto's head snapped up to stare back at the boy sitting across from him.

"I don't need you to understand. I just…"

"You just what?"

Gaara felt his face heat up as he looked away.

"I just don't want you to leave me."

Naruto stared dumbfounded as Gaara's words ran through his mind.

"Gaara…"

At the sound of his name, Gaara peeked up at Naruto. He felt his blush deepen as memories of the kiss they shared came flooding back into his mind.

"You should finish your food before it gets cold." The redhead mumbled as he shoved a piece of fish into his mouth. Naruto's eyes softened as he watched the redhead eat.

* * *

"So what's your favorite food?" Naruto asked as he popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth. Gaara studied the design on the piece he was holding before biting into it.

"Salted tongue…and liver."

Naruto made a face at the redhead.

"What?"

"I dunno…just never met anyone that liked liver before." Naruto answered as he reached into the box for another piece.

"Your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"To ask me something." Naruto stated. Gaara titled his head to the side as he stared at Naruto.

"Why do you like orange so much?"

Naruto thought about the question as he chewed the nut that had been in the center of the chocolate he'd chosen.

"I never really thought about it. I guess I would have to say that when I was a kid, I wanted people to stop ignoring me, so I decided to wear the brightest color I could find. People always take the time to look at bright things." Naruto muttered as he allowed his head to fall back. Gaara stared at the blond intently but said nothing.

"After that it just stuck with me. Besides, orange looks good on me, don't ya think?" Naruto asked grinning.

Gaara grudgingly agreed. Naruto was right, in a way the color did suit him.

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun! What do you do that makes you happy?"

"Happy…" Gaara repeated as he bit into the chocolate he was holding. He stared at the brown filling that was slowly oozing from the piece in his hand. Naruto watched fascinated as Gaara flicked out his tongue to slowly lick the filling that was trickling onto his finger. The blond felt his body grow warm as the tip of the pink appendage dipped into the center to scoop out the remainder of filling as a look of utter contentment graced the redhead's face.  
"God, just eat it already!"

Gaara shot his friend a glare before placing the chocolate into his mouth.

"I'll show you." The redhead said as he stood up.

"Show me what?"

"What makes me happy."

* * *

Naruto stared in awe at the painting before him. A young woman, lying on her side, her head resting on her folded arm as thick black hair flowed around her, wrapping her frame. She was wearing a stunningly beautiful kimono that lay partly askew, revealing a pale shoulder and slender legs. Her eyes were half lidded, appearing wistful as she stared back at her audience.

"You did this?"

"Yes. This…this is what makes me happy."

"Gaara it's-" Naruto whispered, his eyes wide as he turned to look at Gaara. Gaara stared back at Naruto intently.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me see this."

Gaara said nothing as he glanced back at the painting and sat down.

"You know, she kinda looks like Neji." Naruto snickered as he sat on the floor next to his friend.

"He looks like a girl." Gaara said flatly. Naruto glanced at the redhead and laughed.

"He does, doesn't he?"

The two sat quietly in the dim light of Gaara's studio as Naruto curiously glanced around taking in the paint stains and scorch marks on the floor. In one corner were blank canvases stacked neatly. A shelf carefully packed with tubes and other containers of paint on one side, and brushes on the other, right above the canvas. Other miscellaneous supplies were stacked on shelves that lined one side of the room. The only source of light hung above the painting of the young woman. There was a window on another side with heavy blinds drawn over it, blocking out all light from outside.

"It's my turn."

"For what?" Naruto asked as he turned back to Gaara.

"To ask a question."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why…why did we kiss?"

Gaara felt more than saw Naruto go rigid next to him. The redhead remained quiet as he patiently waited for an answer. He'd finally asked the question Naruto had been dreading. Naruto had spent all week asking himself that very same thing as he tried to sort his feelings for the redhead.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing this time?"

"I shouldn't have done that...shouldn't have allowed that to happen." Naruto mumbled feeling extremely self-conscious as he waited for Gaara's reaction.

"So you regret it." Gaara choked out; the ache he had felt before coming back full force. Naruto glanced at the redhead who was staring at the floor. For the third time that night, the look on the redhead's face caught Naruto by surprise.

"Should I?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding small and weak to his own ears.

Gaara turned to meet the blue eyes observing him.

"I wish you didn't."

"I don't."

"Would you do it again if you could?"

"Do you want me to?"

Gaara didn't answer as he turned to look back at the portrait he'd created. Naruto remained silent as he watched the boy next to him.

"Yes." Gaara whispered as he kept his gaze fixed on the painting, he didn't trust himself to look at Naruto. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on the blond's face at what he had just said. A slight brush on his thigh startled him, causing him to turn to his companion. Gaara remained frozen as he watched Naruto move closer to him until their shoulders brushed. Slowly, the blond reached out, placing his hand at Gaara's nape. Both men stared at each other. Their breaths, sweetened from chocolate, were mingling and ghosting over their faces. Naruto's eyes dropped to the barely parted lips of the red-haired man. With one swift movement, Gaara brought their lips together, surprising the other. Naruto flicked out his tongue hesitantly, brushing it against the soft skin pressed against his own. Immediately, Gaara parted his lips, allowing his tongue to slide against Naruto's. The kiss became sloppy from inexperience as Naruto forced his tongue forward to explore Gaara's mouth, tasting the remnants of chocolate.

Reaching out, Gaara fisted his hand in Naruto's shirt tugging him forward. Naruto complied, forcing the redhead down as the kiss deepened. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Gaara's hands snaked around him bringing their bodies closer together. One pale hand moved to bury itself in golden locks as the kiss became more demanding. The need for air forced Naruto to pull away, eliciting a whimper from the redhead beneath him. Both boys were panting as they stared at each other, lips swollen and red. Naruto shifted slightly, uncertainty reflected in his eyes as he stared down at the redhead beneath him.

"Again." Gaara whispered as he tugged Naruto back down, sliding his tongue into the blond's mouth the instance their lips met. Naruto groaned as Gaara's grip tightened in his hair. The redhead's assault with his tongue was relentless, driving the blond into a pleasure filled haze. It was even better than what he'd dreamt about all week. Naruto moved his hands to caress the soft skin of Gaara's cheeks, as their tongues danced around each other. Naruto felt a hand slide down his back gripping the fabric of his shirt. He felt his body heat up as Gaara pushed his own up, bringing them closer, Gaara's hipbones digging into his thigh as they lay flushed against each other. Gaara grunted his annoyance as Naruto broke the kiss, only to gasp in surprise at the feel of something wet graze against his jaw line. Instinctively, the redhead titled his head back exposing more pale skin for Naruto to trail more kisses down his neck. Naruto's breath was hot against the redhead's sensitive skin, causing him to shiver, and sending his mind reeling from the newness of it all. Gaara's grip tightened in the blond's shirt as Naruto bit and sucked at a spot beneath his jaw that sent bolts of pleasure shooting through his body. Naruto ground his hips into the redhead's beneath him, soft moans escaping parted lips.

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered as his body moved, needing to get closer to the blond over him. With one last nip that had Gaara inhaling sharply, Naruto pulled away. Gaara let his hands fall away from the body hovering over him. Naruto stared at the dazed redhead as his chest rose and fell with quick bursts of breath. Leaning forward once more, Naruto placed a chaste kiss on Gaara's lips before sitting up.

"Stay." Gaara said as he reached out and gripped Naruto's arm. Naruto stared at the hand curiously.

"Tonight. Stay with me." the redhead continued as he tugged at Naruto's arm.

"Alright." Naruto whispered as he allowed Gaara to pull him down to lay next to him. Gaara rolled over to face the blond. Reaching out, he stroked the whisker-like scars that marred the blond's soft skin. Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes as he focused on the feather-light touches.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks to Mei-chan for beta-ing. For this chapter she was paid with a dozen and one carrots._

**Chapter 10**

"Do you really have to smoke in here?" Naruto asked slightly irritated as he stared down at the redhead. Gaara didn't answer as he exhaled a puff of smoke before crushing the stick in the tiny tray on the nightstand. Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Why do you smoke so much?" The blond asked tiredly as he watched the redhead lounging on the bed.

"Why do you complain so much?" Gaara responded tartly as he watched the blond sit on the other side of the bed. Naruto was spending the night again and for that Gaara was glad. However, that didn't mean Naruto had the right to complain about his habit. Ever since Naruto had spent that first night with Gaara, he'd been spending more and more nights in Gaara's apartment once he realized the redhead would actually fall asleep for a few hours if Naruto was next to him. Rolling his eyes, Naruto stretched out pulling the sheets over him. He was exhausted.

"Now the sheets smell like fucking smoke." The blond grumbled as he glared at the redhead.

"You're free to leave." Gaara answered as he switched off the bedside lamp and rolled over to face the man next to him.

"You're such an ungrateful prick sometimes." Naruto whispered as he felt Gaara move down next to him.

"And you need to shut up." Came the whispered reply so close that Naruto felt the other's breath caress his skin. The caress was quickly followed by soft lips being pressed against his. The blond sighed and closed his eyes as he allowed Gaara to control the kiss; he was too tired to fight the redhead. He moaned slightly when he felt Gaara's tongue press forward, demanding entrance into his mouth. Naruto parted his lips and Gaara's tongue darted in, exploring, running over teeth, coaxing the tongue of the blond forward. The taste of Gaara occupied Naruto's senses as the redhead shifted forward, bringing their bodies closer together. Naruto didn't protest as a hand snaked under the sheets to caress the tanned skin of his stomach and chest. Gaara liked to touch him and he dared not protest. The redhead quickly got frustrated if he didn't get what he wanted; Naruto had learned that the hard way once when he had pushed Gaara away after a particularly long and busy day at Ichiraku's. So he simply lay there as slender, pale fingers ran over him. Gaara broke the kiss to stare down at the man next to him. In the dim light he could barely see the exhausted blue eyes staring back up at him patiently, lips parted slightly, waiting for him to continue. Naruto knew what to expect, no matter how tired he was they would do this. Gaara would never let him sleep until the redhead had satisfied his desire to kiss, to touch and to be touched. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Gaara was somehow making up for lost time.

Pulling the sheets back, Gaara watched as his hand moved over Naruto from the strange spiral tattoo around his navel, over the ridges of muscle up to a pink nipple. Naruto couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped him as Gaara's hand brushed over the sensitive knobs. Gaara's eyes snapped to the blond's face at the sound as he wondered what he could do to pull that sound from the blond once more. Gaara continued to trail his hand across Naruto's chest and up his neck. Gently, he traced the outline of soft, parted pink lips.

"Naruto..."The redhead whispered before leaning down to suck at Naruto's exposed neck like the blond had done to him on many other occassions.

Naruto felt himself getting aroused under the ministrations of the redhead above him. A particularly sharp nip had him groaning as his eyes slipped close. There was going to be a mark there in the morning. His breathing was becoming ragged as Gaara covered him in feather light touches. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Gaara even knew what he was doing to the blond.

"Go to sleep." Gaara whispered finally as he stroked the thin scars that adorned the blond's cheeks. The redhead watched quietly as Naruto's eyes closed and the blond's breathing subsided into a steady rhythm. Gaara lay there, staring at the blond slumbering next to him. Ever since that night in his studio two weeks ago, things had changed. Once again, Naruto had Gaara experiencing things he'd never felt before, things he'd never done before. Gaara let his hand travel over the teenager next to him. Every time he saw Naruto sleep, he'd get a sudden urge to touch him, reconfirm that Naruto was actually there with him, that the blond wasn't simply something he'd imagined into existence. Naruto was real and everything that he'd experienced so far really happened.

"Don't leave me..." Gaara said softly as he moved closer to the warm body next to him.

* * *

"That was horrible, Kakashi."

"Maa, it wasn't that bad."

Iruka gave the hoary-haired man a dubious look.

"Okay, okay, it was that bad." Kakashi said as he threw his hands up. "You have to admit though, the actress was hot."

"That she was." Iruka chuckled as he opened his front door. At first, Iruka had been skeptical about taking that next step of entering an official relationship with the older man. In fact he wasn't even sure how it happened, but either way he wasn't regretting it. If he was honest with himself, things weren't that much different than the way they were before, except the label used to describe their relationship. Iruka had worried at first, and admittedly, part of him still did but thus far, Kakashi had done nothing to cause concern.

"Thank you for the movie and dinner. I had a lot of fun." The brunette continued as he stepped into his home.

"I try." Kakashi said smiling as he watched Iruka enter. Iruka smiled back at the silver-haired man. Kakashi was right, he did try. He'd been trying for years and Iruka had been stubbornly ignoring it, refusing to acknowledge what was right before him out of some petty fear. Now that they were actually together, Iruka could no longer deny it. Over the years, Kakashi had come to mean a whole lot more to him than a simple friend. He was a pillar holding up Iruka's existence. He should have realized that a long time ago. The signs were always there, every time Kakashi left Konoha for work or whenever they'd end up in fights that resulted in the silver-haired man sleeping in his own home. Iruka couldn't even remember a time that he actually looked forward to coming home before Kakashi took up residence on his sofa. He had made himself deliberately oblivious to what Kakashi really meant to him.

"Well, I'll bid you a goodnight."

Iruka blinked out of his musing as he turned to stare at the older man who remained standing outside.

"Aren't you going to come in?" The brunette asked confused.

"That…might not be a very good idea." Kakashi answered, hands tucked in his pockets as he stared back at Iruka, the laziness gone from his one visible eye.

"Why not?"

Kakashi didn't answer as the two men stared at each other in silence.

"Goodnight, Iruka." Kakashi mumbled finally as he tore his eyes away from the younger man and turned to leave.

"Kakashi, wait." Iruka called as he grabbed onto the other's jacket.

"What's going on? Why won't you come in?"

"Please, let me go, Iruka."

"…Kakashi… look, I know I haven't made things easy for you...for us.. and I haven't been the easiest person to get along with but at least I'm trying now…did I do something?"

"No, you didn't..." Kakashi answered as he gave Iruka a strange look.

"Then why won't you come in? This isn't like you." Iruka said, frowning as he tried to keep his worry at bay.

"I'm just respecting your wishes." Came the soft reply.

"'Respecting my wishes'?"

Kakashi sighed as he stared at the brunette's bewildered expression. Reaching out, he gently brushed aside a strand of dark hair. Tonight was one of the rare occasions Iruka had actually left his hair free of a ponytail.

"You said you wanted to take things slow. If I come in… I won't be able to stop myself anymore. " Kakashi whispered as he leaned forward until their noses touched. Iruka felt his body warm at their proximity. As he met the gaze of the half lidded gray eye, he finally understood what Kakashi meant. When he'd agreed to this, he'd made it clear he didn't want to rush things. Yet, as he watched the desire swarm through the silver-haired man's only visible eye, Iruka knew he was only fooling himself into thinking they needed anymore time.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Iruka said softly as he lifted his hands to pull down Kakashi's mask.

"Iruka…"

"I'm getting cold standing out here."

"Are you…"

Kakashi was cut off by the feel of lips being pressed against his. Immediately, he wrapped one arm around the younger man's waist, while the other trailed up into his hair.

Without breaking the kiss, both men managed to get the door open and stumbled inside, Kakashi slamming the door shut behind him. The kiss became bruising as Iruka found his back jammed against a wall, hands frantically tugging at the buttons on his shirt. The brunette moaned as soft lips trailed along his jaw and down to his neck. Kakashi pushed his body forward, bringing their quickly growing erections together as he sucked at Iruka's pulse causing a pleasurable shudder to run through the brunette.

"God, Iruka. You have no idea how long I've waited...wanting you. You tortured me." Kakashi whispered, pressing his lips gently to Iruka's shoulder.

"Bedroom." Iruka choked out as he weakly shoved at Kakashi. With a groan, the taller of the two broke their contact and led the way, pulling the brunette after him. A soft grunt of surprise escaped Iruka as he found himself being shoved down onto his bed. Kakashi wasted no time as he pulled off his shirt and moved over the brunette. Reaching up, Iruka pulled the older man down into a searing kiss, tongues twisting together as they attempted to devour each other.

Kakashi's shaking hands roved over the smooth skin beneath him, eliciting a sound of approval from his partner as fingers scraped over sensitive nipples. Kakashi ground his hips into the body beneath his as he licked and sucked his way down a smooth neck to an already hardening nipple. Iruka's hands buried themselves in the thick silver strands as a hot, moist tongue stroked over the dusky nub. His breathing had become erratic under the attention his body was receiving from the man over him. A pale hand slipped down to knead Iruka's crotch. The brunette bucked into the hand as noises of pleasure fell from his parted lips.

Kakashi was rapidly losing his control as the man beneath him writhed and moaned in ecstasy. Pulling himself away from the other, he made quick work of Iruka's pants and boxers.

"That's a bit unfair, don't you think?" the brunette muttered huskily as he sat up and reached for Kakashi's zipper. Iruka latched onto the older man's neck as he unbuttoned and unzipped Kakashi's pants. A surprised grunt escaped the silver-haired man as a warm hand surrounded him.

"Iruka…"

Kakashi didn't bother finishing as he yanked Iruka's hand away and removed the remainder of his clothing. They were moving too fast, probably, maybe but they'd been dancing around this for far too long.

Moving forward, Kakashi pushed Iruka down once more. Their eyes met for a moment, both reflecting the lust and emotions that were building between them. Iruka spread his legs, allowing Kakashi to settle between them.

"I have...you know...in the bedside table." Iruka mumbled. Kakashi arched a brow but did not comment as he reached into the small drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

"Cherry?" The older man questioned, sniffing his fingers as he rubbed them together to warm the lube he slathered on them.

"Shut up and stop wasting time."

With a soft kiss, Kakashi lowered his fingers to the other's entrance. Iruka instinctively tensed at the intrusion. Feeling the clenching of muscle, Kakashi brought their lips together once more in an attempt to distract the younger man as he slid a second finger to join the first.

Iruka tightened his grip on Kakashi's hair at the uncomfortable sensations of being stretched. Kakashi took his time, gradually flexing his fingers until he felt Iruka relax.

"It'll feel good soon." The older man whispered as he removed his fingers and slowly replace them with something much bigger. Iruka hissed as pain erupted in him at being filled. Kakashi didn't wait for Iruka to adjust as he began a slow, steady pace. Nails sank into his biceps as the brunette's hands clamped down on him, his face contorted in discomfort. The silver-haired man showered his lover with soft kisses of comfort until Iruka grip eased.

"Kakashi." The brunet whimpered softly, shifting under the man above him.

Kakashi gritted his teeth against the urge to plunge forward as he tried to adjust his angle with each thrust, determined to make his lover enjoy this.

The sudden scream that was ripped from the brunette's throat told the older man he had found the bundle of nerves he'd been searching for. Kakashi's thrusts became harder as sweat poured off their bodies. Iruka writhed and twisted as he tried to get Kakashi to pound against the spot that had him seeing stars.

"Dammit, Kakashi, you're not fucking a woman!" Iruka half panted, half yelled as he bucked up to meet the silver-haired man's thrust."Harder!"

Kakashi grinned at the brunette as he lifted Iruka's leg over his shoulder. God, he'd wanted this fiery man for far too long.

Pulling out, Kakashi slammed back into the firm body beneath him. This was better than he'd ever imagined. The silver-haired man watched mesmerized as Iruka's head fell back, his body arching up. Iruka's moans became louder and more drawn out as he felt himself approaching his climax.

"Come for me." Kakashi commanded as he pounded relentlessly into the brunette. Neither of them were going to last long at this rate.

With a cry, Iruka came hard, his body going rigid as his orgasm racked through him. Kakashi continued to slam into Iruka's exhausted body until his own release crashed into him. A soft sound of appreciation escaped the darker man's lips as he felt his lover's warm seed flood into him. Slowly, Kakashi pulled out before collapsing tiredly next to Iruka.

"Was it as good as you imagined?" Iruka asked playfully as he turned to stare at the man next to him.

"It was better." Kakashi chuckled as he moved a hand to mingle with the dark tresses that lay surrounding his lover's face.

* * *

"When will you be back?" Gaara asked casually as he watched Naruto slip on his shoes. Once again Naruto had spent the night and frankly Gaara wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"Sometime tomorrow." Naruto answered as he turned to stare at the redhead. Gaara didn't say anything, he didn't even twitch as he stood there with his arms folded looking quite apathetic. Naruto stared at the teenager; he knew Gaara was upset by his answer. He could tell by the way Gaara's nails were digging into his arms as he kept them folded; from the barely visible narrowing of his eyes, and the way those had taken on a darker shade of green. Gaara may have looked like a marble statue most of the time, but Naruto had learned to pick up on those small things that betrayed what the redhead was feeling. At the moment, Gaara was not pleased, and that meant that when Naruto did show his face around Gaara's apartment again, he was going to have to deal with one hell of an attitude from the redhead.

"Come on Gaara. I haven't spent the night in my own bed for days."

"Is mine that bad?" Gaara asked as his cool gaze hardened.

Honestly, Gaara could be such a selfish prick sometimes.

"I never said that! It's just that I haven't been home in a while and Iruka wants to see me."

Gaara didn't respond as he simply continued to stare at Naruto.

"Look, do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked as he watched Gaara's finger twitch slightly at the question.

"Come with you?"

"Yeah, you've never been to where I live, right? Aren't you even curious to see it? And Iruka's dying to meet you." Naruto asked. Gaara stared at the blond for a moment, uncertainty reflected in his eyes. Finally, he nodded his assent.

* * *

Iruka lay stretched out on his sofa, on his stomach flipping through channels.

"Do you plan on lying there all day?" Kakashi asked as he stared down at the brunette, trying his best to hide the wide grin that he knew was visible through the mask.

"Go to hell, you bastard." Iruka grumbled, not even bothering to look up at the other man.

"You're such a darling." Kakashi called as he headed to the kitchen with the groceries he'd bought.

"How does yosenabe(1) sound? Naruto should be home in time for dinner, right?"

"That's what he said when I called him earlier." Iruka answered as he made an attempt to sit up. The pain he'd been in earlier that morning had subsided to an annoying throb making it easier to move and especially sit. Kakashi emerged from the kitchen and slid down next to the brunette.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he leaned in to the bronzed man.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Iruka bit back as he reached up and pulled down Kakashi's mask.

"I would guess better." Kakashi chuckled out as he brought their lips together.

Something hard impacted the silver-haired man's head causing him to pull away in pain.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" a voice yelled. Kakashi looked up in time to see something come flying towards him. He barely dodged the object as it hit the wall behind him. Kakashi stared at the object for a moment before turning to look at his assailant.

"Ah Naruto, you're home." The silver-haired man said pleasantly.

"Gaara, give me your shoe." Naruto demanded as he glared at his former teacher, his hand held out for said shoe.

"Naruto-"

"Give it!" the blond yelled, effectively cutting of the redhead. Without a word, Gaara handed his shoe to the young man next to him. It'd been quite a while since he'd seen Naruto so pissed off.

"Welcome home, Naruto." Iruka said as he watched the blond with barely restrained amusement. Naruto grunted a response as his attention remained fixed on Kakashi.

"Naruto, really is that-" Kakashi didn't have time to finish as a shoe came sailing towards him.

"Dammit. I missed. The other one."

Gaara handed over his other shoe quietly as his eyes went from the silver-haired man who was eyeing Naruto warily to the brunette that was sitting casually on the sofa staring back at him amidst the turmoil.

"That's enough!"

"You're damn right that's enough, you old, perverted bastard. What, your hand wasn't enough so now you have to assault Iruka? I turn my back for one minute and you're all over him like white on rice." Naruto shouted as he threw Gaara's shoe. Gaara stared calmly as his shoe soared through the air.

"Who the hell are you calling old? And for your information, Iruka appreciates having me all over him. Why you should have heard him last night. He was just begging-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped. "One more word from you and I swear you'll be sleeping outside for a month. Naruto, you throw one more thing and I'll burn every last piece of orange in your closet."

"He started it!" Naruto whined.

"Actually you did." Gaara mumbled as he turned to look at Naruto. Naruto shot Gaara a dirty look before turning back to glare at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't return the look as his eyes were now fixed on Gaara.

"So, Naruto, who's your friend?"

"Don't try to change the subject. What the hell did you mean by 'last night'?"

"None of your business, Naruto. Now stop being a rude brat and introduce us to your friend." Iruka said as he gingerly stood up. Sending one more glare in Kakashi's direction, Naruto obeyed.

"Gaara, this nice guy you see here is Iruka. Iruka, this is Gaara." Naruto said as Iruka offered his hand to the redhead.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara. Sorry about the commotion. It usually isn't so bad."

Gaara stared at the hand for a moment before giving it a quick shake.

"It's… alright." The redhead mumbled. Naruto stared at his friend curiously. If he didn't know better he'd say Gaara was actually nervous. A cough caused the others to turn to look at the man that had moved to stand next to Iruka.

"Oh yeah, and that's our resident bum also known as our local leech."

"I don't see you paying any bills around here." Kakashi said to Naruto as he stared at Gaara, his expression unreadable.

"You've never even seen the bills around here." Naruto shot back.

"I've seen a lot more than oomph-"

Naruto smirked as Kakashi rubbed his side until a hand landed on the back of his head.

"You two are giving me a headache!" Iruka interjected before reaching out to Gaara and pulling the redhead away from the two and over to the sofa.

"You guys have perfect timing. Kakashi was just about to start dinner. Weren't you, Kakashi?" Iruka said pointedly.

"Maa, I was?" Kakashi said as his attention once again focused on Gaara. Gaara stared back at the man, his eyes narrowing slightly. Kakashi was making him uneasy. Naruto frowned as he noticed the way Kakashi was staring.

"Yes, you were. Now get to it." Iruka said.

"Fine fine." The silver-haired man called as he headed back to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Naruto muttered as he headed to the kitchen, leaving Gaara in Iruka's care. Gaara followed the blond's movement until he disappeared from sight.

"So you're Gaara. We've heard a lot about you from Naruto."

The words had Gaara turning to look at the brunette sitting on the other end of the couch. Gaara didn't answer as he observed the man that Naruto cared so much about. Naruto had told him all about Kakashi's many attempts on gaining Iruka's affection and Iruka's resistance. Judging from what they'd walked in on, it didn't seem like Iruka was really resisting anything. Iruka remained silent as he met Gaara's gaze. There was something about the darker man's stare that bothered Gaara. It was calculating, almost as if he was measuring Gaara against some unknown standard. Either way, it didn't unnerve the redhead nearly as much as Kakashi's gaze did. The two males stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other in silence. With a smile, Iruka finally spoke.

"So do you like yosenabe?"

The sudden change in Iruka's demeanor would have caught Gaara off guard if he wasn't already used to Naruto's whirlwind personality.

"I… have never had it." the redhead answered quietly.

"You'll definitely enjoy it then." Iruka continued before engaging the redhead in conversation.

* * *

"Kakashi."

"Here to help me with dinner, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he continued to slice the beef he had bought.

"You know very well that's not why I'm here."

"Really, Naruto, Iruka-"

"This isn't about you and Iruka either. If Iruka hadn't wanted you to kiss him, he wouldn't have ever let it happen." Naruto interrupted. Kakashi paused in his chopping to look up at the blond boy staring back at him with a frown.

"If you understand that, then why did you throw all those shoes at me?"

"Revenge. For that stunt you pulled. Did you think I'd forget?" Naruto said shrugging. The silver-haired man twitched as he wondered how long it would take Iruka to forgive him for impaling Naruto on the knife he was holding.

"That's not the point." Naruto said quickly as he spied Kakashi's hand tighten on the knife.

"So then what do you want?"

"Kakashi, Gaara is my friend."

The silver haired man didn't say anything as he returned his half-lidded eye to the meat in front him and began chopping once more.

"Just friends?"

"Kakashi, I'm serious. Do not interfere!"

"Interfere?" the older man drawled as he looked up from his chopping.

"Don't think I missed the way you were looking at him. I don't know what you found out about him and frankly I don't want to know, but I'm warning you, Kakashi - if you do anything to get in the way-"

"Naruto, what is he to you?" Kakashi asked as he stared at the blond threatening him.

Naruto paused in his rant to stare back at the older man. "What?"

"He's a lot more than just your friend, isn't he..." Kakashi said. Naruto felt himself blush under Kakashi's steady gaze. Before Naruto could respond, Kakashi continued. "Don't even bother trying to deny it. Chouji is your friend; Neji is your friend; Lee is your friend. The way you're obsessed with him… it's almost like when Sa-"

"Don't!" Naruto snapped. "Don't you dare compare them. He's nothing like him! This is different."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at Naruto's outburst.

"I wasn't even going to compare them..." Kakashi stated, his brows furrowing slightly.

"You dare to interfere, Kakashi, and I swear I'll never fucking forgive you." Naruto said, his voice hard. Both men stared at each other in silence.

"I never had any intention of interfering. Like you said - you don't need a fucking guard dog, right?" Kakashi said coldly, breaking the silence.

"Get over yourself, Kakashi. It was my fault, all of it. I made those decisions on my own. Me. Not you. Me."

Kakashi didn't answer as he returned to his chopping.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Dinner will be ready soon." Kakashi responded, his voice stating the conversation was over. Naruto gave the man a lingering gaze before turning to leave.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"As long as he doesn't give me a reason to interfere." Kakashi said as he gave the blond a pointed look.

"I already told you - he's nothing like him." Naruto said softly before exiting the kitchen.

"I never said he was."

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Gaara asked as he stared down at the blond next to him. Naruto was lying stretched out on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his brows slightly furrowed. Naruto wasn't being his normal, boisterous self. In fact, it seemed like the blond was actually brooding. Gaara had noticed the change the instance Naruto had emerged from the kitchen when they'd first arrived, and it had lasted through dinner where the tension between him and the masked man had been too obvious.

"Naruto." Gaara said, annoyed at being ignored. At the sound of his name, Naruto turned to stare at the redhead sitting next to him. Gaara frowned as he folded his arms. Naruto simply gave him a rueful smile as he sat up. Slowly, he reached out and brushed aside strands of crimson hair.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked softly as he traced the scar with his fingers. Gaara shivered slightly under the touch but remained silent as he stared at the blond. Naruto's behavior was beginning to bother him. Naruto lowered his eyes from the scar to meet the teal pools of his friend. The two stared at each other intently for a moment before Gaara finally answered.

"I did it… when I was eight... I carved it into my skin, deep enough so that it would never fade." The redhead whispered as he watched Naruto keenly.

"Didn't it hurt?" Naruto asked as his fingers continued to caress the scar. Gaara closed his eyes. He didn't want Naruto to see what his questions were doing.

"It was nothing compared to what I was already feeling." Gaara said, his voice shaking as the words came out barely audible.

"Gaara?"

Hearing his name, the redhead opened his eyes to gaze at the blond. Pale fingers came up to brush the whiskers on the blond's cheeks.

"Where did you get yours?"

Naruto chuckled at the question.

"I don't even know. As far as I remember, I've always had them."

Gaara said nothing as he let his hands slide downwards, feeling the contours of the blond's body through the shirt he was wearing.

"And what about this one?" Gaara asked, his hand coming to rest on a spot to the left of where he could feel Naruto's heart beating steadily. Naruto froze at the question. The redhead remained silent as he watched Naruto's eyes darken and dull; taking on a look he'd only seen once before. "Where did you get it?" Gaara asked again. He needed to know what could cause Naruto to look like that. Pulling away from Gaara, Naruto removed the redhead's hand from over the jagged scar he knew lay beneath his shirt.

"I got that when I was twelve."

"How?" Gaara asked, not ready to let the issue go. Naruto turned to stare at the redhead. The movement caught Gaara off guard as he found himself shoved back on the bed with Naruto straddling him. Lips against his own cut off any protest he was planning to make. Naruto's kiss was harsh as he forced his tongue into the redhead's mouth while pinning Gaara's arms to the bed. Their eyes remained locked as they fought to dominate the kiss. It was rough, violent and filled with something that neither of them could truly grasp.

Finally, Naruto pulled away only to latch onto the pale throat beneath him. A low moan escaped the redhead as he felt teeth sink into his skin. Releasing Gaara's arms, Naruto unbuttoned the redhead's shirt to reveal pale, soft skin. Now free, Gaara's hands immediately went to tugging at Naruto's shirt. Naruto moved back to allow the redhead to remove his shirt before once more attacking the teenager. The redhead winced as Naruto bit down hard on his collarbone before he mercilessly sucked at the skin causing it to burn harshly. Nails sank into Naruto's back as he ground into the redhead causing bolts of pleasure to shoot through them both. Naruto groaned at the feel of sharp nails digging into him. He could feel Gaara's growing erection pressing against him.

Naruto's hand slipped down between them to grope the prominent bulge in Gaara's pants. The redhead gasped at the sensation, his grip on Naruto tightening as the blond's hand massaged him through the fabric. The feel of something moist and hot on his nipple had Gaara arching into the touch. The redhead moaned shamelessly as he felt Naruto's mouth leave trails of inferno down his body. He wanted more even if he wasn't sure what more was, his body was demanding it, needed it.

"More."

Naruto froze as he heard the demand fall from the redhead's lips. He looked up to meet smoldering green eyes staring at him. The blond felt his own arousal jerk at the look in those eyes, eyes that were focused on him and only him.

"Naruto." Gaara's voice was heavy with lust and need. Naruto smirked at the redhead as he nimbly worked at the redhead's belt and zipper. Gaara's eyes flew open as he felt his pants being yanked off. Naruto stared at the sight before him. Gaara was impressive.

"What are you doing?" the redhead asked as he stared at Naruto curiously.

"Giving you more." Naruto said as he met Gaara's intense gaze. Not even a blush graced the red-haired boy as he lay exposed under Naruto's scrutiny. The redhead didn't have a chance to comment as he felt his erection suddenly being surrounded by something hot and moist. The feeling sent the teenager careening into a mass of writhing pleasure.

"Shit!" Gaara swore partly from the shock of what Naruto was actually doing and partly from the intense stimulation emanating from that one spot. One hand came down to bury itself in the mass of blond hair. Never in his life had he felt something this good as Naruto sucked hard. Gaara's other hand fisted in the sheets as he instinctively bucked his hips upwards further into the mouth around him. The movement caught Naruto off guard as Gaara's dick bounced against the roof of his mouth. With a growl, he grabbed the redhead's hips and pinned them to the bed.

Gaara's toes curled as he felt Naruto's tongue run along his shaft and up into his slit. The redhead's breath was ragged as he let out a particularly loud moan while staring with wide eyes at the blond head moving over him. He felt an unfamiliar coil, tightening in his lower abdomen as Naruto's head continued to move between his legs. Gaara tossed his head back, his breathing ragged from his moaning as he felt the pressure building up within him. Gaara's mind was void of all rational thought as his entire being became focused on the delicious bliss being created by the blond between his legs. Naruto watched Gaara earnestly as the room became filled with the erotic sounds that he was ripping from the redhead's throat. He never realized Gaara could be this loud. He prayed the walls were thick enough to keep any sounds away from the other occupants of the house. Naruto simply couldn't bring himself to silence the other boy. Never before had he seen Gaara's mask dissolved by something other than anger.

Without warning, Gaara came, his back arching off the bed, hands tightening painfully in Naruto's hair as his lips parted in a silent scream. Naruto forced himself to keep his mouth clamped on Gaara's member as he milked the redhead's orgasm. He felt Gaara jerk in his mouth when his tongue brushed against the tip as he swallowed. Finally, Naruto pulled away coughing, a sliver of Gaara's seed sliding from the corner of his mouth. Absently, he flicked out his tongue to lick the bitter drop. Gaara watched through half-lidded eyes as Naruto wiped his mouth. Naruto smiled down at the look that was somewhere between satisfaction, confusion, and awe plastered across the redhead's face. Their eyes remained locked on each other as Naruto crawled up the naked man beneath him. Shakily, Gaara pulled Naruto towards him.

"You won't like the taste." Naruto warned as he attempted to pull back.

"I don't care." Gaara mumbled as he pulled Naruto forward. Their lips met in a lazy kiss.

"Why-?" Gaara asked as Naruto broke the kiss.

"You don't need to have all your questions answered just yet." The blond mumbled with a sigh as his head came to rest on Gaara's chest, an arm wrapped around him. Gaara's hand hesitated for a moment before it went down to stroke Naruto's scars in a familiar motion.

"What about you?" Gaara asked, he could feel Naruto's erection poking his thigh. It wasn't the first time he'd felt it, however, prior to this he wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation so he always ignored it in hopes that Naruto would finally give him some indication of what he wanted. Now that Gaara had an idea of how to deal with it, he had to admit, he was curious to know if he could cause the same kind of pleasure to flow through Naruto as he had just experienced.

"Later. Just let me lie here for now." Naruto answered as he listened to the steady throb of Gaara's heart. With a sigh, the blond closed his eyes. Gaara frowned but didn't comment when Naruto's grip tightened around him. His mind was too busy trying to understand what was happening between them.

(1)Yosenabe- type of one pot dish that uses miso or soy sauce flavorings. All the ingredients are cooked together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those who read and enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Once again this was beta-ed by the one and only Mei-chan! For chapter 11 she was paid five bananas for her services._

Chapter 11

Gaara's eyes opened, only to be greeted by the dim light filtering into the room. Through the silence that pervaded the room, he listened to the soft breathing of his companion. Soft snores escaped the blond every now and then as he lay with one arm gripping the redhead. Gaara lifted his head slightly to stare down at the offending arm as his bladder screamed at him. With a sigh, he pried the arm off his person and shoved it aside earning a belligerent grunt from the owner.

"I need to use the bathroom." The redhead stated as a pair of sleepy, blue eyes opened to look at him. Naruto grumbled something incoherent before rolling over and going back to sleep. Smoothly, Gaara slipped from under the sheets, his bare feet coming into contact with the cold floor. He shivered slightly as he searched through the darkness for his clothing that Naruto had unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Finding his pants, he tugged them on, not bothering to pull on his boxers or shirt and padded to the bathroom.

Gaara frowned as he zipped up his pants from relieving himself. His clothes were steadily becoming tighter than he preferred them to be meaning he would have to get new clothes soon. As he washed his hands, his mind wandered back to what Naruto had done to him earlier that night. The feel of Naruto's mouth on him would be something he'd never forget. A delicious tingle ran through the redhead's body at the thought. He lifted his eyes to stare at the bright red bruise on his collarbone.

Now that he wasn't consumed by a primal need, Gaara found himself wondering how things had gotten to this point. Was what Naruto did to him something that friends did? Was it normal for friends to kiss the way they did, touch the way they did, desire each other the way he wanted Naruto? His desire for the blond was steadily growing, engulfing him, consuming him in a way that made Gaara wary. This was a part of him that had always remained dormant and ignored, smothered by the dark events and emotions that overshadowed his life. Then came along Naruto and he couldn't stop the inferno that was gradually building inside him.

Whenever he thought he had it in check, Naruto would do something like what he'd done earlier that would ignite Gaara in a way that threatened to consume him. Naruto would cause his need for him, for the blond's mere presence, to spike to new levels. The blond was becoming like a drug and Gaara was afraid because a part of him knew that Naruto was becoming something he would happily kill to keep. Gingerly, he touched the mark on his collarbone with his finger causing him to wince as it burned. He would have to remember to return the favor. Running a hand through his bed tousled hair, the redhead exited the bathroom.

"How about a late night snack, hmm?" a voice greeted him as he opened the door.

The request caught Gaara by surprise, causing him to freeze. His eyes carefully studied the man slouching against the wall across from the bathroom, his lower face hidden behind a little orange book. The teenager's grip on the doorknob tightened as he observed the older man, his feeling of unease returning full force. Gaara stood staring at Kakashi, his features a cool mask as he tried to understand the cause of his unease. Even though Kakashi hadn't been openly hostile to him during his time there, he still couldn't disregard the feeling of distrust he received whenever he was around the older man.

"I'm not hungry." Gaara said finally, feeling a sense of pride as his voice came out steadily, not revealing what he truly felt. Kakashi lowered his book to look at the young man staring up at him. Neither said anything as they stared at each other for a moment. With a sigh, the man pushed himself off the wall and shut his book with a loud snap.

"It really wasn't a request meant to be refused." Kakashi said, giving Gaara a commanding look before making his way to the kitchen, not waiting to see if Gaara was following. Gaara didn't even hesitate as his feet blatantly disregarded his brain and moved to follow the older man.

"Sit." Kakashi said flatly as he began rummaging through a drawer.

Gaara sat down, his brows furrowing slightly at the tone Kakashi was using. He watched the silver-haired man retrieve two bowls, two spoons and an ice-cream scoop. Reaching into the refrigerator, Kakashi pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. Neither said anything as Kakashi served them both and placed the bottle of syrup between them. Gaara observed this through narrowed, green eyes.

"Nothing like vanilla ice cream while having a chat, no?" Kakashi said amiably as he opened his book and began to eat.

Gaara said nothing as he eyed the man suspiciously before looking at the bottle of chocolate syrup hungrily.

"Don't hold back on my account." Kakashi said.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked as his gaze went back to the older man.

"Eat."

The redhead frowned at Kakashi's tone. Kakashi simply ignored it as he ducked behind his book and continued to read while savoring his ice cream. With a huff, Gaara reached for the bottle of chocolate syrup and began to empty its contents on the two scoops of ice cream in his bowl. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment as he watched the younger man drown his ice cream in syrup. Gaara looked up to find Kakashi staring at his bowl with amused, mismatched eyes.

"I…like chocolate." He mumbled as he closed the bottle and set it down. He'd suddenly felt the ridiculous need to explain his actions to this man. Kakashi's eyes curved upwards in a smile before he returned to eating and reading his book. Gaara ate slowly, every now and then glimpsing at the other man. His unease was slowly fading as Kakashi remained hidden behind his book and his attention was quickly occupied by the sugary, chocolate goodness in front him.

"How are your siblings?"

The question surprised Gaara, causing him to pause with his spoon half way to his mouth. He looked up to see Kakashi's bowl empty and the orange book lowered. Gaara stared, his spoon hovering over his bowl. Kakashi's mask was gone; or rather it lay bundled around his neck. Even though they'd had dinner together, Gaara hadn't actually seen the man's face. Naruto had told him to give up half way through dinner since he wasn't going to see it unless Kakashi wanted him to. Gaara's eyes trailed from the sculpted chin to full pink lips, a smooth nose, back up to a richly hued, gray eye, its companion a strange red hue. Gaara wondered what the story would be behind those eyes. A thin scar ran from his hairline to just above his lip, dissecting the distinctively red eye. Kakashi cleared his throat as his lips curved into a smirk. Gaara felt his face heat up as he lowered his eyes to the half empty bowl in front him.

"They are fine." The redhead mumbled as he once again became occupied by his chocolate coated ice cream.

"That's good to hear." Kakashi said amiable. "How are things at that gallery of yours? What's it called? Desertum? I've heard its getting quite popular, particularly those pieces by the artist Shukaku."

Gaara choked on his ice cream. Green eyes snapped up to stare at the silver-haired man. Kakashi simply stared back casually as he watched Gaara's eyes widen before narrowing.

"How do you know about that?" Gaara demanded; his voice hard, his mind screaming alert. Kakashi didn't say anything as he watched Gaara's face harden into an unreadable mask, his eyes darkening. The redhead was reacting, his defenses building, ready to protect himself from a perceived threat like a wild animal.

"Not even Naruto knows about that, so how do you know?" Gaara asked again.

"You'd be surprised what you can find out in my line of work." Kakashi said lightly as he served himself another scoop of ice cream. Gaara remained silent, his eyes fixed on the silver-haired man.

"It seems your brother and sister has adjusted to life in Konoha after you guys moved here from Suna quite nicely, although Kankurou is quite the alcoholic or so I've heard." Kakashi continued as he met the gaze of the teenager."You know, it's not really a conversation unless you talk as well."

Gaara's mind was racing as he watched the older man across from him; his body unmovable.

"How much do you know?" Gaara whispered, his voice barely audible as something he hadn't felt since he was a child began crawling through him.

"Hmm? Maa…let's see what I can remember. Ah…I know about your mother who died in child birth, I know who and what your father was. It was a great relief for Konoha when he died by the way." Kakashi said as he waved his spoon in the air. "But you didn't hear that bit from me."

Gaara said nothing as he felt his heart speed up.

"I know what happened in that playground when you were ten. It's a miracle that kid survived with only some scars as permanent damage. I know what they did to you after that. I know you started painting while you were there. Hell, I even know your shoe size. Most importantly, I know about your uncle Yashamaru, I know how he died when you were eight. I know how he **really** died. "

Gaara felt his body go numb as the words fell from Kakashi's lips as though they were simply a recap of a weather report. As Gaara stared into cold, intense eyes, he couldn't help but feel like a child being chastised for what he'd done. He suddenly felt exposed under the gaze of this man, this man that Naruto held dear. He suddenly felt like he was being tested and he was failing miserably and once more he was being branded a monster, feared and shunned.

Kakashi watched as Gaara's chest fell and rose with quick bursts of breath, his thin frame shaking. His brows furrowed as he watched Gaara's eyes begin to dilate as a hand reached up to grip the scar on his forehead. The silver-haired man frowned as Gaara's face contorted in pain.

"Calm down." Kakashi commanded. The sharp tone caused Gaara's eyes to focus on Kakashi once more. A twinge of guilt ran through the older man as he stared at the redhead's eyes.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, his voice calm and low, his hand white from being clenched as his breathing slowed. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change in Gaara's demeanor.

"What do you think I want, Gaara?" the man asked. The two stared at each other, Gaara contemplating the question as he held the gaze of the silver-haired man. Kakashi didn't look away as he patiently waited for the redhead's words.

"Naruto." Gaara whispered wincing from a sharp throb that erupted from his scar.

"What about him?"

"This involves him."

"Why would you say that?"

"I have no other connection to you."

Kakashi smiled, his eyes curving upwards.

"And they said you weren't smart."

"Why are you doing this?"

The older man sighed as he leaned forward.

Gaara growled at Kakashi's continued silence, his grip tightening on the spoon.

"You're going to tell Naruto..." Even as the redhead said that, he felt his insides clench at the thought of Naruto finding out.

"What if I do? What will you do?"

Gaara didn't answer as he lowered his gaze to the bowl of ice cream. His scar throbbed as he watched the trails of chocolate mingle with the melting ice cream.

"Y-you can't."

"I can't?" Kakashi repeated as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. "And why can't I tell him?"

Gaara remained silent as he pressed his palm against his scar and closed his eyes.

"Tell me, Gaara - why can't I tell Naruto?"

"He-he'll leave me… if you tell him… just like everyone else… he'll try to leave." Gaara growled out.

Kakashi blinked at this, the tone of the paleman's voice taking him by surprise. If he hadn't heard it himself, he would have doubted it even came from the stoic redhead. Somehow, it seemed too animalistic, too desperate to be human.

The kitchen lapsed into silence as Kakashi watched the younger male sitting across from him; body slouched as he gripped his forehead.

"Your scar hurts, doesn't it?" the silver-haired man asked, breaking the silence. "Even though it's healed completely, it still hurts sometimes. No one could figure out why other than psychological stress. That's what your doctor said at the institute. Psychosomatic."

"You can't tell him!"

Kakashi remained motionless as Gaara's hand slammed on the table shaking it.

"You're going to wake the others if you keep up that noise." Kakashi muttered softly.

"You can't!" Gaara said again, his voice pleading as his eyes searched the older man.

Kakashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Gaara…I never intended to tell him."

Gaara froze, searching the silver-haired man's face for any trace of a lie. Kakashi shrugged.

"It's not my place to tell Naruto. To be honest with you, I'm not even sure how much of a difference it will make to him. Your pasts aren't that very different. I'll tell you this, though - Naruto is one of the most precious people in my life. I've seen him go through enough because of his blind need to help those close to him even when that person doesn't want his help. Even though he won't admit it, Naruto is a selfless idiot that doesn't know when to give up. He hasn't realized that not everyone is worth throwing his life away for. Understand this, you hurt him in any way, any way that he doesn't deserve, and I swear you'll think your life in Suna was heaven compared to what I'll do to you."

Gaara said nothing as he stared at the silver-haired man, his face reverting to its usual stoic mask at the threat.

"You're threatening me now?" Gaara asked, his voice flat. His defenses were flaring, baring its teeth. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow as he wondered if it was possible for Gaara to be bipolar. The kid switched moods as much as Naruto did... well, maybe not as much, but he sure could pull his mask back on in a heartbeat.

"Threat? Don't be ridiculous. Threats are very childish and they just don't work like they used to anymore…" Kakashi said as he scratched at his chin."Maa, think of it as a promise."

Gaara gave the older man a look that could freeze hell. Kakashi smiled as he pulled his mask back up.

"Tell me, Gaara, what would you do if Naruto tried to leave you?"

Gaara's eyes hardened at the question, his entire body going even more rigid as a cold emptiness seeped through him at the thought of Naruto leaving him.

"I see..." Kakashi studied the boy as he wondered if the loss of his uncle was the catalyst that lead to that look in Gaara's eyes.

"Well, as much fun as this was, I need to get back to bed and the warm body waiting for me there." The man said as he stood up and returned the ice-cream and syrup to the refrigerator.

"Be a good boy and don't tell Naruto about this chat. Well, I probably won't have to worry about that... Ah, one more thing…" Kakashi said as he fished a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hold still." The older man said as he flipped the phone open and focused it on Gaara. Said redhead glared at the phone and the man holding it. The sound of something clicking caused him to blink.

"Just wanted a picture of that lovely red mark there." Kakashi said as he pointed at the hickey standing out against pale skin. "For Iruka, you see."

Gaara remained silent as he glared at the other man.

"Well, goodnight." Kakashi said pleasantly as he exited the kitchen. "And do keep it down next time if you and Naruto decide to have some fun. While I acknowledge you're both healthy young men, Iruka does need his rest. " The silver-haired man called lightly as he left the kitchen.

"Oh and Gaara, if Naruto ever tries to leave you, you _will_ let him."

* * *

"Gaara?"

The redhead wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting in the kitchen when the sound of Naruto's sleep laden voice reached him. Gaara looked up to see Naruto staring at him through bleary eyes, blond hair messy from sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he yawned while rubbing his eyes. Gaara didn't answer as he returned his gaze to the bowl of melted ice cream. Naruto observed the redhead slouched over in his chair, one hand resting idly on the table as the other brought a cigarette to his lips.

"Gaara?" Naruto called again as he moved closer to his friend. "Are you okay?... Why are you in the kitchen?"

The redhead didn't reply as he stared at the smoke that flowed from his lips, his eyes not seeing what lay before him. He'd been reliving his past, silently in the kitchen, sifting through memories that he'd forgotten, memories that Naruto had replaced but were now once more awakened by Kakashi's words. Kakashi had said he wouldn't tell Naruto but he'd threatened him creating a conundrum that represented the older man in Gaara's mind. If Kakashi decided to tell Naruto, there was nothing Gaara would be able to do. If Naruto wanted to leave him, Gaara would be useless to stop him. Kakashi would make sure of it. The fierce protectiveness the older man displayed for the blond was so foreign to Gaara. The pain of his scar had subsided to a dull ache as he sat mulling over his memories, Kakashi's words... Naruto... It all came back to the enigma that was Naruto. Gaara didn't even feel his usual ire at his predicament because it all came back to the blond standing next to him. Kakashi had said Naruto was one of his most precious people. Naruto had said the two older men, sleeping not too far from them, were two of the blond's precious people. Gaara's fingers twitched as the feel of something warm embraced them. Gaara glanced to his hand as warm, tanned fingers wrapped around them.

"What it it with you and smoking in other people's kitchens?" Naruto commented.

"Gaara…"

"What is it like?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me, Naruto, what is it like…to be someone's precious person?" the redhead asked softly as he looked up at the azure eyes staring back at him. Naruto frowned slightly as he stared with confused eyes at the boy sitting in the chair, looking at him expectantly. Gaara's smooth features remained calm as always but the look in his eyes bothered Naruto. The teal pools shimmered with vulnerability and hurt, years of pain emanated from them, reaching out their clammy claws towards the blond. Naruto swallowed as he continued to stare into those eyes. Something about the way Gaara looked at him made him want to cry. It was the look he had so long ago, the look that was slowly washed away after he first met Iruka...after he first met that one person that acknowledged his existence more than any others. It was the look he was trying so hard to never have to see in Gaara. Removing the cigarette from Gaara's hand and dropping it into the bowl of ice cream, Naruto pulled the redhead to his feet. Gaara allowed himself to be lead by Naruto.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You should know the answer to that." Naruto said, smiling lightly at the other man.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as his lips pressed together in a sign of annoyance. Before he could protest, arms wrapped around him, pulling him against the warm, firm body of the blond. Gaara instantly became rigid as he felt his body align with Naruto's.

"You should know the answer because you are someone's precious person, Gaara." Naruto whispered, his breath gently sweeping the red strands that hung over Gaara's ear. "You're my precious person."

Gaara said nothing as his eyes widened, his arms remaining at his side. The way the words fell from Naruto's lips, caressing his ear, it was almost soothing. Suddenly, the memories weren't there anymore, the voice that always screamed at him was silent, his scar didn't throb, and Kakashi's words didn't matter, because Naruto was here with him, living, breathing, holding him, warm. Slowly, the redhead brought his arms up and around the blond's waist. At the feel of arms moving against his skin, Naruto shifted so he could look at the redhead.

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked as he stared into green eyes.

"I- I don't...know."

"You will." Naruto answered as he pressed his lips gently against Gaara's. This time, Gaara didn't hesitate in his response as he pressed his lips against the blond's. As always, kissing Naruto was intoxicating. The feel of moist, hot lips against his own was heady. Finally, Naruto delicately pulled away, taking Gaara's hands in his own.

"Let's go back to bed." The blond said, leading Gaara back to his room.

Gaara followed silently, allowing himself to be tugged along until they entered Naruto's room and shut the door. The instance the door was closed, Gaara pulled the blond back to him and crushed their lips together. Naruto parted his lips, giving the redhead free reign as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Gaara pulled away slightly, brushing his lips across the warm skin of Naruto's jaw as he pushed him towards the bed. Naruto collapsed backward, pulling Gaara down unto him. Gaara pressed his body against the blond beneath him as he placed a gentle kiss against his pulse. The soft kiss was soon followed by a sharp bite as Gaara sucked at the exposed neck making Naruto gasp as the feeling shot to his groin.

"Gaara..." the blond groaned the redhead's name as pale slender fingers roved over his body, brushing against taut nipples, caressing sensitive skin.

"I want to touch you...all of you." came the deep, sultry whisper in his ear that had Naruto shivering in anticipation. The blond's eyes slipped closed as his hands fell away from the body above him in surrender.

"Then touch me." Naruto whispered back. Gaara's response was to follow the trails his hands made with his mouth, down the other man's body. Naruto's breath quickened as Gaara's lips grazed against a nipple before being stroked by a hot tongue. The blond moaned and his body shivered under the ministrations as Gaara shifted over him. The friction created by the redhead made Naruto's breath hitch and his member harden further. Gaara's hand moved between their bodies, pausing for a moment at the waist of Naruto's pants. Their eyes locked for moment before Naruto gave a slight nod of permission.

Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding as a hand dipped into his pants, fingers grazing through soft hair before circling his erection. A delicious sound escaped pink swollen lips as Gaara stroked the hot organ causing Naruto to buck into his hand. The sounds falling from the blond's lips were making the redhead quickly harden. Pulling away and licking his lips, Gaara removed his hand. Naruto's eyes fluttered open to stare at the redhead.

"Why did you stop?" Naruto asked annoyed. Gaara simply stared at him in a way that had Naruto groaning as he felt his member spasm slightly. Their gaze didn't remain locked for long as Gaara's eyes focused on the skin being revealed as he pulled off Naruto's pants. Naruto bit his lower lip as he watched Gaara's fingers gently stroke his skin. He didn't even bother hesitating to spread his legs as Gaara's hand stroked his inner thigh before moving up to wrap around his rigid member. Naruto was going insane as his arousal hit new heights the more Gaara touched him. This was the first time anyone besides himself had ever touched him in this way.

"Do something..." Naruto panted out as his hands gripped the sheets. Gaara's eyes lifted to stare at the blond's face that was flushed from arousal. Removing his hand, Gaara crawled up the body sprawled before him.

"What do you want me to do?" the redhead whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto groaned again, his eyes meeting Gaara's. If Gaara kept whispering in his ear like that, Naruto swore he would orgasm with Gaara doing nothing else. Naruto reached his hand forward to tug down the redhead's pants not trusting his voice. Gaara understood as he removed his pants, discarding them on the floor. Naruto glanced down appeciatively at Gaara's arousal before reaching up to the boy and pulling him back down on top him and back into a searing kiss.

The kiss was passionate, fueled by the desire that hung in thick clouds around the two. Gaara ground his hips into Naruto, rubbing their erections together eliciting a sound of pleasure from the blond that reverberated in the kiss. The sound shot through the redhead causing him to move again, pressing his hips into the blond beneath him. With every move Gaara made, Naruto found himself forgetting all else for the pulses of pleasure that flowed through his body as their erections slid against each other. The blond found himself bucking upwards to meet each of Gaara's thrusts. Everything was forgotten as Gaara's head fell to Naruto's shoulder, his hands moving to firmly grip tanned thighs as his thrusts became more forceful.

Naruto wrapped his hands around the redhead, his blunt nails digging into Gaara's back as his room filled with long guttural moans that were being ripped out of him. Their movements were awkward with inexperience. It took some time for them to find a clumsy rhythm and more than once, Naruto felt Gaara's dick slide dangerously close to his entrance and more than once the blond wished that it'd slip inside. The thought of having Gaara inside him, thrusting, pounding had the blond reeling, adding to the momentum as he raced to his release. Or maybe it was the thought of him inside Gaara. The blond wasn't sure which. Gaara's breaths were heavy in his ear indicating the redhead's approach.

"Gaara...I'm..." Naruto didn't get a chance to finish as his orgasm slammed into him dragging a scream from him. If this felt so good, Naruto could only imagine what it would be like with Gaara driving into him. The sound of Naruto's voice drove Gaara to his own cliff as he came, his seed mingling with that of the blond beneath him. The two lay panting, covered in sweat, Naruto's hand lying idly by his side. Gaara pushed himself up to gaze intently at the boy beneath him, red strands sticking to his face, contrasting sharply with pale skin that shone translucent in the dim light filtering into the room. Slowly, Naruto reached up, brushing aside some of those strands.

"That was-" Gaara was at a loss for words.

"Yeah.." Naruto responded breathlessly.

The two continued to stare at each other in the dim light.

"What are you thinking, Gaara?"

Gaara kept his gaze on Naruto as he lowered his face to the other's until their lips were a hair's breath apart.

"I think... no... I know... that sound you just made... I'd like to hear it again..."

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt his body heat up.

"God, Gaara... You can't say stuff like that..."

"Why not? It's true."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Gaara's confused green pools looking at him.

"You have no clue what you're doing, do you?"

Gaara said nothing as he gave Naruto a blank stare. Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"I wonder how long that will last..."

Gaara gave Naruto an odd look before lowering himself again to wrap around the blond.

"You're getting heavy." Naruto mumbled sleepily, his exhaustion catching up with him as Gaara's warmth surrounded him, lulling his body.

"Your fault." Gaara whispered, his lips brushing tanned skin as they moved. Naruto smiled slightly as his hand buried itself in red tresses before he slipped into slumber.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the many reviews and for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time...ja_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter was beta-ed by Mei-chan. She received two dozen chocolate glazed with sprinkles on top donuts.  
**

**Chapter 12**

Iruka titled the tiny device as he stared at the image on the screen. "I bet that burns like hell." The brunette snickered as his lover placed a gentle kiss to his neck. A soft chuckle was emitted from the man wrapped around him from behind. Iruka lay comfortably between long, pale legs while he considered the picture Kakashi had taken with his phone.

"What are your plans for this?"

"Hmm…I dunno. What do you think?"

"It'll make good blackmail material." Iruka mused.

"I want to keep it for something big… maybe send it to Jiraiya."

Iruka paused as he glanced up at the man idly stroking brown tresses. "Now that's just wrong." The darker man snickered.

"Glad you like it." Kakashi chuckled as he breathed in the other man's scent. "Did I tell you Jiraiya is planning a special limited edition yaoi collection? Don't you think that little picture would do great as inspiration or even as a book cover or two?"

"Naruto will kill you, if he finds out."

Kakashi shrugged as he flicked his tongue against Iruka's ear. The younger man made a contented sound as he closed the phone and tossed it aside.

"Is Naruto still a virgin?" Iruka asked as he tried to sink further into the hard warmth of Kakashi's body. The question caused the paler man to pause in his ministrations.

"I'm certain. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

Kakashi hummed as his arms tightened around the other man. For years he'd dreamed about doing his, having Iruka wrapped in his arms, holding the smaller man, breathing in his scent.

"Hmm, you're planning something."

"Now why would you think that?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Because I know you."

* * *

Gaara stared at his brother currently collapsed on his sofa with an arm and a leg dangling over the side. Loud snores emanated from Kankurou as a sliver of drool made its way to the rich black leather. A few empty sake bottles lay strewn about the floor, some rolling on their sides. The redhead frowned at the mess as he pushed a bottle with his foot. Part of him wanted to wake his sibling with a blow to the gut for the state of his apartment. Normally that was exactly what he would do but a satisfying night with Naruto had him reaching for the throw that was always draped over the matching leather armchair.

Silently, the teenager spread the small blanket over his brother and headed for his shower. Naruto had woken up early, something about getting to the markets before the crowd so he could get the best produce. Gaara, not enthusiastic about listening to Naruto haggle for lower prices, decided to simply come home. Upon his arrival, he'd found his older brother passed out in his living room, obviously inebriated. It wasn't the first time Kankurou had collapsed in Gaara's apartment. Usually, if Gaara was in less of a sour mood, he'd simply leave the older one wherever he fell and take sadistic pleasure in witnessing a full blown hangover the next morning.

If Gaara was in a particularly foul mood, he'd simply kick Kankurou out and leave him to whatever fate he met. Either way, the redhead's response to his older brother had never taken on any semblance of a caring action, except for today. Not really in the mood to ponder his actions, Gaara stepped into his shower and allowed the hot water to flow over him. In no way was he going to deny himself the pleasure of seeing his brother in the throws of a horrible hangover. He needed something to help maintain his good mood anyways.

* * *

The sound of something solidly hitting the floor followed by swearing drew Gaara from his studio to his living room. Kankurou was in a heap on the floor, tangled in the blanket, groaning; the painful grunts being punctuated every now and then by curses. Gaara watched, amused, as his brother struggled to rise to his feet, wobbling ever so often before he finally made it back onto the sofa.

"I feel like shit…" Kankurou mumbled. Gaara remained silent as he drank in his brother's suffering while leisurely smoking. Kankurou's eyes were tightly closed as he reached up to grip his pounding skull. He didn't even register Gaara's presence as the redhead leaned forward and blew a puff of smoke in his siblings face. Gaara smirked as his brother began coughing and swearing. Through the struggling, Kankurou somehow ended up once more on the floor with another thud.

"You fucking asshole!"

Ignoring his sibling, Gaara left the room. Kankurou pushed himself up to sit with his back against the sofa and his traitorous head hanging backwards.

"Here."

Some time later, the familiar deep timbre caused Kankurou to crack one eye open and stare at what was being proffered.

"Take it." Gaara said impatiently at his brother who still didn't seem to understand the situation. Kankurou stared at the glass and rather large, white tablet being held in pale hands before his eyes drifted up to meet the annoyed green ones of his younger brother.

"Hurry up and fucking take it so you can stop whining like a bitch on my floor." Gaara growled in annoyance. The older sibling hesitated for a moment before reaching for the items with shaky hands. Kankurou stared at the pill that part of his brain registered as one of Gaara's painkillers. Gaara folded his arms and glared at his brother.

"It's not poison, if that's what you're pondering." The redhead gritted out. Kankurou glanced up at his brother confused before finally shoving the tablet into his mouth and gulping down some water. Gaara watched in silence as his brother grimaced in discomfort as the pill scraped his throat on its way down.

"Uhh… Thanks." The brunette mumbled uncomfortably, still confused and not a little uncertain about the whole poison thing.

"Just clean up the mess you made." Gaara grumbled as he turned and headed back to his studio. Kankurou watched his brother's retreating back for a moment. The slamming of the studio door caused the young man to wince in agony as the sound reverberated through his head. With another groan, Kankurou flopped to the side as he painfully waited for the pill to work its magic. Once it'd done its thing, he would try to figure out who the hell replaced his brother with this poser.

* * *

"Would you put down that box of chocolate for just a minute and help me put this stuff away?" an annoyed voice floated into the living room. Kankurou cracked his eyes open as recognition seeped into his consciousness.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The voice shrieked again.

Sluggishly, the brunet stood up and headed in the direction of the sound. Kankurou blinked as he watched his brother grudgingly put down a box of chocolates and get to his feet.

"You can start by putting those away." The blond said, pointing at a small pile of vegetables. Silently, Gaara followed Naruto's directions, every now and then shooting baleful glances at the blond and longing looks at the half empty box of chocolates. Kankurou stared, taking all this in. If Naruto was a girl, he would have said the blond had his brother thoroughly whipped.

"You're awake! Would you like to join us for a late breakfast?"

"Huh?" Kankurou asked intelligently.

"No, he would not like that." Gaara answered

"I don't recall asking you."

"I don't recall giving him permission to be here either."

"He's your brother. Stop being such an ass. It's too early in the week for that."

"He could be the lord himself and I wouldn't give a shit."

"He stays for breakfast."

"No."

"Yes."

"He's leaving."

"Don't I have a say?" Kankurou asked nervously.

"What the fuck is your problem? He's staying and that's final!"

"He leaves and I don't care what you want."

"Kankurou, go ahead and sit while I whip up something for us." Naruto said cheerfully, pointedly ignoring the redhead.

"Don't tell him what to do, and Kankurou, get the fuck out."

Kankurou glanced from the annoyed blond to his scowling brother and decided a retreat might be in his best interest.

"What the fuck is your problem? What's with the attitude all of a sudden and why do you need to swear so fucking much?"

"Why are you being so fucking nice to him? And you're swearing just as much!" Gaara shot back as he folded his arms and glared at the blond. In his mind, his brother had already overstayed his welcome. Gaara had allowed him to sleep off his hangover, had cleaned up the mess of sake bottles and had even offered him pain killers. As far as things went, Gaara's generosity towards his sibling had been used up and he was in no mood to share his time with Naruto. Kankurou had already received more than he deserved.

"Why shouldn't I be nice to him?" Naruto asked as he glared back at Gaara whose face remained impassive even though he was radiating hostility.

"Uhh… it's okay. I should get going anyways. I just came over to make sure Gaara was fine."

"Which is obvious. Don't let the door hit you on your way out." The redhead deadpanned.

"Enough! Gaara shut up and sit down! You're being an asshole for no reason and you know it."

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at a livid Naruto. Kankurou watched in fascination as a silent war waged between the two teenagers. With a hmph, Gaara moved to a chair and sat down, sending a death glare in Kankurou's direction that had the older male seeing flashbacks of his life. Already the redhead was plotting how he could make his brother pay. Kankurou could see the diabolic wheels of revenge spinning in his brother's head.

"Honestly, it's alright. I should get going-"

"Kankurou, sit down!" Naruto snapped. There was no way Naruto was going to let his victory go to waste by allowing Kankurou to leave either. Without another word, the taller man slipped into a chair. Satisfied, Naruto began moving about the kitchen in familiar ease, a victorious smirk adorning his features.

Kankurou glanced at his brother who was now fixated on Naruto as the blond cooked. The brunet sighed in relief as he observed Naruto cooking. It wasn't long before his curious gaze was back on his younger brother. Kankurou couldn't help but notice the way Gaara stared at Naruto. He continued to observe his brother, noting his gain in weight while his face was still a stoic mask and his arms remained folded. The circles around his eyes somehow didn't seem as dark as they once had been, and the green eyes that shifted ever so often were alert and somehow not as cold as Kankurou could remember.

The brunet's brows knitted slightly as he tried to decipher the look in Gaara's eyes. His brother was completely captivated by the blond. Kankurou turned his gaze to Naruto once more as the blond began setting dishes before them and filling the kitchen with inane chatter. For an instance, blue eyes met green and just for that moment, Kankurou saw the faintest tinge of pink dust the blond's face. Turning his eyes to his brother, the smoldering look the redhead was sending Naruto's way had Kankurou suddenly feeling uneasy, as though he was suddenly a trespasser, seeing something that he shouldn't. In an instance, the look was gone and his brother was staring at him with cold eyes.

"Food's ready." Naruto said enthusiastically as he took a seat opposite to Gaara, interrupting the two siblings. Just like that, Gaara returned to ignoring his brother focusing instead on the food before him.

"If you're slow, there won't be any left." Naruto said as he grinned at Kankurou, his chopsticks already reaching forward. The brunet observed the blond for a moment before turning his attention to the food.

Naruto nodded his approval as he picked up where he left off in his rather one-sided conversation.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Naruto. That was really good." Kankurou said, leaning back in his chair. "I can't remember the last time I had a meal that good."

"You're welcome." Naruto responded, sending Kankurou a smile while he placed the last of the dishes in the sink.

"All yours, Gaara. I'm going to take a nap. If you wake me in time before I need to go to work, I'll make dinner."

Gaara nodded as he watched the blond exit the kitchen and head to the bedroom. Kankurou sat silently as his brother stood up and followed the blond out of the kitchen.

"Naruto."

"Hmm? What is it?" Naruto asked as he pulled off his shirt and prepared to climb into Gaara's bed. Gaara moved towards the blond, stopping when they were a hair's breadth apart.

"Did you want something?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes." Came the soft reply before lips connected. Naruto's arms wrapped around Gaara pulling him closer. Parting his lips, Gaara allowed the blond's tongue to slip inside as his hands ran across a tanned torso. The two remained like that, tasting each other. At some point, Naruto's hands slipped under Gaara's shirt to gently stroke smooth skin. A soft moan came from Naruto which caused Gaara to pull away. The two men stared at each other for a moment, their breathing faster than it previously was. Placing one last kiss on Gaara's lips Naruto released the redhead.

"Your brother is probably wondering what you're doing."

"What's your point?"

"Don't be such a dick."

With a grunt, Gaara reluctantly let the other man go. Giving Naruto a lingering gaze, the redhead left the room.

Kankurou stared at his brother, following his movements as he entered the kitchen. Gaara simply ignored his brother's presence and began washing the few dishes that couldn't go into the dishwasher. The kitchen was silent, except for the quiet clinks of porcelain every now and then. Gaara could feel his brother's eyes on him, but refused to acknowledge them. He'd seen the questioning gazes he'd been receiving from his sibling throughout the meal. That didn't mean he was going to make it easy for his brother.

"Gaara…" Kankurou began tentatively. He wasn't even sure how to begin. Questioning Gaara was like traversing a minefield.

"So… where'd you go last night?"

Gaara didn't even pause in his washing nor did he give any indication that he'd heard his brother. Kankurou sat there, waiting patiently. Gaara was pretending to ignore him instead of threatening to castrate him if he didn't get the hell out. In Kankurou's mind, that was a good sign.

"Naruto's home."

Kankurou cocked an eyebrow at this as he watched Gaara continue to wash dishes.

"You guys are really close now." The brunet commented as he observed his brother while the redhead rinsed a plate and placed it on the dish-rack.

"…We are friends." Gaara said softly. Kankurou said nothing as he stood up and walked over to his brother. Gaara made no movement as Kankurou came to stand next to him.

"Gaara… what's going on between you and Naruto? I know you say you guys are friends, but... there's something more between you two, isn't there?"

Gaara remained silent as he placed the last ware on the rack and turned to look at his brother. Kankurou shivered from the coldness in those eyes. The siblings regarded each other for a moment before Gaara broke the silence.

"Naruto is my friend." The redhead said firmly. That's what they were, that's what Naruto said they were.

"Friends, huh? Tell me, Gaara, where did you get that mark on your neck? If I had to make a guess, I'd say it was Naruto. I'm not an idiot, you know. I've seen the looks between you two, the way you act around each other... How long has it been?"

Gaara said nothing as he folded his arms, remaining impassive.

"So you're not going to deny anything?" Kankurou stared at his brother.

He'd first started getting suspicious when he noticed how the interactions between Gaara and the blond were gradually changing - the lingering looks, the touches that were more like caresses as they passed each other. It had finally become obvious when Kankurou arrived early one morning at Gaara's apartment only to find Naruto asleep in his brother's bed clad only in a pair of Gaara's pajama pants. Kankurou knew Gaara rarely used his bed, but he never let even his own siblings use it. They always had to make do with the couch.

"Gaara...are you and Naruto...?"

Kankurou's eyebrows shot skyward as he watched Gaara stiffen.

"Holy shit! You are!" Kankurou said, uttterly flabbergasted. He could tell he was beginning to push his luck from the scowl that was slowly creeping over his younger brother's face. It didn't matter, the risk was worth it to find out if his little anti-social. asexual brother had finally gotten laid. Even if it was with a guy, at least the blond brat seemed to care about his brother. Frankly, Kankurou didn't care if it was a guy or not, this was beyond anything he'd ever imagine. Gaara in a relationship - Gaara getting laid! In Kankurou's opinion, there was nothing worse than dying a virgin.

With a low growl, Gaara brushed past his brother.

"Fuck, Gaara. You're actually - " Kankurou continued as he trailed after the redhead while still remaining out of arm's reach. He wasn't that stupid.

"Why the hell do you care?"

The question was whispered so softly that Kankurou was stopped in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"I said - why the hell do you care who I'm fucking? You never cared about anything else, so why this?" Gaara repeated as he turned to glare at his brother. Kankurou frowned.

"Now that's not fair. I've always cared. I've always tried to show you that. You just won't let me." The brunet said heatedly.

Gaara laughed; a deep rumble that shook Kankurou.

"Bullshit, Kankurou. You never gave a fuck not when it really mattered. I don't need you now and I'm sure as hell not going to help relieve whatever fucking guilt you're feeling by letting you pretend you're my brother. What I do with Naruto is my business, not yours. If I want to fuck him, that's none of your concern. So don't think we're going to have a nice brotherly heart to heart talk. The only reason you're still here is because for some fucked up reason he wanted you here. Make no mistake. I fucking hate you." Gaara snarled.

Kankurou stared at his brother wide eyed as the last few words that fell from his brother's lips crashed into him.

"You don't mean that." Kankurou said weakly.

Gaara gave his brother one last glance before entering his studio and slamming the door. Kankurou simply stood there staring at the door, the door that separated him from his little brother. Even if the door hadn't been there, he still wouldn't have been able to reach him. With a sigh, Kankurou left the apartment.

* * *

"Naruto, Neji's here and he wants to know when is your break." Ino called as she entered the kitchen. Naruto paused from placing garnish on a duck and glanced up at the large clock on the wall.

"Hey, old man, can I take my break now?"

"Sure thing, Naruto. Take thirty minutes since things are slowing down now." Teuchi responded as he continued to knead dough for noodles.

"Thanks, old man." Naruto called, exiting the kitchen.

"He's over there." Ino said as she walked past Naruto, balancing a tray. Naruto turned in the direction Ino had pointed and made his way over to the visible head of dark hair.

"Hey." The blond greeted as he sank into the seat across from Neji. The dark-haired young man simply nodded in greeting as he continued to sip his after meal tea.

"You here alone?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes."

Again, the monosyllabic answers. Naruto was probably one of the few people that were capable of holding a lasting conversation with the uptight Hyuuga. He observed the androgynous male; dark hair neatly brushed back and held in place by a ribbon, with just enough strands falling on either side. The thought of Neji being as pale as Gaara suddenly had Naruto smiling. Now that he thought about it, the two were quite similar in personality; stoic, scathing, darkly attractive in a way that gave Naruto goose bumps.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The question made Naruto jump and blush slightly at being caught.

"So Neji, how have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you last. What's going on? Ino said you wanted to talk to me about something." Naruto rambled quickly. Neji stared at the blond but didn't answer. Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head, trying his best not to squirm under the discerning gaze.

"I've been fine."

Another uncomfortable pause.

"Well… I'm glad to hear." The blond said, eyes curving upwards.

"Naruto… when was the last time you saw Sakura?"

Naruto blinked as he stared curiously at the older male.

"...I haven't seen her in a while, but I'm supposed to meet her this Wednesday for lunch. Why?"

Neji nodded at Naruto's response as he turned his gaze towards the window.

"Sakura and Lee." Neji said softly.

"What about them?" The blond asked, his brows furrowing.

"What do you think?" The brunet asked as he met Naruto's eyes.

"What do I think?"

"They're… together."

"Uhh…yeah...so you came all the way here to tell me this because..." Naruto said as he stared at Neji, completely clueless as to what his friend was trying to get at.

The Hyuuga remained silent as he poured himself another cup of tea.

Naruto watched as swirls of steam languidly rose out of Neji's cup.

"You know, Neji… Sakura is always talking about how great Lee is and how much he cares. Every time I talk to her she gushes about what Lee has done for her. Just recently she told me he took her to a spa somewhere or the other for the weekend. Lee's been in love with Sakura for years and he's a great guy. Sakura can't stop talking about how happy he makes her." The blond said, his eyes remaining intently fixed on the dark haired boy slowly sipping tea.

"You believe her?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you believed her. Do you think she's telling you the truth?"

Naruto frowned. "Why would she lie?"

"You don't completely believe her." Neji said flatly as he set his cup down.

"What?"

"You're not so sure. You have doubts. She doesn't love him, Naruto… and she never will."

"I don't think that's your-"

"Don't pretend! Lee is my best friend. I know how hard he's been trying to make her happy. He goes out of his way to make Sakura happy. He'd bleed for her if he had to." Neji said, wincing slightly at the end.

"Okay… so I have no idea where all this is coming from. Did something happen between them? Did Lee say something to you?" Naruto said as he stared at the other man with narrowed eyes.

"Lee loves Sakura. I see it in the way he looks at her, the way he acts around her. Any fool can see that." Neji continued. "Sakura…when I see them together…when I look at her eyes when she looks at him... I know you've seen it too. Your expression is telling me you have."

"Sakura is _my_ best friend. She's been doing her best to be the perfect girlfriend to Lee." Naruto said glaring at the Hyuuga feeling the sudden urge to defend his friend.

"And how do you know that? Because she tells you so?" Neji asked, folding his arms and leaning back.

"Because I've seen them together!"

"Together when other people are around!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Open your eyes, Uzumaki! Do you really think that Sakura is over **_him_**?" Neji whispered harshly as he leaned forward. The look of hurt that flitted over the blond's face had the brunet feeling guilty.

"Naruto… Lee deserves to be with someone who can return his feelings. That someone isn't Sakura. I know that and so do you." Neji said gently as he stared at the bowed head of his friend. The two sat in silence, Neji trying to gauge his friend's thoughts as Naruto sat stiffly; yellow strands hiding blue eyes.

"Don't get involved, Neji." Came the soft answer. "Sakura is trying, and I'm sure as hell not going to let anyone get in the way of that. She's been through enough and deserves being with someone who can appreciate her for who she is."

"Even if it means destroying that someone?" Neji shot back as he glared at the blond. The two men sat glaring at each other for a few minutes. Naruto was the first to look away.

"You know I'm right." Neji said as he got to his feet. Naruto didn't even look up at the other male. Neji stared down at Naruto as the younger boy kept his gaze on the table, his form shaking slightly from anger.

"Naruto, I have no relation to Sakura, but I do consider you one of my closest friends."

The blond didn't respond, only tilted his head slightly in Neji's direction.

"However, I won't sit by and let Lee get hurt. I simply wanted to let you know." The brunette muttered before walking off.

"If Sakura isn't good enough for Lee then who is Neji?" Naruto called after the brunet. The question made the pale, young man pause for only a moment. Without looking back, Neji left the restaurant. With a sigh, Naruto rose to his feet and headed back to the kitchen. He did not want to think about this right now. Sakura was happy with Lee. She'd said so herself. Whatever Neji's problem was, it was making him delusional.

* * *

"Hey." Naruto said tiredly as he entered the living room of Gaara's apartment. Gaara looked up at the blond from where he lay stretched out on the sofa but said nothing. Slowly, Naruto made his way over to the sofa and stared down smiling at the redhead. Gaara shifted his legs allowing Naruto to move forward and drape himself over the other man. Naruto made a soft noise of contentment as Gaara's heartbeat throbbed in his ear, and the smell of tobacco from Gaara's cigarette circled through the room. Taking one more drag, Gaara crushed the thin stick in the tray next to the couch.

"Did you miss me?" Naruto asked playfully as he wound his arms around the man beneath him. The redhead didn't reply, pale thin fingers moving into the soft hair tickling his bare chest. The two boys remained like that, in the dimly lit room.

"Naruto." Gaara said softly as he stared at the golden strands that contrasted against his pale skin.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"What are we?" the redhead whispered. "What's happening between us?"

The room once again became quiet.

"What do you think we are, Gaara?" Naruto asked as he pushed himself up enough to meet the redhead's gaze.

"We are friends." Gaara said, not hesitating to answer. "But… there's more..."

Naruto smiled at the faint look of concentration marring the smooth face.

Gaara never had a friend before. At one point, when he was younger and had been obsessed with human interactions, he'd read books about it. Reading, however, was very different from experiencing. Yet, it felt like there was something more between them, and Gaara wasn't sure what. Was he imagining it, or was this what friends were like? Naruto moved until he was straddling the redhead. Reaching forward, he gently traced Gaara's scar with his fingers.

"If you want a label, then you could say I'm your boyfriend, and you are mine."

"Boyfriend..." Gaara repeated hesitantly, like a child sounding out a new word.

"Yes." Naruto whispered before pressing his lips against Gaara's.

"So we are just friends who are boys?"

"Yes and no."

Gaara frowned at this as he stared up at the cerulean eyes, shining down at him.

"We're friends, but we're more than that. My feelings for you are different from what I would have for a regular friend. The things I want to do with you.." Naruto mumbled as he lightly brushed his fingers against Gaara's skin. "…I wouldn't do with a regular friend."

Gaara's brows creased slightly in concentration. "So you are my boyfriend and I am yours."

"Yes." Naruto answered softly as he brought their faces closer. "Let's go to bed now?"

"Yes." Gaara said just as softly as he pressed forward to steal a kiss from the lips hovering above his.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long but something called life happened. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time


	13. Chapter 13

A/N (clears throat): Okay I know its been a while but here is Chapter 13. Once again it was beta-ed by Mei-chan who made me work my a- off so I hope you enjoy this! She was paid with a picture of Naruto and Gaara in a very compromising position. Ahh boo so sorry about the spacing. I've tried changing the thing (change font size, line spacing, even copied and pasted) but its being stubborn and the line spacing is still weird at the end. :(

**Chapter 13**

"Let's go on a date." Naruto said cheerfully from the doorway of Gaara's studio. The redhead paused in his drawing but did not immediately turn around. This was one of the rare occasions he was actually using a medium other than paint for a piece; he was using charcoal. Naruto was still trying to figure out exactly what Gaara was creating as he leaned against the wall.

"A date?" Gaara asked as he turned curious green eyes to the blond.

"Yeah. You know, when two people go out together to-"

"I know what a date is." The redhead interjected flatly. Naruto said nothing as his eyes remained on the other. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"…Why should we go on a date?" Gaara asked again. Naruto blinked at the question as he walked into the room.

"Well… it's something that couples usually do, you know, go out on dates. I just thought it would be nice. I mean I've never actually been on a date before." Naruto said blushing lightly. "Have you ever been on one?"

Gaara pondered Naruto's words for a few moments before speaking once more.

"So… we are a couple?" The redhead asked as sharp green eyes watched Naruto's movements into the room. Naruto moved until he was standing close enough to feel the warmth radiating of the redhead's pale form. Reaching out, he gently ran his fingers along the bare pale chest that rose and fell with rhythmic breaths. Gaara never seemed to like working in his studio with his shirt on.

"Yes, we are. That's what I said we were last night, didn't I?" Naruto asked as he smiled affectionately at the redhead. Gaara glanced down at the tanned arms that were creeping around his waist to pull him into an embrace. Reaching out, he cupped Naruto's cheek and ran his thumb over the whisker scars, tracing remnants of charcoal over the thin scars. Naruto leaned into the touch with a soft sigh.

"So what do we do on this… date?" Gaara asked softly.

"Leave it to me. Just be ready by seven this evening, okay?" The blond answered before leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Gaara's neck.

"I need to go take care of some things today. So I'll see you later? Call me if you need anything. I'll be having lunch with Sakura since I promised her, but there are some left-overs if you get hungry." Naruto said as he released the redhead. Gaara nodded, his eyes remaining focused on the other man.

"Alright then. I'll be back at seven."

"Very well." Gaara mumbled before turning back to his drawing. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched the precise strokes of the stick of charcoal in Gaara's hand for a few minutes before exiting the room. Gaara paused in his work when the front door closed. A date… they were going on a date. Dates were things that normal people did. His sister had gone on dates, so had Kankurou. He'd never entertained the thought that he might do something as commonplace as go on a date. Then again he'd never thought he'd ever have a boyfriend either. It was strange. That's what the redhead thought as he stared at the black stick in his hand. Yet, somehow the strangeness of the normalcy Naruto was steadily bringing to him was making him forget the constancy of his life until now.

"Naruto…" The redhead whispered the name like a mantra as he returned to the image forming beneath his fingers.

* * *

Iruka groaned; allowing his head to fall forward as hands reached out to brace the brunet against the table.

"I…I'm going to be late…god!" The brunette stammered out as his eyes squeezed shut. Another moan was ripped from his throat as another thrust pressed him closer to the table.

"God… Kakashi!"

A deep chuckle vibrated next to Iruka's ear causing a shiver to ripple through his body and down to his painfully aroused groin.

"How hard do you want it, Iruka?... Is this hard enough?" Kakashi whispered as his grip on the younger man tightened, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. Iruka's arms gave out, waves of pleasure causing him to fall forward onto the table. All thoughts of being late for work had flown out the window the minute Kakashi entered him. It wasn't long before the kitchen became filled with sounds that could make even the most skillful whore blush.

"Fuck… yes!" Iruka groaned loudly as his lover pounded into him mercilessly.

Kakashi moaned; he loved it whenever Iruka was especially vocal. Each thrust pushed Iruka even closer to the explosive orgasm Kakashi was promising him. The sound of a pain-filled scream and something hitting the floor was vaguely registered by both men as they raced towards their climax. Iruka came hard; his orgasm wracking through his body as the result of Kakashi's release flowed into him. Kakashi plunged forward a few more times, dragging out his lover's orgasm before collapsing on the heated body beneath him.

The two men stayed like that for a while, panting as they basked in the afterglow of what they'd done. Iruka sighed contently as Kakashi moved his hand to tangle their fingers together; rough, morning sex with Kakashi was probably what heaven was like. The brunet smiled slightly as he stared at their hands intertwined. He was falling in love with the man above him and there was no way around it.

"Kakashi." The brunette finally said as his heart rate returned to normal.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear someone scream just now?"

"Other than you, you mean?"

"Yes, other than me." The brunette answered, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I did." Kakashi mumbled as he closed his eyes in contentment.

"...Was it..?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah… it was Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Yup, Naruto." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"I see." Iruka said softly, allowing the conversation to fall into a momentary lapse as Kakashi hummed in contentment.

"So it's safe to assume that orange thing by the doorway is him then."

"Uhuh. He fainted about a second after."

"Oh." Iruka said. "You know, this isn't a very comfortable position."

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago."

"Well, a few minutes ago, you weren't crushing my lungs."

"Oh."

"…Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"Get your lazy ass off me!"

"Fine fine." The silver-haired man groused as he moved off Iruka and stretched.

"I'm going to have to take another shower. You're dropping me off at the academy this morning." Iruka said, ignoring the jab.

"Yes, yes." Kakashi answered as he began tugging up his pants. Side-stepping the blond on the floor, Iruka headed for the bathroom, wincing ever so often.

"Don't leave him there."

With a sigh, Kakashi roughly hauled the blond up off the floor.

* * *

"Do you think he hit his head?" The freshly showered Iruka asked as he poked the side of Naruto's head. Naruto's eyelids fluttered at the touch.

"Even if he did, his head is so hard, I doubt his brain would be damaged anyway." Kakashi answered flippantly as he turned a page.

"I heard that, you old pervert!"

Kakashi looked up from his reading to see a startled Iruka sitting on the floor staring at a fuming Naruto who was sitting up and threatening the silver-haired man with death by a glare.

"Ah, Naruto. How are you feeling? You passed out the minute you entered the room." Kakashi said, smiling pleasantly at the young man.

"Don't pretend you-Oh my god!" Naruto balked as the memories of what he'd seen came rushing back. Iruka watched curiously as Naruto turned a shade he didn't know was humanly possible.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Iruka asked as he reached out to touch Naruto's forehead. At the movement the blond instantly jumped back out of reach.

"Oh my god! You were- and he was- and you said- and ghk. I can't believe you two! Oh my god! I'm scarred for life. He had his thing in- and...What the hell do you two think you were doing? Oh my god, and I eat on that table! Dammit, Iruka, you don't even know where he's been and you let him put- Oh My God!" Naruto blurted out as he scrambled to his feet and stared from Iruka to Kakashi and back again.

Yawning, Kakashi returned to his book and flipped another page.

"Well, it seems like you're alright." Iruka said as he stood up and headed back to the kitchen.

"Alright? ALRIGHT?! I walked in on you two going at it like rabid dogs in the kitchen! And you expect me to be 'alright'? Iruka, how could you? I trusted you!" Naruto yelled, trailing after Iruka. Iruka ignored the fuming man and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"And you, you old fart!" the blond continued as he rounded on Kakashi. "How dare you do something like that to Iruka! You know, people like you are the reason kids are so messed up these days."

Kakashi's response was a muffled giggle and a slight blush as his eyes remained focused on his book.

"I can't believe you're reading that shit right after you did that to Iruka!... Hey, I'm talking to you! I'll never be the same after this! My innocence!... I'll forever be tainted and it's your fault! I hope you two are proud of yourselves for corrupting me!" Naruto whined as he pointed an accusing finger at the two men.

"Naruto while we had no intention of you walking in and getting a free show, there's no need getting all worked up over it. In fact, you should be glad that you had the opportunity to witness Iruka and I displaying our feelings towards one another in such an exquisite and perfect way. So just calm down and stop acting like a coy virgin. We all know you're certainly not one, and you lost your innocence a long time ago." Kakashi said casually.

Iruka rolled his eyes at the older man, before taking a sip from his cup and sinking into the chair next to him. Kakashi simply couldn't help but seize every opportunity to goad Naruto.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Naruto snapped. "For your information, I am a virgin! But after seeing something like that I'm not so sure. I feel so dirty!"

"So you mean to tell me that after all those years with Jiraiya, you never had sex once?" Iruka asked quietly and sipped his coffee.

"Of course not! I'm not like you perverts! Iruka, I used to have more faith in you! How could you betray my trust like this?" Naruto huffed self-righteously as he folded his arms. He hadn't even noticed that Kakashi had set aside his book, or that Iruka's eyes had taken on an interesting glint.

"So you haven't even done it with Gaara?"

"Didn't I just say that I'm still a vir-" Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to stare at the two men whose eyes were focused intently on him. The blond frowned as he saw the predatory glint in those eyes. He'd walked right into that one.

"Naruto, sit down." Iruka said coolly.

"Why?"

"Naruto, sit." Iruka said again.

"My god, the horror, I think I have retinal scarring." The blond grumbled while he sat in a chair across from the two men; remaining careful not to touch the table. Iruka cocked an eyebrow at Naruto, but said nothing as the blond sat down.

"Don't worry. I already cleaned the table." Kakashi said lightly, the amusement clear in dark grey eyes. Naruto didn't respond as he glared at the two men.

"I'm sorry you walked in on that. I didn't realize you were coming over this morning."

"Obviously!"

"So you and Gaara, after all this time, still haven't done it yet?" Kakashi asked casually.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Naruto snapped defiantly.

"Don't be rude, Naruto. Just answer the question." Kakashi said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What are you up to?" The blond asked, narrowing his eyes at the men.

"Naruto, as your guardians, we are simply concerned for your well-being." Iruka said in his concerned parent voice. Naruto knew that voice, and was a sucker for it too. He always broke down and told Iruka whatever he wanted to know when the brunet used that voice. Why? Because that voice always made Naruto feel guilty and worse than scum if he didn't confess.

"So? Have you and Gaara...?" Kakashi asked again. Naruto glared at the older man. He knew they were playing him, but before he could stop himself, the word was already out of his mouth.

"No."

"Very well. In that case, Kakashi and I have something for you." The brunet continued as his face morphed into a triumphant smirk as he glanced at Kakashi. It was then that Naruto started to shed cold sweat. The signs were right before him, Kakashi and his beloved Iruka were scheming; and whenever that happened, Naruto knew he was going to be in for it.

"Look, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I didn't mean it. I promise I'll never do it again." The blond began.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? Stop spewing nonsense." Iruka said as he brushed aside the apology.

"I'll be right back. Don't even think about moving till I get back, okay, Naruto?" Kakashi said as he left the kitchen. Naruto watched the older man leave before turning frightened blue eyes to Iruka who pointedly ignored him for the steaming cup of coffee. A minute later Kakashi returned holding a small gift wrapped box.

"This is for you, Naruto." The older man said sweetly setting the box down and sliding it towards the blond. Naruto glanced from the box to the two men smiling at him. Not for a second did the boy trust those smiles.

"Go ahead and open it, Naruto." Iruka urged. Hesitantly, Naruto reached out a finger and nudged the box, half expecting something venomous to jump out.

"It's not going to bite you, you know." Kakashi mumbled from behind his book. Sighing, Naruto slowly tore off the bright red wrapping paper and opened the box. Iruka and Kakashi grinned as they watched Naruto's face warp from confusion, to understanding, to utter and complete humiliation punctuated by a glowing shade of red complete with a throbbing vein.

"Now, Naruto, we don't know how much you already know about you know, having sex with a guy, since you're a virgin and all." Iruka said.

"But if you ever have any questions, feel free to come to either myself or Iruka. As you've seen, we do have some experience in that department." Kakashi said with a snicker as his eyes met Iruka's disapproving glare.

"Now I'm going to assume it will be Gaara's first time as well, so whoever is on top - just make sure that person takes it slow the first time around. Now keep in mind it will hurt but the pain will fade eventually; and if you're careful, it won't be that bad. Now you do know how to use what's in the box, right? Whoever is going to be receiving must be properly prepared. Always." Kakashi instructed as he watched the utterly mortified Naruto continue to stare at the box.

"Naruto, are you listening?" Iruka asked. He even managed to sound slightly worried.

"I-I can't believe you two. What kind of so called guardians are you? Have you no shame? Don't you feel any remorse?" The blond choked out as he lifted wide eyes to look at the two men.

"Hmm, do you think he understood what I was saying?" Kakashi asked, watching the young man.

"Naruto, we're only worried about your well-being. We don't want you and Gaara hurting each other, that's all. Let's not play dumb. " Iruka interjected.

"You bought me fucking lube?!" Naruto screeched.

"Language, young man." Kakashi warned in his best mockery of an authority figure's voice. This time he'd let the blond's offense slide. Iruka simply sipped his coffee. They were milking Naruto's embarrassment for all it was worth and the blond knew it, which served to piss him off even more.

"What kind of guardians buy lube for their kid and then give them advice on how to do a guy? You know, I would expect something like this from Kakashi, but Iruka?! I always knew you would be a bad influence on him!"

"Naruto, you're being a drama queen. You're both healthy young men. It's going to happen sooner or later. We just want to make sure you don't get hurt. Did Jiraiya ever talk to you about this?" Iruka said as he set down his cup.

"Maa… Who do you think will be bottom?" Kakashi asked his lover, ignoring the screeching blond.

"Those leather pants I want, it's Naruto." Iruka answered thoughtfully.

"I get to use what's under the bed on you, it's Gaara." Kakashi said, not missing a beat.

"What the hell? A-are you two betting?!" Naruto said incredulously as he stared wide-eyed at the two men.

"Oh damn, look at the time. Time to get to work." Iruka said as he stood up and placed his cup in the sink. With a yawn, Kakashi lazily rose from his chair and followed Iruka out of the kitchen.

"You bastards! Don't walk out of here! I'm not done with you two!" Naruto bellowed as he stood up. As both men walked by the flabbergasted blonf, Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately and Kakashi patted his head.

"Don't forget what we told you, Naruto." Iruka called.

"Later." Kakashi called lazily.

Naruto stared after the two men as they left the kitchen.

"Fuck my life!" Naruto growled, staring down at the contents of the box, the faint sounds of laughter reaching him.

Left alone to his devices, Naruto sank down into his chair and allowed his head to fall onto the table with a loud thud. The blond knew he wasn't always the most well-behaved or easiest person to deal with, but did he really deserve this? So maybe he did add green dye to Iruka's cucumber melon shampoo, and gave Gai the silver haired man's address the last time he moved. So maybe he switched the sugar with salt and ripped out the last few pages of a volume of Come Come Paradise. So maybe he'd gotten a few snap shots of Iruka at the hot springs and sold them together with Iruka's speedo to Kakashi and then told Iruka he'd found Kakashi with them. Those offenses were all in the past when he was a rambunctious teen. He hadn't done something like that in years- scratch that, in months! Did he honestly deserve what they'd done to him? No, the blond didn't think so.

Reaching for the box, Naruto picked up the tube of lubrication and read the label.

"I can't believe they gave me fucking lube!"

* * *

Naruto sat tapping his finger against the frosted glass before him, his chin propped on his other hand as he stared out the large window overlooking the street. He was still trying to process the morning events, shuddering slightly when the image he'd walked in on floated through his consciousness. He could hardly even wrap his mind around the fact that Kakashi and Iruka had given him what they did. In some way, the blond had to appreciate it because it meant they'd accepted Gaara at least for the time being. The blond sighed for the umpteenth time as he stared at the people strolling outside. His feelings for the redhead were gradually growing stronger and Naruto had to wonder if they were ready for something like this. Not that he hadn't thought about it himself. The question was, did Gaara ever think about it? As clueless as the redhead was sometimes, Naruto had his doubts.

"So sorry I'm late."

The words startled the blond, causing him to jump slightly in his seat.

"Ah, Sakura!"

"I was trying to get some shopping done and I guess I lost track of time." The pink-haired woman said as she slid into the seat across from Naruto.

"It's alright. I haven't been waiting long." Naruto chuckled as he stared at the bags Sakura dragged onto the seat after her. Just then, a dark-haired waitress walked over only to be sent on her way a few minutes later with familiar orders.

"What were you thinking about when I walked in?"

"What?"

"You were looking really distracted." Sakura answered as she observed her best friend.

"I wasn't thinking about anything! I was just watching the people go by. Nothing on my mind!" Naruto said hurriedly as he flushed slightly.

"Something I'm better off for not knowing."

"Exactly."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing as she sipped the drink the waitress brought her.

"So, Sakura, how are you and Lee getting along?" Naruto asked once the waitress had left once more. The blond frowned slightly at his friend who stiffened at the question. The hesitation was obvious in the woman before she answered, plastering a bright smile on her face. Somehow, the smile annoyed Naruto.

"We've been great as always! Lee is the sweetest boyfriend any girl could ask for. He's attentive, caring, sensitive, strong when I need him to be, a great listener. I mean just the other-"

"Sakura."

The sound of her name caused the young woman to stop and stare at her friend.

"Why is it every time I ask you about Lee, you sound as though you have to convince yourself how great he is?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean. You start rattling off all these things about him that sound like it came from a 'What Women Want' catalog."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked frowning at her friend. Naruto stared back at his best friend but remained silent. When Neji had first approached him, he'd tried to brush it aside as the brunet's paranoia. However, eventually it became impossible to do as Naruto began noticing the little things that apparently had made Neji suspicious. The blond had been trying hard to believe that two of his closest friends had found happiness together. Even now, he really wanted to believe that.

"Are you really happy with Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked-"

"I heard what you asked, Naruto!" Sakura bristled. "You should know the answer to that! Lee is a great guy! What are you trying to say? That I'm using him? That I don't give a damn about him and I'm using him as a replacement?"

"I never said all that! Where is all this coming from? Sakura, calm down!"

"Have you been talking to Neji?" The pink-haired woman continued. Naruto didn't need to answer, the look on his face gave him away.

"Neji has noth-"

"I knew it! Ever since I started dating Lee, the stick up Neji's ass went even further up. He thinks I don't know what he's trying to do, but it won't happen. Just because he's a fag doesn't mean he has to turn Lee into one too!"

"Wait, what?"

"He won't admit it, but I know. Pretty boy Neji is a sniveling little faggot, and he wants Lee to give it to him up the ass. It's not going to happen, though. Lee is mine! And you better tell him that!"

"Okay, back way up because now I'm confused. I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the bunch, but what the hell are you talking about? Neji is gay?!"

"That's right. He thinks nobody knows, but I've seen the way he looks at Lee. It's disgusting! They're guys, for god's sake!" Sakura answered. Naruto shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"You can't be sure about that! I mean, they've been best friends for a long time, Sakura. They're bound to be close. Besides, even if Neji likes guys.. I mean.. well, it's not that big a deal, right? He's still the same Neji he has always been. I remember you told me that if I decided to swing that way, you wouldn't mind, and you'd still be my friend." Naruto said nervously.

"That's because I knew you wouldn't swing that way. I mean - you had a crush on me for years." Sakura sniffed as she picked up her glass. Naruto said nothing as he lowered his gaze to the table. Sakura noticed her friend's expression, and suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"Look, Naruto-" Sakura began, only to be interrupted by the waitress setting down their food. Flashing the woman, a quick smile, Sakura continued. "Look, I'm sorry I blew up on you like that and I didn't mean those things. You know that's not how I truly feel about that. I know you're only concerned, but I swear - Neji is so infuriating! You know he had the audacity to tell me that if I ever did anything to hurt Lee, he'd never forgive me? Like I give a damn about what he thinks about me!"

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a bit mean to call him that?" Naruto mumbled as he picked at his plate.

"Like the ice prince has any feelings to hurt. He's just jealous that Lee isn't interested!"

"How are you so sure he even has those feelings?"

"Oh please, Neji's always with Lee. Before I started dating Lee, they had practically lived together as much as those two were around each other. Neji took care of Lee as though he was Lee's wife."

Naruto said nothing as he continued to stared down at his plate, a sickening mixture of anxiety, hurt, disappointment and anger beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. When he'd asked Sakura about Lee, this wasn't exactly how he'd imagined the conversation would go.

Sakura sighed as she watched the dejected expression on her best friend's face, totally clueless to the emotions running through him. "Naruto, can I ask you something? I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Naruto froze in his fiddling and glanced up at his friend. "Uh... sure?"

"Do you still have a crush on me?"

Naruto blinked at the question for a moment. "Why are you asking that now?"

"I know I started dating Lee without asking if you still liked me. I mean, you had a crush on me since we were like ten. It was really insensitive of me. You had stopped asking me out for dates and stuff, so I wasn't sure, and then Lee kept pestering me and I finally gave in."

"And you're saying all this to me now because... why do you even care, all of a sudden?" The blond asked as he observed the woman across from him.

Sakura felt herself blush under Naruto's gaze, and looked away. "Well, it's just that..."

"I stopped liking you ages ago." Naruto said, his eyes hard.

"R-really? Oh... well..."

"Besides, I found someone now." Naruto cut in, his voice sharp. The look that flashed across the pink-haired woman's face at the mention of this, suddenly had Naruto feeling like he'd just done something incredibly wrong.

"You found someone?" Sakura repeated, her voice flat, her face schooled into an unrevealing mask.

"Um... kinda... It's not important. I mean, we just started dating, you know." Naruto said hurriedly before he bit into the sandwich in front him.

"Who cares? I can't believe you're holding out on me like this! Details! I want to know. Who is she? Do I know her? What's she like? How long have you guys been together?"

The sudden outburst caught Naruto off guard, and the blond was once more staring at his friend confused. Everything about Sakura's behavior was off, and it bothered him. Naruto chewed and swallowed slowly before he answered. "You know the person but... it's not a 'she'." The last part was mumbled so low that Sakura could barely hear what he said.

"What did you say? Stop talking with your mouth full, Naruto."

Sighing, Naruto set his sandwich down and met the gaze of his friend.

"I said it's not a 'she'." The blond repeated, surprised at how steady his voice was. Sakura stared back dumbly for a moment, before her eyes slowly widened with understanding. Naruto felt himself flush under the scrutiny of his friend. Picking up his sandwich once more, he took another bite, more for something to do than to really appease his hunger. Naruto could feel Sakura's eyes on him as he ate, boring into him, waiting for him to say something to break the uncomfortable silence engulfing them.

"So that's why you were able to get over the crush you had on me so easily."

The words were barely whispered venom, but they were said in such a way that the blond's eyes snapped up to girl sitting across from him.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Sakura said quickly, plastering a smile on her face. "So who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

Naruto frowned at the smile. Somehow, seeing that smile on one of the most precious people in his life was making him feel sick.

"It's Gaara."

"Gaara... You mean that redhead you brought with you to Hinata's party?"

Naruto simply nodded.

"Oh." Sakura said simply.

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"'Oh'? What happened to your sudden enthusiasm to pick on me for details earlier? So you find out she's a he and you don't care anymore?" Naruto snapped.

"Hey, now that's not fair!" Sakura snapped back.

"Of course not. Tell me, Sakura, what is?"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but closed it shut.

"Forget it." Naruto said digging through his pocket. Pulling out some bills, he set them on the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date this evening; but before that, I have things to do. See you later, Sakura." The blond answered before walking towards the exit of the restaurant. Naruto ignored the calls of his friend as he stormed out of the restaurant. He didn't even realize his body was shaking until he pushed open the restaurant's door and stepped out into the cold air. To say Naruto was pissed would have been an understatement. But then again, was he really upset or just hurt? The blond wasn't even sure as he continued walking. Of all people, he was hoping Sakura would be happy for him, glad to know he had found someone, someone that made him happy. So much for that idea...

* * *

When Naruto entered Gaara's apartment, he found the redhead already dressed, sitting on the couch with his legs spread apart, and head tilted back with his eyes focused on the tendrils of smoke that swirled up from the cigarette held between lips.

"You're late." The voice caressed Naruto's ear like a lover's touch; that had the blond blushing. In a fluid movement, Gaara stood to his feet and walked over to Naruto, his eyes taking in the rich blue long-sleeved silk shirt under a white tailored jacket with blue stitching. The first two buttons of the shirt were left undone, revealing the beginning of a toned chest. Dark blue jeans rested comfortably on slender hips held in place by a thin white belt. Gaara couldn't help but notice that Naruto's hair was even messier than usual, in a good way, giving him a 'just crawled out of bed' look that had the redhead shifting uncomfortably in his pants.

"You're not wearing orange." Gaara mumbled appreciatively as his eyes traveled obviously from the tip of Naruto's head down to his sock clad feet.

"And you're wearing denim." The blond answered as he did the same to the young man standing in front him. Gaara was wearing a dark green shirt that contrasted with his eyes in such a way that the paleness made them seem all the more haunting. His legs were covered by jeans so dark that they looked black while still holding undertones of blue. "How you manage to eat all that chocolate and remain so thin, I'll never understand." Naruto mused as he took in the form of the other.

Gaara simply shrugged as he crushed his cigarette in a nearby tray.

"Let's go." Gaara said softly as he led the way out of his apartment.

Dinner had gone smoothly for the two. The restaurant had been a quiet, French affair with a decidedly antique flair without being pretentious. The food had been excellent, and Naruto had kept up an easy conversation between the them, with Gaara mumbling a few words ever so often. There had been the occasional bump of legs under the table, the slight touches mostly done by Gaara who couldn't resist the urge to trail his fingers over Naruto's hand as it lay on the table. The feather-light touches had left the blond's pants considerably tighter, but Gaara hadn't seemed to notice. They were walking through the streets of Konoha now, the night air cool and crisp around them. Winters in Konoha were generally mild.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they walked along, shoulders brushing lightly ever so often. The backs of their hands bounced against each other. Gaara could feel the blond's eyes on him but kept his eyes focused forward as he enjoyed the warmth. The feeling of warm fingers wrapping around his own made the redhead stare down at their hands curiously. Glancing to his side, Naruto eyes were on him, watching him. The blond was smiling. It wasn't the big grin that he usually wore, it was a soft smile, a slight curve of the lips upward that lit up his face and made Gaara's heart speed up.

"I want to show you something." Naruto said softly, ignoring the looks they were receiving from the people who passed them by. Gaara allowed himself to be tugged onward. It wasn't long before he recognized where they were going. The redhead remained silent as Naruto pulled him through the dimly lit park where they had once sat together. Gaara didn't ask where they were going while Naruto lead him on. The ground was beginning to slope steeply as they climbed. It was dark, the only light coming from the full moon up above, but Naruto seemed to know where he was going as he picked his way between the trees. Gaara stumbled once, but Naruto held on tight and gently steadied the redhead before he could fall. The leaves around them rustled softly in the night breeze.

"Almost there." Naruto said before he continued to pull the other man after him. "Here."

Gaara followed Naruto's gaze to see the city of Konoha sprawled before them, lit up under the night sky.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it...?" Naruto said as he sank down to the grass. Gaara followed suit and gingerly sat down.

"I used to come here all the time when I was a kid. It was one of the few places I could go to to escape them. Whenever I felt like I hated them, hated this city, I'd come up here to remind myself that there's still something good about Konoha. I would come here to remember why I love this place. From here, everything looks so peaceful. It's easy to forget that a place like this could harbor so much hatred."

Gaara watched the blond next to him, taking in his words, his hair glowing softly in the moonlight.

"I'm not from Konoha."

At these words, Naruto turned to look at the redhead sitting next to him.

"Me and my family, we are from Suna. Like here at night, when everyone's asleep, it's difficult to tell that a place like that could hold such cruelty. I used to go up on the roof."

"Isn't Suna really hot?" Naruto asked as he turned back to look at the sprawling city.

"The nights can be very cool."

"That's good, then."

"It's because he hated it."

"Huh?"

"You asked me once why I smoke so much - It's because my father hated the smell of cigarettes." Gaara said as he watched Naruto. Their eyes met and they remained like that, staring at each other.

"I never knew my father or my mother. They died the night I was born." Naruto whispered as he scooted closer to the other man.

"I never knew my mother. She died in my childbirth. My father said I killed her." Gaara whispered as his eyes moved down to the slightly parted lips of the blond next to him.

"Sasuke."

This time it was Gaara's turn to look confused.

"You asked me where I got this scar." Naruto said, touching the spot in his chest. "The one who gave it to me, his name was - still is - Sasuke."

Gaara didn't get a chance to reply to that before Naruto planted his lips on the redhead's. Gaara immediately responded, pushing his tongue forward and past the parted lips of the blond. He tasted the sweet sauce that had been on Naruto's dessert, while Naruto tasted remnants of the chocolate concoction Gaara had ordered. A soft moan filtered between them as Gaara buried his hand in Naruto's hair, pulling him closer. The kiss was slow and deep as they mapped the contours of each other's mouth, memorizing the unique taste of the other.

"Maybe we should go home." Naruto said breathless, breaking the kiss reluctantly. Gaara stared at the blond for a moment before nodded his agreement.

Gaara was silent as Naruto lead him through his apartment to his bedroom. They didn't rush as their lips melded together once more while jackets were discarded. Gaara found himself being pushed back onto the bed. Naruto was already working on the buttons of the redhead's shirt while lips descended on the pale exposed throat. The desire for each other was palpable as they struggled to touch and feel the other, surround themselves with each other's presence. Gaara moved his head to the side as he closed his eyes. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding when a moist tongue brushed against his skin, teeth grazing gently.

Naruto was straddling him, the blue shirt already gone, and tanned hands were moving over the pale body beneath him in long, tender, strokes that had Gaara moaning softly. The redhead could feel Naruto's erection pressed against his own through the fabric. Gripping Naruto's hair, Gaara pulled him up until their lips crushed together in a heated kiss, bare chests sliding against one another. Gaara was done being modest as his hands slipped down to Naruto's belt to make quick work of the buckle and Naruto's zipper. Gaara felt Naruto's body shudder as his hand wrapped around the blond's straining erection, freeing it from its cotton prison. Slow, steady strokes made Naruto groan and his head fell forward to rest next to the redhead's. That's what Gaara wanted, he wanted to hear those sounds again fall from the one who had taken over his existence.

"Gaara, s-stop." Naruto gasped out as he forced his hand to still the one wrapped around his manhood. Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed himself up on shaky hands to look down at the young man under him. The confusion on the other man's face was obvious.

"I-I want to do something else with you." Naruto whispered as he stood up and removed the remainder of his clothing. Gaara sat up as he stared at the blond boy removing something from his pants' pocket before moving back to Gaara. The redhead stayed quiet as he allowed Naruto to pull off his jeans and underwear before crawling back into his lap. Hands wasted no time as they explored each other, running over soft skin, feeling taut muscles shift with every movement they were making. Wrapping his arms around the thin waist, Gaara pressed his lips against a tanned throat.

Naruto groaned and pushed himself further against the other as sensitive skin was sucked into a hot mouth. He buried his hands in thick red tresses as Gaara's mouth traveled further down his body to come into contact with a hardening nipple. The blond hissed, partly from pain as teeth nipped him.

Pulling away, Gaara looked up at the half-lidded eyes staring back at him. Gently, Naruto pushed the redhead back down, reaching for the tube he'd brought with him. He could feel burning green eyes on him, taking in his every move. Taking a deep breath, he flipped the cap open and squeezed some of its contents into his hand. Gaara remained quiet as he watched Naruto insert a finger into an unusual place, all the while not meeting the redhead's gaze. It wasn't long before a second finger joined the first, causing Naruto to grimace from discomfort. Something clicked and Gaara understood what Naruto was doing. Pushing himself up, Gaara planted a soft kiss against pink swollen lips, coaxing the blond's tongue forward to play as Naruto continued to stretch himself.

"I think I'm ready." Naruto mumbled as he pushed Gaara back down. Coating the redhead with more lubrication, Naruto positioned himself over Gaara, and lowered himself slowly. Gaara's grip instantly strengthened on the blond's hip, as he felt his erection becoming surrounded by tight heat. On reflex, Gaara thrust up wanting more of the intense sensation, drawing a sharp cry from Naruto. The distinct sound of pain made Gaara freeze in his movements.  
"Naruto..."

"Don't move." The blond hissed as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain that was throbbing through him. He had expected it to hurt, but not this much. Feeling, the pain fade slightly, he eased himself down until Gaara was fully buried in him. It took every ounce of self-control Gaara possessed to reign over his impulse to thrust into the blond above him. The blond was so tight that it was almost painful. The redhead's eyes remained riveted on Naruto. It was obvious the blond was in pain as well, and he knew he was the cause of it. Gaara felt his insides twist in a strange way.

"Naruto."

At the sound of his name, Naruto opened his eyes to meet the heated gaze of his boyfriend. He could see the desire swirling within that gaze, threatening to burn him, but he saw something else that made him smile weakly at the redhead, before lifting himself and beginning a steady pace. It wasn't long before Naruto lost control as Gaara began thrusting upwards. Awkward thrusts quickly took on a steady rhythm. Not once did Gaara's eyes leave Naruto's face as he gauged the blond's reaction to every movement he made.

When one particular thrust ripped a low guttural moan from the blond, Gaara's eyes lit up, and the redhead focused on maintaining that angle while wrapping a hand around Naruto's bobbing erection. With every thrust and every stroke of his cock, Naruto felt himself grow weak as pleasure flooded through him. "F-faster.." Naruto groaned out as his arms threatened to give out. His vision blurred as his body was wracked with bolts of pleasure. The sounds of Naruto's moans were wreaking havoc on Gaara's self-restraint as his control slipped. Naruto could feel his release approaching as Gaara pounded into him, the redhead's thrusts becoming more painful. The opposite sensations of pain and pleasure became one big blur in the blond's mind as his orgasm raced towards him.

"Ah-Gaara!" What the blond was about to say got lost in the crash of his release as it slammed into him, instead dragging the redhead's name from his lips. Gaara groaned as he felt the hot fluid coat their stomachs. He could feel himself approaching the cliff Naruto had fallen over. Naruto was barely able to move and a few hard thrusts later Gaara came inside him, filling the blond with his seed; a moan escaped the redhead's lips so low that Naruto felt it vibrating through his entire being. That vibration sent a pleasurable shiver through the blond, causing him to collapse onto the other man. The two young men lay together, spent with the smell of sex surrounded them.

"I hurt you." The rich timber floated to Naruto's ear. Hands were already moving down to his lower back in an attempt to soothe the pain away.

"No, you didn't"

"You're lying." Gaara admonished. Naruto didn't respond right away, and for a second Gaara thought the blond had fallen asleep. "To me, it wasn't pain. Being close to you can never hurt me."

The answer caught Gaara off guard, and Naruto couldn't help but smile as he heard Gaara's heart skip a beat.

"You called my name."

"Yeah?" Naruto said, feeling his face heat up.

"I like hearing you call my name in that way."

Naruto felt the blush making its way down to his toes.

"And I know exactly what I'm saying..." The redhead added before Naruto could say anything.

Pushing himself up, Naruto stared at the green eyes that were shining with all seriousness.

"Wanna know something?" Naruto asked softly, bringing his lips close to those of the redhead. "I like having you in me when I call your name in that way." The blond whispered before placing the gentlest of kisses on slightly parted, swollen lips. Moving back to stare down at his companion, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw.

"I think this must be the first time I've seen you blush."

"And I think you talk too much." Gaara bit out as he pulled the blond back down for another kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Once again this was beta-ed by Mei-chan. However, this time she was not paid since she used up all my Kleenex while reading this (cough). Okay okay, so I made her a fruit salad. Well enjoy and I apologise up front about the line spacing. Anyone know how to fix it, let me know and I will!_

**Chapter 14**

Gaara relished the feeling of the soft hairs shifting between his fingers. Keeping his eyes closed, he focused on the sensations that ran along his fingers as he slipped them through the blond strands. Ever so often a faint whiff reminding him of freshly crushed mint leaves floated up to him from the other teenager's hair. A quiet moan made the redhead's hand pause as the warm body snuggled further into him. Gaara remained still as Naruto shifted; the blond's arms and legs tightening further around the redhead. It wasn't long before the blond was once more still and snoring softly. Taking that as a sign, the redhead began the slow movements of his fingers through Naruto's hair, again.

Gaara had fallen asleep at some point in the night, soon after Naruto had slipped into slumber. He'd even managed to sleep longer than usual despite the tight grip Naruto had on him. It had been a sound, dreamless sleep that left him thoroughly rested and completely at ease. It was nothing like the black, fitful rests he would receive when he passed out from exhaustion. Those were sometimes still littered with memories that without warning left him a broken down wreck when he finally woke up. Now that he thought about it, Gaara hadn't had such a sleep in months; he hadn't crashed in months. It didn't take him long to realize those were the same months that revolved around Naruto. So much had changed in those months. Even now things continued to change. It was obvious as Gaara lay, eyes closed, his fingers buried in tousled blond hair, warm skin pressed against his own. Naruto shifted again, sliding an arm to rest across Gaara's lower stomach. The teenager turned his head slightly, allowing himself to breath in the scent that came off Naruto. It was unique and completely Naruto. Gaara didn't think there would ever be anything that could compare to Naruto's scent.

A soft gasp made Gaara snap his eyes open and immediately look for the source of the sound. Aquamarine eyes met those of his sister who was looking at him, her surprise and embarrassment at being caught evident. Gaara regarded her for an instance, his hand stilling in blond locks. Losing interest quickly, the redhead closed his eyes once more and resumed his stroking. Temari felt her cheeks burn at the dismissal from her brother. With a mumbled apology she wasn't sure was audible, the young woman closed the door and left.

Temari wasn't sure how to react or what to do as she stood looking around the kitchen. Her blush was still strong from the effects of walking in on her younger brother in bed with someone; both of them naked judging from the clothing strewn haphazardly around the floor. Pulling out a chair, the blonde woman sank into it heavily. She wasn't sure what she should feel. On one hand, she was glad that Gaara had found someone to share his life with, she could see the positive effects Naruto was having on her brother. On the other hand, she didn't expect that her brother would be gay. Then again, it wasn't like she'd actually considered Gaara and sex going together. So what now? Temari wondered as she looked down at her hands, placed idly on the kitchen counter. She should be happy, exceedingly happy, that Gaara was no longer alone; he was opening up to someone. Yet a part of her couldn't help but feel sad. She remembered the blank look Gaara had given her. Gaara didn't care; he didn't care that she'd walked in and found him with Naruto. He had been indifferent to her presence.

Temari's mind recalled what Kankurou had told her. Kankurou had called her that day saying he wasn't going to make it to the gallery. It was probably the second time in her entire life she'd ever seen her brother cry; the first time had been after their uncle died. Temari had closed the gallery early that day and headed over to Kankurou's apartment. After she let herself in, she'd found him sitting on the floor in the middle of his living room crying. He had simply been sitting there, legs crossed, head bowed as droplets slid down his make-up-free face. There were no sobs, no sniffles, no jerky breathing, just two silent trails of liquid flowing down his face that made it all the worse to watch. Gaara had told his older brother he hated him and Kankurou had felt like he deserved it.

At the time, Temari had done her best to convince Kankurou that it wasn't true. However, after seeing Gaara's reaction to her walking in the room, Temari wasn't so sure. The redhead was indifferent to her presence, making it clear he didn't give a damn about what she thought. Gaara didn't need them anymore, he had Naruto. Temari had always clung to the simple thought that Gaara needed them. It didn't matter how he treated them or how he acted, Temari always felt like she was needed by her younger brother. Being able to do simple things like cooking for him and taking care of him when he crashed, made her feel like she hadn't completely failed as a sister while Gaara was refusing to let his siblings get close. Now though... now he had Naruto to do all those things that she and Kankurou did. Above all else, Gaara had found someone to let into his life, someone to finally open up to. Naruto had done the one thing Gaara's older siblings were powerless to do.

Choking back a sob, Temari stood up. At least she could make breakfast for them before she left. Like hell she was going to lose her little brother to some kid that walked in off the streets. Gaara was her brother first, and this time she was refusing to let him go. She wasn't going to let someone else dictate how she should treat Gaara ever again. Whether Gaara wanted it or not, he was her little brother, and she was going to take care of him for as long as she possibly could. She wasn't going to simply walk out of his life because another blond had shown up.

Naruto groaned softly as he slipped back into consciousness. Slowly, the blond became aware of a number of things. He had wrapped himself around something hard, incredibly smooth and warm. That thing sounded like it had a heartbeat. Something was stroking his scalp in a way that made him want to purr. There was also an ache somewhere in his lower back.

"You're awake." The voice was low and Naruto shuddered slightly as memories of that voice moaning the night before came back.

"Yeah. Good morning." Naruto responded while releasing Gaara and moving to lie down next to him. A sharp hiss from the blond as he moved, had Gaara sitting up and staring down at him. The redhead frowned as he looked at Naruto who was lying on his stomach with his eyes squeezed closed.

"You're in pain." Gaara said, his voice flat as his hand ran down Naruto's spine, slowly pulling the sheets back as it went lower.

"I'm fine." The blond answered, shivering slightly under the gentle touch running along his back. With a content sigh, Naruto let his eyes open slightly as the sharp pain reverted to a dull ache. The blond didn't think he would ever get tired of Gaara's touches as the cool fingers ran over his warm skin. The pale hand continued down until it reached the blond's inner thigh, stilling there.

"Naruto."

The tone of the redhead's voice made Naruto open his eyes completely to look at his companion. Gaara had gone completely still, his chest barely moving as he took in shallow breaths.

"You were bleeding." The words came out flat and cold. Empty green eyes were fixed on Naruto's inner thigh where the remnants of their night's activities had dried leaving dark red and white streaks.

"Gaara, I told you I'm fine." The blond insisted biting back another hiss of pain as he pushed himself up. The wince didn't go unnoticed as Gaara watched Naruto make an attempt to sit. The redhead said nothing, but narrowed his eyes at an obviously lying Naruto who had made it to his hands and knees.

"It's not like I'm going to die. I've been hurt worse before, you know. Besides I wanted it; and if I remember correctly, so did you." Naruto said irritated as he glanced at Gaara. At those words, the redhead's body went rigid as he looked away. Naruto's gaze softened as he suddenly felt guilty for using that tone.

"Gaara…" Naruto called softly as he crept over to the redhead. He was gradually getting used to the ache in his rear and a small part of him was beginning to like it. It was currently a constant reminder of what they'd done, how close they'd become. Gently, Naruto wrapped his arms around a rigid Gaara, while resting his head against the redhead's shoulder. Gaara didn't move, simply allowing Naruto to hug him.

"Thank you for worrying about me." Naruto whispered, squeezing himself closer to the redhead. Gaara remained silent, his brows furrowing lightly as he stared down at the head of golden hair pressed against his shoulder. Slowly, he reached up one hand to touch a few gold hairs that were tickling him.

The strange feeling that had welled up in Gaara's chest, making it hurt as he stared at the blood - was that 'worry'? Gaara wasn't sure. All he understood was that the sight of Naruto being hurt had caused his chest to ache in an unfamiliar way. It had made him want to hold the blond, wrap himself around the other teenager, take away the pain he was obviously in, hurt the one who had hurt Naruto. Except, he was the one who had hurt Naruto, and it had been caused by something they both enjoyed. Gaara frowned. He was confused at what he was feeling. He'd never really cared about hurting people before. He did once, but that was a long time ago when he hadn't realize the people closest to him didn't care that they had been hurting him.

Gaara had forgotten what it was like to worry about someone else. He didn't even really worry about himself. Naruto, he was worrying about Naruto. That's what Naruto said, wasn't it? He'd thanked Gaara for worrying about him. What did it mean to really worry about someone? What happened to Naruto mattered to Gaara. That was the point of it all, wasn't it? If what happened to Naruto mattered, it meant Naruto was important to him, didn't it? If Naruto was important to him, then it meant he was precious, didn't it? Precious to-

"I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said, interrupting Gaara's thoughts. "Stop worrying about that. In fact, I kind of like the pain." The blond added, giving Gaara a mischievous grin, before touching the scar on Gaara's forehead with a finger.

Gaara watched as Naruto gingerly climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom. The blond was doing a poor job of trying to walk straight. Naruto didn't bother closing the door, and the sounds of him moving around easily reached the redhead.

Gaara glanced around the room, taking note of the clothing thrown across the floor. Never in his life had he experienced something as overwhelming as being with Naruto in that way. The redhead knew he would never be able to forget the sounds Naruto made, the way his brows furrowed in pleasure, the way his lips parted slightly, the feeling of being buried inside the strong warm body, the way the blond smelled, the way he moved against Gaara. All those memories were forever imprinted in the redhead's mind. Even if he had caused Naruto pain-

"Come take a shower with me?"

Gaara looked up to see the other teenager grinning at him from the doorway of the bathroom. The redhead stared at the blond boy, his hair disheveled; red marks littered his body from the night before, blue eyes shone brightly as they stared at Gaara. Deftly, the redhead slipped off the bed and towards the boy smiling at him. Naruto didn't wait for Gaara and stepped into the hot spray of water he'd already turned on. Gaara stared for a moment as the water cascaded down tanned skin before stepping in and sliding the door shut.

Naruto hummed in pleasure as pale arms came around his waist, and a hard body aligned with his.

"Naruto…"

The name was whispered reverently in the blond's ear, barely audible over the sound of the pounding water.

"Gaara…"

Naruto whispered back as he gripped the arms around him while leaning into the teenager behind him. A small smile played across whiskered features before Naruto turned around and decided Gaara's hair needed to be shampooed.

"This is good. Wasn't it great of Temari to make us breakfast?" Naruto said happily as he placed another piece of fish into his mouth. Naruto was busy plowing through the food prepared by Gaara's sister while the redhead chose to eat at a slower pace. Naruto was grateful that Temari had made them breakfast, he was also grateful he hadn't been awake when she'd apparently walked in on them. At least they had only been asleep.

Gaara didn't reply to Naruto's statement, allowing silence to permeate the kitchen as they continued to eat. Gaara wasn't sure why Temari had bothered to make them breakfast, but Naruto seemed to be happy about it.

"Gaara…" Naruto's voice was small and hesitant.

The tone of Naruto's voice made the redhead pause in his eating and look up to see the other young man staring at him intently. Gaara's face remained stoic, observing Naruto for a moment. The blond's brow was slightly furrowed and it was clear he was mulling over something.

Naruto lowered his gaze to the table as he pushed at the food on his plate with chopsticks. He didn't know that much about Gaara's past. Then again, Gaara didn't know much about his either. Last night Gaara had said, his father had hated him because he'd killed his mother. Gaara had also said his mother died while giving birth to him. While Naruto hadn't pushed the comment at the time, that didn't mean he wasn't curious. Did Gaara believe his father? Did he believe him now? If he didn't, did he believe his father when he was younger? How did it affect Gaara? How did it shape the person he was now? There were so many questions swirling around in his head concerning the redhead watching him. Naruto wasn't sure how to begin asking, or what he should begin asking about. He had to start somewhere though.

"Your brother and sister." Naruto said, picking up a piece of omelet. The redhead didn't answer, simply tilting his head slightly to the side waiting for Naruto to continue.

"They really care about you. It must be great having siblings that care for you that much."

Naruto felt more than saw Gaara's gaze harden on him.

"You are definitely one of their precious people." The blond said half smiling down at the piece of omelet he held between the two thin sticks. A snort from across the table made the blond look up. Gaara's face had contorted faintly in disgust, and Naruto's feeling was right. The redhead's eyes had hardened, becoming cold. Naruto didn't say anything as he waited expectantly for Gaara to explain himself.

"Precious?" The word came out as cold as the look in his eyes. "The only thing driving their actions is a selfish sense of guilt and obligation. They feel that it is their duty to do the things they do because it is what society deems as acceptable and expects of them as older siblings. They think that by suddenly showing they care now, they can somehow make up for the years they stood by and did nothing. I don't need them now. They want me to, but I don't; and they can't seem to accept that. They are pathetic." The last sentence came out so harsh that Naruto flinched at the words.

"You can't seriously believe that. I've seen the way they act around you. You can't fake caring about someone like that, Gaara. Especially after all the shit you put them through! No one who didn't genuinely care for you, would ever put up with that treatment." Naruto protested, suddenly feeling the need to defend Gaara's siblings.

Gaara stared at the blond. He was getting angry, Naruto could see it in the way his body stiffened and his fingers tightened around his chopsticks.

"Besides, don't you have to at least care to feel guilty?" Naruto continued, pushing forward despite knowing he was upsetting the redhead. "I think you just don't want them to care. You're pushing them away just like you did to me when we first met."

Naruto could tell he was getting to dangerous ground now. Gaara's eyes had narrowed and taken on the blazing brilliance they usually did just before they ended up in a fist fight. The blond faltered for a moment, uncertain as to whether he wanted to get in a fight with Gaara the morning after they had their first time together.

"Gaara, why is it so hard for you to let people get close to you?" The question was barely audible, but Gaara heard it. It was loud enough, that the redhead heard it and immediately got to his feet, making his chair fall over with a loud clatter. Naruto jumped at the sudden movement, instantly tensing under Gaara's glare. Naruto half expected the redhead to reach across the table and land a punch. Gaara's hands were already forming fists, sharp nails digging into his palms.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know anything! Why the fuck are you defending them? They don't deserve it." Gaara had snarled out, before he turned and left the kitchen. A few moments later, Naruto heard Gaara's studio door slam. The blond sat in silence, wondering if he should go after the redhead or leave him alone for a bit.

"Well, that went really well. Score points for you, Uzumaki." Naruto mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked over to the chair Gaara had knocked over. Naruto honestly didn't intend to defend Gaara's brother and sister. He was only hoping to find out a little more about Gaara, get clues to his past, find out why Gaara treated his siblings the way he did and maybe make him see that they really did care about their younger brother. Naruto sighed as he picked up the chair. They really did care about him. Naruto had observed them long enough. He knew when another person genuinely cared. The way Temari and Kankurou looked at Gaara was the same way Naruto saw Iruka look at him countless times. Why wouldn't Gaara let himself see it? Gaara had told him he didn't know anything. Well, how the hell was he supposed to know if no one would tell him? Moving dishes to the sink, Naruto suddenly had the irrational feeling like he'd taken two steps back for every step forward.

Determined, Naruto walked over to Gaara's studio door and knocked. No answer came even though he could hear faint movements inside the room.

"Gaara?" Naruto called, knocking again. This time, when no answer came, he tried the door handle. It was locked. Gaara never locked his studio door. Naruto wasn't sure how long he stood outside the door banging, pleading, and apologizing to no avail.

At some point, he left to go grocery shopping. When he came back, the door was still locked. Naruto made Gaara dinner and a chocolate cake. He told the redhead so, mumbling the words at the door, before he had to leave for work. No response came, and Naruto felt the ache in his chest, that had started after Gaara went into the studio, grow some more. Naruto returned that night exhausted. Half the cake was gone, but the dinner was left untouched. Excitedly, he rushed to the door. He didn't bother knocking expecting it to be open.

It was locked.

This time, Naruto was angry and he let his anger, hurt and frustration build. He banged, yelled, kicked and screamed, but got no response. He was being ignored. If there was one thing that Naruto hated - it was being ignored, especially by his precious people. The blond had spent almost his entire childhood being ignored. Naruto banged on the door again, and screamed insults until his face was red. He didn't realize his cheeks were soaked or that his vision was blurry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Gaara was supposed to open up to him; talk to him. Naruto didn't understand. Exhausted, he slumped to the floor outside the door.

Finally having enough, with one last scream of "fuck you" and a glare, he left the apartment, slamming the door. By the time Naruto got home, he knew his eyes would be red; he knew there would probably be tear streaks cutting across the scars on his cheeks. He was drained to the point of collapsing. But above all else - he knew it was his fault. He'd screwed up. He'd been his typical pushy self, and had ended up causing more harm than good.

Naruto entered the house quietly and slipped his shoes off at the door. There was a light in the living room and the television was on. Naruto didn't want to talk to whoever was in there at the moment.

"Naruto? Is that you?" It was Iruka's voice. Quickly, the blond scrubbed his cheeks and plastered on a big grin, before heading towards Iruka's voice.  
"I'm home." Naruto said happily as he entered the room. Iruka was sitting on the floor, a neat pile of papers on either side of him. He chewed the end of a red ink pen as he scanned a sheet of paper in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked walking over. He really just wanted to go to bed.

"Oh, I'm grading tests. It's the end of the term, you know." Iruka said, looking at the blond who had slumped into an armchair.

"You look exhausted. Why did you come all the way home instead of just sleeping at Gaara's?"

The brunette didn't miss the way Naruto's eyes darkened and his body slumped further, even though that grin remained.

"I hadn't seen you guys in a while, so I decided to come home. Where's Kakashi?"

That response had Iruka putting his pen down and turning his full attention to Naruto. Naruto hadn't made any remark about Iruka trying to get rid of him so he and Kakashi could ruin the house, and the blond had asked for 'Kakashi', not that 'perverted bastard'.

"Kakashi's gone on an assignment. He should be back by Sunday. What's going on, Naruto?"

"Huh? Nothing's going on. I'm just really tired. Ichiraku's was so busy today. I swear that place is getting more and more popular." Naruto answered yawning loudly for emphasis. Iruka said nothing as he continued to watch the young man. It wasn't long before Naruto gave in.

"I screwed up… I pushed too hard and now he's mad at me. He's locked himself in his studio, and he won't come out; not as long as I'm there. He's ignoring me right after we…" Naruto's voice was so low that Iruka had to strain to hear the boy's words. He wasn't looking at Iruka. Instead, blue eyes were focused on the ceiling. Naruto didn't want the brunette to see what it was doing to him.

Iruka's arms itched to go over and wrap themselves around the blond, but Naruto wasn't looking at him. It meant the boy didn't want that kind of comfort; he didn't want sympathy or someone to tell him it was alright.

"Naruto…" Iruka was being careful in how he chose is words.

"He said I don't know anything. I don't understand, but then - how am I supposed to if he won't tell me?!" The blond's voice shook slightly, and Iruka knew he was trying to hold back tears. "Why won't he accept that there might be people out there that genuinely care about him; that really do lo-- that really find him important?"

Iruka's eyebrows rose slightly at the slip, but he made no comment on it.

"Naruto… you can't force things unto people that they aren't ready for. Sometimes it's best to go slow and allow the person to find their own way. Guide them, help them when they stumble, be ready for whatever you may encounter with them, but don't push. Some things take time to overcome, some demons are easier to deal with than others. Not everyone has your strength. Remember that."

Naruto shifted his head slightly so he could meet Iruka's eyes. There was sincerity and warmth in them. With a sigh, Naruto stood up. Things had been so perfect with Gaara for so long.

"I'm going to bed." The blond mumbled as he walked off.

"Good night, Naruto."

The next day, Naruto arrived at Gaara's apartment to find the studio door was still locked. Naruto knocked quietly, letting Gaara know he was there, but received no response. His anger had dissipated through the night, replaced by a dull feeling of loneliness and hurt. In the kitchen, there was a quarter of the chocolate cake left, but the food he'd prepared was untouched. Naruto couldn't help but smile sadly at Gaara's chocolate obsession.

Naruto made ramen this time, kneading the dough carefully for the noodles. When he was done, he fell asleep on the sofa. He woke up tired some time later. He knocked on the studio door once more, before preparing to leave for work. He said there was ramen. He apologized, saying he was sorry and that Gaara was right. He really didn't understand a thing. Not understanding wasn't the same as not wanting to understand.

Later that night he came home to find the ramen right where he had left it. Something ramming into the wall with a loud thud made Naruto rush to Gaara's studio.

The door was still locked.

Naruto banged and called, asking if everything was alright. He received no response. With a sigh, the teenager slid to the floor, his back against the door. By the time he fell asleep, his eyes were red and his face was wet. When he woke up the next morning, his head was on a pillow and he was covered with a blanket. The door was still locked.

Naruto moved stiffly. His muscles ached from sleeping on the floor, and he felt even more tired than he had yesterday. His mood was a bit better. He even smiled slightly as he folded the blanket. Iruka called him to find out how he was doing. He told him everything was fine and not to worry. Iruka asked if he was going to spend the night. Naruto said yes, he would stay until Gaara spoke to him. Naruto made lasagna that day, before leaving for work. He thought it was a nice change. He told the studio door he was leaving for work and he'd be back later. Dinner was in the oven and there was a box of chocolate on the table. He also said he was never going to go away, so Gaara was going to have to come out of there and deal with him sooner or later.

When Naruto got home, he found some of the lasagna gone and the box of chocolate half empty. Relief washed over the blond, Gaara was eating again. He tried the studio door and found it still locked. With a mumbled "I'm home", Naruto headed to the bathroom connected to Gaara's bedroom. He was disappointed, but at least his fear of Gaara crashing was somewhat dampened. The blond took a long hot shower, simply standing under the spray and letting it pound his body. He was grateful tomorrow was Sunday. He would sleep outside the studio door again tonight. He'd do it as long as it took for Gaara to come out of there and face him.

Naruto walked into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his hips. His hair was still slightly damp, and a few droplets of water ran down his neck. The blond froze as he looked up at the bed. Gaara was sitting on it, arms resting idly on his knees; a cigarette perched between thin lips, releasing a thin tendril of smoke that wrapped around the boy's head. His pants were covered in flecks of paint. The red hair was wild, and looked as though it'd been tugged on mercilessly. The circles around his eyes looked darker. Reaching up, Gaara removed the cigarette and crushed it in an ashtray he was holding.

Naruto stayed quiet as he watched Gaara set the tray on the floor and stand up. The redhead's torso sported a few spots of dry paint. Naruto saw Gaara's eyes rake over him as the redhead stopped, leaving a few inches between them. Their eyes met, but no words were said. Slowly, Naruto's hand made it to Gaara's scar and pushed the crimson strands aside. There were half crescent imprints around the scar. Naruto recognized them as the result of nails being harshly sunk into the skin. Gaara leaned into the touch.

"Naruto."

The blond smiled at the sound of his name, a warm happy smile, and then lips were on his, crushing his own and taking his breath away.

Naruto's hands wound around the redhead's neck, burying in thick red hair. Gaara moaned as Naruto tugged a little too hard at his hair. Their tongues tangled as their bodies aligned. The longing for each other that had been building up for the past few days was culminating. Naruto's towel was ripped away and dropped on the floor. It was immediately replaced by hungry hands that roamed everywhere, leaving a wake of heated flesh in their paths. Naruto's hands dropped to pull at the waist of Gaara's pants, loosening the drawstring. They broke apart long enough for the redhead to remove his clothing and then were back on each other in a whirlwind of touches, caresses and kisses that had both boys drowning in each other's existence.

_"I missed you." _

_"Don't ever ignore me."_

Naruto wasn't sure how they had made it to the bed, but that's where they ended up. They'd just gotten started and already they were both painfully hard. Their erections pressed against one another as they mapped each other's body. Naruto tilted his head back, moaning loudly as Gaara sucked hard at the column of exposed skin, while pale hands slid down across his chest to land on hardened nipples. Gaara rolled the small buds in his fingers reveling in the way Naruto shamelessly moaned his name. The hands were soon followed by a hot mouth that had the blond jerking his body up against the one above him. The redhead made a trail with his tongue, down Naruto's stomach. He traced the outline of the strange spiral tattoo, and Naruto shuddered almost violently, his hands gripping tightly onto Gaara's shoulders. Pale fingers were dragged over his inner thigh and through dark gold hairs as Gaara's mouth steadily moved lower. Naruto felt his breath hitch as lips made the faintest of contact with the tip of his member.

"Look at me." The order was given in such a low seductive voice, that Naruto felt himself leak pre-cum. Blue pools met teal eyes, and for that instance, Naruto stopped breathing at the look in them. In that moment, everything was forgiven, and Naruto felt the rift that had developed over the past few days close. The feeling of being engulfed by something hot and moist had Naruto screaming and arching upwards.

Gripping the base with one hand, Gaara took into his mouth as much of Naruto as he could. Naruto's eyes rolled back as Gaara began sucking, allowing his tongue to drag against the blond's shaft, as he moved his mouth up and down. Naruto was finding it difficult to keep breathing as pleasure raced through his body. A tongue swirling around his head before slipping into his slit had the blond bucking upwards and crying out. Did Gaara do this before or was this natural talent? Gaara made a sound as Naruto forced his dick a little too far into the redhead's mouth. Gripping slender hips, Gaara forced the blond back down as he sucked hard. Naruto groaned again as he felt his orgasm build, being dragged from every part of his being by the tongue stroking him in the most deliciously sinful way.

"Gaara! I'm-" The blond didn't finish his warning as his release ripped through him, catching Gaara by surprise. Naruto's body was rigid as his orgasm racked through him. Gaara forced himself to swallow everything Naruto was giving the same way the blond had done to him. Finally, Naruto's body slumped into the bed. Pulling away, Gaara looked up to see Naruto staring at him dreamily. Slowly, the redhead moved up to plant a gentle kiss against Naruto's throat. Naruto shifted, allowing Gaara more access to the already red skin. A tiny moan escaped the blond as the gentle kisses turned into something else. Gaara wasn't satisfied.

"I want to be inside you again." The redhead's voice was husky and thick with lust. Once again, it was working its magic, and Naruto felt his arousal growing. Naruto turned his head to look at the boy staring at him intently. With a slight nod, their lips crushed together in a bruising tangle of tongues. The bittersweet tang of his seed invading his mouth made the blond groan. With a shaky hand, Gaara reached towards the tube that had been sitting innocently on the nightstand. The redhead sat up and stared at the tube for a moment. Naruto spread his legs wider in silent encouragement. Snapping open the tube, Gaara squirted the cold gel onto his fingers. Slowly, the redhead circled a finger around Naruto's tight entrance, before slipping it in. The blond's muscles tensed in protest as the finger was pushed in further. Gaara looked up to see Naruto's eyes screwed shut, as the blond tried to regulate his breathing. Gaara moved his finger until he felt the tense muscles relax around him. A second finger was added, and Gaara felt his impatience growing as he continued to stretch Naruto. Another moan from the blond, and a third finger was added. Gaara was at his limit, he wanted to be inside Naruto, and he wanted to be inside him now. Pulling his fingers out, Gaara coated himself with more lubrication, and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Lifting the blond's hips slightly, Gaara slowly tried to ease his way in. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Naruto unnecessary pain. As tight heat slowly began to surround him, Gaara felt his control slip, causing him to bury himself in the blond with a firm thrust. Naruto bit down on his lip hard, to keep from crying out at the pain. Gaara didn't wait as he began thrusting into the body under him. Naruto fisted the sheets. Gaara altered the angle of every thrust. He didn't want to be the only one enjoying this. He wanted to make Naruto cry out, but not in pain. His instinct was to pound into Naruto, but he wanted to give as much as he was getting from the blond. A loud moan made Gaara's eyes focus on Naruto's face. Tanned legs wrapped around Gaara's waist as hands gripped his shoulders.

"Ngn...Gaara..."

Naruto was moaning his name, and the redhead felt like he was ready to explode. Naruto lifted his hips to meet every thrust, forcing Gaara to go deeper. Their bodies, slick with sweat, slid against each other, as cries of pleasure fell from parted lips. Gaara kept his pace steady and deep, hitting Naruto's prostrate with every stroke, until the blond could do nothing but scream his pleasure, and hold on as his senses were taken for a ride.

"I want you... to come for me..." Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear amongst the groans that escaped him. What was it about Gaara's voice that had Naruto's body obeying his every wish? For the second time, Naruto felt his release rushing towards him. All it took was one more thrust, and Naruto was coming hard, pearlescent drops shooting forward as the muscles in his ass tightened agonizingly around Gaara. The redhead watched mesmerized as Naruto rode out his orgasm, his body arching off the bed. A few more thrusts and Gaara was coming too, moaning deeply in Naruto's ear, buried deep inside the blond beneath him. Naruto groaned as the hot fluid flowed into him. Exhausted, the redhead collapsed forward. Both boys lay like that, panting; Gaara made no move to pull out.

It was Gaara that broke the silence as he lay on top of Naruto, the steady beat of the blond's heart in his ear.

"I didn't want you to see...what I could turn into...because of my past. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Naruto didn't answer for a few moments, instead placing his arms around Gaara. "It hurt when you locked me out."

"I didn't want you to see the monster I can become." Gaara whispered as he closed his eyes. His body was tense waiting for the rejection, waiting for the rebuke. It didn't come.

"Gaara... you can never become a monster in my eyes, no matter what you do."

Gaara didn't say anything as he pulled out of Naruto and slipped off the blond. Naruto grunted, but allowed Gaara to move. The redhead sat up, placing his feet on the floor. He didn't even look at Naruto.

"You don't know what I've done; who I am. Kankurou and Temari... they know. They're afraid of me. They try not to be, I can see it... but they are. You should be afraid of me... If you knew, you would be..."

Naruto stared at the pale back. With a sigh, the blond sat up, moving so he could pull Gaara back into his arms. Gently, he placed his chin on the redhead's shoulder as Gaara's seed slid slowly down his inner thigh.

"No matter what you've done, I'll never see you as a monster. I've seen too much of you to know you're not a monster. I don't care what you've done or who you were. I know who you are now. I won't push to find out. If you want to tell me, then that's up to you, but I'm not going to let you go. And I'm not afraid of you, Gaara. I never will be."

Gaara didn't say anything as he allowed himself to be held. A part of him wanted to believe Naruto's words.

"Believe in me."

Naruto said it, as though the blond knew what he was thinking. Gaara leaned back into the firm presence behind him. Before he even acknowledged it, he'd already let himself believe in Naruto.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Once again this was beta-ed by Mei-chan. She was paid with a dozen hugs!! She's awesome. _

**Chapter 15**

Gaara focused on the steady beating of Naruto's heart. When he focused hard enough, he could feel every pulse against his back. Naruto had pulled the redhead flush against his chest; their legs were a tangled mess and Gaara knew any attempt at extricating himself would be pointless. An arm that didn't belong to the redhead was draped possessively across his hips. Naruto's steady breaths ruffled Gaara's hair slightly as it grazed over the back of his neck. They were so close that Gaara could feel the blond's limp member pressed against his rear in a rather enticing way.

It was Sunday, meaning Naruto didn't have work. Gaara sighed as he pushed further against the body behind him, trying to get as close as possible to the warmth that Naruto exuded. Even in his sleep, Naruto understood what Gaara wanted and tightened his grip on the redhead. The redhead closed his eyes once more and listened to Naruto's steady breathing. Lightly, he touched the hand that rested on his hips, trailing his index finger over the soft skin. Gaara hadn't realized how much he'd craved being able to touch Naruto until he'd seen the blond step out of the bathroom. The gnawing hunger that he'd been ignoring for the past few days, the need to simply be near Naruto, knowing the other was part of his life had become so unbearable that Gaara had felt his chest being shredded. Nothing could have kept him away from Naruto at that moment, and even now Gaara was feeling the uncontrollable desire to feel Naruto's physical presence around him. He had no intention of letting the blond out of his sight just yet.

Lips being pressed delicately against his neck signaled to the redhead that his companion was no longer asleep.

"You're awake."

Naruto hummed acknowledgement as he placed another kiss on Gaara's sensitive skin, causing the other boy to shiver slightly.

"Did you sleep?" Naruto murmured softly as he shifted to hover over the redhead. Gaara, now on his back, stared up at the blue eyes shining down at him. Reaching out, Naruto traced the contours of the scar on Gaara's forehead.

"Yes." Gaara mumbled back as his eyes slipped closed under the touch. Every time Naruto touched him there it felt strange in a way that made his skin tingle with pleasure. Naruto's touches there went against the usual throb of pain Gaara had grown used to.

"Gaara…"

At the sound of his name, the redhead opened his eyes once more.

"Gaara..." Naruto's voice was barely a whisper, still raspy from sleep. His eyes though were ablaze with something Gaara couldn't understand, all signs of sleep gone from them. Gaara remained silent as he stared back at those eyes, letting himself be engulfed by the intensity that shone in them.

"Gaara…" Naruto's brows furrowed slightly as he continued to look down at the boy beneath him. Gaara could see the hesitance written across Naruto's face.

"I…" Naruto didn't finish. With a sigh, the blond dropped his head onto the pillow next to Gaara's, pressing their bodies close. Gaara remained motionless as Naruto turned his head slightly, his lips brushing against the redhead's neck. Gaara turned his head instinctively, exposing the pale column of sensitive skin. The teenager's breath hitched when Naruto's lips lingered before a tongue brushed over the heating spot. Naruto breathed in, inhaling the distinctively masculine scent of Gaara.

Gaara felt Naruto's lips move against his neck. The blond's words came out so muffled and barely audible that the redhead was unable to discern what was said. Before Gaara could inquire, a shrill ringing somewhere from the right interrupted the moment.

Grunting, Naruto pushed himself up and crawled across the bed to the nightstand. Staring at his cell phone for a minute, he finally flipped it open.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" The blond asked irritated.

Gaara sat up and watched Naruto curiously, drinking in the numerous expressions that crossed the blond's face. At one point, Naruto turned red and just as Gaara expected, began yelling into the phone, his remarks punctuated ever so often by the words 'old fart and pervert'. The redhead continued to stare and before he realized he'd even moved, Gaara found his body slowly wrapping itself around Naruto; his arms moving around the blond's waist, his head resting idly on the other boy's shoulder. Naruto didn't resist and allowed his body to sink back into the one behind him even as he continued to toss insults at the phone. After a few minutes, Naruto flipped his phone shut and stared at it with a half smile. Both teenagers stayed like that for a few minutes, reacquainting themselves with the other's touch, the other's smell, the familiarity they'd come to know. Turning around in Gaara's arms, Naruto flashed him a mischievous grin. Without warning, Naruto lunged at the other boy, knocking him backwards.

"Let's take a bath." Naruto said while grinning down at the apathetic looking redhead beneath him. Gaara blinked as his senses stopped reeling from being shoved onto his back. Naruto didn't wait for an answer as he climbed off the bed and pulled Gaara after him.

Naruto sighed as he lowered himself into the steaming water. Gaara stood next to the tub watching Naruto sink into the water until only his head remained above the water.

"So are you going to stare all day or come in?" The blond said as he reached out to Gaara wrapping his fingers around the redhead's wrist. Slowly, the other boy stepped into the tub and allowed himself to be pulled down into Naruto's lap. Gaara shifted until he was comfortably sitting between Naruto's legs with his back pressed against the blond. Arms moved to hug him to Naruto's chest affectionately.

"I really missed you." Naruto mumbled into the red tresses that were slowly growing wet as water was sloshed with every movement. Gaara didn't answer but Naruto felt the redhead tense slightly in his arms. The blond simply tightened his grip in response as he buried his face in Gaara's hair. The teenager remained quiet as he listened to Naruto's breathing. The water was hot and smelled faintly of sandalwood and something else Gaara wasn't sure he could identify. The scent was relaxing and alluring at the same time.

He wanted to respond to Naruto's statement, but again he wasn't sure how to. Whenever Naruto wasn't around, Gaara always felt a dull ache that would only be alleviated when the blond returned. It had never been as strong as it was last night, the searing pain that had forced him to leave his studio just so he could see those blue eyes focus on him. Was that what it meant to miss someone? Was that what Naruto had felt? It wasn't the first time Naruto had said he'd missed him. However, previously he'd simply chalked it up to being something that was to be associated with Naruto. Slowly, Gaara wrapped his fingers around Naruto's and lifted the blond's hand.

"Whenever I can't see you, it hurts... It hurts right here..." Gaara whispered as he brought Naruto's hand to his chest. "Is that what it means to miss someone?"

Naruto didn't answer right away as he splayed his fingers against Gaara's skin, feeling the steady beat of the redhead's heart against his palm. He could tell the boy was struggling to put what he felt into words. It was always like that, and Naruto never stopped wondering what in Gaara's past could have made him so emotionally stunted.

"Look at me." Naruto said softly as he released the redhead, allowing him to turn around to face him. Gaara's face remained impassive as his gaze met Naruto's. Reaching into the water, Naruto gripped Gaara's hand and moved it to his own chest.

"Whenever I can't see you... it hurts me right here. That's how I know I'm missing you."

Gaara's eyes lowered to where his hand rested. His fingers twitched slightly against Naruto's skin, above the steady throb he could feel there. Naruto continued to stare at Gaara willing the redhead to understand how he felt and what Gaara's words really meant to him. Outwardly, the redhead was as stoic as ever, except for the slight lowering of his eyelids and the barest of creases that indicated he was deep in thought. Naruto smiled as he poked the tiny line between Gaara's eyebrows, eyebrows so thin and pale they were only visible when he was this close to the redhead. At the touch, Gaara looked up, and once again there was that smile - that smile that blinded him, that smile that made his heart speed up and made him never want to leave the blond's presence, that smile that made him want to sink into the blond and lose his being in the other. Suddenly, Gaara found himself being pulled forward into a firm chest. The redhead braced himself, placing his hands on either side of Naruto's head on the edge of the bathtub. Water spilled over the rim and Naruto grinned. Their eyes locked, and Naruto's grin slowly faded. One hand was weaved into red hair as the other arm wrapped around a slender waist pulling the redhead into Naruto's lap to straddle him. The hand in his hair slowly lowered Gaara's head until soft lips made contact.

The kiss was gentle and smooth, a soft touching of skin that had both teenagers letting their eyes slip close. Naruto's grip tightened in Gaara's hair as he parted his lips, pushing his tongue forward to brush against the other boy's. Immediately, the redhead opened, allowing Naruto to delve inside. Gaara pushed his body closer to the blond's as their tongues caressed each other in a slow passionate dance that warmed their bodies. As the kiss continued, Naruto felt the other boy's body meld to his, their chests pressing against each other. It wasn't long before exploration of each other began, and hands were trailing over warm skin. Gaara moaned softly when Naruto's hand moved, running across the sensitive skin of his neck, brushing a nipple as it moved lower to rest on his thigh. The redhead felt himself begin to harden as Naruto's thumb began to make small circles on his inner thigh. The blond groaned as he pulled away from the kiss, to slide his lips against the smooth skin of Gaara's jaw, suckling as he went. Every touch, every kiss, every caress, Naruto used all of them to show the redhead how he felt, how much he'd missed him. Gradually, the bathroom filled with the low sounds of pleasure being created as they mapped each other, discovering new places that could make the other tremble under the barest of touches while silently begging for more. By the time they were sated, the water had grown lukewarm, but neither cared as they remained in the bathtub, their heart rates and breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Let's do something today." Naruto said lazily, his words slightly muffled by the crimson hair in his face. Gaara shifted, indicating Naruto had caught his attention. "Let's go shopping together. Besides, you've been complaining about the way your clothes fit for a while."

"...I don't complain." Gaara said flatly, his breath ghosting across Naruto's chest.

"Not verbally anyways, but you're always tugging at your shirt and glaring at me when you walk by." Naruto said playfully.

"I hate tight clothes."

Naruto snickered before placing a kiss in Gaara's hair. "Then let's go shopping."

* * *

"No." Gaara said flatly as he folded his arms and glared at Naruto.

"What? Why not? The last time I checked, you're not the one wearing it." Naruto huffed as he held up an orange shirt with red kanji across the front.

"I'll still have to see you in it." Gaara answered, trying hard to ignore the threats of blindness his eyes were making. "That's ugly even for you."

"Hey! What the hell do you mean by that?!" Naruto fumed. Gaara didn't answer as he stared back at Naruto. The redhead was ready to die before he'd let Naruto purchase that shirt. The two males glowered at each other. Shopping together had been an adventure, to say the least. Naruto hadn't realized how excruciatingly picky Gaara was about the clothes he wore. To make matters worse, Gaara had taken it upon himself to be Naruto's personal fashion police. It was irritating the blond to no end. On the other hand, Gaara's behavior was setting little butterflies to flutter inside Naruto's stomach. Having Gaara choose clothing for him made Naruto want to blush like a schoolgirl.

"Alright then, fine! You pick something out." Naruto snapped as he slammed the shirt back on the rack, before picking up the shopping bags he'd set on the ground. The blond had to admit, Gaara had excellent taste, and everything he'd chosen for Naruto so far had made the blond want to jump his own reflection. Of course, there was no way in hell he was going to tell this to the smirking redhead. He didn't have to, though. Gaara knew his choices for Naruto made the blond look good. It was obvious from the reactions of the people around them every time Naruto stepped out of the changing room. Giving the blond one last look, Gaara stepped past him and began walking through the store.

"Asshole." Naruto grumbled as he trailed behind Gaara. The redhead stopped abruptly causing Naruto to bump into him.

"What the-?"

"Hold this." Gaara said, turning around to shove a shirt in Naruto's face.

"Dammit, would you stop?!" Naruto yelled as he snatched the shirt from his face angrily. "Do you have to be such an ass about this?"

Gaara simply ignored the blond as he continued to riffle through some jeans folded neatly on a nearby table. Naruto glared at the redhead before looking at the shirt in his hands. It was black with long sleeves. Along the front, green vines with leaves sprouting from them ever so often were embroidered down the length of the shirt. It was an eye catching piece to say the least. The buttons faded from black to green along the shirt as well.

"Hold this." Gaara said pushing a pair of dark jeans with green undertones towards Naruto. The blond opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when he was met with Gaara's iron gaze. The redhead was unrelenting. With a huff, Naruto snatched the jeans from Gaara.

"Go try those on." The redhead ordered as he turned and walked off to another rack.

"Fucking prick." Naruto grumbled as he headed in the direction of the changing rooms.

Gaara watched Naruto as one of the female employees directed the blond to a room before turning his attention back to the table before him. It was a strange feeling shopping with Naruto, every time they'd had to purchase something for the blond, a certain amount of time was spent bickering. Despite this, the entire experience was what Gaara supposed would be classified as fun. Naruto had been holding his hand while they walked through the mall. The two teenagers had received many different looks as a result of this, some of them venomous, but Naruto didn't seem to care and had only tightened his grip on Gaara. He was out shopping with his boyfriend. Naruto had said this was something that couples normally did. Holding hands, buying things together, simply spending time outside with each other, enjoying each other's company. Gaara decided he liked it. So far the day had been so new and exhilarating that just thinking about it was doing strange things to his stomach, and it wasn't even over. Picking up a pair of jeans, Gaara eyed them carefully finally deciding this particular pair would be for him. He'd have to try them on though. While he was acutely aware of Naruto's body and what size in everything would fit the blond perfectly, he was still getting used to his own after his weight gain, which according to Naruto was too little compared to how much Gaara had been eating lately. Something off to his right caught the redhead's attention and had him wandering off in that direction.

Naruto unwillingly let his scowl disappear as he stared at himself in the mirror just outside the dressing rooms. Everything fit perfectly; the shirt just tight enough to put his toned frame on display; the jeans Gaara had given him sat low on his hips while hugging his legs loosely. The blond was a little surprised that he'd maintained the definition he'd gotten from training with Kakashi back then. Although, if he wanted to keep it, he'd need to start training again. With a frown, the blond poked at his stomach feeling it slightly give way under his finger. Apparently, not everyone was blessed with Gaara's metabolism.

"N-Naruto?"

The blond's head instantly snapped to the side. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. On reflex his face broke into a wide grin before memories of their prior meeting came rushing back.

"Sakura." Naruto's voice came out small as he forced himself to maintain a smile. Sakura simply continued staring, her eyes wide as they roved over Naruto taking in every inch of the taller male. Naruto squirmed under the look he was receiving.

"Umm...hey, Sakura."

Sakura blinked and smiled again, her cheeks became tinged with pink.

"You look... wow... I mean you look great!"

"Uhh... Thanks." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, Naruto shifting uneasily under Sakura's gaze as he tugged at the shirt he was wearing.

"I should probably go change out of these. I haven't actually paid for them yet." The blond said finally, turning to head back into the changing room.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto paused, but didn't turn around.

"I-- What I said to you and the way I acted; I shouldn't have said those things to you, and I've been feeling really bad about all of it. You're my best friend, Naruto, and instead of being happy for you, I was too busy being angry at Neji and I took that out on you and... Kami, I just feel horrible and selfish, and please let's stop fighting. Will you forgive me? I didn't mean those things I said, and I don't care if you prefer guys over girls. Just - I'm really really sorry... Neji has been making things so difficult and... I feel like a real jerk now."

Sakura stared at the blond's back, her face red and eyes watery, but no tears fell. Slowly, Naruto turned around to stare at the pink-haired girl. He didn't say anything right away as he observed Sakura. They'd been friends for so long. She'd even been Naruto's first crush. It'd hurt, the things she said, the way she'd acted. It was like being rejected all over again. Yet, they'd been through so much that how could he not forgive her? The young woman kept her eyes intently focused on the blond as he moved closer to her. Slowly, Naruto wrapped his arms around his stiff friend and pulled her to him.

"It's alright, Sakura." The blond whispered. At those words, Sakura instantly relaxed into his arms and returned the embrace, pushing her body close against her friend's. Naruto tensed slightly as the girl shifted her body against him.

"You have no idea how sorry I am, Naruto. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm really happy you found someone." The pink-haired girl mumbled into Naruto's shoulder.

"It's alright, Sakura. Stop worrying about it. We all say things we don't mean sometimes."

Sakura's response was to tighten her grip on the blond.

Gaara watched the two friends embracing. His face remained impassive as he saw the young woman tighten her grip on Naruto. Just then, Sakura's eyes opened only to lock with the those of the redhead. Gaara didn't look away as he met the hard green gaze of Naruto's friend. Sakura didn't look away as she mumbled words into Naruto's shoulder.

_"It's alright Sakura. Stop worrying about it. We all say things we don't mean sometimes."_

Naruto's words reached the redhead easily, and Gaara couldn't help but note the smile that crossed the young woman's face as she continued to stare at him.

"Naruto." Gaara said flatly, while observing the way the girl's body stiffened at the sound of Naruto's name. Quickly, Naruto released his friend to turn towards Gaara missing the slight frown of the girl as his face lit up.

"So you finally found your way over here..." Naruto teased as he walked over to the redhead. Giving Sakura a cool look, Gaara turned his attention fully to the blond grinning at him.

"Geez, stop that." The blond muttered as Gaara's eyes slid over him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring like that!" Naruto said as his gaze shifted to Sakura. Gaara disregarded the demand and began walking around the blond, inspecting him.

"Umm, Gaara, right?" The female voice penetrated Gaara's thoughts. Naruto blushed in embarrassment. The redhead simply glanced at her, before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Gaara, you remember Sakura, don't you?" Naruto said quickly, sending a glare at the other teen. Gaara nodded as he finally stopped staring and looked at the girl. The redhead's eyes narrowed slightly in response to the look he was receiving from the girl.

"It's nice to see you again." Sakura said sweetly as she stretched out her hand with a smile. The redhead stared at her hand before looking back at the smile, his eyes narrowing further. Naruto felt more than saw the boy next to him tense.

"Nice... to see you again." Gaara mumbled as he glanced back down at the proffered hand before slowly reaching for it. With a quick shake, the redhead released Sakura's hand, turned around and headed off to one of the nearby changing rooms. Gaara didn't need to see the young woman's face to feel the dislike directed at him.

"Umm... Sorry about that. Gaara doesn't get along well with other people." Naruto said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I see. Well, it's alright. I better get going then. Call me later?" Sakura answered, plastering on a brilliant smile.

"Sure! Our weekly lunch date?" The blond said, grinning widely.

"Certainly! and I want to hear all about you two." The girl answered with a wink, before waving and walking off. Smiling, Naruto waved back. Turning around, Naruto met the hard gaze of one of the sales clerks.

"I'm going to buy them, I promise." The blond called as he quickly went back to his changing room.

Opening the door to his room, the blond was greeted by a shirtless Gaara.

"What are you doing in here and what was the deal with you just now?"

Gaara paused to look at Naruto for a moment, before pulling the blond in and closing the door behind him.

"You do know that only one person is allowed per changing room, right?"

Gaara ignored the question as he moved closer to Naruto. The two teenagers scrutinized each other, the blond still annoyed at Gaara's behavior. Before he could continue the argument, though, a pair of thin warm lips collided with his. Gaara was harsh in his assault, thin hands fisting in the shirt Naruto was wearing, tugging the blond closer. Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Sharp teeth nipped his bottom lip. The blond made a soft noise as a tongue was shoved forward against his lips, forcing them open. The kiss was bruising and completely controlled by Gaara. All thoughts in Naruto's head came to a screeching halt as he was manhandled by the redhead. Unbidden, a low groan was lost in the kiss as Naruto reached up to bury a hand in crimson locks, out of habit. Gaara pushed forward, forcing Naruto back against the wall as he continued his assault. The blond felt his pulse speed up as the redhead plundered his mouth, taking what he wanted from the kiss while not bothering to give back. Gaara was being possessive, controlling and it made Naruto's toes curl.

Just as swiftly as it started, Gaara ended it leaving Naruto dazed and slightly off balance.

"Wha-"

"Try this on." The teenager said, effectively cutting off his boyfriend by tossing a blazer at him. Pulling on a shirt he had brought for himself, Gaara stepped past Naruto and out of the changing room. The blond stared dumbly after the redhead.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered as he did what he was told.

* * *

By the time the two teenagers managed to finish their shopping, the bickering had disappeared, replaced by a docile atmosphere that felt slightly awkward. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the situation that suddenly appeared after Gaara had cornered him and kissed him like that. He'd tried to keep up an amicable conversation. Usually these were one-sided, but Naruto could always tell when Gaara was listening to him; and in this case, the redhead was only vaguely doing so. Eventually, Naruto had simply stopped talking all together, and still Gaara gave no response. The blond was confused as he glanced over to the boy walking beside him, a cigarette perched easily between his lips. Naruto bit his tongue as he watched the smoke swirl upwards into the cool winter air. The one thing Naruto hated about Gaara was the fact that the redhead was a heavy smoker. Still, the boy had been smoking less recently. When they'd first met, Gaara would easily go through at least a pack a day. Now he was down to two or three of the sticks a day. This cigarette was his first for the day. So Naruto was stifling his urge to comment.

As shining blue eyes landed on the pink lips holding the cigarette, Naruto's mind instantly went back to the kiss. They'd shared many kisses but none had been like the one Gaara had given him in the changing room. As always, the other boy's face was a blank mask, as they made their way home, burdened down with shopping bags. The silence didn't seem to bother him in the least, but then again, when did it ever. Memories of the kiss came back, and Naruto felt his body react. Gaara had been more aggressive than Naruto had ever seen him; a sharp contrast to the usual hesitance he displayed whenever they first made any sort of intimate contact. The blond teenager was still trying to figure out what had triggered Gaara's actions. By now, Naruto was staring openly at Gaara as they made their way into the elevator of Gaara's apartment building, noting the rigidness of the redhead's posture and the slightly distant look in his eyes, indicating he was thinking. Still, Naruto remained quiet as he continued to observe Gaara, biding his time. If something really was bothering his boyfriend, Naruto didn't want to push and trigger an episode like the one that just ended. However, that didn't mean he was going to remain silent forever. Naruto followed as Gaara entered his apartment. Once the door finally closed, shutting them away from the world, Naruto spoke.

"Did I do something?" Naruto said softly as he stepped up to Gaara.

Gaara paused for an instance, seeming to consider the question, before heading to the bedroom without answering.

"Gaara...Gaara!" Naruto called nervously, the sudden fear of Gaara going off and locking himself away in his studio again suddenly becoming more real in the blond's mind.

Dropping the bags on his bed, Gaara turned to look at the blond who was staring at him anxiously. Slowly, Gaara made his way over to Naruto stopping in front him.

"Don't shut me out again, please! Talk to me! What did I do this time?"

Naruto's eyes pleaded as they gazed back at the teal pools looking at him, observing him. In that split second, when their eyes met, the only thought that ran through Naruto's mind was that the boy before him had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

A cold hand on his neck startled the blond out of his thoughts. Gaara's thumb was pressed gently against the front of Naruto's throat. The teenager tilted his head to the side under the prodding of Gaara's fingers. The touches were delicate as Gaara slid his fingers over the warm skin, feeling Naruto's pulse against his hand. Neither broke eye contact as Gaara continued with the caresses. Gradually, the hand began to move lower until it made contact with the tip of Naruto's collar. Using his thumb, Gaara pushed the collar aside to reveal a large red mark that stood out sharply at the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto's eyes slipped closed for a moment as Gaara's thumb stroked the mark the redhead himself had created during the night before. It was one of Naruto's most sensitive spots, and the blond made a noise in the back of his throat as it was stroked.

"I'm... one of your precious people..." Gaara stated more than asked, as his eyes slipped down to watch the movements of his thumb.

"You are." Naruto didn't hesitate to answer as he opened his eyes again to look at Gaara. The redhead's brows were furrowed once again, while still looking apathetic.

"Sakura... Is she one of your precious people?"

Naruto didn't answer right away, as his mind processed the question and it's implications.

"...She is." The blond answered tentatively.

"Kakashi and Iruka... They are also precious to you."

"They are."

The barest of frowns appeared on Gaara's smooth features as his finger stilled. Lifting his eyes once more, he looked at Naruto.

"Me... I am not precious to you the way they are precious to you."

Gaara noted the slight confusion that appeared in the blue eyes focused on him.

"The things we do together... The way we touch each other... You would not do that with them, so I am not precious the way they are."

"You're not. You're different." Naruto whispered, finally understanding what Gaara was saying.

"I'm different." Gaara repeated as he resumed the movement of his finger, his eyes never leaving Naruto's.

Both boys stared at each other for a moment. Naruto could tell there was more Gaara wanted to say.

"Is Sakura different too?"

Finally, the pieces fell in place, and Naruto understood. He finally understood what had been transpiring between them. Reaching out, Naruto cupped Gaara's face in his hand and drew the boy closer to him. Slowly, he brought their faces together until their foreheads touched, crimson and gold strands mingling, melding together.

"Sakura is one of my precious people, too. At one point..." Here Naruto hesitated, wondering if he should tell Gaara or not. The blond closed his eyes for a second. Making his decision, he reopened them. "At one point, I wanted her to be precious to me in the way you are."

At the words, Gaara's hand shifted and tightened around the blond's neck, his thumb pressing into the blond's throat. Naruto disregarded the urge to pull away at the sudden uncomfortable pressure against his windpipe.

"But not anymore. You're the only one that's precious to me in the way you're precious to me. Sakura - she's like Kakashi and Iruka. You - You'll never be like them. I don't want you to be like them. I don't ever want to stop doing the things I do with you. I want only you to be the one that's precious to me in this way. Do you understand?"

Gaara didn't answer, instead relaxing his firm grip around the blond's neck. Naruto's words vibrated against his thumb.

"Tell me you understand." Naruto whispered. "Tell me."

"I understand." Gaara finally whispered back, his voice only audible because of their close proximity.

Pulling back slightly, Naruto brushed aside red bangs to reveal the vivid scar on Gaara's forehead. Delicately, he touched his lips to the scar, brushing the sensitive skin against it before lowering them to Gaara's mouth.

"You're the only one precious to me in this way, and you're the only one I want to be precious to me in this way." The blond mumbled against Gaara's soft lips.

"I understand." The redhead repeated, before he pushed forward and into a butterfly kiss.

"Don't ever forget it." Naruto said, before finally returning the kiss.

This time, the kiss was like so many others they'd shared, yet it was not. It was gentle, almost tentative, but reassuring in the soft, unrushed way in which their lips moved against each other. Gaara's hand slackened further, but never moved from where it was wrapped around Naruto's neck. There was no greedy exploration and no roaming of hands. Everything was focused on this one kiss and the emotions being exchanged through it. It was a while later that Gaara ended it, pulling away from Naruto. The blond gave the redhead a questioning look as he turned around and headed to the bags on the bed. At the loss of pressure, Naruto reached up to touch where Gaara's hand had been pressed into his skin, rubbing at the skin in an attempt to quell the uncomfortable sensation that had been created. Pulling something from a bag, Gaara paused to stare at it.

The sight of an orange fabric immediately peaked Naruto's interest.

"You wanted this." Gaara said flatly as he continued to stare at the object in his hands. Naruto paused in his rubbing as he watched Gaara curiously, his eyes flitting from his boyfriend's face to what Naruto recognized to be the shirt he had picked up in the store. Slowly, Gaara turned around and walked back over to Naruto, holding out the shirt in front him.

"You wanted it." The redhead repeated, not meeting Naruto's gaze as he offered the shirt to the blond. Naruto's eyes softened as he observed the awkward way the redhead was offering the gift. Gaara had his head bowed, his eyes covered by red bangs as he held the shirt out to Naruto. The tingling at his throat faded as the blond reached out to take the shirt, allowing his hands to linger for a moment over Gaara's. The instant tanned hands gripped the shirt, Gaara let go. Not bothering to wait for a response, the redhead turned on his heels and swiftly made his way to the bathroom.

"Gaara..." Naruto called softly.

The redhead didn't respond as he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Looking down at the shirt, Naruto traced part of the red kanji that was visible. It suddenly reminded him of the character that was carved into Gaara's forehead.

"Gaara..."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for reading. I may not respond to all the reviews but I do appreciate them as well as those that add the story to alerts and faves. I know this chapter took a long time in coming but life caught up with me. Till next time, ja_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Happy New Year! A good way to start the year with an update. This chapter was beta-ed by the lovely Mei-chan. For her work she was paid with a bowl of miso ramen and red bean ice cream.

**Chapter 16**

Naruto stared at the redhead, observing the way his fingers wrapped around the paintbrush as he made steady strokes. The blond's hair was still damp from his shower as he strolled into the studio, barefoot, clad in pajama pants and one of Gaara's shirts. He had arrived home from work, slightly tired, took a shower and was now in the studio watching Gaara. The redhead had been painting since Naruto arrived and was yet to stop. Settling on the floor with his back against the wall, Naruto observed the redhead. Gaara was aware of Naruto's presence and cast the blond a sideways glance as he settled on the floor. Sometimes, when Gaara was working, Naruto would join him, sitting quietly on the floor, watching the redhead work. Gaara gradually grew used to the presence of someone around as he let his thoughts take form on the canvas before him. It had even become somewhat comforting knowing Naruto was near. Even if the blond didn't realize it, his very presence sometimes influenced Gaara's art.

Naruto watched Gaara, taking in the way the redhead's skin contrasted with the dark blue shirt and black pants he was wearing. Like him, Gaara was bare-feet. Naruto chuckled as Gaara lifted one foot to scratch behind the other leg. It was a behavior more suited to ten year-olds than the stoic redhead. As the blond continued to watch the other teenager, gradually, Naruto's thoughts turned to the past months he'd spent with the redhead starting from the conversation they'd had yesterday. The blond picked apart the memories, examining his actions, feelings, what he'd said. He'd always made it a point to do things that showed Gaara he cared. He took care of the redhead, looked after him, bought him things, spent time with him, they even slept together. More often than not, what Naruto did these days was for Gaara, to make the redhead happy. Yes, Naruto had been showing the stoic young man how he felt through his actions, and so far Gaara seemed to understand. The important question, though, was - What exactly did Naruto feel for Gaara? Naruto was beginning to realize that it went way beyond simple liking and attraction.

"Aren't you tired?" Gaara asked softly, setting aside the brush he was holding and turning to observe the pensive look of the other male.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?"

Gaara shook his head as he walked over to sit next to Naruto. The blond stared at the now finished painting which his boyfriend had been working on for the past two days. Naruto smiled softly at the picture, at the strange innocence of it - two children holding hands under a night sky.

"Will you sell that one?"

"Yes." Gaara answered flatly as he moved until his side was pressed against Naruto's. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"I asked you if you were tired." Gaara repeated, lowering his head to rest lightly on Naruto's shoulder.

"No, I'm not." Naruto answered, lowering his head to Gaara's. The two sat in silence staring at the artwork across the room. It wasn't long before Gaara's hand snaked its way under Naruto's thin shirt.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"I thought you said you weren't tired."

"We don't have to sleep."

By the time they made it to the bedroom and onto the bed, all clothing were already lost. Naruto crawled over the redhead, bracing his weight on his elbows, placed on either side of Gaara. Pale fingers threaded themselves through yellow strands as their gazes remained locked. It was Naruto that finally broke eye contact to lower his head slowly until kiss-swollen lips made contact once more. Both males fought for control, to decide who would set the pace. This time, it was Gaara who gave in as Naruto kept the kiss slow. Satisfied, the blond forced his tongue forward, relishing in the sweet taste of the redhead beneath him; wasting no time in mapping the contours of the other's mouth. Gaara made a soft sound in the back of his throat as Naruto deepened the kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual, causing the redhead to clench his eyes as he gripped onto the blond tightly. They'd shared many kisses, but this one... this one was making the redhead's chest ache in a way that was almost frightening.

When Naruto finally pulled away, only to trail gentle kisses across his jaw before latching on to the pale column of his neck, Gaara was grateful. He didn't bother trying to hold back the moan that spilled from his lips as Naruto's teeth grazed against his heating skin. He welcomed the feel of having his skin sucked deliciously until the spot tingled from the attention. Naruto's hands had long since moved from stroking pert nipples to tracing the dips and angles of the body that was slowly writhing under him. The blond groaned as Gaara's movements brought their hardened members together in a sensuous rub. Naruto's response was to grind downwards, causing the redhead to moan even louder.

Trailing kisses across the body of his lover, Naruto steadily moved lower until his lips brushed against smooth inner thighs. Gaara's breath hitched in anticipation, and his chest rose and fell rapidly. When Naruto's lips finally made contact with the tip of the redhead's erection, Gaara was fighting the urge to force himself into the blond's hot mouth. Just when the teenager felt like he could fight no longer, Naruto lowered his mouth until Gaara felt his penis graze the back of the blond's throat. Gaara swore as Naruto slowly lifted his head, keeping his lips tightly clamped around Gaara, as his tongue raked across the redhead's shaft. Sliding Gaara back into his mouth once more, Naruto built a steady pace while keeping his eyes focused on half-lidded, green eyes.

Gaara watched mesmerized as his cock disappeared in Naruto's mouth only to reappear moments later. As the blond's movements became faster, Gaara's grip tightened in the golden locks while he bucked upwards. Naruto tried to relax as Gaara thrust deeper into his mouth. The redhead groaned at Naruto's silent acquiescence to use his mouth as he wanted. The feeling of Gaara holding his head in place while thrusting into his mouth, had the blond leaking pre-cum, and his arousal hit new heights. Every thrust sent intense waves of pleasure crashing into the redhead caused by his cock continuously hitting the back of the blond's throat.

"Ahh Naruto!" With a loud urgent cry, Gaara came inside the blond's mouth, his hot seed spilling down Naruto's throat. Releasing the other, Gaara collapsed backwards onto the bed, spent.

Naruto crawled upwards to lie next to a panting Gaara. Propping himself on an elbow, Naruto took in the alabaster skin that shone with a light sheen of sweat and the chest that rose and fell with rapid breaths. Gaara turned to the side slightly; their eyes met and their lips soon after. The kiss became heated once more as the two sucked at each other. Gaara made an attempt to roll them over, but met resistance from the blond on top him. Naruto pressed his need into Gaara's thigh, feeling Gaara respond. Gaara never ceased to surprise him at how quickly he could become aroused; his desire seeming to perpetually simmer beneath the surface of his skin, only to be ignited by Naruto's touches.

"I want _you_ this time." Naruto said soflty after breaking the kiss. Gaara paused in his movements to stare at the blond, face flushed, lips pink and swollen, and hair a disheveled mess. Naruto watched as first confusion, then understanding, followed by hesitance and something else the blond couldn't comprehend, flitted through the redhead's eyes. When green eyes finally reflected affirmation, Naruto reached for the familiar tube of lubrication that now always sat on their bed side table.

Gaara kept his eyes closed as Naruto stretched him, inserting one finger first.

"Relax. It'll feel good soon. I promise." The blond whispered as he pushed a second finger to join the first. Taking a deep breath, Gaara tried to do what the blond told him. A flare of pain assaulted his senses as Naruto began moving three fingers inside him. The redhead was tight and hot around his fingers, causing the blond's erection to throb painfully in anticipation.

"Ready?" Naruto asked softly finally removing the fingers and positioning himself. Gaara didn't bother opening his eyes as he gave a curt nod. Placing a kiss on the redhead's throat, Naruto slowly penetrated him. Gaara tightened his grip on the sheets as Naruto slid all the way into him. The blond's breathing came in short bursts, struggling against the need that was overwhelming him. Slowly, Naruto started moving, forcing himself to control his desire to plunge forward.

Gaara wrapped his arms around the boy above him, holding Naruto in place as the teenager moved inside him. Naruto's thrusts were steadily becoming more forceful, going deeper while the blond shook with barely restrained desire.

"Gaara..." Naruto groaned, gripping the redhead as his pace increased. The pain that was present this far suddenly disappeared, smothered by a sudden burst of pleasure that had Gaara arching his body against the one above him. Another jolt and the redhead found himself screaming and wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist, locking the blond in place.

The feeling of Gaara twining himself around the blond in a silent demand to go deeper made Naruto plunge forward. The two bodies moved together, giving and taking in a whirlwind of unrestrained lust. As his release raced towards him, Naruto crushed his lips against Gaara's for a bruising kiss. The feel of the blond's tongue ravaging his mouth coupled with the waves of pleasure ramming into him as Naruto took him, caused Gaara to come hard; his orgasm causing his body to snap tightly against Naruto. Gaara's sounds of release were lost somewhere in the kiss that held the two together. The tightening of Gaara's walls around him had Naruto falling over the edge of his own cliff. With one last thrust, the blond came hard as well, his seed flooding deep into his lover. Spent, both bodies fell back onto the bed.

"That... You felt so good." Naruto finally panted out.

"Let's do it again." Gaara rasped out while staring at the ceiling. Pushing himself up, Naruto stared down at the redhead beneath him.

"Are you sure? I mean, it'll really hurt in the morning." The blond said, brows slightly furrowed. Gaara averted his gaze to meet the blue eyes shining with concern. Truth be told, it was hurting now, but he didn't care. He wanted Naruto to want him again. An inkling of fear at this realization made itself known, but Gaara crushed it.

"I'm always sure of what I want. Are you not up to it?"

Naruto blinked at the question before his face erupted in a grin.

"I'm definitely up to it."

Gaara was exhausted, and saying he was sore would be the understatement of the century. He hadn't realized the blond had that much stamina, and now he was paying for it. It didn't matter, though. He didn't care because it meant Naruto had wanted him. Even as he lay with a snoring blond using him as a giant pillow, his heart was still pounding at the revelation that Naruto wanted him. Even if the blond had meant physically, to have someone want him, it was something Gaara had never experienced. He had never been wanted, not by anyone.

Yet to be wanted by someone like Naruto, to be precious to someone. His heart was pounding, but his body felt cold; his scar was tingling from the doubts that lingered in the back of his mind, but inside he was warm. So much conflict. For now he didn't want to think about them, he didn't want to ponder the what ifs. It wasn't difficult to ignore them either, not when he had a warm blond wrapped around him, not after they'd done it until every move caused aches in places he didn't know existed, not when Naruto was snuggling closer to his side and whispering his name while the blond slept. It was incredibly easy to ignore the pulse of pain emanating from his scar and the distant voice that said no one as perfect as Naruto could ever want someone like him...

...a murderer like him.

* * *

Iruka stared down at the silver-haired man snoring softly in his bed. Kakashi lay sprawled on his stomach, a hand hanging over the edge; sheets coming up to his waist. His hair was tousled more than usual, and pink full lips were slightly parted. Iruka moved to the edge of the bed and sat quietly, careful not to jostle the slumbering man as he continued to take in Kakashi's features. The older man was undeniably handsome. Perfect skin marred only by the scar that ended above his upper lip, a not too small neat nose, a refined somewhat narrow jaw line that bordered on being distinctly feminine, and high cheek bones that still managed to highlight the subtle masculinity that could be seen. Hatake Kakashi was a gorgeous man indeed. Of course, it wasn't something Iruka didn't already know. He remembered the first time Kakashi had removed his mask. He'd found himself blushing while struggling to suppress said blush. They were men for goodness sake, yet the sight of Kakashi's face had managed to leave him a blushing fool. At the time, the older male had found it quite amusing. His only consolation was the fact that the rare removal of Kakashi's mask always seemed to result in the same reaction for those around him. It had taken Iruka months to develop some fragile immunity to Kakashi's features.

The brunet couldn't suppress the smile forming on his lips as Kakashi shifted to hug the pillow under his head. Who knew even the great Hatake Kakashi hugged his pillow? Reaching out, Iruka gently brushed aside a few strands of hair before running the back of his hand across soft skin. Kakashi stirred slightly but made no motion to indicate he was awake.

Leaning forward, Iruka lowered himself until his lips were a hair's breadth away from the older man's ear.

"I know you're awake." The brunet whispered softly before flicking his tongue against the shell and pulling back just as Kakashi's hand flew up to his ear.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked as he rolled over, unto his back.

"You only snore when you're lying on your left side." Iruka answered smugly. Kakashi stared at the man sitting next to him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"How well you know me my Iruka." Kakashi said, allowing the younger man's name to roll off his tongue seductively. Iruka resisted the urge to climb back in bed with the naked man spread invitingly under the sheets.

"I also know you have a meeting with Tsunade in an hour." The brunet responded, moving out of Kakashi's reach.

"I can make it worth your while." Kakashi leered.

"Or I can make breakfast while you get dressed."

With a disappointed pout, the older man pulled the sheets back and climbed out of bed.

"Did you have to be so rough last night?" Kakashi grumbled as he limped his way to the bathroom.

"You asked for it, so deal with it like a man." Iruka answered as he made his way out of the bedroom.

"I thought I did deal with it like a man." The silver-haired man called back.

"You're hopeless." Iruka answered.

Showered and dressed, Kakashi loped into the kitchen and sat down. He was dressed in black trousers, a gray shirt with the sleeves folded to the elbows and a matching black vest. Iruka had already prepared a healthy breakfast that was laid out on the table.

"Naruto called. He said he'd be here in a little while."

"Is that so? So he remembers we still live?" Kakashi asked lazily, picking up his bowl of rice.

"Give him a break. It's his first real relationship."

Kakashi didn't answer as he reached for a piece of omelet. Iruka paused in his chewing to stare at the pensive look on the other man's face.

"It's still bothering you, isn't it? They've been together for about four months now; and nothing has-"

"Three." Kakashi interrupted.

"What?"

"They've been together for three months. Two and three quarters to be exact."

"Kakashi…"

"They've know each other for four months. However, they've only been dating for less than three months."

"Kakashi-"

"Naruto practically moved in over there after about three weeks."

"-and nothing has happened." Iruka said a little louder than he'd originally intended. Kakashi stared at his lover for a moment before bringing his chopsticks to his mouth.

"I never said anything happened." The man responded innocently.

Iruka sighed as he set down his rice bowl. The entire situation was odd to say the least. A few years ago, Iruka was the one that was the paranoid worrier while Kakashi nonchalantly sat back and let Naruto deal with whatever the boy encountered by himself, something about him having to learn the ways of the world through experience. Granted, Kakashi didn't go around lecturing the teenager like Iruka did, but that probably made it all the more worse since Kakashi tended to be more action-oriented.

The two continued to eat in silence for a while before Iruka spoke up once again.

"Look, I'm just as concerned as you are. After looking… after reading about Gaara's past I was scared - No - I am scared that he might hurt Naruto. However, I also trust Naruto and I know he's strong."

"I never said he was weak." Kakashi interjected.

"Kakashi-"

The sound of the front door slamming caught both males' attention.

"Anybody here?" Naruto's voice came floating into the kitchen.

"In here." The brunet answered.

Iruka glanced at Kakashi who was busy devouring his breakfast while still managing to portray his usual lazy air.

"We're going to talk later when you get back." Iruka mumbled. "You better not be planning anything."

"Why would you think I'm planning something?" The silver-haired man asked lightly.

"Because I know you!"

Kakashi looked up from his bowl of miso soup. Shrugging, he drained the bowl and set it back down.

"Kakashi promise me you-"

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? I thought you had work?" Naruto interrupted curiously as he entered the kitchen. Kakashi gave Iruka an inscrutable look before turning to the blond.

"Maa, it's only ten o'clock."

"Aren't you supposed to get to work at nine?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" Kakashi drawled while getting up from the table. Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned to grin at Iruka.

"So did you guys miss me?"

"Like we'd miss foot fungus." Kakashi mumbled while taking his dishes to the sink. Naruto glared at the older man.

"Yeah, well, I didn't miss you either, old man!"

"Old man? How ingenious."

Iruka couldn't help but smile at Naruto's fuming face.

"Of course we did, Naruto."

"Of course, what would I do without you around to make me look even better?" Kakashi added.

Iruka chuckled as he continued on his own breakfast.

"Say what you want. You're just in denial… And why are you walking like that? You didn't overdo it on the job again, did you?"

"Not on the job, but I did overdo it." Kakashi answered as he walked back over to Naruto. "You see, last night Iruka and I decided to make things a little interesting. So it just happened that under the bed I'd stashed some handcuffs and this dil-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped, glaring at the man. Kakashi smiled at Naruto's horrified face.

"At least somebody has some modicum of decency left."

"Modicum? I dare you to spell that right. I'll even give you a hint. It doesn't have a K in it." Kakashi said, amused.

Iruka sighed as he watched Kakashi and Naruto interact. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the relationship between the two went beyond mentor and student. They were family; albeit somewhat dysfunctional, but still family.

Reaching out, Kakashi ruffled the blond's hair. Naruto glowered and tried to duck out of the man's reach in vain.

"Good for you. Remind me to buy you a cookie later for getting it right."

"Shut up! I don't want your stupid cookie, you geezer." Naruto snapped.

"Your loss then." Kakashi said as he adjusted the folded sleeve of his shirt. "By the way, have you and Sakura patched things up?"

"What? How did you know-?"

"I have my ways." The older man said smiling.

"Stalker." Naruto huffed.

"Well, I think now's a good time to leave. We should get ramen this week, Naruto."

"Your treat?"

"My treat. For spelling modicum correctly."

"Alright! I'm holding you to it!" The blond yelled, causing the older men to wince.

Naruto's expression relaxed as he watched Kakashi pull his mask down and lean over to kiss Iruka. After the kiss both men stared at each other for a moment before Iruka finally broke eye contact. Pulling his mask back up in place, with a lazy wave, Kakashi left.

"So…" Naruto said, sliding into the chair Kakashi had vacated.

"So what? You finally decide to show your face around here again?" Iruka asked pleasantly.

"Aww, don't be like that. I talk to you guys all the time. Not a day goes by when Kakashi doesn't call me."

Iruka didn't say anything as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good. You and Kakashi seem to be getting along well. So he's officially moved in now?"

"Yeah, officially." Iruka answered taking a sip of tea. Reaching out, Naruto snagged a piece of omelet on Iruka's plate.

"The academy's out for the holidays, right?"

"I still have my shifts at the defense department, though."

Naruto nodded as he continued to chew while staring at Iruka.

"What?"

"It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"You are. You're starting to freak me out."

Iruka lifted an eyebrow at the statement, but remained silent waiting for Naruto to explain.

"I mean, I remember when I was back at the academy. You were so strict. Now, I dunno. I mean that whole stunt you and Kakashi pulled, I never thought you would have gone along with something like that. Kakashi has definitely been a bad influence over the years. I can see it." Naruto continued.

"Naruto, I was strict then because I needed to be. You had no discipline, a very low sense of right from wrong, and very little knowledge of what was appropriate language for everyday conversation. Despite what you may think, I was never a prude."

Naruto smirked. "I always knew you were a closet perv."

Iruka laughed.

"So how are you and Gaara getting along?"

At the mention of the redhead's name, Naruto's expression instantly changed. Iruka observed quietly as Naruto's eyelids lowered slightly and the blond's eyes glazed over. A faint, wistful smile crossed the teenager's face as he scratched at a spot on the table.

"We went shopping on Sunday." The blond said, a dust of pink appearing on his cheeks. "We spent so much time arguing. He insisted on choosing stuff for me. He even bought me this shirt. At first he didn't want me to get it. He said it was ugly even for me. Though, he ended up buying it for me. Did you know he's obsessed with chocolate? I don't know why but he never seems tired of it."

Iruka leaned forward listening to Naruto intently, as the blond rambled on about Gaara. The brunet didn't miss the way Naruto's eyes lit up every time he recalled one of Gaara's quirks, or the way his smile brightened when recounting something the redhead had said. Iruka noted the way Naruto's shoulders lifted slightly as the blond shifted in excitement when he recalled something the two teenagers had done together. Iruka's brows furrowed. The signs were there, blatantly obvious, and he wondered if Naruto had even realized it himself.

"... And you know what?" The blond said suddenly. Iruka blinked at the question.

"What?"

"I think I..."

Iruka watched as Naruto's face grew serious.

"You think what?"

Slowly, Naruto lifted his gaze to meet that of the man sitting across from him. "I think I might be...I mean, I think I'm in love with him." Naruto whispered smiling nervously while he watched Iruka's reaction. "...You don't seem surprised."

Iruka smiled gently. "Should I be? I can act surprised if you want me to."

Naruto chuckled, glancing down at the table once more. "I guess when I think about it - it's not that surprising."

"No, it isn't. When did you realize that?"

"This morning. I was staring at him while he was brushing his teeth and... the words just popped into my head." The blond answered blushing.

Iruka nodded in amusement.

"While he was brushing his teeth."

"You know, when you say it like that it makes me sound like a weirdo." The blond said embarrassed.

"Right. Have you told him?"

Naruto froze and kept his gaze on the table.

"Of course not! I only thought about it this morning! Besides, I'm a coward..." The blond said softly. "I'm too scared... Gaara - he's... Every time I try to explain to him how I feel, he tenses up. Sometimes I think he doesn't even understand his own feelings. I want to tell him... I even tried once before I left, but... I feel as though if I did, it'd scare him away from me. When it comes to stuff like this, I always feel like I might say the wrong thing at any moment and I'll only end up driving him away... I mean, it's not that far-fetched. Look at what happened last time I tried to explain his brother and sister's feelings towards him."

Iruka frowned as he listened to Naruto.

"I'm probably not making any sense, am I?" The blond said ruefully.

"I don't think you should compare his reaction in that instance to how he would react to you."

"I know... But it's only been about three months! I don't even know if.... This is nothing like what I felt for Sakura, and... it almost scares me."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear you say."

"I just... I just don't want to screw up _again_..." Naruto mumbled.

"Do you think he feels the same?" Iruka asked cutting into the blond's musings, noting the boy's sudden change in demeanor. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to go down _that_ line of thought.

Naruto hesitated before replying. "I think so." The teenage answered slowly. "You should see how mad he gets every time I tell him I'm going out. He doesn't yell or anything, he just folds his arms and stares at me in that way that lets me know he's pissed. It's actually kind of cute, now that I think about it."

Iruka nodded, but didn't say anything, noting the boy's hesitance.

"Hey, Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Kakashi?"

The brunet stared at the boy across from him. His relationship with Naruto had always been different than the one the blond had with Kakashi. It was built on openness and easy dialogue that came as a result of complete trust. There was no need to hide. Iruka hesitated for a moment. He'd never said it aloud, not even to himself.

"Do I love him?" The older man repeated softly. "I've been thinking about that for a while now... And honestly, if I'm completely honest with myself, I'd say I do." Iruka answered while playing with his empty tea cup.

"Do you think he knows?"

"I wonder..." Iruka said picking up the cup and peering at the dregs lining the bottom.

Naruto continued to watch the brunet for a minute, before lowering his gaze to the tea cup. The two sat in amicable silence.

"You know, Naruto, you don't have to say it." Iruka finally said, setting the cup down. Lifting his gaze to meet curious blue eyes, he continued. "For a lot of people, actions are more important than having the words said. Before you say it, it's more important that you show them. Gaara - instead of worrying about telling him, maybe you should focus on showing him. Help him understand through your actions." The brunet ended smiling. "He's been receptive so far, right?"

Naruto blinked, before lowering his head to the table.

"Yeah..." Naruto answered, smiling gently.

Iruka watched the boy for a minute, before breaking the easy silence that settled around them. "So."

"So what?"

"Who was on top?"

"Huh?" The blond said intelligently.

Smirking, Iruka propped his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

"You know - the first time you and Gaara did it."

At the words, Naruto instantly reddened. "Did it? Did what?"

"Oh come on, Naruto! The fact that you're blushing tells me you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Aren't you feeling a little bit awkward about asking me that? I was right - you're a closet perv!" Naruto asked, fidgeting.

"Hmm... Maybe, but the possibility of winning that bet with Kakashi is more important to me. So spill."

Sighing, Naruto answered.

"I was." The blond mumbled, keeping his eyes on the table as his cheeks burned.

Iruka studied the blond, a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Let me rephrase the question - Who was the one receiving?"

Naruto glanced up to see the other man sending him an all-knowing grin that caused the blond's flush to travel to the tip of his toes.

"I can't believe you're asking me that!"

"Come on, you owe me for covering for you when you accidentally dropped Kakashi's limited edition signed copy of Make Out Tactics volume three in the toilet, that one time; then had to wait almost a week until Jiraiya could ship you a replacement copy, which Kakashi happened to realize was a replacement, by the way, and I-"

"Okay okay!!... I was the one receiving." Naruto grumbled.

"What's that?"

"I said 'I was the one receiving'." Naruto repeated, his face on fire as he peeked up at Iruka.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know." The man said, a triumphant grin on his face as he whipped out his cell phone.

"You're going to tell Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! I have a win to redeem."

"I was definitely right! Kakashi IS a bad influence!" Groaning, Naruto dropped his head to the table with a thud.

Ignoring, the whining blond, Iruka pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Excuse me for a minute." The brunet said, smirking before exiting the kitchen.

"It's not fair." Naruto called after the older man.

Entering his bedroom, Iruka closed the door and dialed Kakashi's number. After three rings, the familiar voice answered.

"_Hey_."

"Do you have time for a late lunch today?"

_"How late?"_

"My shift starts at 3 so how about around 2? We can eat at the Akamichi's barbecue place near headquarters."

Kakashi hesitated for a minute before answering. _"Fine."_

"Kakashi. This is important, so get there on time. Don't make me wait."

_"Maa, Iruka, I'm beginning to think you don't trust me."_

"How can you even say that? My trust for you isn't the problem. You know what the problem is."

Silence greeted him for a moment before Kakashi finally spoke up again.

_"Do I? I'll see you later. I have to go."_

"Kakashi-"

Iruka didn't get to finish before the older man hung up. The brunet sat on his bed staring at the phone. He was not looking forward to having to deal with Kakashi.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks to the awesome Mei-chan for her beta-ing work. She was paid with a strawberry cupcake. A special thanks to all my readers and those that take the time to send me such wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate everything you have to say.  
_

**Chapter 17**

"I already went ahead and ordered for us." Kakashi said while watching the man slip into the seat across from him. Iruka nodded as he slid off his jacket and looked up at Kakashi. The older man was watching him intently, waiting patiently for Iruka to begin.

"How was your meeting with Tsunade?"

"I'll be leaving for an assignment tomorrow evening." Kakashi answered, looking up at the waitress who came over to set down a glass of water in front Iruka. After the brunet waved the woman away without any further orders, he focused on Kakashi once more.

"How long will you be gone?"

"It shouldn't take longer than five days." Kakashi answered.

"Can I know where you're going?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi shook his head before taking a sip from his own glass. Iruka nodded in understanding. The older man was one of the top agents within Konoha's Department of Defense. Even though

Iruka was employed part time by the defense department with fairly high level clearance, and often working with the headmaster, Tsunade, there were still some things he wasn't privileged to know.

"I won't contact you until I get back." Kakashi added. Again, Iruka nodded. If this was the case, he really didn't want to get in an argument with Kakashi when he wasn't going to be able to even hear the man's voice for almost a week. He'd have to choose his words carefully.

Kakashi watched the younger man lift his glass and take a sip. Iruka felt eyes on him and looked up to see Kakashi staring at him intently.

"What did Naruto say to you?"

"The usual. Him and Gaara went shopping the other day. They seem to be getting along well." The brunet answered lightly.

"That's not what I meant."

"You meant something else?"

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly as he leaned back in his seat.

"You were the one that wanted to meet for lunch after Naruto showed up."

Iruka ran his finger over the rim of the glass while looking down at the contents swirling inside.

"Alright I'll get to the point."

"Which is?"

"He's in love with him." Iruka answered meeting the gaze of the older man. Kakashi didn't say anything; he didn't even twitch.

Iruka frowned. Kakashi was giving no response at all. His masked face revealed nothing and the single visible eye was still staring lazily back at Iruka. The brunet opened his mouth, but was cut off by the waitress that returned with their food. Kakashi watched idly as the waitress set their food before them, while Iruka's eyes remained trained on him. Once the young woman was out of the way, the silver-haired man looked up to meet the eyes of his lover.

"Don't give me that look."

Kakashi blinked. "What look?"

"That one!"

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean - I'm talking about the look that's your usual look, that makes people think you could care less, but you're really giving that look because you're trying to hide the fact that you do care and you're already thinking something and you don't want other people to know. So you look like your usual look."

Once again, the older man blinked at the brunet. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi muttered as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Don't lie to me, Kakashi." Iruka growled.

Sighing, Kakashi put his chopsticks back down and looked at the younger man glaring at him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say to me what it is you're planning to do." Iruka answered not missing a beat.

"And what makes you think I'm even planning to do anything?" Kakashi asked casually, picking up his chopsticks once more and pulling down his mask to begin eating.

Iruka felt like banging his head against the table.

"Oh I dunno... Maybe it's the fact that you once had the former rookie nine called in for psych evaluations done by Ibiki. Poor Hinata went in perfectly fine and came out needing a good year's worth of psychotherapy! How you convinced Ibiki that such a thing was needed is beyond me. Or maybe it's the fact that you had Neji followed once for almost a month, because he and Naruto got into a fight over Hinata; and you thought the Hyuuga kid looked a little unstable-- Don't look at me like that! I know it was you, and you had Sai doing it, of all people! Or maybe it's the fact you had Izumo and Kotetsu stalking Naruto for weeks after his last encounter with a certain Uchiha. Have you even seen the pictures of Izumo and Kotetsu from that incident?"

Kakashi paused in his eating to glance at Iruka, seeming nonplussed.

"Stop looking at me like that. Those incidents have your stench all over them. You are many things, Hatake, but when it comes to Naruto, you are not as slick as you think you are."

"Are you getting somewhere with that?" The silver-haired man said between mouthfuls of food.

Iruka twitched.

"As a matter of fact I am! Gaara is a risk. I'm no fool not to know that, and I'm not stupid enough to think that you won't take measures to keep Naruto safe. We both know it's impossible to try and keep Naruto away from Gaara, and it's only going to get worse. All I ask is that you don't do anything to jeopardize this. He really and truly loves him. Whatever it was he might have felt for Sasuke - Naruto genuinely loves Gaara, and this time he's fully aware of it."

"Iruka." Kakashi said softly, his voice taking on a hardened edge. "I made a promise to Naruto five years ago that I'd never do anything to jeopardize his safety and happiness. I promised him that from then on, I'd always do everything in my power to keep him safe. Of course he probably doesn't remember it. He was unconscious at the time, bleeding all over my kitchen floor, but I remember it... And I intend to keep that promise."

Iruka stared at his lover for a long moment, his brown eyes softening as the quiet sounds of Kakashi eating reached him.

"Kakashi--"

"Your food is going to get cold."

Iruka sighed gently as he noted Kakashi was avoiding his gaze. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers against the back of a pale hand that was wrapped around a glass.

"I trust you, and I have no doubt that you'll do everything in your power to keep that promise. All I'm asking is that you remember Naruto's feelings in all of this."

The older man didn't look up, instead turning his gaze to watch the darker, slightly smaller fingers caress his own.

"Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"I..."

Kakashi continued to watch those fingers.

"Eat. This is really good." The older man said cutting Iruka off as he glanced up at the brunet, his eyes soft with understanding.

* * *

Gaara groaned as he stretched out on his sofa, in attempt to find the perfect position for minimizing the pain he was in. The long soak he'd had in the bathtub followed by two aspirin pills had helped somewhat, but the discomfort he was feeling in his rear still discouraged any thoughts of standing and sitting. Gaara finally understood why Naruto grumbled so much when he had to go to work after their occasional morning romps. Sighing, the redhead relaxed on his stomach, a hand dangling idly over the edge of the plush leather sofa, while his thoughts lazily revolved around a certain blond.

Thinking of Naruto couldn't come close to actually having the blond around, but it still managed to help calm the redhead's thoughts in a way that was never possible prior to their meeting. Gaara's eyelids lowered slightly as he recalled the thrilled expression on Naruto's face when he'd pulled on his new orange shirt that morning. The blond had been ecstatic and Gaara felt something else he'd never felt before.

He wasn't sure what it was, but seeing Naruto so excited had made him want to go out and buy every piece of orange clothing out there. The redhead frowned as he tried to identify what he'd felt at seeing Naruto wear his gift. Gaara had never bought anything for anyone because he'd never cared for anyone before. Yet, he'd bought something for Naruto, and it'd made him happy. Yes, that's what it was - Happiness. Buying the gift for Naruto and seeing the blond's reaction that morning had made him happy.

Seeing the other teenager's wide grin and shining eyes focused on him had made his heart speed up and his face redden. It didn't take long for Gaara to decide he liked buying things for the blond, and even now he was wondering what else he might be able to do to get Naruto to smile at him like that again. That smile wasn't quite like the others, and Gaara had relished in seeing it directed at him,

The sound of the doorbell intruded on the teenager's thoughts causing him to growl in annoyance. He contemplated ignoring the bell. When the ringing came again, he gave up his attempt at feigned ignorance. With a grunt, he dragged himself off the sofa and onto his feet. The ringing continued as Gaara limped to the door, causing the redhead's ire to rise. By the time he'd reached the door, the teenager was poised like a cobra ready to let loose a poisonous tongue - lashing on the unsuspecting soul on the other side of the door. Yanking the door open with a growl, Gaara froze.

"Yo."

The redhead stared, his caustic words stuck in his throat as his fingers tightened on the door knob. Kakashi maintained his pleasant smile even as Gaara's eyes morphed from surprise to confusion to absolute suspicion.

"Maa, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Naruto isn't here." Gaara stated flatly, still refusing to budge from his position in the doorway.

"I already know that. I saw him this morning. He should be making his way to work by now. You know, it's rude to have your guests standing outside for so long."

"You're uninvited."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow clearly not giving a damn.

"Let me in." The older man said steadily.

There was that tone again. And before he realized it, Gaara was stepping aside to let the older man into his apartment.

"Nice place." Kakashi called after taking off his shoes and giving himself a brief tour. The redhead tried his best to hide his limp while following the older man to the living room.

"Why are you here?"

"Is it really that hard to believe that I simply wanted to see how you are doing?" The silver-haired man answered casually as he plopped down on the sofa Gaara was previously occupying. The redhead's response was to glare at the man. He did not forget what Kakashi had said to him during their last encounter.

"This is a really nice couch. You must be doing exceptionally well. Then again, you are quite an accomplished artist. Did I ever tell you I own a few of your pieces? I paid quite a pretty penny for them."

Gaara twitched as the man continued the conversation amiably. His body was tense from the strain of trying to hold himself back, the obvious dislike he felt for the older male evident. Kakashi smirked at the boy still standing in the doorway looking at him. If the man had to guess, he'd say Gaara was probably gauging if it would be wise to attack him. Kakashi's smirk widened as he watched Gaara close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Why are you here?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I just thought it would be nice for us to have a little chat; you know - get to know each other a little better. After all, you are a part of Naruto's life now. Would you stop hovering at the doorway like that? You're making me nervous. Come in and take a seat."

Gaara's jaw tightened. Who the fuck did this man think he was?

Kakashi watched patiently as Gaara limped into the room and eased himself into a nearby armchair. The older man shifted his body so he could face Gaara, and smiled.

"So, aren't you at least going to offer me something to drink?"

If looks could maim, Kakashi just knew his body parts would be decaying, each piece in a different time zone.

The two males observed each other, one glaring kunai, the other smiling behind his mask. Finally, with a defeated sigh, Gaara rose to his feet and headed to the kitchen. Some time later, the redhead returned with a teapot and two cups.

"Oh, you really didn't need to go through the trouble of making me tea. How kind of you!"

Gaara glared, but didn't answer, as he set the tray down on the low table before Kakashi. The man was enjoying this too much. After pouring tea for himself and Kakashi, Gaara made his way back to the chair.

"This is really good. Just like Naruto makes it, in fact." Kakashi said appreciatively as he took another sip.

"Naruto... taught me." Gaara answered, lowering his gaze to the cup in his hand.

"Is that so?"

"Why are you here?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"You never answered it."

Gently, Kakashi set his cup down, and turned his full attention to the young man staring at him intently.

"What do you feel for Naruto?"

The question caught Gaara off guard and caused him to stare blankly back at the older man. Kakashi observed as Gaara's brows furrowed while he struggled with the question.

"What... I feel?" The redhead repeated uncertain about how to answer. When it came to Naruto, he felt many things. Some of those things he could identify, he could label, some of them he was more familiar with than others and still there was so much more he did not know. Those were all feelings caused by Naruto. Was that the same as what he felt _for_ the blond?

"I feel..." the older man was patient, but Gaara was beginning to get frustrated; his frustration clearly obvious as his grip on the cup tightened.

Kakashi frowned. He had suspected his question would go unanswered.

"Is Naruto precious to you?"

"Yes!" Gaara answered, latching onto the question. That was something he could answer; that was something he knew and believed in with his entire being. Naruto was precious to him.

The conviction and lack of hesitance reassured the silver-haired man only slightly.

"Would you do anything for him?"

Once again, Gaara hesitated as he tried to decipher where Kakashi was going with his line of questioning. This was something Gaara had never thought about. There were so many things he was willing to do for Naruto. Even when they bickered or fought, Gaara always gave in in the end because it was what Naruto wanted. As the redhead sat there, looking at the glossy wooden floor, he couldn't think of one thing that he wouldn't do for Naruto.

"I would." Gaara answered softly.

"Would you tell him about your past, if it was in his best interest to know?"

Gaara froze. That was always the million dollar question. A faint feeling of panic started to well up from the pit of his stomach. Anything... He was willing to do anything but this.

"Are... are you here to try and force me to tell him?"

Kakashi leaned back, never lifting his gaze from the boy.

"No. Despite what you may think of me, I won't do something like that."

Gaara looked up to meet the dull grey gaze of the masked man.

"So what do you want? I know you didn't come here to simply interrogate me. You've already made your threat."

"Threat? What threat? The only thing I ever remember making is a promise to you. Maa.. kids and their imaginations these days." Kakashi said lazily, waving away the redhead's words. "However, there is something I want..."

Gaara remained silent, even though his body tensed further at Kakashi's words.

"Have you seen that scar Naruto has on his chest? I'm sure you've seen it by now. It's right here..." Kakashi muttered, pointing to a spot next to his heart. Green eyes flicked to the location of Kakashi's fingers, but he didn't answer the question.

"Did he ever tell you how he got it, or who gave it to him?"

"Sasuke." Gaara answered simply, his voice holding only a slight hint of curiosity. Kakashi nodded.

"Did he ever tell you about Sasuke?"

Gaara shook his head, confusion as to where Kakashi was going with the conversation shining in his eyes.

"It's not my place to tell you everything, but I will tell you something."

Leaning forward, Kakashi held the steady gaze of the younger male.

"Sasuke was probably Naruto's most precious person. No, I'm sure he really was Naruto's most precious person. As for now, I don't know if he still holds that place. It's possible... then again maybe not... Because Sasuke was so precious to Naruto, he had the power to hurt Naruto like no one else could. I once told you Naruto is a selfless idiot, didn't I? If you were to take another perspective, you'd realize that's not entirely true." Kakashi paused.

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly at the expression in the other man's eyes. They almost looked sad, and it made the redhead uneasy for some reason. Still, he kept quiet, knowing there was something more Kakashi wanted to say.

"In a way, Naruto is a selfish idiot. He never could stand to see the people he cares about suffer. He'll do whatever it takes to ease their hurt and take away their pain, all for a selfish belief he has that others are not meant to suffer as long as he can do something about it. He'll even go as far as to take away their hurt by having them direct it at him, taking it in. Even when he's suffering as a result from their actions, even when they try to push him away, he never gives up. Naruto is selfish because he forces others to acknowledge him and allow him to share their pain even when it's something they don't want. He coerces them into giving him a chance to save them, even after they reject him with their entire being. He pushes and pushes until finally he gets what he wants. Usually it works - Naruto has a way of changing people like you could never imagine. So I guess you can say it's not all that bad, except he doesn't understand when to stop. Even when it's obvious that he's in danger, he won't give up. He only fights harder, willing to put himself at risk if it means he can reach the other person and save them."

Gaara watched quietly as Kakashi paused to take a sip of tea.

"It's Naruto's absolute selfishness that nearly got him killed not once but _twice_."

Gaara felt his blood run cold at those words.

"The one person Naruto cared for above all else, tried to kill him twice. The first time he almost succeeded." Kakashi stated, thankful his voice didn't betray his emotions. Tilting his head slightly, Kakashi carefully observed the effect his words were having on the teenager. Gaara was gripping his cup so tight until his knuckles were white. His eyes were fixed on the floor and staring wide.

"Why...? Why are you telling me this?" Gaara whispered, not daring to look at the other man. Despite the question, Gaara knew. He knew what Kakashi was getting at.

"I told you once - if Naruto ever wanted to leave you, you will let him. There's a problem with that."

The redhead shifted, but still refrained from meeting the gaze focused on him.

"Naruto will never leave you. I have no doubt in my mind at that. He will never do it even if he knows it's dangerous to stay."

The more Kakashi spoke, the more Gaara's unease grew. His body was taut, not moving except for the small rise and fall of his chest, indicating he was still alive. So many thoughts were running through his mind, playing on his fears; fears that he'd ignored until now, disregarding the vicious murmurs as others raged, clambering for attention. Gaara's fears always revolved around Naruto hurting him, Naruto discovering the demon he really was and retaliating, abandoning him like so many others. Gaara's fears were fears of rejection... of Naruto rejecting him... rejecting him because he found out the truth of what Gaara really was...

Whispers of the threat - the possibility that he might hurt Naruto - were always there, in the dark corners of his subconscious, barely acknowledged. Yet here was this man, giving voice to those fears, purely logical. They were purely logical because Gaara was a monster, who didn't differentiate between who he hurt. His uncle was proof of that. This was something he could not argue against.

Yet, the thought of hurting Naruto made the redhead sick to his stomach. The thought of someone else, someone Naruto had cared for hurting the blond made Gaara nauseous. Yet, wasn't there a possibility that he might do the same? What would happen if he lost control and Naruto would be nearby? It had almost happened once, but he'd managed to lock himself in his studio until he could bring himself back under control. What would happen if the monster inside him became too strong, and he wouldn't get away in time?

His brother and sister knew; they knew first hand. What might he do to Naruto if he ended up in a rage? There was no guarantee that something wouldn't happen to drive him in a frenzy, Gaara knew that. He knew it with his entire being. If that happened, what was going to stop him from hurting Naruto?

Kakashi watched as Gaara's body began shaking, it was the barest of movements that was barely noticeable.

"Gaara."

The young man didn't seem to hear him, so engrossed in his thoughts.

"Gaara!"

Slowly, Gaara turned to stare at the man watching him. Kakashi reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled out a small card. Moving closer to Gaara, he handed the card to him. The redhead glanced down at the proffered card.

"An old friend of mine... You will go see him, every week, once a week. He knows you will be coming, he expects you there, every Wednesday at 11am starting next week. I don't care what you tell Naruto, but make sure he doesn't find out that is where you are going."

With shaking hands, Gaara reached out and took what he now recognized to be a business card.

"His name is Yamato."

"Yamato..." Gaara repeated.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it..."

Gaara didn't respond as he stared down at the plain print on the thin white strip. Kakashi stared at the young man a little longer, before rising to his feet and preparing to leave. Gaara didn't even budge as Kakashi made his way past him, pausing next to the chair.

"You make Naruto happy, you know. Sure he's generally an optimistic person, Naruto never stays down for long, but the happiness I see in him now - It goes beyond his usual affect. I don't think you realize how much you mean to him."

With those final words, Kakashi left. Gaara listened to the sound of the front door closing, still remaining seated and rigid. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but when he finally moved, the faint sunlight that had been shining through the blinds, were replaced with the white glow of the streetlights filtering through the slits.

Slowly, Gaara stood up and absently placed the card in his pocket. His legs carried him to the sofa where he lowered himself, allowing his body to fall to the side. Absently, he lifted his legs up onto the sofa, pulling them up to his chest. His eyes were unfocused as his attention was turned inwards. His heart pounded in his chest as memories erupted in bursts. His breathing was shallow and he could feel his scar tingling as his self-inflicted mental torture continued.

He didn't try to fight the memories as they continued to flow through his conscious steady streams of pain - steady reminders of what he was and who he was. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried, he would never be able to escape it.

His hands... Slowly, he lifted his hands before his eyes. The same hands that caressed Naruto in intimate places, the same hands that could make the blond moan in pleasure, the same hands that would tangle in blond tresses, the same hands Naruto loved to twine with his own fingers. Did Naruto even understand that those same hands were once drenched in blood? Did Naruto realize that those same hands he delighted in kissing when covered in paint - did he realize that they once held the knife that took the life of Gaara's uncle? Did he know that those same hands had tried to take the life of so many others causing so much pain? Of course not... How could he when Gaara had never told him?...

By now the tingling in his scar had transformed to steady pulses of pain that lanced through the redhead. One particularly sharp pang caused Gaara to cry out as his hand instinctively reached out to grab at the spot. The redhead dug his sharp nails into his skin, clawing at the scar that was sending steady jolts of pain through his head, reminding him of the events that lead to its being, reminding him of the life he'd lived that caused him to do what he did, before dragging the same knife and peeling away his pliant flesh, going deep enough to leave a permanent reminder of the promise he'd made to himself.

Gaara's body shook as his nails left gouges over the kanji on his forehead. His memories and emotions kept him trapped, relentlessly bombarding him as he lay in the dark.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he dug through his pockets for the key to Gaara's apartment. Finally fishing the gold piece of metal from his back pocket, the blond opened the door while holding Gaara's dinner in his other hand. He hadn't come back to make dinner, so he'd saved some ramen for the redhead. Upon entering, he wasn't surprised to find the entire apartment in darkness since sometimes

Gaara didn't bother turning lights on while the redhead was in his studio. Toeing of his shoes, Naruto padded to the kitchen flipping lights on as he went. By the time Naruto made it to the living room and turned the light on, the sight of the shaking human ball on the couch with what looked like blood trickling down his face caused him to drop the bag he was holding and rush forward.

Gaara had curled into himself as the pain in his forehead became excruciating. Blood was trickling from scratches where his nails had raked over his scar. His body was stiff as it shook violently at the images his mind continuously conjured up. The last image had left him unable to move. There was blood everywhere. He could smell it. The scent filled his nostrils, his hands, his clothes. He was covered in it as he stared down at the body in front him. Except, it wasn't the body he'd become used to seeing. The hair was still blond, but the skin wasn't the pale shade he'd come to associate with the scene. Instead they were the golden hue he knew went along perfectly with the vibrant yellow strands, a few of which hung from his fingertips.

"...Naruto..." Gaara whimpered as he struggled to remove the image from his mind. It wasn't real, he knew it wasn't. It was simply his fears taking hold, punctuated by the constant pain that jarred him to the bone, yet the image refused to let him go.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Naruto called in panic as he immediately tried prying the redhead's hands away from his hair and forehead. The redhead's grip was like iron and Naruto struggled.

"Shit! Gaara wake up!" The blond cried as he shook the frozen teenager. Gaara's eyes were wide and his pupils dilated as his breathing came in harsh gasps through parted lips. It was just like the last time, the only difference now was that Gaara was lying on his side, and instead of a strange name falling from his lips, it was the blond's name floating in the air between them. The sound of the redhead calling for him made Naruto frantic as his hands went out to grip the sides of Gaara's face, shaking him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Gaara, please! Please wake up!" Naruto choked out as his eyes began to sting. "Gaara, wake the fuck up!... Please!" Naruto cried again as he pulled at the redhead, his heart hammering in his chest as fear and confusion settled their icy grip onto the blond.

The sound of his name and the incessant tugging finally seemed to reach the redhead, and Naruto felt a tear escape at the relief that flooded through him upon seeing Gaara's eyes focus on him.

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered softly, his hands slackening enough for Naruto to finally be able to pry them away.

"Gaara..."

Naruto surged foward, wrapping his arms around the redhead pushing him onto his back. Gaara was still dazed and his head still ached as he was suddenly surrounded by the blond - the live, breathing, warm body exuding the scent of Naruto, overlayed by that of ramen. The blond always managed to smell faintly of ramen once he got home from work. The redhead lay motionless under the weight of Naruto who clung to him. He made no move to push the other male away, instead allowing his body to acclimate itself to the knowledge that Naruto was alive, that Naruto was here, his heart beating, not covered in blood. The sudden urge to confirm what his senses were telling him, made Gaara move his hands shakily to touch the body over him.

The feel of Gaara's fingers touching him gingerly caused Naruto to lift his head to meet the empty green eyes that were staring back at him. Thin trickles of blood dissected the scar on Gaara's forehead. Gaara could see the questions in the blue eyes that shone back at him, questions he didn't want asked. Before the blond could open his mouth to speak, Gaara's hand was in Naruto's hair, pulling the blond down and into a searing kiss.

The desperation that was being poured into the kiss shocked Naruto, and the blond could only be compliant as Gaara suddenly plundered his boyfriend's mouth. Gaara mapped the contours of the blond's mouth skillfully, tasting Naruto as his hand tightened, holding the blond's head in place as he ravaged his mouth. The kiss had Naruto reeling, dragging his mind to a screeching halt.

Without breaking the kiss, Gaara pushed himself up while pulling Naruto to join him on the sofa.  
Naruto made a noise in his throat and moved to pull away only to be stopped by Gaara's hands moving to begin tugging Naruto's shirt over his head. The redhead allowed Naruto to break the kiss, instead turning his attention to undressing the blond as quickly as he possibly could.

"Gaara, wha-" Lips back on his and hands snaking over his warm skin, cut Naruto off mid-sentence. The blond couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him when Gaara's hands ran over his nipples. The feel of Gaara's hands roving over his body hungrily as the redhead kissed him senseless, set Naruto's body ablaze. Thoughts of what was happening only a few moments ago quickly became mingled with the rising passion in Naruto's mind as he was pushed roughly onto his back while Gaara maneuvered himself between the blond's legs.

The evidence of the effect all this was having on the redhead dug into Naruto's thigh. Gaara pulled away from the blond's lips to trace the outline of the other teenager's jaw, earning a breathy moan from Naruto. Every moan, every breath, every movement Naruto made, confirmed his existence to Gaara. That was what the redhead wanted, he needed to know Naruto was alive and here with him, under him, pressing his body against him.

By the time Gaara's lips made contact with Naruto's throat, sucking on the sensitive skin, a hand was already making quick work of the blond's pants. Gaara pulled away long enough to give himself room to remove Naruto's pants. Once the blond was naked, Gaara removed his own black jeans and was back on the teenager with unrelenting fervor.  
Naruto whimpered and moaned under Gaara's assault on his body, the almost desperate way the redhead was touching him, reaching for him. His mind was a jumbled, confused mess, barely coherent enough to register Gaara's lips making their way down his chest, stopping to tease his nipples as a hand gripped his erection and pumped it , through it all, Naruto couldn't bring himself to stop the other male.

Naruto groaned quietly as Gaara released his weeping erection to bring three fingers to the blond's lips. Firmly, Gaara pushed his fingers forward, past Naruto's lips and into the warm mouth.  
The blond's eyes widened as the metallic tang of blood hit his tongue. Naruto understood what Gaara wanted him to do but couldn't help his hesitance at the taste of the redhead's blood invading his mouth. Gaara was insistant, gliding his fingers over the other male's tongue, goading him, spreading the taste. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he slowly began licking and sucking at the warm digits, swirling his tongue around them. Gaara groaned at the feel of Naruto's hot tongue, circling each of his fingers coating them thoroughly.

Feeling his fingers sufficiently coated, Gaara removed them and lowered his hand to prepare the blond so willing under him.  
Even after the fingers were gone, the taste of blood still lingered in Naruto's mouth.

The blond bit his lip as the first finger entered him, working the tight muscles. He spread his legs further as a second finger joined the first. Gaara's lips were back on his already bruised skin, biting and licking at the already forming marks on his throat. The barely restrained desire that emanated off the redhead above him, the rough greedy way in which Gaara was treating him, had Naruto groaning as he clutched at Gaara's shirt. Somehow, Naruto knew there was an imbalance, this was more for Gaara than it was for him.

"Gaara... please... just do it." The blond pleaded as Gaara inserted a third finger, stretching the male beneath him further. Gaara paused at Naruto's plea to stare down at the blond looking up at him, eyes dark with desire, lips red and bruised, and his face flushed from arousal.

The sudden need to claim the blond was overwhelming, and Gaara removed his fingers. Positioning himself, Gaara entered Naruto swiftly. A startled cry of pain left Naruto's lips stopping Gaara instantly.

"Nar-"

"Do it!" Naruto urged, wriggling under his boyfriend in urgent need. The unexpected surge of pain he'd felt at Gaara entering him had an effect on Naruto that the blond was still trying to wrap his mind around. The pain had heightened his arousal and the thought of Gaara taking him hard was suddenly triggering new desires in the blond. "Don't be gentle." Naruto whispered softly.  
Gaara stared at Naruto for a moment before lowering his lips to the blond. Pulling out, the redhead slammed back in earning another cry from Naruto. Gaara set a hard and fast pace that had Naruto moaning out loud as he clung to the redhead. When Gaara's pounding had him to continuously colliding with that certain spot inside Naruto, the blond knew he was in danger of falling apart. When a hand moved between their bodies to wrap around Naruto's erection, pumping the organ while Gaara thrust into him, Naruto knew he began screaming in unrestrained pleasure.

The dual stimulation of having his manhood stroked while being claimed roughly, effectively turned Naruto into a writhing mess of loud groans as he pleaded for Gaara to take him harder.  
Naruto felt his climax race towards him as he was pummeled while being stroked. Without warning, the blond came, yelling the redhead's name, his body going rigid as his seed shot forward coating his stomach and Gaara's hand. Gaara groaned as he continued to move inside Naruto, his own release building. Even as Naruto rode out his orgasm, he could hear the changes in Gaara's breathing indicating the redhead was close. It wasn't long before Gaara came deep inside Naruto, groaning the blond's name softly into Naruto's ear.

Gaara buried his face in Naruto's hair as he allowed his body to rest on top the other male. He didn't pull out, instead savoring the feel of Naruto's warmth around his cock, yet another indicator of the blond's life.

"Gaara?" Naruto called tentatively, a hand reaching up to touch Gaara's scar lightly. The confusion at what had just happened was plain to hear in the simple way Naruto said his name.

"Yes?"

"A-are you... okay?"

Gaara tensed for a moment, and Naruto frowned, pausing in the feather light touches he was making over the redhead's scar, smudging the thin lines of blood.

"I missed you." Came the whispered reply.

"Gaara--"

"I really missed you..." Gaara said softly, wrapping his arms around Naruto tighter, holding the blond close as he breathed in the scent of the boy beneath him, relishing the heat that came off Naruto's body. Naruto's fingers stopped moving as he processed what Gaara was saying without the use of words.

"I missed you too." Naruto answered finally as he turned his head to place a light kiss on Gaara's hair.

Naruto didn't say anything else; he wanted to, but didn't. He wanted to know what it was he'd walked in on, what Gaara had been dreaming about to make him react the way he did. He wanted to know why the redhead had called his name in such a despairing voice, why the redhead had taken him so desperately. There was so much Naruto wanted to know, there was so much more he wanted to say, and so much he didn't understand. Seeing Gaara like that brought to the forefront of Naruto's mind something he was already aware of. Naruto knew practically nothing of Gaara's past.

* * *

_A/N: To answer a question some of you have asked: No Sasuke will not be making an appearance in this story although he is somewhat important. He won't be showing up at any point in time. As to what happened between Naruto and Sasuke, it will be revealed bit by bit._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Once again thanks to the lovely Mei-chan for beta-ing. For this chapter she was paid with two dozen hugs and a bottle of Vodka (don't ask)._ Enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

Gaara stood at the edge of the sofa, staring down at the slumbering blond. His hair was still slightly damp and a few strands clung to his neck. In one hand, he twirled a cigarette absently, debating whether to light the stick or not. The thought of Naruto's reaction at waking up and seeing him smoking first thing in the morning made the redhead decide to simply use the cigarette as a distraction for his hand.

Gaara continued to watch the blond. He watched Naruto's chest rise and fall rhythmically through the thick blanket he'd used to cover the other male. The blond was stretched out on his back, sound asleep. He'd come home already tired the night before, and Gaara hadn't been gentle. Gaara sighed as he placed the thin stick back into his pocket.  
_  
"He'll do whatever it takes to ease their hurt and take away their pain..."_

Those were Kakashi's words. Gaara hadn't lubricated himself before entering Naruto, he'd barely stretched the blond, yet Naruto had let him do as he wanted, urging him on. Even when it was obvious Naruto had been in pain, he'd still let Gaara take him like that. He let Gaara take him twice more, allowing the redhead to move as quickly and go as deeply as he wanted with no regard for his own well being. Gaara had done it, he'd used Naruto, allowing the pain that emanated from his scar to flow through him and into the blond, and Naruto had willingly accepted it.

The redhead dropped to his knees on the floor next to his sleeping boyfriend. Gently, he reached out to trace the scars that adorned Naruto's cheek. The blond shifted his head further into the hand, making Gaara pause in his ministrations. Naruto's skin was soft, and smooth, and warm. Always warm. No matter where he touched, Gaara knew it would always be warm unlike himself. Naruto sometimes commented on how cold his body could become. The redhead allowed his eyes to trail over Naruto, taking in the dark gold lashes that barely fluttered, to exposed shoulders, to the lines and angles that were visible through the blanket. Gaara moved closer, pulling the blanket down to the blond's waist. Removing his hand from against the other boy's cheek, the redhead watched as his fingers ghosted across the expanse of skin just revealed, stopping when the steady throb of Naruto's heart vibrated through his finger tips.

Leaning forward, Gaara placed his head gently against Naruto's chest, allowing the blond's heartbeat to lull him. Gaara remembered the first time he'd been close enough to hear it. It had surprised him at how loud it sounded in his ear, pounding against his ear drum. He'd been mesmerized by the sound, the strong, steady pulse. How many times had he fallen asleep at that sound, using it as a lullaby?...  
_  
"He coerces them into giving him a chance to save them..."  
_  
A year ago... At this same time of year, one year ago, before he met Naruto, what had he been doing? A year ago, before he met Naruto, he could only manage a few hours of exhausted sleep. A year ago, before he met Naruto, every time he closed his eyes, he saw his dead uncle. A year ago, before Naruto, he was simply existing, with nothing to look forward to. A year ago, before he knew Naruto existed, he didn't know what it meant to have someone precious; he didn't know what it meant to touch someone, caress someone, and have them do the same to him. He didn't know what it was like to be desired or to desire someone. He didn't know what it was like to have his heart ache at the sight of someone leaving his presence, even if he knew they would be coming back. A year ago, he would have never imagined that a year later he would find himself kneeling on the floor with his ear pressed against the firm warm chest of someone he was willing to do anything for.

Gaara closed his eyes in quiet pleasure as his senses gradually became flooded with the blond, his scent, the sound of his heart, the warmth of his skin.

_"Naruto will never leave you. I have no doubt in my mind about that."_

Kakashi's words... and how desperately Gaara wanted to believe them... How desperately he wanted to believe the blond was going to stay with him forever, always be a constant part of his life, a part of who he was. There weren't many things Gaara had ever wanted. When he was a child there were a few, but those desires were crushed with the death of his uncle. Yet, here he was again, his desire to have Naruto with him had grown into a dangerous need; dangerous because of who he was.

_"He will never do it even if he knows it's dangerous to stay."_

The feel of something moving in his hair startled the redhead out of his thoughts. The teenager didn't move though, remaining still as fingers wove through the damp tresses, grazing across his scalp.

"Gaara?"

The sound of his name being whispered in a voice husky from sleep made the redhead shiver.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't..." Naruto answered shifting his position to stare down at the mop of red hair pressed against his skin. Vaguely, Naruto wondered if he would ever meet someone with such a naturally vibrant hue.

"When did you wake up?" The blond asked curiously as he continued to play with Gaara's hair.

"A while ago."

"...And you took a shower without me."

Gaara didn't need to look up to know there was pout gracing Naruto's lips.

"I can take another with you if you want."

When did he become so willing to do anything Naruto wanted? Naruto closed his eyes yawning, and Gaara moved his arms to wrap around the blond.

The teenager bit his lip as arms jostled him, awakening the pain in the lower part of his body. Going to work today was definitely out of the question, same as standing, sitting, walking-

"Naruto."

Hearing his name made the blond open his eyes. Gaara's head was still pillowed on his chest and the redhead was yet to look up at him but his body was tense, even as he held Naruto.

"Are you...alright?"

Naruto stared at the head resting on him, his fingers were now damp from the water that still clung to the thick strands that felt like silk moving against his fingers and palm. To anyone else, Gaara's voice would have sounded like an empty, monotonic flow of words, soft but deep in its quiet rumble. To Naruto though, it was laced with concern, worry, and guilt. He knew what the redhead was asking him, and it made his insides melt in a way he was sure belonged to some princess in a storybook. The thought made the blond blush slightly at how ridiculous he was being.

"Naruto?" This time Gaara's voice was almost urgent as the boy lifted his head to meet the blue eyes fixated on him. Just the slightest of furrows was evident and the barest of frowns could be seen.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Naruto grinned."I'm fine...but I think I could do with a bath though."

Gaara searched the other boy's face, clearly not convinced at Naruto's words. Slowly, the redhead removed his hands, his frown growing as Naruto winced slightly from the movement.

"You're not fine."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at Gaara's statement.

Rising to his feet, Gaara stared down at Naruto before turning around to leave the room. "You're lying." The redhead muttered as he made his way out.

"Wha-Gaara where are you going?" Naruto called while trying to push himself. The movement was a bad idea as a stab of pain raced up his spine. The yelp from Naruto made Gaara pause in the entrance to the living room.

"Don't move. I'll be right back."

Naruto stared at the stiff posture of his boyfriend, confused and concerned. With a groan, he did as he was told.

"What's going on with you?" Naruto mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling. The blond replayed the nights events while waiting impatiently. He knew recently Gaara had become particularly eager for physical contact between them. It seemed he'd gotten over his original wariness, but last night was more than that. The desperation that had been exuding from Gaara's entire body, the tension, the raw need for contact between them that Gaara had displayed, had bothered the blond while sweeping him into a tidal wave of conflicting sensations. Whatever was happening before Naruto arrived, Gaara seemed to have gotten over it now, but Naruto couldn't be sure. Naruto couldn't help but feel anxious. He was becoming tired of not knowing, not understanding. It wasn't a place he liked to be in because not knowing what was broken meant not knowing what to do to fix it.

The blond bit his lip, uncertain as to what he should do. He wanted to know, he wanted to ask questions. Part of him was anxious to talk to the redhead while the other part was weary. Naruto didn't want an explosion like the last time. While Gaara was a quiet person by nature, he had an explosive anger which was easily triggered by questions of his past or comments about how others might feel. It was hard to know what might set him off and what he was willing to answer.  
The quiet padding of Gaara's bare feet made Naruto turn his head to the side. The redhead's face was a blank mask as always, but his eyes told a different story.

"Gaara..." Naruto began as the boy got closer.

"I'm going to pick you up." The statement was the only warning Naruto received before his blanket was pulled away and arms were placed under his shoulders and knees.

"Hey! what are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as the blanket was pulled away, revealing his naked form.

"I ran you a bath. You can't walk." Gaara stated flatly as he lifted the blond and adjusted the indignant boy in his arms. Naruto was heavier than he looked.

"What? Fuck, that hurt!"

"It probably hurts less than walking there. And stop squirming or I might drop you." Gaara said glancing down to see a furious blush adorning Naruto's face. Naruto simply glared back and Gaara looked away.

"I'm not a girl, you know! I can handle a little pain." The golden haired teenager continued to gripe as he was carried like a bride. When Gaara ignored his statement, Naruto's face grew hotter. The redhead had never done something like this before, and the blond's heart was racing through his chest. It felt strange being carried like this, yet the meaning behind the gesture had Naruto leaning to the side, resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. The boy squeezed his eyes shut as he relished yet another reason for his growing love. For now he'd push aside his concerned thoughts and enjoy the feeling of being held against the hard frame of the other male.

Gaara remained quiet as he entered the bathroom directly connected to the bedroom. Walking over to the large tub that was filled with warm, scented water, he lowered his arms.

Gingerly, Naruto placed his feet down and tried to stand, failing miserably as his legs buckled. If Gaara hadn't been holding on to him, he knew he would have fallen. The redhead didn't comment, simply holding on to the blond until he was finally settled in the tub.

The moment felt awkward as Naruto shifted in the water, causing some of it to soak the sleeves of Gaara's shirt.

"Gaara, you didn't have to do this, you know." Naruto said softly as he watched a washcloth floating in the surface of the water. The water was hot but not unbearably so. It was the perfect temperature for soothing his aching muscles. Gaara didn't respond right away; instead he gazed down at the blond who was now slowly sinking deeper into the water until only his head remained above.

"You aren't in a little pain, Naruto. Why do you think you need to lie?" Gaara whispered back.

"What?"

Naruto watched as Gaara kneeled next to the tub.

"I hurt you last night. You can't tell me I didn't."

"I'm not denying that you did." Naruto responded looking at the redhead, but instantly regretting it as Gaara flinched. The blond couldn't help but stare in wonder. Gaara's behavior was confusing him.

"You're denying how much I did..." Gaara answered back, meeting Naruto's eyes. The look in those green eyes staring back at him made Naruto's gut clench.

"It's not like you did it on purpose." The blond immediately retorted. "You can't start feeling guilty every time we have rough sex."

"How are you so sure I didn't do it on purpose? How are you so certain I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt you?" Gaara bit back, his temper rising. He was angry; angry at himself for not being in enough control, angry at Naruto for not stopping him.

"Because I believe you'll never do anything to intentionally hurt me... Gaara, where is all this coming from? Why are you getting so worked up?"

"You don't know that!"

"I'm just a little sore. Why are you so angry? God Gaara, it's not like you tried to kill me! "

The redhead froze as his eyes widened. Images from his dream came rushing back at those words. Naruto covered in blood. Blue eyes that usually shone with mischief were blank and lifeless. Gaara's hand tightened on the edge of the tub. His already pale knuckles were whitening further.

"Gaara?"

The sound of his name and something gently running over his hands made Gaara look down. Naruto's fingers were gradually making their way over his hands, prying them off the bathtub's rim.

"Gaara, talk to me... There's something else bothering you, I can see it."

Gaara didn't say anything, focusing on the frown on Naruto's face.

"Naruto..."

"What is it? Talk to me."

Gaara swallowed the lump that he hadn't realized had formed in his throat.

"What would you do if I deliberately tried to hurt you? What would you do then? What will you think?"

Naruto frowned.

"Gaara, what's going on? Why are you asking something like that? What happened last night? When I came back, you were having a nightmare! Gaara, I-"

"Just answer!"

Naruto swallowed, pulling his hands away as he observed the stiff form of the other male. Gaara had broken eye contact and his bangs had fallen in his face, hiding his eyes from Naruto's sight.

"Alright, fine. I'll answer. But let me ask you this first."

"What?"

"Were you... were you really trying to hurt me last night?" The blond whispered. Gaara shifted but didn't look up.

"No."

"I won't just let you hurt me. You should know that by now. Don't you think we've had enough fights to prove that? I'd be angry and you'd be angry, and we'll fight and we'll get over it."

Reaching out, Naruto gently clasped Gaara's face. Doubt shone through the green eyes as they flickered back to him, before averting again. Lifting the red-haired boy's head so their eyes could meet once more, Naruto continued.

"If you were trying to hurt me, I'd fight back." Naruto said softly. "Gaara, you don't ever have to worry about hurting me. I'm not some delicate flower, you know. I can take care of myself. Haven't you realized that by now?"

Gaara's eyes were indecipherable as both boys stared at each other. Pulling the redhead forward, Naruto lowered his head enough to place a kiss against his scar. The blond allowed his lips to linger, feeling the scratches that Gaara had made with his nails.

Gaara was the one to pull away this time.

Naruto didn't understand. It wasn't a simple matter of fighting back. Naruto didn't understand because when Gaara tried to hurt someone, he aimed for causing the most pain possible. It was true they'd had fights before, but Gaara had never gone at Naruto with the desire to truly harm the blond beyond simple bruises. What would Naruto do if Gaara truly intended to hurt him? if he decided not to hold back? Gaara had no doubt that Naruto would try to defend himself, but would that be enough?? Sure, Naruto had seen him angry, but he'd never seen him when he'd lost it, when the monster that resided in him finally came to the surface.

"Gaara... about last night... I think... I mean - could we... talk about it?"

The redhead tensed at the question while remaining silent.

"We don't have to if you don't want to!" Naruto said quickly, noting the change in the other male. "It's just - Gaara, I care about you. And I'm worried. I'm not asking you to spill your guts or anything, but whenever I see you like that--"

"Take your bath."

The words startled Naruto into silence.

"I'll make breakfast. When you're done, call me and I'll help you to bed. Don't come to the kitchen." The redhead muttered, standing once more.

"Gaara..."

"We can talk after you eat." Gaara continued, turning and heading towards the doorway.

"O-okay." Naruto managed to stammer out as he stared after Gaara

"Naruto.... I'm sorry." Gaara mumbled before exiting the room, not waiting for a response.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the doorway where Gaara had been only a few seconds ago. Never before had he heard Gaara apologize. Sure, he'd seen the redhead look remorseful, but never had Gaara uttered an apology. The blond had always assumed Gaara was simply stubborn like that and didn't like apologizing. Sighing, Naruto sunk lower into the water and began to blow bubbles by breathing through his nose. At least, Gaara agreed to talk to him. Though, he couldn't help the nervous feeling that was slowly flowing through him.

Everything about the red-haired male was screaming defense. Gaara had been leaking tension and discomfort, and the confusion Naruto had felt the night before came flooding back.

"Gaara, what's going on?"

Gaara leaned against the kitchen counter. His scar was throbbing steadily, more of a nuisance than anything else. His entire body was shaking and his stomach was a knotted mess. He'd agreed to talk to Naruto, but what was he supposed to say? How much should he say? He owed the blond an explanation, he knew that. Naruto had put up with him this long.

Gaara didn't delude himself; he knew he was a fucked up mess. It didn't make him feel sorry for himself, it was just how things were, like the sky being blue and water being wet. It was something you didn't think about, something taken for granted. He never cared. He stopped caring the day he stared at himself in the mirror as blood flowed into his eye, while holding the knife he'd used on his uncle. Yet, here he was standing in his kitchen, sick to the stomach and wishing his past wasn't what it was. All because one boy his age had offered him a bowl of free ramen one night, and refused to leave him alone.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara let go of the counter and moved towards the fridge. He would tell Naruto about his past, but the blond didn't need to know everything. This resolution helped to gradually ease the redhead's worry.

Naruto glanced up sheepishly at the boy sitting across from him on the bed. Gaara's legs were crossed in front him, and his body was rigid as he quietly ate. Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned his attention back to the tray of food resting between them. Gaara had made a simple breakfast of omelets. While the teenager was no wizard in the kitchen like Naruto, he was certainly learning from observing the blond. Naruto placed another piece in his mouth and peeked at Gaara once more.

Gaara's body was stiff as he ate, moving mechanically. Earlier the redhead had returned to the bedroom to find Naruto struggling into some boxers. Apparently, that had pissed him off because he watched Naruto struggle and grumble a few minutes before walking over and yanking the boxers out of the blond's hands. After some indignant shrieking and scathing replies from the redhead, they'd managed to get Naruto into boxers and pants, and comfortably propped in bed.

Gaara's behavior was causing conflicting emotions to wreak havoc in Naruto's mind. The sudden care the redhead was treating him with was at odds with the tension surrounding said teenager.

After his bath and brushing his teeth, Naruto had limped his way into the bedroom, called in sick at work, and had been attempting to dress himself, in complete disregard of Gaara's instructions to call the redhead when he was done bathing. That apparently had been a bad idea since it seemed to have made things worse. The uncomfortable silence was driving Naruto insane. The longer they ate in quiet, the more Naruto's irritation grew.

Naruto scowled before sticking his tongue out at the redhead.

"Stop being childish."

"You're one to talk." Naruto shot back, stabbing a piece of omelet with his chopstick.

The redhead finally looked up at the pouting blond. Naruto continued to pout even while eating. Gaara observed the other male, watching as Naruto shoved food into his mouth, carefully observing the dejected expression on the blond's face as he ate.

"I didn't want you to make it worse, that's all." Gaara mumbled, his eyes still observing the blond.

The words made Naruto stop and look at his boyfriend. Gaara's face was blank as he stared back at Naruto. The blond lowered his chopsticks while their gazes remained locked.

Truthfully, Naruto hadn't known how to react to Gaara's sudden display of concern. Usually, it was Naruto doing these kinds of things for Gaara, not the other way around. The attention left him blushing, overcome with embarrassment, and strangely happy. Once again, Naruto felt his face heat up. He was unnecessarily giving the redhead a hard time when he was obviously trying very hard to ease Naruto's discomfort. The whole situation was only made worse by the tense atmosphere hanging around the redhead.

"Thank you." Naruto finally whispered guiltily.

Gaara remained silent as he watched Naruto's red face and lowered eyes.

"Thank you for breakfast too. It's really good. I think we should start having you cook more often." The blond said a little more firmly this time, trying not to think too much about the night before and Gaara's behavior beyond the care he was showing the blond. Naruto needed to deal with this, one thing at a time. Bringing his eyes up to meet Gaara's once more, he flashed the other male a grateful smile. Naruto watched as a faint tinge of red crept onto Gaara's face at the compliment.

"You're cute when you blush. I mean, you're cute all the time, but cuter when you blush." Naruto blurted out. This time, Gaara's eyes widened in surprise at Naruto's words. Naruto hadn't meant to say that and the two sat staring at each other. Eventually, the blond broke into a grin, and Gaara's blush intensified. Naruto stared back for a moment before erupting in laughter as he watched Gaara's blush spread. Of all the things to get an embarrassed reaction out of Gaara! Who knew all it took was a simple comment about his looks? The redhead struggled in vain to school his face back into a look of nonchalance as Naruto continued to laugh.

Naruto's sudden compliment and bout of laughter helped relieve some of the tension in the atmosphere, and the two finished eating in a more comfortable silence.

Naruto fidgeted as he watched Gaara finish eating. They'd agreed to talk after breakfast, and breakfast was now over. More importantly, the discomfort was back in full force, surrounding Gaara like a thick blanket. Naruto almost contemplated telling the redhead to forget about it, before squashing that thought.

"So....umm..."

"I'll remove these, and then we can talk." Gaara said softly, climbing off the bed before picking up the tray and taking it to the kitchen.

By the time the redhead returned to the bedroom, Naruto was lying stretched out on his side facing the door. Gaara's body was tense as he walked over to the bed. The two males stared at each other for a while, both uncertain as to the next step they should take. Since when had simply talking become so difficult?

"Lay down with me?" Naruto finally said, patting the spot next to him. Stiffly, Gaara nodded before doing as Naruto asked. The two remained lying next to each other silently, allowing the minutes to tick by. Gaara's entire body screamed of his intense unease. Reaching out slowly, Naruto gently brushed aside a few strands of hair that hung against Gaara's temple.

The teenager closed his eyes at the gentle fingers brushing against his skin. Naruto sighed as he stroked the other male.

"Gaara...you don't have to--"

"When I was five, I found out why my father hated me so much."

Naruto paused in his caress when Gaara started speaking, cutting off his own statement.

"He'd told me before, said it was because I killed his wife, my mother. She died in child birth." Gaara's voice was low and flat, devoid of any emotion, yet his eyes remained closed. Once again, Naruto began his stroking, running his fingers along Gaara's hairline.

"I was sitting on a swing in the school's playground. It was before I was removed from attending Suna's Special Academy. It was my birthday and this boy came up to me. He wanted me to get off the swing so he and his friends could use it. He said children of whores weren't allowed on the swings. I didn't understand what he meant at the time, but I got off anyway. Even then I was used to people not wanting me around. Getting off the swings wasn't enough, though. When I passed him, he tripped me. I remember falling on the sand. I remember the feel of the sand as it cut into my hands and scraped the skin off my knees. The boy said I didn't deserve to be in the Academy. His mom said that I should be grateful to my father for keeping me in and treating me like a son even though I wasn't his child. That day, the boy ended up in the hospital."

Gaara paused, taking a deep breath.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked softly, hesitantly.

Gaara didn't answer right away, allowing the room to lapse into silence.

"I broke his arm for tripping me."

To Naruto's credit, he didn't even react. Gaara stayed quiet, waiting for Naruto's reaction. His eyes were closed, but his other senses were alert, listening in for any changes in the blond's breathing, changes in his body movements. There was nothing. The gentle stroking against his temple continued. Gaara decided to do the same.

"When my mother became pregnant with me, my father accused her of having an affair and getting pregnant. I can't remember a single time when he ever said anything to me. To him, I didn't exist. Even if I was standing right next to him, he acted as though I wasn't there. He didn't even look at me. If I stood in front him, he'd look to the side. Once I made the mistake of trying to touch him to get his attention. Actually, that was the one time I ever heard him say something to me. After breaking three of my ribs, he said if I ever touched him again, he'd kill me."

The tone of Gaara's voice disturbed Naruto. It was as though the redhead was absently reciting something mundane like the week's weather report. Still, the blond kept silent as the redhead talked.

"My siblings were the same, whenever he was around. They'd act as though I didn't exist, too. At home, I was ignored. Outside, I was hated, scorned, attacked, and eventually feared.

My father was kazekage of Suna. People looked up to him, thought him to be great. I represented a perceived injustice done to that man, something someone as admirable as him did not deserve. People sympathized with him for taking the responsibility of raising a child that wasn't his own and was psychologically disturbed."

Gaara felt Naruto's hand stop in its tracks once more, but didn't open his eyes. The blond was completely still next to him. Gaara held his breath, waiting for Naruto's reaction. When the fingers started moving once more, the redhead breathed out and continued.

"There was my uncle, my mother's brother, Yashamaru. He was the only one that was willing to talk to me. He took care of me, tried to shield me. Once after school, I got into a fight again. I always got into fights. I remember he shielded that girl from me. He got between us and made me stop. For a while, it didn't seem as bad because he was around, he was there. He made everything seem so insignificant - my father, my siblings, the children in my school, the people outside. They didn't matter. He was the only person to ever say that to me..."

The redhead's voice trailed off.

Naruto's brows furrowed as he watched Gaara. The teenager's eyes were clenched tightly, the black rings standing out prominently against his pale skin.

"After he... after Yashamaru died, my father pulled me out of the Academy. I was a danger to the other students, they said. Every fight I got into, someone ended up in the hospital, and it was never me. The last straw came after what I did to that one boy. My father couldn't ignore me anymore, not even at home. He became afraid of me. He never said it, but I saw it in his eyes. It was the same for Temari and Kankurou. They feared me too. It wasn't until Kankurou ended up in the hospital that father finally decided to send me off to Suna's Institute for Mental Disorders. I spent two years there.

That's where I learned to paint and draw. Eventually they deemed me fit enough to release and sent me home. I think it was because my father was up for re-election and was concerned about his image. The last thing he needed was everyone knowing his son was clinically insane. I didn't go back to school after that. Everything I learned, I taught myself. By then, I didn't care about him, about them, about no one but myself. They all learned that as long as they left me alone, they would survive. After my father died, my siblings and I decided to move here where no one knew us..."

Naruto knew that wasn't all. He could tell Gaara was leaving out something important, giving him a much abbreviated version. Gaara had stopped talking, still keeping his eyes closed as he listened to Naruto breathe next to him. Naruto mulled over what Gaara had told him, still keeping his gaze on the red-haired male. The two simply lay there for a while, both hesitant, both silent for different reasons.

Gaara was silently waiting and dreading Naruto's reaction. It was the most he had ever willingly told anyone about his past. At the institute, they'd tried to get him to talk. Their attempts had been futile, and eventually they had given up. As long as he wasn't violent, they said he made progress. Yet there was a lot he'd left out, the most critical things.  
He'd told Naruto of his penchant for fighting - Naruto already knew he had a temper - but hadn't told Naruto the outcome of those fights.

He hadn't told Naruto that he was trying to kill that boy before they took him out of school. He hadn't told Naruto that the reason they feared him was because he'd threatened to kill them, and had almost succeeded with Kankurou.

He hadn't told Naruto that after the first time, he had realized how incredibly easy it was to take a human life, and he had no qualms about doing just that. How could he tell this to the teenager lying next to him? How could he tell him that every time he got into a fight, the other person always ended up in the hospital for a lot more than simple bruises and breaks?

How could he tell him that as he continued to slam the rock into that boy's head, the blood that splattered on his hands and face felt good? That boy had ended up in a coma. Gaara had left his face in a mess. How could he tell Naruto that he'd laughed at Kankurou that one time after stabbing him in the hand with a steak fork? How could he tell Naruto that Kankuro being able to walk now, after what Gaara had done to him, was a miracle? How could he tell Naruto those things? How could he risk everything he'd gained by causing Naruto to fear him? How could he when Naruto had become so precious to him, that the mere thought of the blond leaving him was enough to make him feel as though he was being ripped apart from the inside out?...

Naruto swallowed unsure of what to do.

"Gaara?" Naruto called softly. Slowly, the redhead opened his eyes in response to his name. It felt like forever as he turned his eyes to look at Naruto. The blue eyes shone and were slightly lidded. Gaara was unsure of what he was seeing in those eyes, but whatever it was, it wasn't what he'd feared. There wasn't disgust, or scorn, or pity, or fear.

"You dream about your uncle's death, don't you?"

Gaara nodded as he continued to stare at the clear blue eyes even as his heart beat steadily in chest, preparing for Naruto to ask that one question he didn't want him to. Gaara wasn't ready to explain how his uncle died. In that moment, Naruto's eyes reminded him of a lake he'd seen on a hot summer's day. The water had reflected the clear, blue sky perfectly.

"Last night, were you dreaming about that again?"

Gaara didn't answer right away, instead drinking in the way Naruto looked at him.

"Last night, it was different. I didn't see him... I... I was dreaming about you... I was looking at you instead of him..."

The redhead didn't need to explain further. Naruto understood. Gaara saw the exact moment when the blond pieced it together, understanding that Gaara was dreaming of Naruto being dead. It made sense now, Gaara's reaction, his desperation. There was more to it than that, though. To Naruto, it meant Gaara's feelings for him may go deeper than he originally thought, if the dream was enough to elicit such a reaction.

Gaara stayed silent as he watched Naruto move closer to him, until their bodies brushed against each other. The red-haired male remained still as Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around him, embracing him, moving his head to rest against Gaara's shoulder.

"You're really warm." Naruto said softly, hugging Gaara tightly. "I like it. Let's stay like this."

Gaara averted his eyes back up to the ceiling as Naruto held on to him. Slowly, he felt the tension drain from his body. Naruto didn't asked. He only accepted. He accepted everything Gaara told him.

"Gaara... I know who you are now, and that's all I care about." The blond whispered softly, making Gaara doubt he even heard the words.

Eventually, Naruto's breathing evened out next to him. The blond was a solid presence next to him, clinging to him tightly.

_"Naruto will never leave you. I have no doubt in my mind about that."_

How desperately Gaara wanted that to be true...


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta for reviewing. For this chapter she was paid with a sushi pack. Warning! This chapter is definitely rated M, maybe higher heh._

**Chapter 19**

When Gaara opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was that he was being squeezed; not painfully tight, but tight enough where his arms were squashed to his sides. The redhead tried to wriggle only to have whatever was holding him captive constrict further. Gaara turned his head, and ended up with a face full of something soft, deliciously scented, and golden. The redhead sputtered as a few strands found their way into his mouth before blinking. Slowly, the teenager's mind finally came to understand that Naruto was attached to him like a barnacle, and from the rubbing of the blond's head against his neck followed by the contented sigh just released, Gaara wasn't going to be freed any time soon. The snores that now started up confirmed Gaara's suspicions further.

Rolling his eyes, Gaara turned his head to escape the mop of yellow invading his face. Naruto shifted giving Gaara new found hope as the vice-like grip the blond had on him loosened. However, that hope quickly died when Naruto pulled himself further onto the redhead. Gaara grunted as Naruto flopped his body onto the other male and returned to snoring.  
With a sigh, the redhead remained still, allowing his boyfriend to continue using him as a body pillow. He was used to it by now, so accustomed to having various parts of Naruto wrapped around him that he sometimes found it difficult to fall asleep if they weren't somehow draped over each other. Gaara listened to the blond's steady breathing and occasional snores while Naruto slumbered.

The feeling of incredible relief that rushed through him after he'd told Naruto about his past had left the redhead feeling light-headed and slightly exhausted. After Gaara had stopped talking, they'd simply lain there, next to each other, Naruto hugging Gaara tightly to him as they basked in each other's presence. No words were spoken, no gestures made, yet they were both completely focused on each other. It was this way that Gaara finally slipped into slumber.

Naruto's reaction to what the redhead had said was nothing like what Gaara had expected. Not once did the teenager imagine he would receive such quiet acceptance for his past as what he received from Naruto. He'd tried his best to mentally prepare himself for the rejection he'd been expecting. He'd searched Naruto's eyes extensively for any signs of disgust or fear, yet he'd seen nothing but soft acceptance. That look had left him relieved yet confused. Part of him was still in disbelief, nagging him with the fact that - when it came down to it, he hadn't told Naruto everything. He hadn't explained to him the demon he could become, hadn't shared with the blond the darkest parts of his past. For now, though, this was enough. It had to be. The look in Naruto's eyes was enough.

The lingering effects of his dream were still there, but for now they were locked away, replaced by the consolation brought forth by being in the presence of the other male. Slowly, Gaara was beginning to realize the scary truth that he'd probably never survive the loss of Naruto. The redhead knew. Without anyone having to tell him, he knew that needing someone so much, depending on someone to fill the void he'd tried to ignore out of existence after his uncle had died, was dangerous. Yet despite this knowledge, the more time they spent together, the stronger Gaara's need and longing for the blond grew, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Gaara wasn't sure how long he lay there, staring up at the ceiling as Naruto continued to sleep on top him. It wasn't until the sound of the front door slamming reached him that Gaara decided to make an attempt at getting up. Gently, he shook the teenager on top him. Apparently, Naruto wasn't as soundly asleep as the redhead thought because after the second shake, he blinked awake.

"One of my siblings is here." Gaara whispered, pushing himself up as Naruto lifted his head to stare at the redhead.

"Oh..." Naruto mumbled before closing his eyes and laying back down.

"Naruto, I want to get up." The redhead tried again, this time putting more effort into his movements and managing to roll them over. The blond grumbled as he opened his eyes to stare up at the redhead from where he'd landed on his back. Sleepily, Naruto reached out to pull Gaara down. Bracing himself with arms on either side of the blond, Gaara resisted.

"Why?" The teenager mumbled, reaching forward to make another attempt.

"Go back to sleep." The redhead whispered before pressing a light kiss against Naruto's lips. With an incoherent mumble, Naruto closed his eyes and did as told.

Gaara entered his studio to find his brother staring at the painting he'd left drying in the room. Moving silently, he leaned against the wall and continued to observe his older sibling. Talking to Naruto had brought many memories to the forefront of his mind. Scattered within the massacre of his life experiences were a few memories that involved his siblings when his father wasn't around. These memories were the ones that always left him confused and angry. Confused because they contradicted everything Gaara had decided were his siblings; angry because when he was younger, they gave Gaara hope, hope that was always crushed once their father appeared once more.

As Gaara continued to stare at his brother, one specific memory came back; one that he'd locked away, forcing himself not to think about it because dwelling on it had always led to the strongest tendrils of hope that he was determined to never allow to exist. He couldn't afford it, not after the experiences with his uncle. Yet as he watched his brother, words uttered by the golden-haired teenager not too long ago came back to him, and maybe... just maybe... with Naruto there, the danger didn't seem as great.

"Kankurou." Gaara called flatly as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded. The older male turned to stare at his brother for a moment.

"Uh... Hey." The brunet said awkwardly. Gaara's only acknowledgment was to stare at the other male who fidgeted under the gaze. While their relationship always left much to be desired, ever since the argument they'd had, their interactions were now more strained. Kankurou let his eyes linger on his brother for a while, noting the obvious differences. It had been a while since he'd seen him. After what Gaara had said to him, he hadn't been able to bring himself to keep up the regular visits. The redhead's words had hurt more than any physical injury he'd bestowed on his older brother. Yes, Gaara had yelled at him, screamed at him, threatened him, even physically hurt him in the past. Despite all this, the redhead had never actually said those words until that day.

"I, uh... Temari is out of town for a few days so I came to pick this up."

Gaara nodded slightly while observing his brother's discomfort. His face was blank as always, making it difficult for his brother to obtain even an inkling of what was going through his mind. Even so, Gaara's posture was relaxed, and his brows were void of any tension.

"So, uh... Where's Naruto?" Kankurou tried again. He wasn't going to give up on his brother, no matter what. He would never be able to forgive himself if he did.

"He's asleep."

"Oh..."

When nothing else was forthcoming, Kankurou turned back to the painting. He knew he deserved whatever treatment Gaara bestowed on him, he knew he deserved it. Growing up, he'd been a coward, too afraid of disobeying their father. Together with their sister, Kankurou had stood by and watched Gaara suffer alone, watched as his baby brother was destroyed with each passing day by their father, those around them, and finally their uncle.

"...Well, I better take this to the gallery... I'm supposed to meet with a new artist today, to take a look at his portfolio."

Gaara once again remained silent. With a defeated sigh, Kankurou picked up the painting carefully and headed to the door.

"Take care of yourself and tell Naruto I said hi." The brunet said softly as he walked past his brother. The words were soft but genuine.

"Kankurou." Gaara called.

The older male paused, but didn't turn around waiting for his brother to continue.

"That day... you were the one who found me... I remember... I never forgot. I remember you took the blade from my hand... and you wiped the blood off my face. You said...you said it wasn't my fault... Then, you wiped the blood of my hands. You said..." Gaara turned to stare at his brother's back. "You said you were sorry for leaving me alone with him. You kept saying you were sorry."

For a moment, both males stood there in silence, Kankurou frozen in shock and Gaara confused at his admittance. When he'd called out to his brother, he wasn't sure what he was going to say. Hell, he didn't even know why he did it. Yet, as he'd watched his brother fumble for words, the sudden memory of that one incident flooded his mind. Finally, Gaara moved, turning around and heading into his studio.

"I didn't forget." The redhead whispered before heading over to the stack of canvases on the other side of the room.

Kankurou remained still as Gaara's words echoed through him. He remembered that day, vividly. He remembered what he'd felt upon entering his bedroom to find his uncle on the ground surrounded by blood, and his little brother using one of his puppet carving knives on himself. There was blood everywhere, and it had taken him a while to realize that Gaara wasn't bleeding only from the gashes on his forehead. He remembered the crushing fear he'd felt as he struggled to pull the knife from his little brother's hand. He remembered the empty green eyes, filled with tears, staring at the body not too far away as small fingers carved out the kanji, pulling away skin and tissue.

That one memory Kankurou knew would haunt him to the day he died. That one memory was what made him stay by his side even when Gaara seemed like he was intent on taking his brother's life. Kankurou never left. That day he'd promised that no matter what, he'd never abandon his brother. It had been so incredibly difficult to keep that promise with their father around. Kankurou had watched the aftermath of that event with hidden horror, watched as his brother receded, shut himself off and made every attempt to destroy the parts of himself that caused him the most pain, the parts that were cherished by every human.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Kankurou glanced behind him. Through the doorway he could see his brother already moving to set up his tools for yet another masterpiece. From the looks of things, this was going to be a big one. He'd probably need help to move it. Unconsciously, Kankuro's gaze softened as he watched his brother begin mixing paints. From the side, he could make out the ends of the scar, peeking through the red strands that hung over the other's forehead, a constant reminder of that night. His hair was growing out. He was changing; everything about the redhead was gradually changing. The reason was somewhere in the apartment soundly asleep.

Kankurou wanted to believe; he desperately wanted to believe that the words Gaara uttered to him were a sign the redhead was attempting to reach out to him. That maybe - just maybe - the frigid separation that Gaara had ensured always existed was slowly being removed. He wanted to believe that his brother was allowing him, giving him a chance to hold that promise he'd made that night. Most of all, he wanted to believe that laced within the uttered memory was the unspoken declaration that the burning intensity he'd seen in Gaara's eyes the other day wasn't hatred, but simply anger.

Kankurou watched as Gaara stared at the canvas thoughtfully. Part of him was afraid - afraid to hope, because he could see the fragility of what Naruto was piecing together in his sibling. It would only take one wrong word, a misplaced touch to bring Naruto's efforts crashing down. Yet, with each visit, Kankurou could see the strengthening of the brittle existence that was his brother. Slowly, Gaara was becoming something Kankurou thought wasn't possible. Finally, his brother was allowing himself to become human. With one more lingering gaze, Kankurou turned and left the apartment. He would do everything he could to reinforce the pieces Naruto had put together.

* * *

Gaara watched his boyfriend as Naruto moved around their bedroom in orange boxers and a towel hanging over his still damp hair. Naruto was pointedly ignoring the teenager watching his every movement from the edge of the bed. While he was still experiencing slight discomfort from the activities two nights ago, his movements weren't nearly as hindered as they had been yesterday.

"Why do you have to go?"

For the umpteenth time, Naruto rolled his eyes. Gaara was acting like a petulant child.

"Because I promised her we'd have lunch yesterday, and we didn't. If you remember correctly - I took the day off and we spent it together." Naruto said annoyed as he headed into Gaara's walk-in closet. The blond had even installed himself there, hanging his clothes and placing his shoes amongst Gaara's belongings without ever receiving the redhead's permission. Gaara didn't seem to mind since he'd never complained. Okay, so maybe Naruto had caught him glaring half-heartedly at the copious amounts of orange mingled with the darker colors, but the redhead had never said anything.

"So? Spend today here too." Gaara answered flatly as he stood up and followed Naruto. The redhead was clad only in a pair of dark red silk boxers that Naruto was making a conscious effort to avoid looking at. If he didn't know any better , he'd say the other male was deliberately walking around without his pants in an effort to get him to stay.

"Come on, Gaara, I had to cancel on her yesterday even after I promised." Naruto said, pulling some jeans off a shelf. He wasn't sure if they belonged to him or to Gaara, but figured it didn't matter since they'd probably fit him anyways. Besides, the redhead rarely wore denim, preferring dark slacks over jeans. For someone who didn't wear jeans frequently, Naruto was surprised at how many the redhead actually owned, especially the quality of the denim. Naruto was sure they'd fit Gaara perfectly now, but hell if Gaara wasn't going to wear them, he sure would.

"You regret spending the day with me?"

"Of course not!" Naruto muttered exasperated as he pulled on the pants. Why is it Gaara was giving him a hard time now?

"I'm only going to have lunch with Sakura! Then, I'll come back before I have to head to work. You know its not the first time I've met up with her, so why are you being so difficult about it now?" Naruto said turning around to face the other male. Gaara's gaze was hard and his arms were folded tightly over his chest.

"Why are you so mad?" Naruto snapped.

"Why are you so eager to see her?" Gaara snapped back.

"I'm not eager to see her!"

"Then why can't you stay here with me a little longer?"

"Because I'll-- Wait a sec..." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the other male suspiciously. "...Are you jealous?"

"What?" Gaara asked, his brows furrowing slightly at Naruto's question.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Naruto said, his eyes widening comically.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara questioned, confused. The thought of Naruto going to see the pink-haired girl had been aggravating him to no end ever since Naruto had declared that morning they were going to have lunch. He'd been feeling his temper steadily rise as Naruto moved to get dressed to go see her. He wasn't sure why the idea of the two of them spending time together pissed him off so much all of a sudden, when it never had previously.

Gaara was trying his best to restrain his ire as he attempted to convince Naruto not to go. The interaction he'd had with the girl at the mall was still fresh in his mind, and Gaara knew he wasn't going to forget nor mistake the clear dislike she'd directed towards him. Knowing Naruto was going to be spending time with that girl, the one that had wrapped herself around him that one day in Gaara's presence, was making Gaara's fists clench and his blood boil. Was this jealousy?

"Gaara, we're only going to have lunch. Sakura's my friend, nothing more. I already told you that. She'll never be what you are to me." Naruto said softly, walking over to the other male.

Reaching out, Naruto wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. "There's nothing for you to be jealous of." Naruto continued trying to reassure the other male, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. Gaara remained stubbornly silent and stiff in the blond's arms.

"You're being stubborn." Naruto muttered, yet Gaara said nothing. "Be reasonable. I've known Sakura since I was eight. She's my friend, Gaara, maybe more like a sister, but that's it. There's nothing for you to worry about! Why are you acting like this?" Naruto asked, frustrated with his boyfriend's behavior as he pulled away gruffly and went back to getting dressed.

"I don't like her." Gaara answered flatly.

"What? Why not?" Naruto asked, turning around so he could better meet the redhead's gaze. "What did she ever do to you?"

Gaara couldn't help but feel remorseful at the look he was receiving from the blond. Naruto looked hurt. Still he was being honest.

"The feeling is mutual, and I don't like the way she touched you."

" 'The feeling is mutual' ? What the hell are you talking about? You met the girl twice, and you barely spoke to her the second time. How can you know she doesn't like you? And it was just a hug. Gaara, I've known Sakura since I was a kid. We practically grew up together."

Gaara said nothing as he watched Naruto glare at him. The blond seemed to be getting angrier by the minute. Regardless of what Naruto said, Gaara knew what he'd seen in the young woman's eyes as she'd observed him. The way she'd looked at the redhead pointedly while embracing the blond rubbed Gaara the wrong way. One thing the redhead had learned a long time ago was to trust his instincts, and those were screaming at him not to trust the pink-haired girl.

"I don't trust her." Gaara said again, his voice steady and lacking the strong anger he was feeling inside. Naruto was frustrated with Gaara's attitude. It was becoming clearer as time went by that the redhead might have a slight possessive streak, so maybe slight was an understatement.  
"Gaara, you're being paranoid. Why don't you trust her? She's dating Lee for crying out loud! Sakura's never been interested in me beyond a brother! Trust me, I know."  
Gaara stared back at the blond, listening but not buying a word he was saying.

"Look, Gaara, even if you don't trust her, at least trust me. I told you - you're the only one precious to me in this way, and there's no one else I want the way I want you." Naruto said softly as he moved closer to Gaara. The two males looked at each other for a moment before Gaara responded. Naruto was trying his best to be patient with the socially challenged male. And Gaara was pushing it.

"I never said I don't trust you." Gaara muttered before leaving the closet and heading into the bedroom. With a frustrated growl, Naruto grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it on. By the time he emerged in the bedroom, Gaara was already gone.

A few minutes later, Naruto found Gaara in his studio. The redhead had pulled on a pair of lounging pants on the way and was preparing to work on the painting he'd started the day before.

"Gaara." Naruto called, walking into the room.

Gaara stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the other male.

"Gaara... Why are we arguing over this?" The blond asked as he walked over to the redhead. Gaara remained silent and still as the blond moved closer to him and gently held his shoulders.

"I don't trust her." Gaara answered.

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asked, holding the green gaze of his boyfriend. Gaara's face was expressionless as always while he locked eyes with Naruto.

"I trust you." That was the truth. The answer came easily because trusting Naruto had come easily, or at least easier than the redhead thought. There was no doubt in his mind. If Naruto told him the sky was orange, not blue, and dogs were capable of being fluent in ancient Romanian, Gaara would probably believe him, because that's how much Naruto's words meant to him.

"Then there's nothing for you to worry about. Sakura is like a sister, nothing more. You're the one I love being with, you're the one I love touching, kissing. You're the one I want to do all those things with, not her. Believe me."

Naruto's voice was steady and strong as he spoke, leaving no doubt in Gaara's mind that the other teenager believed every word he was saying. Naruto moved closer, bringing a hand to stroke Gaara's cheek.

"Don't worry, I want you and only you." The blond muttered, smiling softly at the other male. Even through all this, Gaara's face was a porcelain mask, almost unreadable. Almost, if one didn't know what to look for.

"Say you understand." Naruto whispered.

"I understand." Gaara whispered back, his voice weak under the effect of Naruto's smile. Naruto's soft smile made the redhead's heart skip a beat. Placing a featherlight kiss on soft lips, Naruto pulled back.

"I'm going now. Call me if you need anything?" The blond said softly. Gaara nodded as he kept his eyes on Naruto. Moving foward once more, Naruto pressed his lips against Gaara's scar. The redhead's eyes closed as he relished the feel of Naruto's lips against his skin.

"Be back later." The blond said grinning before he left the room. Gaara watched as Naruto disappeared from the room before turning back to the canvas before him. Naruto's words had left him with a strange feeling. Naruto said he was Gaara's. He said he _loves_ being with Gaara, he _loves_ touching and kissing Gaara.

"He _wants_ me..." The redhead whispered to himself as he reached up to trace the scar on his forehead.

* * *

"You really do look great, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she eyed the blond across from her.

"Thanks." Naruto said, flashing a wide grin while blushing. Lunch had gone well, the two falling back into the old routine of catching up on each other's lives although they hadn't broached the subject of a certain redhead. Naruto contemplated bringing up the topic himself but each time his nerves got the better of him and kept him from doing just that. It was enough trying to not be distracted by the argument they'd had this morning. Gaara's admonition of his dislike for Naruto's best friend hurt more than the blond was willing to admit. Naruto knew if Gaara would only give the girl a chance, he'd like her.

"So... Gaara seems nice." Sakura said, pulling the blond from his musings, as she sampled her dessert while maintaining an amicable smile. Naruto scrutinized his friend even as he returned the smile.

"Yeah, he's really great, although he can be difficult at times. It keeps things interesting, at least. He has this habit of painting without his shirt on, and he's kind of messy so he always ends up with paint all over him. It's kind of adorable."

Naruto said, thinking about the various quirks of his boyfriend. Talking about Gaara came effortlessly to the blond and always left him with a slightly exhilarating feeling. Sakura nodded ever so often as she continued listening to the blond, observing the way her friend laughed after recounting a funny incident and the way his eyes lit up. The girl was careful to maintain a happy expression even as she tried to recall the last time she'd seen Naruto truly this happy.

"You know what I think?" Sakura finally interrupted.

"What's that?"

"I think you've fallen really hard. Gaara sounds incredible. I'm really happy for you, Naruto." The pink-haired girl said sweetly.

"You really mean that?" Naruto asked, staring at his friend, searching her face for any indication that she might be less than genuine. Sakura broadened her smile at the searching gaze.

"Of course! How could you think otherwise? I know what I said before... And believe me, I'm sorry. I only said those things out of anger, Naruto. You deserve to be happy. You're a wonderful person and anyone would be lucky to have you. It doesn't matter to me who that person is as long as they treat you the way you deserve." Sakura answered sending a wink at the blushing blond. Naruto certainly was blushing frequently.

"Thanks a lot, Sakura." Naruto said, smiling gently at his friend.

"I envy Gaara, though." Sakura continued, taking on a wistful expression.

"What?"

"Having such an excellent cook to do his bidding. Must be nice..." Sakura said, grinning at the blond.

Naruto blinked before grinning bashfully.

"I don't exactly do his bidding..."

"So you have to tell me... How's the sex?" The girl continued mischievously. Naruto instantly turned a brilliant red before squawking in embarrassment.

"Sakura!"

"Come on! You've done it, haven't you?"

"Well... yeah, but-"

"I only want to know if he's good in bed. What's the use of having a gay friend if you can't find out about the hot boy on boy action?"

Naruto glanced down at the empty dessert plate in front him, willing his blush under control while suddenly finding it difficult to maintain eye contact with his friend.

"Don't tell me you're a fangirl."

"Come on, spill."

"You're so pushy." Naruto protested.

"Stop stalling."

"Fine... It's... Actually... it's..." Images of times with Gaara made Naruto's temperature skyrocket causing the blond's words to trail off.

"That good?" Sakura asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Naruto jumped slightly, before grinning sheepishly at his friend. "Yeah..." The blond said guiltily.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Sakura observing the male as Naruto stared at the table with his blush slowly receding. Something was definitely wrong with him. He was going to have to make a goal to get through one conversation about Gaara without blushing. The blond failed to see the slight frown marring the young woman's brows as she watched her friend. Finally, Naruto looked up meeting Sakura's gaze.

"You know you never told me about you and L-"

"Damn, I'm late!" Sakura said suddenly, looking at her watch. "Tsunade is gonna kill me!" The young woman exclaimed as she immediately began rummaging through her purse.

Naruto stared confused at his friend's behavior. "What are you talking about?"

"I promised Tsunade I'd finish running some tests for her by three this afternoon. I gotta go now, or else she'll skin me alive." Sakura answered, putting down her portion of the bill and standing up.

"Don't worry about it. I got it." Naruto said, stopping the girl's hand, still taken aback by her sudden rush to leave.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Sakura stared down at the male, smiling up at her.

"You're definitely the best, Naruto. Gaara has no idea how lucky he is." The girl said, her face taking on an expression that left Naruto slightly confused.

"Uh... Thanks?" Naruto answered uncertainly.

"Well, see you at the Akamichi bar this Saturday. I'm guessing you'll be bringing Gaara. Be prepared for our Karaoke Wars."

"Sure thing!"

"See you later, Naruto."

"Yeah, see ya. Say Hi to baa-chan for me."

Sakura nodded before giving the blond a strange look. Leaning down, the girl did something that caught the blond off guard. Naruto froze as lips came into contact with his cheek, close enough that the slightest turn would have brought their lips together. As Sakura pulled away, Naruto stared up at her confused.

"You're my best friend, Naruto. Even if you have Gaara now, I'll always be here for you. No matter what. Tell Gaara I said hi?" The pink haired girl said before flashing one more smile at Naruto's befuddled expression as he nodded. With a wave, she disappeared from the restaurant, leaving Naruto staring after her.

* * *

By the time Naruto arrived home from work Saturday night, Gaara was already dressed and lounging in the living room with a book in hand. Gaara wasn't particularly eager to go out, mainly because a certain best friend of his boyfriend was going to be there; plus he'd never been to a karaoke bar. Still, Naruto seemed excited about it, so if it was what Naruto wanted, this was what he was going to get. Gaara hadn't even put up a fuss when Naruto told him about the event. Naruto gave the redhead lounging in the chair a heated once over, observing the black pants and crimson shirt the redhead had donned. Gaara simply stared back, his eyes showing he knew exactly where Naruto's trail of thoughts were headed. With a cough and some mumbled words, the blond disappeared into the bedroom leaving a slightly smirking Gaara in his wake.

Some time later, Naruto emerged from the bathroom dressed in the black shirt and dark colored jeans Gaara had selected for him on their shopping trip.

"So how do I look?" Naruto asked.

Gaara set aside his book to scrutinize the blond. For a while he said nothing; instead letting his eyes rake slowly over the form of Naruto. The black shirt was a good choice, and the embroidered vines were strategically placed to seem as though they wrapped around the blond's torso in a way that highlighted the slight indentations of the blond's frame. As Gaara stared, he wondered how much convincing it would take to get Naruto to change direction and head to the bedroom instead of some bar.

"W-we should get going." Naruto stammered out under the heated gaze Gaara kept focused on him as the redhead slowly glided from his seat. Naruto knew that look. If he allowed Gaara to have his way, one of them was going to wake up very sore in the morning.

"Maybe." The redhead said, his voice low and smooth, his lips a hair's breadth away from Naruto's. Naruto felt his temperature spike and his blood immediately start flowing south at the sound of the redhead's voice. Swearing in the back of his mind, Naruto closed the gap between them as his hands grabbed the front of the redhead's shirt and pulled him closer. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly closed as Naruto led the kiss into a wild frenzy. So much for having to persuade.

Naruto forced the redhead back onto the sofa he'd previously occupied while not once breaking the kiss. Gaara groaned as Naruto's tongue roved his mouth. The intensity of the kiss left the teenager's head spinning and all he could do was lay back and allow Naruto to have his way. Naruto's sudden aggression was something new and it was forcing Gaara's arousal to reach new heights. In moments, tanned hands were working at the redhead's pants, unzipping and yanking them down. Naruto broke the kiss long enough to pull the offending piece of clothing of the redhead leaving him naked from the waist down. Naruto paused in his actions to stare at the other male.

"You weren't...you weren't wearing any..." Naruto stammered out. Naruto's eyes widened as the redhead's lips slowly pulled into a full out smirk.

"No I wasn't wearing anything under those." Gaara muttered, his voice heavy with lust.

The blond swallowed at the sight before him; tousled blood red locks, rumpled shirt, pale, defined legs spread invitingly as the redhead's arousal stood out prominently from a nest of dark red curls, all while Gaara was smirking at him in a way that had his dick begging for release. Without a word Naruto dissappeared to return scant moments later.

Making eye contact once more, Naruto quickly removed his pants and joined Gaara on the couch, kneeling between the redhead's legs.

"You're wasting time." Gaara bit out just as Naruto's lips came crashing into his once more. Pulling away, Naruto replied.

"Stop talking and turn around."

The redhead gave the blond one more heated look before he was flipped over by an eager Naruto. A slicked finger probing his entrance made Gaara's breath hitch. Naruto wasted no time in preparing the redhead bent over provocatively before him. There was only so much he could take of having Gaara's entrance presented before him like this. After deeming the redhead sufficiently prepared, Naruto lubricated his painfully hard erection and positioned himself. Gaara held his breath, his arms shaking from desire. Naruto's fingers inside him had sent him spiralling even further into a pleasure filled state. His body thrummed with barely restrained need.

"Naruto!" The redhead called impatiently, looking over his shoulder to glare. Naruto smirked back before plunging forward. Gaara yelled as Naruto fully sheathed himself inside the redhead. The redhead's arms gave out and folded, forcing him to use his elbows to support his body. The pain of having Naruto bury himself so quickly had Gaara going out of his mind.

Never had being hurt felt so good.

"Fuck...I can't hold back." Naruto grit out as he began moving, thrusting forward while gripping the redhead's hips tightly. Gaara groaned in response, fists clenching as Naruto took him.

The room was quickly filled with sounds of pleasure as both males vocalized their desires for each other. Naruto's thrusts grew more forceful, encouraged by the erotic sounds falling from the redhead's parted lips. The frenzied way they'd began had both teenagers plummeting to powerful releases even as the sounds of sweat-slickened skin making contact could be heard. Gaara came first, his seed spurting out onto the leather beneath him, nerves tingling with the force of the pleasure that ran through his entire frame. Some thrusts later, Naruto came, screaming his lover's name. Gaara bit his lip at the feel of Naruto's seed flowing into him. With a final thrust and tired sigh, Naruto fell forward, pushing the redhead down with him. The teenagers remained in their position, allowing their bodies to wind down from the highs they'd attained.

"That was fast." Gaara muttered after a few minutes.

"Look who's talking." Naruto mumbled back, grinning from atop the redhead.

* * *

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow as Naruto and Gaara made their way over to the group, looking slightly ruffled and out of breath. Despite this Naruto looked rather satisfied with a cheshire grin while the redhead simply looked less murderous than the last time Shikamaru saw him, despite the limp he was trying to conceal. Naruto greeted the group as he was hauled down next to a grinning Kiba. Gaara simply nodded as he gingerly sat next to the silent brunet in shades. The restaurant/bar had dim lighting, making Gaara wonder if the male next to him was hiding something.

"You're late!" Kiba called, taking a swig of his drink while Naruto waved at the others.

"Some of us actually have to work, you know." Naruto shot back as a waitress came over.

"Sure you were working." Kiba mumbled while glancing at Gaara. Gaara stared back at Kiba blankly while Naruto ordered drinks for both of them. Gaara glanced around the fairly large booth the group occupied. Next to the one Gaara remembered as Shino, was the long-haired androgynous male who sat quietly sipping something from a glass while staring at Lee.

"What's the score?" Naruto asked.

"The girls are kicking our asses." Chouji chimed in while munching away at some chips. Glancing towards one side of the room, Gaara noticed three of the girls he'd met previously singing.

Among them was Sakura, and the redhead narrowed his eyes when he noticed her wave at them. Naruto smiled and waved back. Before they'd left home, Naruto had told him Sakura was going to be there and had begged the redhead to be nice.

"Their voices are filled with the beauty of their youth!"

The yell caught Gaara by surprise and had him turning to look at Lee. The teenager was staring at the stage where the girls sang with tear-filled eyes. Shikamaru, who was sitting next to Lee, rolled his eyes and muttered something low.

"Where's Sai?" Naruto asked, while flashing a grateful grin at their waitress. Gaara stared at the glass she set down in front him, curious as to what the concoction was.

"He's on that assignment with Kakashi." Shikamaru answered.

Feeling eyes on him, Gaara looked up to see Naruto looking at him.

"Trust me, you'll like it." Naruto mouthed, before turning to Kiba who was trying to engage him in conversation. Looking down at the milky looking substance in his glass, Gaara slowly lifted it and took a sip. The redhead only paused long enough to decide he liked the taste, before he started gulping it down.

A hand on his wrist caused Gaara to pause and turn to the side glaring. However, the glare was short-lived as Gaara focused on the shades of Shino.

"It's not advisable to drink that so fast."

Gaara blinked at the other male. It was the first time he'd ever heard the young man speak. Shino's voice was deep and soft, almost stern. Slowly, Gaara put the glass down and glanced back to the other male. As though he hadn't moved, Shino was once again facing forward and staring intently at Gaara could only guess what. Maybe it was Kiba, since that was the only thing directly in front the other male.

By that time, the girls were done with their number, and received applause from most of the patrons in the bar.

"Top that!" TenTen said smugly as she, Sakura and Ino arrived at the table.

"Watch us!" Naruto yelled. Sending a wink Gaara's way, the blond was yanked to his feet by Kiba. Followed by Lee, the trio made their way to the stage. Gaara shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Damn Naruto for not allowing him to take any painkillers before they left.

The karaoke contest lasted for about an hour with solos, duets and in one case a quartet with Sakura, Naruto, Chouji, and surprisingly Shikamaru. Gaara watched the proceedings curiously as he went through two more glasses of whatever it was Naruto had ordered him the first time. The alcohol seemed to make him less and less aware of the pain in his ass.  
The only persons that didn't take part in the singing were the redhead, Shino and Neji, all three prefering to sit silently and watch the proceedings. Either way, Gaara had to admit he was enjoying himself, watching the antics of the group. While Naruto in no way had a singing voice, the blond gave it all he got, and Gaara decided he liked hearing Naruto sing. Grudgingly, Gaara admitted that the pink haired girl, currently clinging to Naruto's arm like a leech, had a beautiful voice. The redhead was doing his best to keep calm and remain silent. Still, he couldn't help but feel a sense of smug satisfaction at knowing earlier that night he had been the one to bring Naruto intense pleasure.

Emptying his third glass, Gaara gestured at the waitress for another just as Naruto and Sakura plopped down at their table. Gaara shot the pink-haired girl a cool look as she leaned in closer to Naruto. She simply smiled back at him sweetly before turning to the blond. Something nudged his foot and Gaara pulled his attention away from the female to look at Naruto. The blond was sending him a pleading look. Gaara stared pointedly for a minute before breaking eye contact and focusing on the drink the waitress set before him. The feel of soothing strokes against his leg made Gaara look up once more. Naruto was still staring at him, this time with a slight frown even as Sakura continued rambling next to him.

This time, Naruto's lips formed a soft smile before the blond's attention was caught by Kiba yelling something to Naruto while leaning over a playfully annoyed looking Sakura. Gaara continued to observe the blond, but his attention remained focused on the contact Naruto maintained between them under the table.

It was a strange feeling for Gaara. Even though all he did was sit and observe, he still felt included, maybe it had something to do with the eye contact the others maintained with him every now and then while they spoke and when they laughed. Maybe it was because Naruto kept sending smiles his way that warmed his insides. Maybe it was because throughout it all, Naruto kept them physically connected. Either way, it was a new and surprisingly welcomed experience, and whatever it was Gaara had been drinking all night was really good.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the redhead turn to his side to once more see Shino focused on him. The two teenagers stared at each other for a while, before Shino finally broke the silence.

"My favourite foods are wild grass salad and winter melon." The brunet said flatly leaning closer to Gaara. Gaara's response was to continue staring blankly at the male while remaining still, save for the movement of his eyelids as he blinked. When it was clear that Gaara was going to give no verbal response, Shino spoke again.

"What's your favourite food?" Shino asked, moving closer to Gaara. This time the redhead responded.

"Whatever Naruto makes for me." The redhead mumbled while his brows furrowed slightly. His words were sounding strange. Shino studied the stoic redhead for a few lingering minutes, before nodding and leaning back seemingly satisfied. Gaara continued to stare at the other male, confused. When nothing else was forthcoming, the teenager turned back to his drink and to observing Naruto engage in a rather boisterous conversation with Shikamaru who simply watched the blond tiredly.

"We're friends now."

The words had Gaara's head snapping to the side only to see Shino staring at him intently. Or at least that was what the redhead thought, it was difficult to tell with the brunet's eyes hidden behind dark glasses.

"What?"

"We know each other's favourite foods. That means we're friends now." Shino stated matter-of-factly.

"Friends?" Gaara repeated somewhat uncertain. Shino nodded once, while remaining focused on the redhead.

"We are friends..." Gaara repeated, his tongue stumbling over the words.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

Slowly, Gaara nodded and clumsily dug through his pocket. For some reason he was having a hard time grasping his phone. After the third attempt, the redhead managed to wrap his fingers around his phone and yanked it out. Shakily, he held the phone out to Shino. Gaara watched quietly as Shino pressed a few buttons on Gaara's phone while holding his own in the other hand.

"There. You have my number now and I have yours. Call me." Shino said, handing the phone back to Gaara.

"Why?"

"Because that is what friends do. They call each other and learn things about each other. It will be despicable for strangers to know more about us now that we are friends. If you do not call, I will call. We will meet for coffee sometime and talk."

Gaara blinked at the brunet's words trying to process what was taking place.

"Okay..."

Gaara was finding it difficult to focus on the brunet's words and he was feeling pleasantly light-headed. He wanted to say something to the other male, but he was having a hard time figuring out what it was he wanted to say. "Naruto is my boyfriend. I don't want to be friends with you like the way I am friends with him." The redhead muttered. Even as he said them, the words didn't seem right. Was that what he really wanted to say? Scrunching his nose, Gaara tried again.

"Naru-Naruto said...he said...Why do you wear those glasses all the time?" Gaara frowned. He wasn't sure that's what he wanted to say either.

Shino watched the redhead next to him with interest. Gaara's marble-like face was sporting an obviously alcohol induced tinge. Glancing around at the others, Shino noted that everyone was busy talking with each other and had more or less forgotten the more quiet members of their party. Next to him, it seemed Neji was trying to drink himself into a stupor. For now, the brunet decided to let that be. It was bound to play out into something important. Everyone was paying them little attention, except for Kiba and Naruto who kept casting glances over at Gaara and himself.

"No. We will only be regular friends. Kiba is my friend the way Naruto is your friend. Kiba is my boyfriend."

"You're weird." Gaara mumbled while leaning forward to stare at Shino's eyes. "So am I... Do you like chocolate?"

It seemed Gaara was a talkative drunk. Shino didn't mind. They were finding out things from each other and that only benefited their new friendship.

"No. Do you like chocolate?" Shino asked back. Gaara nodded, but soon realized that was a bad idea when everything started spinning.

"Does that mean you and Kiba have sex too? Naruto and I did before we got here." Gaara mumbled.

"Gaara!"

Gaara looked over to see Naruto staring at him with a slight frown marring his face and Kiba grinning madly from the redhead to the blond. Shino simply stared at the male sitting next to him, a red tinge visible beneath the glasses.

"Why are you moving so much?" Gaara grumbled as he tried to focus on Naruto.

"How much did you have to drink?" Naruto asked. Gaara shrugged, but immediately realized that was a bad idea too as he swayed.

"Maybe you should take him home..." Kiba chimed in, smirking at the redhead while nudging Naruto with an elbow. "No wonder he was having trouble walking. Naruto you scoundrel."

The blond pointedly ignored his friend while glancing at the others at the table to make sure no one else was paying attention to them.

"Shino is my friend." Gaara stated as Naruto called over the waitress finally.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba asked leaning forward, leering at the brunet.

"He likes choco-- no, not chocolate grass... Winter grass... He likes winter grass and wild melon salad."

"Is that so?" Kiba continued, flashing the redhead a toothy grin. He'd never spoken to Gaara beyond a few greetings and brief exchange of words, but he had to admit - the redhead made a cute drunk and an especially talkative one.

"It's wild grass salad and winter melon." Shino mumbled dejectedly.

"That's what I said."

"No, it isn't. You got it mixed up." The brunet replied, sinking deeper into his jacket.

"Come on, Shino. Give the guy a break." Kiba said, chuckling.

"Alright, Gaara, let's go." Naruto said, pulling the redhead to his feet. He'd already taken care of their bill with the waitress. Gaara stumbled only to be caught by Naruto.

"My fe--... my feet are being difficult... they're friends like w-we are." The redhead mumbled into Naruto's chest. Naruto sighed as he righted his boyfriend, and draped the redhead's arm over his shoulder. He really shouldn't have let Gaara drink that much but the redhead had seemed to be enjoying himself so much that Naruto had found it difficult to stop him.

"We'll be leaving now." Naruto called out over the chatter of his friends, most of them watching the drunk redhead curiously, a few of them in not much better shape.

"Aww, but it's only 2 a.m." Sakura whined.

"Yeah, but a certain someone overdid it."

"Who's that?" Gaara slurred.

"I wonder..."

With one last goodbye, Naruto left with his boyfriend in tow. The blond didn't notice the nasty look that was sent Gaara's way or the mumbled comment made by Neji. The comment was quickly followed by a scathing remark from the pink-haired girl. Shikamaru sighed as he drained his beer.

"This is going to be troublesome..." The brunet grumbled as he beckoned the waitress over for his bill.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to all those who take the time to review. You all are great! Till next time~_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Once again, this was beta-ed by the lovely Mei-chan. Her payment this time was a bag of Reese's Pieces._

**Chapter 20**

Gaara stared hard at the teenager moving around his kitchen from where he'd been seated. He knew that Naruto was aware of his unrelenting gaze on him. He swayed slightly in his seat but the redhead didn't let that prevent him from taking in the blond who was busy refilling a large glass with current silence between them didn't start upon leaving the bar. Gaara was a talkative drunk, and Naruto being the perpetual chatterbox had kept up a steady stream of conversation between them that was punctuated by often hilarious if somewhat naive insights from the redhead, even as they swayed as a result of Gaara's inhibited coordination. It wasn't until Naruto's ramble led them to the topic of his pink-haired best friend that the other male had decidedly clamped up.

It had taken Naruto a while to recognize the abrupt shift in demeanour, being used to the usual silence that greeted him when he engaged the redhead in conversation. It wasn't until they were almost home that Naruto realized the silence emanating from the redhead was more than a result of Gaara simply listening to him. The previous stream of words that were tumbling from Naruto's mouth had quickly dried up, surrounding them with the uncomfortable silence hanging around them now. Inwardly, Naruto cursed himself for his oversight. He was too tired to start another argument over the female. At the moment, the blond wanted nothing more than to get the redhead in bed so he could curl up around him and go to sleep.

Turning around, Naruto walked back to Gaara and offered him the glass once more. Silently, Gaara took it and gulped down the cool water, not once taking his eyes of his boyfriend. Even as Gaara drank, he could plainly see Naruto fidget under his stare. Somewhere it registered that he was making Naruto uncomfortable with the intensity of the stare, but at the moment it didn't matter to Gaara. Emptying the glass, the redhead handed it back to the other teenager.

"One more." Naruto said softly before turning and moving to fill the glass once more. Gaara watched silently as Naruto walked over to the sink, filled the glass with water and came back to stand in front him. Obediently, the redhead accepted the glass and emptied the contents, even though his stomach felt as though it was drowning in water. Naruto had insisted on filling him up with water to minimize the effects of the alcohol he'd consumed.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, reaching out and taking the glass from pale fingers.

"I'm fine." Gaara mumbled, still his eyes on the blond. Naruto nodded, before placing the glass on the nearby counter.

"Let's go to bed then."

The redhead's response was a slight nod before shakily rising to his feet. Taking Gaara's hand, the blond lead his companion toward the bedroom.

"I'll get you something to change into." Naruto said softly, seating Gaara on the bed. Gaara said nothing, allowing his boyfriend to lead him around as the blond saw fit. Moments later Naruto came back over with a pair of boxers in hand. He'd already shed his own clothes but kept on his underwear. Gaara said nothing as he stood and stripped. Naruto swallowed as the redhead slipped smoothly out of his clothing to stand before Naruto naked. The redhead stood, watching as Naruto's eyes ran over him. Reaching out, Gaara wordlessly took the boxers from Naruto and slipped into them, even as the blond's eyes roved over his form.  
The two males stood there staring at each other, the only light in the room coming from the nearby bedside lamp Naruto had turned on when they entered.

"Gaara...." Naruto whispered uncertainly into the space between them.

"You need sleep." Gaara said just as softly, moving onto the bed and under the covers. Sighing, Naruto followed after the redhead and lay down next to him, facing his lover.

"Gaara..." Naruto began again. Pale fingers reached up and gently wrapped themselves around a slender throat causing the blond to tense. Gaara didn't miss the reaction but kept his face impassive as he held Naruto's gaze. Slowly, Gaara's thumb began rubbing against his skin. The blond soon closed his eyes at the soothing action of the fingers, feeling his body responding to the steady ministration.

"Go to sleep." Gaara commanded softly. Naruto let himself relax further under the delicate touches of Gaara's fingers.

"Did you have fun tonight?" The blond asked sleepily. Unspoken in the the question was a silent inquiry. _Are you mad at me?_

Gaara didn't answer right away, focusing his attention on the feel of Naruto's skin under his fingers.

"...Yes, because you were there with me...like you're here with me now."

Gaara's answer made Naruto smile.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, moving even closer until their faces were a hair's width apart. Gaara's hand moved further, coming to rest at the blond's nape.

"Yeah." Gaara whispered before pulling Naruto closer to bring their lips together. The blond succumbed to the kiss, allowing it to wash away the tension that had been lingering between them. Gaara pushed forward, maneuvering his tongue in such a way that it made Naruto whimper softly. The blond soon found himself on his back as Gaara shifted to hover over him, while not breaking the kiss. The taste of the alcohol they'd both consumed mingled, giving a new flavor to their intimacy. Too soon, the redhead pulled away making his boyfriend frown.

"You need to sleep."

"...Fine." Naruto conceded while reaching up to trace the scar on Gaara's forehead. Gaara stared down at the blue eyes focused on the scar he'd carved into his skin. Naruto's touch was cool and gentle, making him shiver as the blond pressed against his skin. Moving his hand away from Gaara's forehead, Naruto pulled the redhead down on top him. Gaara allowed himself to be pulled down, positioning his head against Naruto's chest.

"Let's sleep like this." The teenager said, punctuating the statement with a yawn. Gaara didn't respond, instead preferring to listen to the sounds of Naruto's heart in his ear, and the faint sounds of the blond's breathing.

* * *

Gaara lay quiet, his arms on either side of Naruto. It wasn't long before the fingers that had been playing with his hair went still and the blond's breathing evened out and deepened, indicating he'd finally fallen asleep. Slowly, Gaara pushed himself up to stare at his sleeping boyfriend. Naruto's head was tilted to the side, and the blond's lips were parted slightly. The bed side lamp was still on, casting a dim glow in the room, and this close, Gaara could make out long, pale eyelashes. Reaching out, Gaara lightly traced the scars on Naruto's redhead stayed like that for a few moments, observing Naruto as he slept peacefully, brushing his fingers against soft skin. His head was feeling fuzzy, and all the fluids he'd consumed was beginning to make itself known. Still, Gaara stayed put, simply watching his lover.

Naruto was so incredibly warm pressed against him like this, and the redhead was loathe to leave. Even now there was so much running through his mind. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the confusion he always felt. Either way, the teenager's mind was a jumbled mess. Even through all this, there was one thing he was sure of - Naruto confused him to no end. Leaning closer, Gaara touched his lips against the blond's in a light caress before lowering his head, pressing his forehead against the other's. Naruto's breath ghosted across his face, and slowly Gaara closed his eyes.

"Naruto... Why can't I understand?"_  
_

_Why don't I understand? I try so hard to. Why do I feel this way? Why is it that every time I look at you my heart speeds up? Why is it that the very sight of your eyes makes it so difficult for me to breathe?_

_Why is it only you that makes me feel this way? From the first day I saw you, till even now... you confuse me so much. Why? Why do I want you so much? Why do I feel as though my existence is fading every time you leave me? What's wrong with me? Why do you make me feel so many things I don't understand? Why does my scar no longer hurt when you're around?_

Lifting his head slowly, Gaara let his eyes roam over the face of the slumbering male.

"Tell me....what should I do?"

_What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to deal with this? How am I supposed to tell you that the thought of that girl being with you makes me want to rip her heart out?... Kakashi made me promise... but how am I supposed to do that when the thought of losing you makes me feel like I'm about to go insane?_

Gradually, the redhead's eyes narrowed as fingers came up to bury in the blond strands.

"I'll never let anyone take you from me...I can't let anyone take you from me."

Gaara woke to the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed, tapping his cellphone against his chin. A slight frown marred the blond's features as he sat quietly. Gaara stayed silent, observing the other male. Naruto was still in his underwear and the bedside lamp was still on from the night before. When Naruto made no effort to turn around and look at him, Gaara called his name.

"Naruto."

The sound made the blond jump and look towards his companion. Instantly the teenager's face erupted into a smile, the previous frown disappearing.

"You're awake." Naruto said softly as he moved closer to Gaara.

Gaara didn't answer as he watched Naruto crawl across the bed toward him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Gaara mumbled in response, sitting up to bring his eyes level with Naruto's. Naruto maintained the smile as he made himself comfortable. Reaching out, he gently brushed aside a few strands of hair that were hiding the scar on Gaara's forehead before running his finger over it. The redhead sighed softly, tilting his head into the touch. Naruto had developed a strange fascination with his scar, yet another thing that confused him. To Gaara it was strange - the gentle touches, the brush of soft lips - yet he never stopped him. On a few occasions he'd even found himself seeking out the attention, tilting his head forward slightly.

"I was worried you'd have a hangover." The blond said, tugging playfully on a few crimson strands before climbing off the bed.

"Iruka called earlier, he wants us to come over. I think not having Kakashi around is really getting to him this time. What do you think?"

"...That's fine." Gaara answered, pulling the sheets aside and resting his feet on the floor. He actually liked the older man.

"Okay, I'll call him back now and let him know. I told him it all depended on whether or not you had a hangover." The blond continued absently, flipping his phone open.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Who were you talking to earlier?"

Naruto paused in his dialing to look over at his boyfriend.

"What?"

Gaara stared at the other male for a moment.

"You were frowning. Why?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment before closing his phone and moving to sit next to Gaara.

"Oh it's nothing big really." Naruto said lightly, dropping down next to his boyfriend. Gaara didn't respond but his eyes said it was obvious he didn't believe the blond.

"...Kiba called."

"Kiba?"

"Yeah, you know, the brunet who was sitting next to me. He's-"

"He is Shino's boyfriend..." Gaara interrupted turning his body to face Naruto.

"Uh...yeah. Well, he called... Apparently after we left, Neji and Sakura... had an argument."

Naruto watched Gaara from the corner of his eyes, not missing how the redhead immediately tensed at the sound of the girl's name. That reaction alone was enough to let him know that if he told his boyfriend everything Kiba had said, Gaara was most definitely not going to be happy. It was really beginning to irritate him, the way Gaara reacted to Sakura and everything related to the girl. As far as Naruto saw things, there was absolutely no reason for Gaara to be jealous, despite what Neji had said.

"What was the argument about?"

Gaara's question pulled the blond out of his thoughts.

"Nothing really, they just had a little too much to drink and Neji said something Sakura didn't like." Naruto answered, flipping his phone open once more while hoping the air of disinterest he was portraying would make Gaara drop it.

"What did he say?" The redhead pressed.

"Mmmm...something about her and Lee." Naruto mumbled, guilt eating at his insides.

Gaara cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Her and Lee?...." The suspicion in the redhead's voice was obvious.

"Yeah, Neji and Lee has been best friends since forever so Neji tends to be overprotective of Lee. His heart's in the right place but sometimes Neji can go a bit overboard. The alcohol probably lead to it getting as out of hand as it did. No big deal. They'll be back to normal next time we see them."

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto pressing buttons on his phone. The blond wasn't meeting his eyes and it was annoying him, not to mention making him feel as though Naruto was being less than truthful, trying way too hard to make the situation seem not as important.

"So then why were you frowning?"

Naruto paused in his fiddling to look over at the other boy.

"I really don't like it when my friends argue."

The two sat staring at each other, Naruto almost daring Gaara to call him on his lie. Technically, it wasn't a lie. Naruto truly did hate it when his friends argued. He was well known as the peacemaker, the one that could resolve just about any dispute. So while what he said wasn't the whole truth, it certainly wasn't a lie. Gaara said nothing, letting his gaze linger a little longer before rising to his feet and heading to the bathroom. Naruto felt guilt gnaw at him as he watched the redhead enter the bathroom. Heaving a sigh, he flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

There was no way he could possibly tell Gaara what Kiba had told him. It hadn't been a simple argument. It had been the explosion waiting to happen between the two, judging from what Kiba had said. Sakura had accused Neji of being in love with Lee in front of everyone, going as far as stating that Neji would probably be happy if Lee was to fuck him right then and there. However, it was the girl's response to the accusation Neji had made about her feelings towards Naruto and her using Lee. Naruto still was trying to wrap his mind around what Kiba had told him; even Kiba hadn't been sure how the whole fight even started.

It was ridiculous. What the hell even gave Neji that idea in the first place? Sakura couldn't possibly be in love with Naruto. She'd never felt anything for him beyond sisterly affection. Sure they'd grown closer over the years, but she'd never shown any signs that she harbored any amorous feelings for the blond. And to only be with Lee because Naruto didn't want her!? Naruto had to admit, he was really pissed off at Neji. What was even worse was that Lee had been right there the whole time! Who the hell says something like that in front their best friend? What on earth had Neji been thinking? The thought of it all was giving him a headache. This was a mess that wasn't going to go away any time soon. He just knew it. Kiba adding his two cents hadn't helped either; apparently, the brunet agreed with Neji. Naruto had ended the conversation before he could say something to Kiba that he'd regret.

"Naruto."

The blond broke from his musings to stare at the redhead standing in the bathroom doorway. The skeptical look of earlier was gone, replaced with the usual blank expression, except--

"Take a shower with me."

Gaara's voice was soft, and almost sheepish.

Naruto stared back for a moment, observing the redhead, the way his hand was pressed against the wall, the slender frame that was no where near as thin as it was when they first met. A few strands of hair were damp and sticking to the side of his head, making Naruto guess the redhead had just finished brushing his teeth.

Gaara fidgeted waiting for the blond's response. He'd never been the one to make a request like this before, but for some reason he suddenly felt an incessant need to have all of Naruto's attention focused on him, and only him.

"Okay." Naruto suddenly said, grinning. "Let me just call Iruka."

With a nod, the redhead turned and headed back into the bathroom. For the moment, all thoughts of the fight faded from Naruto's mind, as the prospect of being naked and wet with Gaara filled his head, even as he pressed the speed dial button of his dark-haired guardian.

Gaara didn't immediately turn around at the sound of Naruto entering the shower behind him. Instead he remained under the hot spray, his hands braced against the wall, allowing the water to fall soothingly over him. Hands easily snaked their way around his torso as Naruto leaned his body against Gaara's back. Gently, the blond brought his head to rest against Gaara's shoulders. The two males stood like that, basking in the hot water and steam that swirled around them in the bathroom. Soft lips being pressed against his shoulder finally made Gaara push off the wall and turn in Naruto's arms. Pushing forward, Gaara pressed his lips against Naruto's in a sequence of barely there kisses before finally claiming the blond's lips. As Gaara's hands came up to wrap around the blond's neck, Naruto's hand glided along wet skin to circle the slender waist of the other male. Naruto tightened the embrace as he relished the contact between them.

When Gaara finally pulled away, the blond was reluctant to let go, surging forward to once more capture Gaara's lips with his own. Moving his hands, he clasped the sides of Gaara's head, effectively trapping the redhead. Gaara responded eagerly, allowing Naruto's tongue to explore as much as it wanted. A push from Naruto found Gaara up against the wall, their tongues still tangled, even as Naruto's hands moved down to slide across Gaara's chest. Gaara moaned softly as Naruto continued to plunder his mouth, not letting up. Naruto moved closer until he was flush against the other male. He had no intention of letting up until he was sure he'd kissed the redhead senseless.

Finally leaning away from his lover, Naruto grinned at the swollen red lips. Gaara stared back quietly, his own eyes focused on the satisfied grin of the other. Leaning forward once more, Naruto planted a delicate kiss on the swollen lips before pulling back to meet Gaara's eyes.

"I don't like it when you frown." Gaara said suddenly, but loud enough to be heard over the sound of water hitting the tiles around them. Naruto's smile slid of his face, being replaced by a puzzled look. Reaching out, Gaara traced the blond's lips with his thumb.

"You should never stop smiling. A frown doesn't belong on your face. That look from earlier. It doesn't belong on you." Gaara said again, trying his best to make Naruto understand.

"Gaara..."

"When I saw you looking like that... it made me feel... I don't like it."

Gaara was doing it again. The redhead was saying words to him, words that came out of nowhere, words that were making him fall all over again. It made Naruto's heart ache at the sincerity in the voice, the determination in the eyes staring back at him. The guilt he felt from earlier came back full force. It hadn't even occurred to him at the time that Gaara might even be worrying about him.

"Gaara... I'm sorry." Naruto whispered before pulling his lover into a tight embrace, burying his face against the other's neck. "I was just concerned; that's all. There's nothing to worry about... Besides, just seeing you is enough to make that look go away."

Gaara didn't reply, instead letting Naruto hold him as he pondered the blond's words. He wasn't quite sure he got what Naruto was trying to say; something else lingered behind the blond's words that Gaara wasn't sure he grasped. It didn't matter though. If seeing him meant Naruto would keep smiling, he'd make sure he was always there.

"We better hurry up before the water starts getting cold." Naruto finally said, breaking the embrace and tugging Gaara back under the hot spray.

"Dibs on washing your hair." The blond said, grinning, trying to change the somber mood that had fallen over them.

The redhead's response was to simply nod.

Gaara watched as his answer made Naruto chuckle and made blue eyes shine with excitement. The redhead had no idea what was so great about washing his hair, but if Naruto wanted to do it, then he wasn't going to stop him. Turning around, Gaara waited patiently. Soon after Naruto's hands were on him, massaging shampoo through his hair. Gaara would never admit it, but he loved when Naruto did this. Having the blond's fingers move against his scalp and through the crimson strands. Closing his eyes, Gaara lost himself in the sensations brought about by Naruto's actions. Ever so often, he felt himself shiver as a particular touch ignited nerve endings. Naruto took longer than he needed to, but Gaara didn't care.

The blond always insisted on doing this whenever they took baths or showers together for precisely this reason. He enjoyed the way Gaara responded under his fingers, the tremors that ran through the redhead's body if he moved his fingers just so, and the soft sounds of pleasure the redhead unconsciously made. Even after he'd rinsed the shampoo, Naruto kept up the motions of his fingers. So lost in the enjoyment of the attention Naruto was lavishing on him, Gaara didn't even realize the blond had moved until he was once more flush against the redhead. The hands in his hair were replaced by lips against his neck as Naruto's hardness pressed against him from behind, and once again the redhead found himself being lost in Naruto's actions as the blond proceeded to mark him.

* * *

"Well, that was no where near as good as I thought it would be. I can't believe I listened to Genma and rented it" Iruka groused, sitting up and stretching.

"I... liked it." Gaara mumbled softly, sitting up as well.

Iruka smirked at the redhead, noting the faint red tinge adorning the pale face. He had a fleeting suspicion that Gaara liked it so much because the main character was very much like Naruto. Gaara simply looked away, his blush darkening a little as he focused his gaze on the sleeping male next to him. At some point during the movie, Naruto had fallen asleep, curling against Gaara's side. He was sleeping so soundly that he hadn't even realized Gaara moved. Iruka silently observed Gaara's face as the younger male continued to stare down at his boyfriend.

"Gaara, why don't you help me with the dishes while sleeping beauty over there is enjoying himself?" Iruka asked, rising to his feet. "You can cover him with this before joining me in the kitchen." The brunet continued, pulling a throw of the nearby sofa and handing it to Gaara.

After dinner the three males had decided to watch a movie, one Genma suggested when they met him on their trip to the movie rental. Even though Iruka invited them over, they'd managed to cajole Naruto into cooking. After eating, the three males had stretched out on the living room floor to watch the movie. At that point, Gaara had become comfortable enough not to mind that Iruka had plunked down next to him, close enough that with every slight movement, his arm would brush against Gaara's.

With a nod, the redhead stood up and accepted the throw. Carefully, he covered Naruto, ensuring the other boy would not immediately miss Gaara's warmth.

They'd spent most of the day together. After visiting a restaurant that served an impeccable brunch, the two teenagers had been persuaded into helping Iruka run some errands, which included a trip to the defense department building to pick up some documents the brunet needed. Iruka was nothing like Kakashi, but reminded Gaara a lot of Naruto. He was warm and inviting. Before Gaara realized what happened, he'd found himself enjoying the physical contact between them, the pats on the back, the hand resting on his shoulder when the man wanted his attention, even the ruffling of his hair when Gaara stubbornly demanded that they absolutely needed to visit a chocolatier they passed on their way to the defense building. It was nothing like Naruto's touches, but they'd been nice all the same. It had been a wonderful feeling having someone other than Naruto interact with him like that; treat him like a normal human being, someone who's worthy of that kind of touch. Iruka even went as far as soliciting Gaara's opinions on purchases he needed to make. Needless to say, Gaara was now in awe of the older male. The usual discomfort the redhead often felt around people simply had not registered with this man. Gaara now felt like he finally understood why Naruto adored this man.

"How about I wash and you rinse?" Iruka asked, interrupting the young man's thoughts as Gaara entered the kitchen. The redhead nodded quietly in acquiescence, moving over to the sink.

The two males worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Gaara efficiently accepting the dishes Iruka passed him.

"I never properly thanked you before, you know, for making Naruto this happy again." Iruka said while picking up a plate.

Gaara paused in his rinsing to turn and stare at the man standing next to him.

"Thank me?..."

"Yes, thank you." Iruka responded, flashing the redhead a smile, before passing on the plate to him. Gaara didn't answer, instead only staring back.

"Let me guess, you were expecting me to threaten you to not hurt Naruto or else..." Iruka said, chuckling when Gaara looked away guilty.

"There's no point in that. It never works. I don't even know why parents insist on doing it. Rather I want to let you know I'm grateful. I haven't seen Naruto this happy in a while."

"Kakashi... said that too." The redhead mumbled, more to himself than to the other male. Iruka heard it nonetheless.

"Oh, when did Kakashi tell you that?"

"A few days ago. He paid me a visit."

Iruka nodded, hiding his surprise well; even as he noticed the minute frown that appeared on the redhead's face. It seemed Kakashi hadn't left a very positive impression. He'd need to talk to the silver-haired male about that.

"So what else did Kakashi tell you?" Iruka asked nonchalantly. Gaara hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was okay to divulge the conversation to the other man.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. Either way, I'll pry it out of him when he gets back... Instead, just listen to me talk."

Iruka's words caught the teenager off guard, and once again, Gaara was pausing in his actions to stare at the other male.

"If you keep that up, we're never going to finish." The brunet grumbled, holding out a glass.

"Sorry." Gaara mumbled.

"We're almost done, anyway, but I want you to listen to what I have to say." Iruka said, smiling. Gaara simply nodded in response, not stopping in his rinsing.

"I know about you and your past. Kakashi told me everything. Don't worry, I'm not trying to threaten you about harming Naruto or anything like that. Wait, I already said that. Never mind. Knowing Kakashi the way I do, I'm sure he already got that covered." The older male pressed forward, noting the way Gaara had automatically tensed, but then relaxed slightly at his words.

"There's a reason Kakashi acts the way he does. A very good one. Naruto's father was actually Kakashi's mentor after he graduated from KSA. They were quite close. I didn't know Kakashi back then, but I heard that man was like a father to Kakashi. I don't think Kakashi ever really got over his loss. Naruto is all he has left of him. I think part of him feels obligated to protect Naruto since his mentor isn't here to protect his son. Of course that's not the only reason. My point is, Naruto was never simply one of Kakashi's students.

Gaara stayed silent, staring down at his hands while listening to the man next to him.

"Has Naruto ever mentioned Sasuke to you?"

There was that name again.

"Yes."

"How much has he told you about him?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Sasuke gave him that scar..."

Iruka nodded, handing Gaara the last plate.

"Kakashi mentioned that Sasuke tried to kill him."

"Unfortunately, that's true." The older male continued, seemingly unfazed by the morbid content of the conversation. "Gaara, Naruto cares about you more than you realize. Ask him about Sasuke."

"What?"

"You heard me. Ask him about Sasuke. Don't you want to know? Sasuke didn't just break Naruto's heart. As a matter of fact, I want you to ask him sometime soon." Iruka insisted.

"Why?"

"Gaara, some things are best left hidden. Some things, it's best your partner never finds out. It only causes unnecessary heartache. Other things, though... There are some things in our past that not sharing with the other person can only hinder our intimacy, our trust. Eventually you're going to have to tell Naruto about your past. You can't keep something like that hidden forever. For now though, if you really want to figure out Kakashi's behavior, it's probably best to find out about Sasuke. More than that, I want you to _really_ understand."

Gaara didn't say anything for a while, instead focusing on rinsing the last dish and placing it in the dish rack. The teenager's movements were slow as he mulled over Iruka's words. What did the brunet want him to understand? He wasn't sure why, but his instincts told him it would be in his best interest not to ask.

"Kakashi wants me to go see a therapist every week." The redhead suddenly said. Iruka turned to look at him. Gaara was avoiding meeting his gaze.

"Is that all?"

"...Yes." The younger male answered, looking at Iruka, slightly confused.

"One day, you'll come to realize, he could have forced you to do something much worse. Either way, I think that's best. Let's face it, Gaara, you come with a lot of baggage. I'll be blunt. You haven't dealt with your past and you need to. If you want what you have with Naruto to work, that is. I'll assume he referred you to Yamato."

Gaara nodded dumbly as he gazed at the dish towel being handed to him.

"He's so predictable sometimes..." Iruka said, sounding slightly exasperated. "So are you going to go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Iruka outright laughed at that, causing Gaara to go slightly crimson. The brunet contemplated assuaging Gaara's obvious intimidation, but then decided against it. It was probably best for the redhead to be a little intimidated by at least one of them.

Shrugging, he ignored the question. Walking over to the other, Iruka gently placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders.

"I'd suggest you take advantage of this opportunity. Give this a chance. Maybe this will help you realize how much you deserve."

Gaara remained silent, staring at the front of Iruka's shirt. This man was confusing him. Removing his hands, Iruka ruffled Gaara's hair.

"Just go talk to Naruto. Don't worry too much about the other things I've said. Well, except the part about taking advantage of the opportunity with Yamato. Kakashi's paying for it, after all, or at least I'll make sure he pays."

"Okay." Gaara whispered weakly, drying his hands and handing the towel back to Iruka.

"Let's go back and check on Sleeping Beauty."

By the time Iruka and Gaara emerged from the kitchen, Naruto was gone from the floor. Iruka suggested checking in the blond's bedroom, before answering the phone that interrupted the room's quiet with a shrill ring. Taking the older male's advice, Gaara headed in the direction of Naruto's room. When he got there, the door was closed and the blond's voice could be heard. The redhead had no intention of remaining in the hallway until he heard Naruto mention the name of his pink-haired friend. Pausing with his hand on the door knob, Gaara debated whether he should enter or listen. His curiosity won out and the redhead remained in the hallway listening intently.

Naruto frowned at the phone as he allowed his friend to ramble on the other side. The girl had called him upset because of a fight she'd had with Lee over Neji's words. In Naruto's opinion, Sakura was mostly to blame for the fight, and the blond was doing his best to gently explain this to the upset girl. Asking Lee to choose between his girlfriend and his best friend probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Naruto could only imagine how Lee was feeling.

"Sakura...just give him some time to calm down." The blond suggested. Really, with his limited experience, he probably wasn't the best person to be giving relationship advice to someone anyway.

"...I agree with you. What Neji said was wrong and out of place. I mean come on, our relationship is purely platonic and I know how much you care about Lee...Sakura?" Naruto queried when complete silence greeted him on the other end of the phone. Naruto sighed when the girl responded.

"Look, I know this is frustrating. You have a right to be angry, but don't you think asking Lee to choose between you guys is a bit extreme? Just give him a chance to sort this out with Neji..."

Gaara felt his annoyance rise the longer he stood in the hallway listening to his boyfriend talking on the phone.

"I understand that. I'd probably be upset too. He had no right saying that... but don't you think you were a bit out of place calling him out like that? Even if he is gay- I'm not saying that!...Sakura, I'll never take sides...Look, you're upset right now-"

Before he realized what he was doing, the redhead had yanked the door open and stepped into the bedroom, calling Naruto's name louder than was necessary.

"Gaara!" Naruto responded, startled at the sudden intrusion. The redhead's eyes narrowed at the suddenly guilty expression on Naruto's face.

"Yeah, he just walked in... Sorry about that... Yeah, we're at Iruka's... Well... No... I'm sorry... Just take some time to calm down before you call him..."  
Gaara stood quietly, watching the conversation taking place, even as Naruto's face contorted in almost exasperation. Ever so often, the blond sitting on the bed cast him a weak smile and look of apology.

"Alright, I'll call you later... Okay.... Everything will be okay, Sakura... Alright... Don't call him while you're mad; you'll just make things worse. You know you have a temper.. Bye."

Shutting his phone off, Naruto turned his full attention to his lover. Despite Gaara's blank stare, he could still see the irritation reflected by the redhead's eyes and posture.

"Sakura had a fight with Lee." The blond blurted out. Silently, Gaara unfolded his arms and walked over to the other male.

"What about?" The redhead asked softly, moving to sit next to Naruto, ensuring he was close enough for there to be physical contact. He already knew what the argument was about, but wanted to see if Naruto would be willing to tell him.

"She... asked him to choose between her and Neji because of the argument they had..."

Gaara's gaze softened and his posture relaxed at Naruto's words. The slight change in the redhead went unnoticed by the blond who was staring down at the phone in his hand. Reaching out, Gaara gently pried the phone from Naruto's hands and tossed it onto the bed. Naruto watched the pale fingers before looking up to meet Gaara's eyes.

"You were giving her advice?"

"I tried to at least." Naruto mumbled. "This is turning out to be a bigger deal than I thought it was."

Gaara once more was silent as he watched the other teenager fall back onto the bed. The redhead followed, stretching out next to the blond on his side, propping himself up with one arm to have a better look at Naruto. Their eyes met once more, and Naruto couldn't help but smile at his lover. The pair stayed like that for a few moments, taking in each others' features. As Gaara stared down at the other male, the conversation he had with Iruka came back to mind.

"I have no idea what's going on with Neji. This is really out of character for him. I'm thinking about talking to him. Although, I probably shouldn't get involved..." Naruto refrained from saying he already was to some extent.

"You care so much about them." Gaara said softly, bringing a hand up to brush against the blond's scars.

"They're my friends. They're all important to me in some way." Naruto responded softly, tilting his head into Gaara's touch. It never ceased to amaze him when Naruto sought out his touch like that.

"...Is Sasuke still important to you?"

The question was whispered, but Naruto winced at the name. The redhead immediately regretted the question at the look of pain that briefly crossed the blond's features. Pushing away Gaara's hand, Naruto sat up once more. From his position half lying next to the blond, Gaara couldn't see the blond's features. However, by the tense slouching of Naruto's shoulders, he could guess what expression Naruto would be displaying. He'd seen it once before.

"Sasuke...I told you about him once didn't I... I don't think he'll ever stop being precious to me." If Naruto was surprised at the sudden mention of his once best, he didn't show it.

The wistful way the words were gently uttered made Gaara's insides clench as a familiar feeling began burning through him. It was the same feeling he got whenever Naruto mentioned Sakura. However, this was different. The way Naruto said the other male's name, the almost reverence... Gaara had to find out what kind of relationship they had.

"Who was he? What was he to you?" The redhead inquired, sitting up next to Naruto but keeping his body turned toward the blond. Naruto hesitated, and for a moment Gaara thought the blond would ignore his question.

"We went to KSA together. I never told you, but I'm still a registered employee of the defense department here. I'm on reserve, though; so unless something serious happens, I won't be called in. Most of the others are like that as well."

Gaara didn't respond, but he'd had that suspicion for a while. Each of the great cities had a special academy that often trained the students for some position in their defense. Now that there was widespread peace though, many of those academies were simply becoming like regular schools.

"I met Sasuke there. We were in the same class and when we graduated we were put on the same team. We used to fight so much. We practically hated each other's guts..." Naruto chuckled softly, a small smile appearing at the memories. "When Kakashi became our mentor, we'd drive him crazy. I think sometimes he got so tired of us, that he'd simply sit back and let us fight it out. The truth is, though... I never hated him. I never hated Sasuke. Even when we were back at the academy and he'd make fun of me and call me names, I never hated him. Part of me actually wanted to be like him. He got so much attention, everybody loved him, the girls adored him. Sakura had the biggest crush on him, so did Ino... I used to wish I could be him."

Gaara sat quietly, watching the blond's behavior as he spoke, the way he twiddled his thumbs, the slight shifts in posture. Most of all, Gaara focused on Naruto's face, it was impossible for the blond to hide his feelings.

"Honestly, I just wanted him to notice me.... More than anyone else, I wanted him to acknowledge _me_... I think...I think I might had been even a little obsessed with him. Eventually my efforts paid off. After Iruka, he was the first person to really see me, see me for who I was and what I could do. He became my first real friend. Despite the fights and the name calling, despite all that, we were friends. He was my first real bond, not counting Iruka, of course."

"He wasn't just your friend." Gaara suddenly cut in, his brows furrowed slightly. Naruto looked to the side to meet the steady gaze of the redhead. Gaara was staring back at him, his face schooled into a blank mask. Sometimes Naruto forgot how perceptive the other male could be.

"The way you talk about him, he wasn't just a friend." Gaara stated. Naruto sighed as he looked away and stared down at the floor.

"You're right. He wasn't just a friend. He was a lot more than that to me. When he left - even after what he did to me the first time - I couldn't let go. I spent so much time looking for him and chasing after him. Even when I found him the second time, even after what he said and did, I still clung to my hope that he'd come back to Konoha. I was so foolish..."

"Naruto, you said he gave you that scar..." Gaara's voice was low but he had to know. Even as he spoke he could see the effect of prying on Naruto. "How?"

Naruto closed his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands together in his lap. Those were some of his most painful memories.

"When we were twelve...Sasuke decided he wanted to leave to go hunt down his brother for revenge. His brother had slaughtered their family and then left, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke was bent on finding his brother and killing him. The day I got this..." Reaching up, the blond rubbed the scar under his shirt. "The day I got this I tried to stop him. Kakashi was his legal guardian of sorts. I had my suspicions for a while that he was going to run away. It was an afternoon, I had a hunch so I went to where they lived. When I got there, Sasuke was about to leave."

Taking a deep breath, the blond continued.

"I was so angry. God, I'd never been so angry in my life. The one person that I cared for more than anyone else, and he was going to leave without even telling me, to go God knows where, to do God knows what. I was so mad. We ended up arguing which eventually lead to us fighting. We completely wrecked Kakashi's kitchen. I was determined to keep him from going, even if I had to break every bone in his body. At that time having him stay in Konoha, bloody and broken, was way better than having him leave. I couldn't go back, I couldn't let him leave me, because to me that meant going back to the way things were when no one noticed me...when no one cared. Nobody had ever seen me as an equal. I don't think he really understood. I think I valued our bond way more than he did. I understood that eventually, he made sure of that, but that time...I fought with everything I had to keep him in Konoha. I was terrified of being alone again. I couldn't lose him. I was so naive back then."

Naruto's eyes were open and he was staring at the floor with a far off look. The blond was rambling, lost in his memories and his own thoughts, even as he spoke.

"For my efforts, I got a knife through the fucking chest and he left me anyway. The bastard left me on the floor there bleeding to death while he ran."

Gaara didn't know what to say at that. The redhead stared silently at the blond, unsure of what to do, as different emotions ran through him, confusing his mind even as Naruto told him what he wanted to know. Gingerly, Gaara moved closer to the other male. Naruto didn't acknowledge the movement.

"Kakashi was the one to find me, or at least that's what they told me. Between you and me, I think he still feels some kind of guilt over what happened, like it's his fault for Sasuke leaving and doing that to me. Despite all that, I still went after him. Every chance I got, I'd look for him or try to find information. I even made a promise to Sakura that I'd bring Sasuke back... I couldn't even keep it." Naruto trailed off, his voice shaking slightly. Gaara wondered if the blond was going to cry.

"Naruto...-"

"We found him once, you know? It was on an assignment we had when we were still trainees. Sai had joined our team by then. We ran into him purely by accident. He tried it again. If it wasn't for Sai, he probably would have succeeded in putting me in the hospital again and I would have stood there and let him because I stubbornly refused to believe that he would willingly harm me again. He didn't even bother listening to what I had to say. That hurt even more... the look in his eyes when he saw me. They were so cold. I'd built up so much hope. I'd convinced myself that when I found him, I would convince him and he'd come back with me, and everything would be like it was before. We'd be rivals again, we'd yell at each other and fight and call each other names, and I'd force him to buy me ramen, and we'd stay up late watching movies, and I'd make fun of him for being so pretty, and he'd tell me I was an idiot and would be shorter than my girlfriend and-" The blond stopped suddenly, making Gaara think, Naruto had finally realized what he was saying.

The silence between them stretched out. Naruto was yet to look at Gaara whose eyes were fixated on the blond. Gaara allowed the blond some minutes of silence. Still, there was something he had to know. The way Naruto talked, the sound of his voice, the emotions behind his words, Gaara had to know.

"Naruto... Was he-- was he special to you... Was he what I am to you now?"

Gaara watched Naruto stiffen, but the blond still didn't look up. The redhead's eyes narrowed as the burn in his chest grew in intensity. When the silence prolonged and Naruto made no move to respond, the redhead thought his question was going to go unanswered.

"Sasuke... Sasuke was so many things to me. Now I wonder what my true feelings were towards him... Did I love him? I did. We were only twelve when he left. I loved him as a brother for sure... I think-I think by the time he left, that was beginning to change into something else. Maybe if he'd stayed, we would have been--"

"He would have been what I am now."

Finally, Naruto looked up to stare back the redhead looking at him so intently. What Gaara was saying was something he'd never admitted to himself or anyone else, but he knew Gaara was right. Sighing, Naruto turned so he could face his lover.

"If he stayed, he would have been with you, like I am, or at least you would have wanted him to." Gaara said again. Now it was clear the thought wasn't going over well with the normally stoic male. Naruto could see it; it was clear in Gaara's eyes. Reaching out, Naruto gently brushed aside the strands of hair that covered Gaara's scar. Slowly, he traced it with his fingers.

Gaara's skin was warm.

"Maybe... I can't really be sure now. I cared for him, he was one of my most precious people. Despite everything, I still don't hate him. But my feelings have changed. You can't have someone do those things to you and forever feel the same toward them... This scar...you once told me you gave it to yourself. You said the pain of it was nothing compared to what you were already feeling."

Naruto's voice was low between them, but Gaara's eyes had sharpened at the turn of subject matter. The blond averted his eyes to focus on his fingers as they continuously ran along the scar on Gaara's forehead.

"I hope one day, you'll tell me why you carved 'love' into your skin so deep that it will never fade. I won't ask you. I want you to tell me on your own. I'm sure it has a meaning for you. I'd like to know eventually. But to me - this scar, this symbol... To me this simple word represents everything that I feel for you... Every time I see you.... Every time I think about you..." Stopping the movement of his fingers, Naruto lowered his gaze once more to meet that of the other male.

"I love you, Gaara."

Naruto could feel his heart pounding in his chest at his confession. He wasn't sure what he was expecting Gaara to say or do, and the redhead's reaction was beginning to make him uneasy. Teal eyes had widened in shock as Gaara stared back at him. The redhead's lips were slightly parted and his body was rigid.

The redhead's mind and body had come to a screeching halt at Naruto's words. Only one other person had ever said something like that to him, and that one person had tried to kill him. Naruto's words had effectively launched the young man's mind into turmoil, parts of him warring. His defenses were screaming, telling him this could never be true, no one could possibly love him. Yet all the things Naruto had done for him, the way the blond acted toward him, the part of him that yearned for human contact, affection, and care, the part that desperately desired this one thing for so long... Here was someone offering to him the one thing he'd always craved. The need every human has, that he'd thought was buried a long time ago, came rearing back at Naruto's words. Did Naruto even understand what those three words meant to Gaara? Did he understand what he was saying, what he was offering to someone as starved of affection as Gaara?

Gaara was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't register Naruto's movements until lips were pressed gently against his. The kiss was soft, delicate and tentative, and so brief that Gaara wondered if it really happened. Naruto's hand had slipped down to caress the redhead's cheek, while the other had gently wrapped around the hand Gaara had resting on the bed.

"Just tell me you understand what I'm saying to you, and that will be enough." Naruto whispered into the barely there space between them. Gaara met the brilliant blue gaze of his lover.

"I can't... How can I understand when I've never been loved before?" The words were past his lips before he registered he'd said them.

Never before had Naruto seen Gaara's eyes look so vulnerable, so clueless, so defenseless. How was it possible for someone to never be loved? Once Naruto knew the pain of that. Before Iruka came along, before Sasuke, before Kakashi, before so many people came into his life. He knew what it felt like. How could someone live with that pain for so long??

"Then I'll have to show you what it's like. I'll show you so you'll understand." With that whispered promise the blond brought their lips together once more, determined to show the redhead what it was like to be loved by Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading and all the wonderful reviews I keep getting. Till next time!_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thank you to my wonderful readers, especially those that took the time to contact me about updating :). Also, thanks to my darling beta Mei Mei. She received a slice of Red Velvet cake for her efforts. _

**Chapter 21**

The soft knock on the door made Naruto pull away reluctantly. Gaara stared back dazedly at the other male. If someone was to ask him what was going through his mind, the answer would be absolutely nothing. His mind was blank. Naruto's words and following actions had officially shut down all higher level, cognitive functions.

"Stay right there."

The words made Gaara blink as the neurons finally started firing again. Honestly, where would he go? It took Iruka one look at Gaara sitting quietly on the bed, staring absently at the seat Naruto had vacated, before asking if the boys were okay and if they were going to stay the night. Turning to look over his shoulder at the subdued redhead, Naruto made up his mind.

The trip back to the shared apartment was quiet. Neither said a word but Naruto stayed close, Gaara's hand held tightly in his. When Naruto had asked if he was ready to leave, he'd shook his head dumbly. He'd gone through the motions of bidding Iruka a good night without even realizing he'd done it. The surrealism of the entire situation hadn't lifted to allow him to resume reality yet. Naruto was beginning to wonder if he'd made a mistake in confessing his true feelings to the redhead. Yet, he knew he couldn't keep them hidden any longer. They were becoming too strong.

Gaara followed Naruto into the elevator, staring at their joined hands. His hand was numb from the grip Naruto had on it. The moment the door was closed, the redhead found himself being pushed against the wall and his lips covered by Naruto's. A hand was buried in his hair as a tongue invaded his mouth. Still Naruto didn't separate their joined hands. Once again, Gaara allowed himself to be kissed, responding yet allowing Naruto to take control. When the elevator stopped and the doors dinged open, Naruto finally pulled away, returning once more for a quick brush of lips before pulling Gaara after him. It seemed as though he had been doing that a lot since yesterday.

When they entered the apartment, Naruto paused only long enough to close the front door and allow them time to remove their shoes.

"...This... would be easier if you let my hand go."

The words spoken made the blond stop in his struggling to look at Gaara also struggling to remove his shoes with one hand. Naruto smiled softly at the comical sight before relinquishing his hold. The moment both their shoes were off though, his grip was back, and Gaara found himself being tugged towards the bedroom by a softly smiling Naruto.

The simple words spoken by the redhead had done a lot to alleviate the nervousness Naruto was feeling. The redhead's silence and lack of response had begun to worry him. Gaara's words still echoed through his mind.

_"I can't... How can I understand when I've never been loved before?_"

The gravity of those words weighed down on Naruto. Determinedly, the blond turned to face his lover once they were in the bedroom.

Gaara watched as Naruto released his hand and approached him, not stopping until they were close enough for their chests to touch with each breath. Only then the redhead realized how loudly his heart was beating and how slick his palms were. His scar was aching dully and all he could do was stare at Naruto. He was scared. That was all there was to it. He was trying his best not to panic; the uncertainty of everything pressing in on him.

Despite the empty look on the redhead's face, Naruto could see the other male's inner turmoil. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He didn't know. Inwardly, he cursed himself for dumping this on Gaara, when it was clear the redhead wasn't ready. It didn't matter now, though. It was something Gaara was going to have to deal with. Naruto was determined and he never went back on his words.

"Gaara."

At his name, the redhead lifted his eyes from where he'd been staring at the front of Naruto's shirt, to meet those of the blond.

"I'm going to make love to you."

Gaara's eyes widened at the statement whispered in all seriousness. Naruto watched as Gaara's features morphed into confusion, before pulling the redhead to him and bringing their lips together. The contact was searing, and Gaara's eyes remained wide for a moment as Naruto kissed him. The lack of response didn't perturb the blond. He pulled away to look at Gaara.

"Kiss me." The blond stated. Naruto watched as the shocked, confused look slowly dissipated. Moving forward slowly, Gaara did as told. This time the kiss was slower, gentler, tentative as Naruto parted his lips, allowing Gaara inside. The blond let Gaara set the pace, until he felt the redhead relax in his arms, pressing his body closer to Naruto. Gradually, the kiss became more heated, more passionate as Gaara fell into the familiar connection between them, feeling the familiar desire for the blond rising in him. As their tongues stroked each other, Naruto couldn't resist the soft moan that came forth. The sound spurred Gaara on and the kiss deepened, the redhead becoming more aggressive. This, this Gaara could understand. This was familiar territory.

Naruto fought back, resisting Gaara's usual preference to take over. The two fought, attempting to outdo each other. Naruto had no intention to give in, he needed to make Gaara understand. Finally, with a groan, Gaara let Naruto take control and Naruto made sure Gaara wouldn't regret it. Surging forward, Naruto explored the redhead's mouth with fervor.  
Gaara's grip on Naruto's arms tightened as the blond kissed him. Nothing before had compared to this, and it wasn't long before the redhead realized there wasn't much that was familiar about what Naruto was doing to him. Never before had Naruto kissed him like this. He was being swept up in Naruto's actions, and his body was responding in a way it never had before.

The redhead began shaking in Naruto's arms, and he tried to get closer to the blond. Yet there was no space left between them. All he could do was let himself be kissed in a way that had him wanting to cry, beg, moan, scream. The intensity of Naruto was beginning to drown him.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto trailed his lips across the shivering male's jaw, every now and then brushing his tongue against smooth skin. His hands were already busy under Gaara's sweater, running along his sides, his back, his chest, leaving nowhere on the redhead's torso untouched. Finally, Naruto pulled away long enough to remove Gaara's sweater before he was back on the other male, this time his lips coming into contact with the pale skin of the redhead's throat as one hand buried itself in red tresses that slid between his fingers.

"Naruto..." Gaara groaned as his skin was sucked in a motion that he felt even in his toes. The pleasure that had shot through his body, jolted him. So caught up in the sensations running along the column of his neck, that he didn't even register that he'd been maneuvered around, until he felt himself being gently lowered to the bed. Naruto pulled away from the boy on the bed to remove his own shirt, watching Gaara intently as the redhead moved further on the bed. Gaara's skin glowed in the soft light of the nearby lamp, his lips were swollen and red, and already there was a mark appearing on his neck. His chest rose and fell heavily, and his body was quivering. Naruto's eyes moved lower and took in the large bulge in Gaara's pants, straining the fabric. Tossing his shirt aside, Naruto crawled over his lover.

"Do you have any idea how good you look like this?" Naruto whispered softly, his lips barely touching the shell of Gaara's ear. He heard the redhead's breath hitch at his words.

"There's never been anyone I want more than I want you, Gaara."

Gaara clenched his eyes tight at the words. His fists tightened in the sheets as he bit his lip.

"I'm going to make love to you. I'm going to make love to you so you will understand what I mean when I say I love you. I'm going to make love to you until you forget what it was like not to have someone feel this way about you."

He could barely breath. Naruto was suffocating him, and Gaara didn't know how to respond. All he could do was lay there with his eyes closed as Naruto's words ran through him, making him painfully hard for a reason he couldn't comprehend as the blond's breath ghosted over his ear while he shook from desire and fear. Naruto's hands were already working on his belt buckle, and Gaara whimpered as the sound of his zipper harshly pierced the air between them. Naruto retreated just enough to clumsily remove Gaara's pants and boxers, followed by his own. When Naruto finally descended on the redhead, skin came into contact with skin, and Gaara gasped as his body seared from the heat engulfing him wherever Naruto touched. Despite everything else, his want for Naruto was fierce.

Naruto's hands were everywhere, running along his sides, caressing his chest, moving down his abdomen, fingers skimming through the hairs above his manhood before moving lower to brush across his inner thigh, all done in slow, languid movements. Where Naruto's hands went, his lips followed, worshiping the body beneath him, relishing the taste of Gaara's skin. Gaara moaned loudly when one of Naruto's hands wrapped around his erection; the other was busy rubbing his thigh while Naruto's tongue was doing things to a spot next to his penis that was bringing Gaara close to tears. The attention being lavished on him was something that had never happened before. The deliberately drawn out pace was driving him crazy and at this point he was not above begging.

"Naruto....please..."

The blond ignored it. Naruto was determined to ensure every inch of his lover received attention. Releasing Gaara's erection, the blond continued further down until even Gaara's toes had been touched by his lips. By then, Gaara was practically hyperventilating, his body covered in a sheen of sweat that only heightened the ethereal glow of his skin. His eyes were open now and staring hard at Naruto, painfully aroused yet agonizingly confused.

Naruto moved until his face hovered over his lover's. Lowering himself slowly, he brought their lips together in a tender kiss that conveyed everything he wanted to. Gaara returned the kiss desperately, lifting his head slightly to press against Naruto, his legs spreading further to allow Naruto to settle between them; their bodies aligned in such a way that their erections rubbed together with the slightest movement.

The redhead tried to convey his desperate need with his lips, tried to spur the blond into action, by gripping him and thrusting his hips up. He didn't want Naruto to love him, he didn't need the blond to love him, as long as Naruto desired him that was enough. Pushing his fear aside, Gaara desperately latched on to the physical pleasure of it all.

"Shh." Naruto whispered against petal soft lips. "Focus on every touch, every kiss, everything that I'm doing to you."

With a soft peck before pulling away, Naruto reached over to the nearby nightstand in search of the bottle of lubrication they had fallen into the habit of leaving there. As Naruto searched, the redhead explored the blond's body with his hands, feeling muscles ripple under his fingers. Finally clasping the small bottle, Naruto shifted away from Gaara. Gaara closed his eyes as he listened to Naruto's movements praying the blond would hurry up but knowing that he wouldn't. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Lips coming down around his penis made the redhead's eyes fly open as his entire body tensed. A long, loud moan erupted from his throat as Naruto's lips slid further down. Naruto took him in until Gaara's tip bounced against the back of his throat. Gaara's breath came in harsh bursts, as Naruto slid his tongue along Gaara's shaft. One hand flew to Naruto's hair and gripped the blond strands painfully. Naruto concentrated, recalling all the small things he knew Gaara enjoyed when he did this. The redhead's grip was weakening as Naruto worked him, sucking, and licking, flicking his tongue just so, moving his lips around him in maneuvers that left Gaara breathless, dragging out each motion.

To Gaara, this was by far better and by far worse than any other time Naruto had done this. Naruto's pace was agonizingly tantalizing and was doing much in the way of forcing him towards his release. When a finger wiggled its way into him, Gaara exploded, his cries filling the apartment as his seed shot into Naruto's throat. The blond swallowed every drop and hoped he wouldn't have a bald spot where Gaara was gripping his hair. He didn't let up, continuing to suck, causing Gaara to jerk with every swipe of his tongue, even as he continued to stretch him. When Naruto finally lifted his head, Gaara's eyes were half closed as he lay panting. He was too much in a daze to even wince at the fingers that were moving inside him.

Naruto was patient, though, and he lazily fingered the redhead's passage, waiting for Gaara to begin reacting to what he was doing, while he littered the redhead's body with kisses. His own erection was weeping from arousal and neglect. He hadn't been touched yet, and he was painfully engorged.

A quiet moan from the one beneath was all it took for Naruto's patience to snap. Removing his fingers, the blond positioned himself. Gaara held his breath as Naruto entered him, his legs still quivering from the after effects of his orgasm as he spread them further for Naruto. The blond's heavy breathing filled the room as he gradually entered the other male. Gaara's body responded without his permission, his cock growing hard again, his hips moving to meet Naruto's slow thrusts.

Naruto lowered himself wrapping his arms tightly around the other male, Gaara's name falling from his lips like a prayer as he began to move inside him. Gaara's passage was hot and tight. It took willpower he didn't know he had to keep him from pounding away. Not yet, he told himself. He was going to wrack the body beneath him with pleasure, using everything he knew about his companion.

Gaara's arms and legs wrapped around the blond above him, as his eyes tightly clenched. It felt like he was holding on to a life line as Naruto took him. The feeling was overpowering his senses, and he could barely move his body in rhythm with the blond's thrusts. Naruto's movements were deep and steady, and hit his prostrate every time. Naruto was so hard inside him, and Gaara could feel all of him, a feeling that had the redhead writhing and shifting in attempts to have Naruto go deeper.

"Open your eyes, Gaara. Look at me." The words were said so gently, so delicately, that Gaara had to obey. Naruto stopped his movements as their eyes met. Gaara couldn't look away.

The moment their eyes had made contact, he was lost, captivated by what he saw swirling in the depths of the blue eyes gazing down at him.

"Don't close them. Don't you dare close them. Don't you dare look away." Naruto whispered softly as he once more began moving, this time going slightly faster and so much deeper.

Something wet was sliding across his face, but he didn't dare break eye contact. His vision swam, but he didn't dare blink. The sound of his name being whispered in a low, husky voice had him whimpering between the sounds of pleasure he was already making. Naruto's movements were nothing like the frenzied thrusts the last time they'd come together like this. The blond's breath ghosted across his face. His body burned and his erection rubbed against Naruto's hard stomach with every move the blond made. Naruto was so hard inside him, and filled him so completely, that he knew he couldn't take much more of it. Yet the pace of it all was dragging out their build to completion.

When a hand snaked its way between their sweat slicked bodies to wrap around his penis, Gaara lost it, muttering Naruto's name as he begged for more. God, he was begging, pleading with the blond to never stop. For each plea, Naruto responded with words mumbled delicately into his ear. Words that made his vision cloud even more, words that made the damp trails stemming from his eyes increase, words that made him moan low and chant Naruto's name. It was an orgasm that began deep within him and worked its way through his entire being; dragged from the depths of his soul and pulled out from every cell of his body. He came whispering Naruto's name hoarsely, he couldn't bring himself to scream, his voice was lost to him in that moment.

The feel of Gaara clinging to him in the throes of his pleasure, the sound of his name being said in a pleasure destroyed voice, blunt nails digging into his back, the tightening of walls around his cock were dragging Naruto down with his lover, his orgasm slamming into him, forcing him to collapse onto the body beneath him, even as he continued to jerk from release.  
Gaara felt the hot flow of Naruto's seed in him, as the weight of the blond pressed down on him, crushing him to the bed, as those three words were once more whispered into his ear. He struggled to catch his breath, as Naruto did the same. He wasn't exactly sure how long they lay like that with each other after, Naruto still inside him, his head resting next to Gaara's, their limbs tangled, their bodies sticking to each other from sweat.

"You were crying..." Naruto said softly, as a finger ran along Gaara's flushed cheek, wiping the trail of tears. "...Why?"

"I don't know..." Gaara responded, closing his eyes and attempting to turn his head away from the touch. There was a lot he didn't know. What was he supposed to do now? What was Naruto expecting him to do now? What was he supposed to feel? How was he supposed to act? Above all else, was what Naruto said the truth? How was he supposed to believe when the blond didn't know the truth? The last time someone said they loved him....

"Stop thinking so much."

The words intruded on his thoughts and Gaara opened his eyes to stare at the shining blue pools of Naruto's eyes looking down at him once more.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked gently.

Gaara's brows furrowed.

"Confused." The word was past his lip before he'd even registered it as a thought. Naruto didn't say anything and only smiled softly at Gaara. Reaching down, he placed a soft kiss against the scar adorning the teenager's forehead, before pulling out of the other male. Lying down once more on his lover, Naruto made himself comfortable.

"It's okay." The blond said softly.

"Is it?"

"Yes. As long as you let me keep loving you, it's okay." Naruto answered. "This doesn't have to change how we are with each other."

Gaara sighed but didn't say anything else, lifting a hand heavily to cover his eyes. He was suddenly so very tired. It wasn't long before he heard Naruto's breathing even out. The blond had fallen asleep on top him. Yet sleep evaded the redhead. He couldn't stop thinking. How was he supposed to? How was he supposed to let this go when the last time someone had said those three words they'd tried to kill him the very next day, going so far as to beg him to die. Gaara squeezed his eyes tight until black spots appeared. A sharp stab from his scar made him gasp as he gripped his forehead.

_"Please die..."_

He'd never forget those words whispered by his uncle as the man he'd thought loved him lay dying on the floor in his brother's bedroom.

* * *

Something was gently stroking his hair. That was the first sensation the redhead registered upon returning to consciousness. Opening his eyes slowly revealed the smiling face of Naruto.

The blond was sitting next to him, staring at him while a hand continued to stroke Gaara's hair.

"You're finally awake, I see."

Gaara's response was a slight nod as he sat up. He felt hardly any discomfort after the previous night's activities. Naruto had been so gentle, so careful, so focused. The redhead furrowed his brows at the memory. It had been good; hell, it was the best sex they'd had since they'd started actually sleeping together. Yet it was the words whispered to him that lead up to the act that was so disconcerting. He hadn't fallen asleep until some time long after Naruto managed to roll off him. His memories had kept him awake. Gaara was beginning to wish Naruto had kept his mouth shut and not said anything. Why did he have to go say those three words?

Lips were being pressed against his. It was a simple touch, just a brush of skin against skin before Naruto was pulling back.

"Good morning." The blond said softly, brushing hair out of Gaara's face. The redhead allowed the motion but barely responded. The lack of response wasn't missed by the blond. Carefully schooling his face into cheerfulness, Naruto pulled away.

"How long have you been awake?" Gaara asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Not too long." Naruto answered, turning away from Gaara. Gaara nodded while moving to get off the bed. Naruto remained silent as Gaara stood and stretched his naked form. The redhead had really filled out since they'd first met, Naruto noted as his eyes ran over the body of his boyfriend. Gaara felt Naruto's eyes running over him but chose to ignore it.

"Gaara."

His name being called made Gaara pause and turn to look at Naruto who was staring at him intently, a frown marring his features. They stared at each other for a while. Naruto felt his heart sink as Gaara stood there, simply staring at him, not saying anything.

"About yesterday... I was serious. You know that, right?"

The blond's words were said in a steady voice but one that was almost pleading. Gaara didn't know what to say at the sudden words. He'd admit, part of him wanted to not think about the whole thing, and he wished Naruto would just stop forcing him to think about this. He needed time to sort himself out.

"Gaara..." Naruto was definitely begging now. Gaara couldn't take the look in the blond's eyes right now. Not now when so much was hurting, not now when his scar was burning and he could practically feel the blood trickling over his skin.

"Gaara..." Naruto said again, this time rising to his feet. Hesitantly, the blond reached out to the redhead but Gaara simply moved away.

"I'm going to take a shower."

By the time Gaara emerged from his shower, the bedroom was empty and the apartment was quiet. Tossing his towel aside, Gaara pulled on the first pair of pants and t-shirt he found and exited the bedroom. The redhead's first stop was the kitchen. The only blond he found there however, was his sister. Gaara let his eyes linger only for a moment before scanning and listening for Naruto.

"He said he was going out for a while." Temari spoke up from where she was standing next to the window. Gaara's gaze immediately zeroed in on his sibling and more importantly her words. He wasn't sure why Naruto had left, but the redhead suddenly felt extremely grateful that the blond had thought to leave.

"He said to tell you he wasn't sure if he'd be back before he went to work but if you need anything to call him..." The young woman's voice trailed off tentatively as she tried to gauge Gaara's mood. Naruto's sudden departure and red-rimmed eyes had left the young woman on edge. Before she could ask the teenager if everything was alright, he'd disappeared through the front door.

Gaara's acknowledgment to his sister's words was a slight nod before he moved toward the covered dishes set out on the counter. Temari watched as Gaara inspected them, wondering if they'd had a fight. She hadn't heard any yelling coming from the bedroom though.

Gaara didn't seem to be in a particularly foul mood. He wasn't scowling, but she could tell everything wasn't alright either.

The redhead looked over to his sister for a moment, his face blank, before seating himself at the table and picking up a pair of chopsticks that had been neatly placed next to a bowl. Gaara hesitated, staring at the contents. Temari watched quietly as Gaara frowned slightly at the bowl before beginning to eat.

The redhead ignored his sibling. He had other things on his mind. Part of him was glad Naruto had left. He desperately needed some space from the blond. Naruto had thrown him so off balance and he was struggling to right himself. Now that Naruto wasn't around, he could finally think; he could finally focus inward and attempt to sort out the jumbled mess that was his thoughts and feelings. That would have been impossible with Naruto around, especially if the blond kept looking at him the way he did not too long ago. The blond had looked hurt, the last time he'd looked at Gaara like that was when they'd had that fight and Gaara locked himself in his studio. Except, this time Gaara had felt his own chest ache in response.

"How are you?"

Gaara looked up to see his sister had sat down across from him. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized she'd moved. The redhead scrutinized her for a moment before answering.

"I'm fine...How have you...been?"

Temari choked on the tea she'd been sipping.

Gaara watched as his sister coughed, a few droplets escaping past her lips. He wasn't even sure where the question came from. It was something Naruto always did after someone asked about his well-being. Maybe it was something he'd picked up from the blond? The redhead tightened his grip on the sticks in his hand. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"I-I've been good." The woman managed to squeak out between fits of coughing. Gaara didn't say anything as he lowered his eyes once more to the food in front him.

Finally managing to clear her air passage, Temari observed her brother incredulously. Discretely she shifted her hand to pinch the back of the other. The sting of pain made her wince slightly. She most definitely was not asleep.

The teenager could feel Temari's gaze on him. Even though he didn't look up, Gaara regarded his sibling and her current behavior. It was obvious to the redhead his question had caught her off guard. Yet he couldn't bring himself to give a damn right now. Part of him was itching to pick up the phone and call the blond, and tell him to come back so Gaara could ease the guilt that was beginning to ferment with everything else inside him. The other part wanted him to stay away because the blond was the cause of his turmoil right now. Even if Naruto did come back, what the hell was he supposed to say to him? His uncle had once explained love to him, tried to teach him of the concept, but it was all a lie. It had all been a lie. Everything that man had ever said was a lie. Gaara didn't deserve to be loved. He could never be loved. People didn't love monsters. So how could Naruto love him? Unless the blond was lying. But why would Naruto lie to him? And yet, despite everything, he wanted the blond with him. He wanted Naruto there.

"Gaara!"

The sound of something snapping and a jab of pain brought Gaara out of his musing. Gaara opened his hand slowly to realise he'd snapped his chopsticks. The redhead stared in a daze as his sister reached out and removed the broken sticks from his hand. The redhead stayed quiet as his sister fussed, wiping away the small droplets of blood where the sharp edges had pierced his palm.

Temari bit her lip as she stared at Gaara's impassive face, while pressing a napkin against Gaara's palm.

"I broke it..." The young man said, although Temari suspected it was more to himself. Swallowing her anxiety, Temari decided to speak up.

"Gaara... I know it's probably not my place, but... is everything alright between you and Naruto?"

Gaara lifted his gaze to meet that of his sister, considering her. His siblings. He and Naruto had an argument about them once. The blond was convinced they actually cared about him.

They'd always been there, even after their father's death; they'd never left him, despite the way he'd treated them, hurt them. In his younger years, when that man was still alive, they were there on the periphery, rarely having the courage to reach out to him. He'd told Naruto once it was out of guilt; guilt they felt at not being there for their brother when he truly needed them. They'd argued over it, yet Naruto had remained adamant about there being another reason. Gaara wasn't ready to acknowledge that reason. However, looking at his sister now, he knew the animosity he once held for them wasn't there. When he thought of them, the burning hatred he once felt in his earlier years was gone. Once again, was that because of Naruto?

It was hatred bred from jealousy and anger. Jealousy at the way they were treated by their father and those around them, and anger at them for not having the courage to save him from the torment he'd been unjustly forced to endure. Now, though, as he thought about it, the familiar burn that would rise through him simply wasn't there. Like the time he'd spoken to his brother of _that_ particular memory, Gaara felt... he wasn't sure what he felt, but he supposed it wasn't negative.

Temari fidgeted in her seat, unable to hold Gaara's gaze, instead averting her eyes to the napkin she held against his hand. Gaara hadn't yelled or become aggressive yet. In fact, he was hardly making any response other than staring at her. The blonde took slight reassurance from this.

For a brief moment, looking at his sister's worried visage, Gaara contemplated telling her about Naruto's confession. Instead, he simply remained silent.

When it was clear Gaara had no intention of answering her question, Temari changed the subject to something that was the least likely to upset her brother.

"Umm... I'll get you some chopsticks before your food gets too cold..." Temari ventured softly.

Gaara pulled from his thoughts glanced up. He met his sister's nervous eyes before nodding.

Slowly, Temari removed the napkin. Gaara's palm had already stopped bleeding and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, a gesture that had the man staring at his hand while his sister moved around the kitchen.

The redhead silently accepted the new utensils and resumed his eating. The nicks were shallow and barely painful.

Temari attempted to make a conversation, talking about the gallery. Gaara half listened to her as he ate slowly.  
She stayed, talking about random things until Gaara finished eating. When she offered to wash the dishes, Gaara let her. By the time she was done, her younger brother had already locked himself in his studio. Sighing, Temari left the apartment, quietly locking the door behind her. A tiny smile graced her lips. Gaara had let her touch him today.

* * *

Naruto stared at the familiar front door to Gaara's apartment, the place he considered to be his second home. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He'd spent the entire day berating himself for what he'd done. He'd known from the beginning that a relationship with Gaara wasn't going to be easy. Back then he'd been determined to become the redhead's friend and that had warped into him wanting much more than friendship from the other. He'd considered going to Iruka's and spending the night there, but quickly dismissed that idea. He couldn't leave it like this. If Gaara wasn't ready, then fine, he'd accept that. He would wait. It's not like he needed a love confession or anything. Naruto just hoped to God he hadn't scared of the redhead. The panic he'd seen in those green eyes as they stared back at him had been a shock of cold water. He'd tried to remedy the situation last night, but judging from Gaara's reaction that morning he'd only managed to make things worse.

Naruto suddenly felt like screaming. Things were going so great between them. He just had to go open his mouth and mess everything up.

The front door suddenly being yanked open made Naruto yelp and jump back.

"Gaara!"

The redhead didn't say anything as he stared at the blond for a moment before turning around and headed inside the apartment, leaving the door open. Naruto stared at the retreating figure for a moment before finally entering. Moments later, he found Gaara in his studio standing in front a half finished painting. Naruto watched his lover. He knew Gaara was aware of his presence, but the redhead made no motion to acknowledge him. He wanted to say something, but was afraid that what he truly wanted to say would just make things worse. He was never good with words, or at least so he thought.

"Someone told me they loved me once... it was my uncle..."

Naruto froze at the sound of Gaara's voice. The redhead hadn't turned around. His voice was quiet and echoed slightly in the room. He didn't stop painting though, the brush in his hand moving across the canvas with practiced ease.

"I was eight when he said it. I wanted to believe him so badly. I didn't know three words could make someone so incredibly happy. I remember the feeling. Even though it was a lie that hurt more than anything I'd ever felt... sometimes, if I try really hard, I can remember what it had felt like when I thought it was the truth."

Gaara stopped painting then and turned to look at Naruto who still hadn't moved from his spot and was simply staring at him with a look that suddenly annoyed the redhead. He'd been thinking about this all day, wondering what to say to Naruto, what he should do, how he should get the blond to understand and more importantly, how he could get the blond to stay? He wasn't good with words, he wasn't like Naruto, he wasn't good at explaining himself, saying what he felt. He wasn't even good at always understanding what he felt, much less being able to tell someone. He'd thought, by telling Naruto this one thing, then maybe the blond would understand. Now though, as Naruto stood there simply looking at him, not moving, Gaara was beginning to doubt himself again.

"Say something." The redhead unintentionally snapped, his eyes narrowing at his blond lover.

Naruto swallowed at the sudden harshness in Gaara's voice, unsure of what to say. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? The longer he stood there, the more he could see the growing frustration in his lover.

Gaara was standing with his entire body tense, his hands clenched in fists. Frustration was quickly turning to anger. Why did Naruto have to do this to him? Yet, despite it all, the one thing he was afraid of most was rejection.

"Naruto!"

"I didn't lie!"

The two males stared at each other.

"I didn't lie to you. I would never lie about something like that."

The tension seemed to suddenly drain from Gaara's body, causing the redhead to seem to shrink into himself even as his eyes looked away from Naruto to stare at the brush in his hand.

"I decided... I decided that if you said it wasn't a lie, that I would believe you. So I believe you."

Naruto stared at the other man, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do.

"Gaara-"

"Until I hear you say you lied to me. I'm going to believe that you do love me." Gaara said softly before turning back to his painting. "I don't understand why, or how you could, but I believe you."

When arms finally wrapped around him and he was pulled back against a firm body, he didn't resist; he didn't do anything except let himself be held, his hand holding the brush hovering over canvas. He let himself be held, accepting the affection, just like he accepted Naruto's declaration. He'd decided that he would continue doing what he'd been doing up till now. He was going to simply accept whatever Naruto decided to give to him.

Naruto clung to the redhead, burying his face in the blood red tresses, breathing in the redhead, feeling Gaara's heartbeat against his arm. Part of him was angry, angry that the redhead doubted the truth of his words, the authenticity of his feelings. It had hurt to know that Gaara could possibly not believe him when he'd been doing everything in his power to prove to the redhead what he felt. And yet, how could he be angry after hearing Gaara's words when the rest of him demanded that he soothe the redhead's pain, replace those memories with ones of himself, one that Gaara wouldn't have to struggle to recall, wouldn't have to fight to suppress. The warring emotions collided and mixed leaving the blond feeling desperate.

"I'll never tell you I lied. No matter what you think or say, it's not a lie and it never will be." The blond whispered trying to convince his lover while attempting to force the anger from his voice. With each word, his lips brushed against the skin at Gaara's nape. When Gaara had pulled away from him that morning, it had hurt, it had hurt so much.

"Believe me. Please believe me." Naruto whispered.

When a hand covered in paint gently touched his arm, relief flooded his system.

Gaara sighed as he ran a finger over Naruto's hand. The blond could feel paint rubbing off on his skin. When Gaara leaned further into the embrace, his hand gripping Naruto's, the blond felt his anger dissipate.

"I already said I do."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you to my darling beta Mei Mei for painstakingly going through this chapter. She did a great job. For her hard work she was paid with a bowl of Sukiyaki. Thanks to all my readers for being so patient with me and even sending me email reminders. This chapter is finally here!

**Chapter 22**

Gaara sat patiently, his chin propped in one hand as the other caressed the glass of water before him. He was sitting quietly awaiting his now late lunch date, lost in thought. Naruto had decided that since they both had things to do that morning, they should meet for lunch before the blond had to head off to work.

Glancing out the window, Gaara scanned the moving crowd for his companion. Since Naruto's confession and the aftermath some weeks ago, things had returned to normal or some semblance of it. The blond hadn't uttered those three little words to him since that first time.

At first, Gaara was thankful that Naruto had understood; understood that Gaara simply wasn't ready to hear those words said to him, even after all these years. The feelings of unease and pain those three words had dredged up were just too much. The few days immediately after had been tense for Gaara, though he'd tried not to show it, a small part of him had been coiled tightly in anticipation of Naruto's betrayal, for Naruto to prove that he had indeed lied.

However, as the days went by and no such betrayal came, Naruto did nothing to prove those words untrue, and a slow building small desire to have the blond whisper those words to him began forming. With every longing look, with every caress, with every culmination of pleasure he experienced with Naruto, that desire grew, suppressing the irrational fear of hearing them whispered to him once more.

Reaching up, Gaara absently traced his scar before letting his hand fall once more to the table. There was so much confusion within him, so much dissension between who he was and who he was becoming but slowly as time went by and his relationship with Naruto strengthened, the monster inside him, the doubt and fear was slowly being chipped away.

He'd even started therapy now. It was surprisingly easy to dodge telling Naruto the truth about where he went every Wednesday morning. The blond was still too ecstatic over the fact that Gaara had finally found it in himself to rejoin general society and not constantly remain holed up in his apartment. The redhead had thought hard about Iruka's words.

There was so much darkness in him, so much anger and bitterness that lay hidden away, dormant now that Naruto was around, kept at bay by the blond's presence in his life. For how long though? The true vileness that was part of his existence, the part that involved the murder of his uncle and the years that followed, he could never allow to touch Naruto, taint the one person that meant more to him than anything. He could never allow Naruto to come into contact with that part of him, that was something he needed to deal with on his own.

As he sat there, tapping his fingers against the glass, the redhead recalled his most recent session. He'd immediately realized why the name on the card had seemed so familiar upon meeting the man. It was the same person that had been in charge of their case when they first moved to Konoha. Gaara had a record after all, and he'd been the one to determine if the redhead was psychologically stable enough to be allowed into Konoha. He wasn't sure what he was expecting out of this whole fiasco, but it didn't matter. He'd already decided that for

Naruto, just like with everything else, he was going to shovel his distrust and disdain into the pits he'd created in himself, and maybe with this man's help he could reach a place where he didn't need to fear corrupting the happiness he'd found.

_"What do you want for yourself? What do you want for your future?"_

The man had asked him those questions today. His future was never something he'd thought about. He wasn't like other people. He'd never had dreams or aspirations or goals. Maybe he did at one point in his life, but he couldn't remember; maybe they'd died along side his uncle that day. Gaara never thought he had a future, he simply existed. He lived from day to day with no plans for what he would do next week, next month, next year. Simply because there was never anything for him to look forward to in his life. Sure he had his art, but he never planned what he was going to paint or what he was going to draw. He simply stood or sat with a brush in hand until something came to mind.

Now there was Naruto, but he'd gotten so used to not thinking about the future that even with the blond in his life, he hadn't thought much beyond knowing he always wanted Naruto there. That man, Yamato, had asked him those questions, and in that instance Gaara realized he truly had no answer to that question. Simply because he never expected to have a future.

As he'd sat there in the small, comfortable room, thinking about his current state, his relationship with Naruto, he was finally able to give an answer.

_"I want Naruto to always be there."_

For some reason, Yamato had frowned at this.

"Oh? If it isn't dickless' little boy toy."

Gaara's eyes shifted upward to focus on the male that was slipping into the seat across from him. Sai smiled brightly at the redhead as he made himself comfortable. Gaara stared stoically, concealing his surprise at suddenly being interrupted. It didn't immediately register who the other male was, so wrapped up in his thoughts he'd been.

The two sat like that for a while, Gaara staring blankly while Sai smiled at him.

"You're Sai." Gaara said softly, finally recalling the identity of the other male. Sai's smile widened but he remained silent.

After a few minutes of observing the other male with no response forthcoming, the redhead concluded Sai wasn't worth his time at the moment. Besides, he didn't particularly like Sai and he definitely didn't like his smile. It was so different from Naruto's. It didn't have any of the warmth, none of the sincerity; it wasn't genuine. Everything about it was so obviously faked. It was odd though, despite the plasticity, it didn't seem forced.

Tired of staring at Sai's artificial gesture of good will, Gaara returned to searching the crowd passing the window for his boyfriend.

"He's always had a thing for the mysterious, broody types. Then again, those are always the ones most attracted to him."

Gaara turned to stare at the brunet, his eyes reflecting slight curiosity at the words.

"You're cute, you know that? You don't look like you have a baby dick either."

"What do you want?"

Sai shrugged. "I figured I'll keep you company until Dickless shows up. You are waiting on him aren't you?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Gaara didn't have a come back to that as he observed the other male; Sai simply maintained his smile, eyes curved shut as the redhead studied him.

"Why do you call him that?"

"Dickless?"

"Yes."

"Because it pisses him off so much."

Gaara frowned at that but said nothing else.

It was only after some minutes of uncomfortable silence did the brunet finally let his smile drop, meeting Gaara's steady gaze head on.

"Naruto really likes you." Sai stated flatly. "I don't say that only because I saw you two kissing like virgins at Hinata's party either. It's obvious in other ways too... well, to anyone who takes the time to look."

The redhead said nothing as he continued to watch Sai, his irritation and surprise effectively hidden behind a cold mask of indifference. That was one of his most precious memories with Naruto, and he was not appreciating having someone make so light of it.

"I suppose I rather see him with you than her, though." Sai said, his smile back in place, even as he scrutinized the redhead. Gaara stared back at the dark eyes studying him like a specimen. The smile didn't reach them. "Don't get me wrong - I don't think you're good enough for him. But it's his choice, and he should be no one's second best."

"I don't need someone like you to tell me that."

"Did I offend you?" The brunet asked. That smile was really beginning to grate on Gaara's nerves.

"When we were younger, Naruto was so smitten with Sakura. That's actually the real reason I started calling him that. When he's with her, it's almost like he doesn't have a penis."

Sai didn't miss the way Gaara's eyes hardened.

"He told me about how he felt." The redhead bit out. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

Gaara watched as Sai leaned foward, resting his hands idly on the table between them. The aggravating smile slid off his face like it never existed.

"They have a lot of history. Sakura and Naruto. They've been through a lot together. Promises have been made between them, some of them broken. She probably knows him a lot better than you do..."

"He belongs with me." The redhead snapped, the volume of his voice causing a few nearby patrons to glance their way curiously.

"Is that so?" Sai asked lightly. "You know, Sakura thinks the exact same thing."

The abrupt shift in demeanor of the redhead made Sai pause and come to attention. The relaxed manner of the brunet up till now was gone, his body tensing as Gaara's eyes connected with his, hard and piercing.

"Naruto. Belongs. With. Me."

"I'm not here to dispute that, and I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from jumping to conclusions until I'm done." The older male responded, even as he was pinned by Gaara's gaze. There was something lurking behind those green eyes, dark and dangerous, but still somewhat dormant. Sai's body relaxed slightly as he saw the green of Gaara's eyes lighten with the retreat of something he couldn't yet understand. Taking that as a good sign, the older male continued, though maintaining a sense of alertness he didn't have initially.

"Naruto is no one's consolation prize. I'm sure you've realized that by now. She thinks she's in love with him."

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the words, but he stayed silent.

"Ever since Naruto broke his promise..." Sai paused. "Unlike me, Naruto should never be Sasuke's replacement."

"...Replacement?" Gaara finally asked.

"I'm sure Naruto has told you about 'him' by now."

"He did."

"Did he tell you that he promised Sakura that he'd bring Sasuke back? She was in love with him, still is. Only difference is that now she's finally given up hope on the Uchiha ever coming back. Naruto still feels guilty about his failure at keeping that promise."

Gaara's eyes lowered to the table as he took in Sai's words.

"Sakura knows that. She knows that because of a misplaced promise made in the stupidity of youth, Naruto will never refuse her anything, and Naruto - being the idiot that he is - will never refuse her something that is in his power to give."

Sai watched as the younger man's hand tightened and relaxed around his glass.

"How do you know?" Gaara finally said, looking up to meet Sai's eyes once more.

"Know what?"

"How do you know she thinks she's in love with him?"

At the question, Sai smiled. Like before, it was only reflected in the curve of his lips and the closing of his eyes. It was mirthless and empty.

"When someone is making love to you, you only say the name of the person you're thinking about. You'd expect it to be the one screwing your brains out at the time, but if you're wishing that person was someone else... well, there's always a chance you might scream the wrong name, isn't there?... Plus, your existence leaves a bad taste in her mouth. What could you have possibly done to make her dislike you that much?"

The redhead's confusion showed on his face as he stared at Sai to the brunet's wry amusement.

"So sorry I'm late!...Sai?"

"Well, if it isn't Dickless?"

Gaara's gaze lingered on Sai before looking up to take in the surprised and slightly breathless Naruto.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up lunch and saw lover-boy sitting by himself. You should be more mindful of where you leave him by himself, Naruto. Someone that cute and naive might get stolen." Said Sai lightly as he stood to leave.

The blond glared, his face reddening from embarrassment and annoyance.

"It was a pleasure, Gaara. Dickless, if you ever get tired of him, I'll be willing to take him off your hands." The older boy said smiling before leaving, disregarding the particularly nasty scowl shot his way at his last comment. Gaara watched Naruto for a moment before pulling the blond's attention to him.

"Where were you?" The redhead asked, once they were left alone. Immediately Naruto focused on his lover.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara!" Naruto said, face flushed while casting his boyfriend a pleading look as he slid into Sai's vacated seat. "I got a bit caught up."

"Doing what?"

Naruto reached up to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Umm... well... I ran into Sakura, you see."

The blond flinched as he felt the temperature drop around him. The blank look Gaara had previously been giving him had turned into a nasty glare.

"I can explain! I was on my way here, and I ran into her, and she was really down, and I couldn't just leave her like that after she'd just broken up with Lee!"

"What?"

"She broke up with Lee. She won't tell me why other than it wasn't working. I think there's more to the story that she's not telling me." Naruto muttered softly. It was obvious Gaara was struggling to control his anger for Naruto's sake, for it was clear the blond was bothered by this new revelation. But dammit, what the redhead wouldn't give to rip something to shreds, preferably something with pink hair. Sai's words coupled with this news was causing a sick, foreboding feeling to slowly form inside him.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to ditch you or anything. it's just that she begged me, and I couldn't tell her no..."

_Naruto will never refuse her anything._

"So you went with her, even though you knew you were supposed to meet me here!" Gaara accused, his normally quiet voice rising slightly.

"It's not like that-" The blond tried to protest, a useless attempt at staving off the fight broiling between them. He didn't want to do this, and he most certainly did not want to do it in the middle of a restaurant.

"Then how is it, Naruto? We already had plans!" Gaara snapped, irate at how easily Naruto had shoved him aside to run to his Sakura.

"And what did you expect me to do? Abandon one of my most precious people when she needs me most?" Naruto snapped back, his own anger surfacing at Gaara's insensitivity of the whole issue. When he went to meet Sakura, he knew the redhead would be mad, but he expected Gaara to understand. He had a valid excuse, after all.

"Am I not precious to you too? What about me? You promised to meet me here! I need you!"

The blond stared incredulously. He knew the redhead had a selfish streak, especially when it came to his person, but this was getting out of hand now. Quite frankly, Naruto was beginning to like this side of Gaara less and less. It was actually quite adorable most of the time and Naruto was always flattered. He'd never felt more needed, more wanted than he did when he was with his boyfriend. Now though, now Naruto was close to screaming. The day was only half way done, he hadn't even made it to work yet, and already he was feeling emotionally exhausted and pissed.

"Well, she needed me more!" The moment the words were out, Naruto realized the damage caused. Even if they were true, he could already see the effect. The redhead reeled as if burnt, his eyes widening slightly. There was surprise first, plain shock, followed by obvious hurt that quickly transformed into anger. Neither male said anything as they glared at each other.

Naruto knew Gaara too well, to anyone else it would seem as though the redhead was trying to calm himself. No, Gaara wasn't trying to calm his emotions, he was trying to hide them.

The blond watched as his lover began pulling his emotions behind a solid wall, his defenses slamming back in place. The previous display of anger vanished, the only indication of its continued existence was in the hardness of Gaara's eyes as he stared at Naruto. The young man felt anxiety grip his stomach.

"Gaara... that's-"

The redhead didn't wait for Naruto to defend himself. Wordlessly, Gaara stood up and left, not bothering to look back as Naruto called after him.

"Dammit!" Grabbing his bag, Naruto rushed after the redhead, not even noticing the blatant stares and whispers as he left the restaurant.

Naruto's words resonated in his head like an alarm, waking him up from the dream of his life with the blond. His scar was throbbing mercilessly under his hand as he hurried through the street on his way home. His heart was hammering in his chest as the sick feeling, fueled by his doubts and insecurities, grew inside him. The anger he was feeling simply mixed with the mass of negative emotions broiling inside him.

"Would you slow down already? Didn't you hear me calling you?" A voice said from behind him. Gaara found himself being spun around by a furious Naruto. The sudden jolt made the young man hiss in pain when it resulted in a rather sharp throb. Yanking his arm from Naruto's hand, Gaara gripped his scar.

"What the fuck do you want? You already made it quite clear that she needs you more. Why are you following me then?" The redhead bit out. The words sounded petty, but at that point in time he didn't care. He wanted to go home, he wanted his studio, he wanted a paintbrush in his hands, he wanted canvas, he wanted paint; he needed to pour out his emotions, detangle the toxic mass of feelings and thoughts before he lost control over the anger that was slowly awakening the darkness inside him.

"I wanted to fucking talk to my selfish-as-hell boyfriend! But you know what? I'm not going to deal with this right now! I don't have the time or the energy to put up with this. You always do this! I had a life before I met you! And I'm not going to abandon it simply because I'm with you!" Naruto shouted. Passersby stopped to gawk at the furious scene.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You're acting like a fucking three year old throwing a tantrum when they can't get their way! And I'll be damned if I'm going to stick around and deal with your attitude. I'll see you later. Maybe by then you'll realize how much of an ass you're being." Spinning on his heels and not bothering to wait for a response, Naruto disappeared into the midday crowd of people.

Gaara stared, stunned, as Naruto's blond head weaved through the crowd until he could no longer see the bright locks. Naruto had never screamed at him like that before, even with all their previous spats, Naruto always stayed until they sorted it out. By the time he finally managed to make himself move, Naruto had already disappeared from sight.

"Naruto..." The soft almost whimper sounded pitiful even to his own ears.

* * *

Gaara glanced up from his painting to stare at the clock hanging on the wall once more, like he'd been doing since he arrived home, anxious for Naruto's return. Naruto should be home soon or at least that's what he hoped. Turning his gaze to the half-painted body of the demon he named Shukaku, the redhead frowned slightly. His anger had faded, replaced by a bitter feeling of self-loathing the moment Naruto had walked away from him. He'd gotten carried away, immersed himself in Naruto's limitless attention and affections. He'd allowed himself to become caught up in the illusion that Naruto wanted him as much as he needed the blond.

He'd conveniently forgotten that there were others who shared in the blond's affections. It had been so easy to do after all. Naruto was always there, always with him. He'd become comfortable, allowed himself to fall into the cocoon of his relationship with Naruto. As time had passed by, he'd gradually allowed the voice that constantly reminded him of who he really was to be overshadowed by the one that desperately clung to his resurfacing childish desires to be loved by someone.

That's why what Naruto had said hurt. It really hurt. And when the blond had turned away from him in the street, the wound Naruto's words had caused deepened. It certainly didn't help that Sai's words were also bouncing around in his head, adding fuel to the raging inferno of doubt and insecurity. Gaara's grip tightened on the brush as his frown deepened. He couldn't lose Naruto to that girl, he absolutely couldn't. It wasn't the action itself of Naruto arriving late that had infuriated him; it was the fact that he'd abandoned Gaara to be with _that_ girl.

Gaara's grip tightened on the handle of the delicate brush. When Naruto had mentioned his reason for being late, he'd felt instantaneous panic and anger. And when Naruto had yelled at him and turned away in the street, he'd felt mind-numbing fear.

The sound of the door opening caught Gaara's attention. Silently, the redhead froze and listened to the newcomer's movements. Naruto, the redhead immediately identified him by the distinctive pattering of feet. The blond was mostly quiet, but Gaara strained nonetheless to hear him as the anxiety he'd been feeling diminished slightly. Naruto had come back. Soft light filtered through the doorway of his studio, brightening it further. Placing the brush gently down on a nearby stand, Gaara wiped his hands on a cloth he usually kept nearby, before leaving his studio.

The soft patter of feet on bare floor alerted Naruto to the entrance of the other occupant. Looking up, their eyes met and both males simply stood staring at each other. Minutes passed, or maybe it was only a few seconds, before Naruto finally broke eye contact and returned to emptying his usual bag, pulling a large box from it. Neither said anything for a long while.

"...I bought these for you earlier... before we met..." The blond finally mumbled softly as he gently placed the box on the counter. Gaara nodded slightly, uncertainly, but disregarded the box of chocolate. He was unsure of what to say, what to do in such a situation. So he simply remained standing, watching as Naruto moved about the kitchen idly. The blond looked exhausted as he rummaged through the cupboards. The air was tense.

After calming down, Naruto had spent the entire evening racked with guilt at the way he'd exploded at his lover. He was partially to blame, after all. He shouldn't have stayed as long as he had with Sakura. Although she'd just broken up with Lee, she wasn't particularly devastated; she almost seemed relieved over it. Yet, the young woman had begged him to stay with her a bit longer still, and he'd been unable to refuse.

"I missed you." The words were a touch above being whispered. Naruto paused in his aimless digging through a cabinet, but did not turn around.

"Naruto?" Gaara said softly. He had been growing increasingly agitated as Naruto seemed to ignore him after the few words he'd said before. The frustration with himself had continued to grow, along with fear. He didn't know how to handle a situation like this, or what would be the right thing to say or do to get Naruto to turn around and look at him, to keep Naruto from leaving him. He wanted the blond to acknowledge him, talk to him, tell him nothing had changed between them. He'd already concluded that maybe the situation wasn't as bad as his mind had conjured. The blond had come home, after all, and he'd already spoken to him.

The three words the redhead spoke had slipped out easily enough, just like they did on previous occasions when they'd spent the most of the day apart. They were always Gaara's true feelings, and always managed to bring such a brilliant smile and slight blush to Naruto's face - a look that Gaara never got tired of.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned around to face his fidgeting lover. He was sorely reminded of how inexperienced and naive Gaara was in social interactions, how much reassurance the redhead needed, as he stared at the vulnerability exposed on the redhead's face. It only made him feel worse. His earlier words were truer than he thought - in some ways, Gaara really was like a child.

Tentatively, Gaara moved closer to Naruto.

"About earlier... I shouldn't have said those things I said. I'm really sorry." The blond said sheepishly as met Gaara's gaze. "And you had a right to be mad at me for being late."

The redhead said nothing as he listened to Naruto's words.

"I shouldn't have disregarded our plans the way I did, and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Naruto continued, his gaze dropping to the floor. Gaara blinked, surprised at the apology but relieved nonetheless.

"...Sorry." Naruto mumbled again when Gaara didn't respond.

"Am I really a selfish bastard?"

Naruto blinked at the question. It was asked in all innocence, no hint of anger or rebuke. Gaara genuinely wanted to know. Naruto looked up to see Gaara staring at him apprehensively, his body rigid with what the blond guessed to be nervousness.

"...No, you're not. Not most of the time, anyway... The times that you are, they're actually kind of flattering because it lets me know how much you want me around." The blond responded, blushing as he scratched at his scars. Gaara nodded, his features becoming more pensive as his brows furrowed slightly.

"I regret leaving like that... I- I should not have said what I did... when you tried to stop me."

The words came out awkward and unsure, causing Naruto to smile gently at the apology. The blond nodded in acknowledgment.

"That's what happens when you're mad, I guess."

"But I will not let you forget what you told me." Gaara continued, his voice hard now and eyes slightly narrowed at his lover. Naruto stared back confused.

"I am the only one precious to you in this way." The redhead said, moving forward to stand inches away from Naruto. "That's what you said..." Gaara continued, his words losing some of the conviction they held only moments ago.

The sudden embrace he was pulled into caught Gaara by surprise, and the redhead stood quietly in Naruto's arms before finally returning the hug.

"I know."

Naruto's voice was soft in his ear. The blond's warm breath caressing his skin gently. Arms were securely wrapped around him and he was being held tightly against an equally firm body.

Tonight his Naruto smelt faintly of various spices and something sweet. Naruto chuckled as he felt Gaara shift to bury his nose against the blond's neck.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Naruto yawned tiredly as he finally crawled under the covers to settle next to an already comfortable Gaara. For the past twenty minutes, the redhead had been lying, silently watching Naruto towel his hair dry from his shower. The tension between them had finally dissipated due to a shared bath, one which Naruto had convinced Gaara to join him in. They hadn't done much beyond exchanging small kisses and gentle touches, but it had been what was needed to reaffirm their connection and assuage Gaara's concerns. Rolling onto his side to face his lover, Naruto smiled at the light furrow in Gaara's brow that indicated he was thinking about something. Slender fingers came up to gently stroke the red scar, brushing aside crimson strands in the process. There were a few minute scratches that Naruto could feel.

"It still hurts you from time to time, doesn't it?"

The question had Gaara focusing curiously on Naruto as he considered the question and what could have led to it.

"Yes."

"But it's so old..."

"It's not real."

"Huh?" Naruto's fingers paused in his stroking as his tired eyes focused on Gaara's.

"It's psychosomatic... there's no physical cause for it..." Gaara tried to explain, recalling the words he'd been told before by therapists.

"It's in your head?"

"My body is reluctant to let go of the pain..."

Naruto said nothing for a while, pondering what Gaara said. The redhead allowed his eyes to slip close, relishing the feeling of Naruto's cool fingers against the sensitive, scarred skin; comfortable once more in Naruto's affections.

"It was hurting you today. When I caught up to you, you were gripping it."

"Yes..."

Pushing himself up, Naruto leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the symbol, before moving his lips to meet Gaara's. The contact was delicate but intimate, and both males allowed it to linger, too much enjoying the sensations of their lips pressed together and the intruding taste of the other. After a long while, Naruto finally pulled away to gaze down at his breathless lover. Their eyes met, and for that moment, Naruto could resist no longer.

"I love you."

The blond didn't wait for a reaction before lowering himself once more to claim swollen lips. Gaara kissed back eagerly, his actions fueled by hearing the three words whispered to him in all sincerity. The reaffirmation that someone did indeed love him, was like a drug flowing through his system. As Gaara had lain quietly, watching Naruto finish his preparations for bed, he'd wished the blond would say those three words to him he'd said only once before. He had suddenly been overcome by a strange desire to have Naruto whisper the words to him again, accompanied with that look he'd seen reflected in the blond's eyes that left him speechless. Yet, he had been unable to bring himself to ask, unable to ask for that confirmation. The feeling of exhilaration that washed over him when Naruto finally said it, left him almost breathless and heady; or maybe it was simply the intensity of the kiss they were sharing.

Either way, this time, the result wasn't fear or any negative presage that left him crippled. The unprecedented feeling of happiness and joy flowing through him was energizing. Someone truly loved him. _Naruto _loved him. His attempt at pulling the blond closer to him was thwarted, however.

"I don't think I'm up for it tonight. Sorry." The blond mumbled, grinning apologetically after breaking the kiss that was becoming more heated. Gaara nodded slowly in understanding, licking his reddened lips.

Settling himself once more, after another brief brushing of lips, Naruto took up one of his favourite positions, his head pillowed on Gaara's bare chest, an arm slung over a slender waist and a leg draped ungracefully over Gaara's.

Gaara stared at the ceiling for a while longer, contemplating the effect of Naruto's words. It was a feeling that lingered long after the blond's breathing had evened out into that of slumber.

Even as Gaara drifted off to sleep, the feeling remained.

* * *

**A/N:** The following is my attempt at shedding some light on the setting of this story. It's nothing major but it may help to put some things into perspective, and answer questions readers might have had up to this point. More, of course, will be revealed in later chapters :)

_Background Info:_

The AU that is _Reflections of Us_ is actually very similar to that of the Narutoverse. So instead of regular school, the characters have a system where they attend Konoha's Special Academy until they are twelve. They then get assigned to mentors for some years, usually around three but sometimes longer. The length of time in the apprenticeship depends on the person and their interests. Naruto ended his with Kakashi around the time he started working at Ichiraku's (when he was around 16 or so) but they are all assigned to teams, similar to the anime and manga. So, Naruto actually worked with Sakura and Sai during his apprenticeship with Kakashi after Sasuke left.

Gaara spent time in Suna's mental institute where much of what he learned was under his instructor, Baki. After he left, which was around the age of twelve, Baki took him on as an apprentice of sorts, also teaching him how to fight. He also developed his skill at art during his time in the institute under Baki's guidance. The siblings finally moved to Konoha city when Gaara was around the age of fifteen.

At this point, everyone is more or less finished with their official education and are reserve employees for Konoha's Defense Department but doing their own things generally since the city is at peace and has been like that for years. One way to think of it is the Narutoverse some time into the future where the ninja way of lifestyle is fading but there are remnants of it like the academy where children are still trained to become reserve employees for Konoha's Defense Department.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I apologise for the incredibly long wait for this chapter. Life caught up with me. A great thank you to all those who continue to review and encourage me to update. Once again, thanks to my darling beta, Mei Mei. She was paid with a pecan pie.

Chapter 23

"You know, I can lose my license for this." The brunet grumbled, settling in the armchair across from the man stretched out comfortably on the sofa typically used by his patients.

"Ibiki's on the licensing committee."

Tenzo scowled.

"That doesn't make this any less unethical, Kakashi."

"Mah, you're underestimating your patient." The silver-haired man said, stretching out languidly. "This is really nice."

"What do you mean by underestimating my patient? And don't get too comfortable. I have one coming here in half an hour."

"Honestly, Tenzo, you need to get laid, my friend. You're way too uptight."

The brunet glared at the older man who punctuated his sentence with a loud yawn.

"What I meant was that I'm sure Gaara is expecting me to be keeping tabs on his progress. The kid is no fool."

"That certainly does not make this better."

"Tenzo. I'm not asking for every gritty detail of what gets said between you two."

Tenzo scoffed as he watched the other man. He'd always admired Kakashi, from the first day he met the man. He'd even gone through a period of hero worship during his early days of naivety in the Defense Department.

Kakashi cracked open his uncovered eye to peer at the other male. They'd known each other since their younger days when they'd both been on the same team. As much as he teased the younger man, Kakashi was still wary of him. Tenzo was shrewd, and Kakashi hated nothing more than having his inner thoughts and feelings being shoved unceremoniously in his face. The silver-haired man automatically tensed as the dark-haired man observed him. The action didn't go unnoticed. With a roll of his eyes, the brunet leaned back in his chair. The two remained in silence, Kakashi watching as his long time friend mulled over where to begin.

"You know, I was the one that diagnosed him as having Antisocial Personality Disorder... among other things..."

Kakashi hummed lowly. He already knew all this. Leaning forward, Tenzo continued.

"You've read his report, but you have no idea... When he showed up at my office again... the Gaara that walked in here those weeks ago was so different than the child I met so many years ago. You need to understand — the boy I met years ago...I had never seen anything like that. Everyone was convinced there was no hope for him, no future. They wanted nothing more than to lock him up somewhere and throw away the key. He was a danger to himself and especially the people around. There was so much anger and rage bottled up in someone so young. There was so much chaos inside him, it was practically impossible for him to function long without becoming violent. I was convinced he'd lost the ability to feel compassion or empathy and especially the ability to form even the most rudimentary of relationships with others. I was the one that suggested he should move here to Konoha in hopes that the change in environment would at least help control his violent outbursts. It was the least I could hope for. He was a complete wreck. Other than his art, there was nothing that could work for him; no technique, no training — there was nothing."

Tenzo observed Kakashi's reactions to his words carefully. The older male calmly stared back, looking rather bored.

"And yet that same young man shows up at my office—willingly—looking better than I had ever seen him. He walks in here, calm and collected; not a sign of the psychopathy he was previously diagnosed with. The icing on the cake came when he told me that he now has a boyfriend. A boyfriend!"

"I'd already informed you of that." Kakashi muttered as he shifted to make himself more comfortable.

"Well, yeah, but—"

"You can thank Naruto for all of that. He's been cooking for him and he's even moved in with him. Iruka and I thought it was way too soon, but you know how stubborn Naruto can be."

Tenzo lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Iruka and I?"

Kakashi stayed silent.

"Fine. Be like that."

Kakashi yawned again, ignoring Tenzo's comment.

With a sigh, the brunet returned to the topic of his patient.

"He's willing and he's trying his best. He'll never be—"

"His temper... Is he able to control himself? That's all I care about." Kakashi said abruptly, swinging his feet to the floor as he sat up.

Tenzo eyed the older man solemnly.

"Naruto's the main thing holding Gaara together right now. Sure he's made progress, but it's all contingent on the relationship he has with Naruto. Maybe in time and with some work we can get him to the point where he's not so... reliant. He cares deeply for Naruto and he'll do anything for him. Gaara's biggest fear right now is hurting Naruto, and losing him because of it. I think that, more than anything else, is driving him to attempt to reconcile his past; but... if something was to threaten the relationship they have right now..."

Kakashi sighed.

Tenzo watched the man as he absorbed what he had said.

"He's making progress..."

"That's all I wanted to know." The silver-haired man stated, eye curving in his trademark smile.

Shaking his head, Tenzo watched the other man as he stood up and headed toward the door.

"So about you and Umino Iruka—"

"Not up for discussion, Tenzo." Kakashi muttered as he opened for the door.

"Tch. Selfish prick." Tenzo grumbled as Kakashi shut the door behind him.

* * *

Kankuro continued to stare wide-eyed even as Naruto set down a cup of tea for his brother. It had been a simple request made by Gaara after breakfast but for some reason, Naruto's face had erupted into a radiant smile before busying himself with making tea. Leaning over, the blond pressed a light kiss to his brother's temple after setting down a cup for Kankuro and exiting the living room while untying the bright orange apron he'd been wearing. Kankuro had purposefully shown up early in hopes of snagging some breakfast prepared by his little brother's lover. The blond was a miracle worker in the kitchen even if he'd spent half as much time fawning over Gaara as he did actually preparing the damn breakfast. You'd think they'd have gotten past that stage by now.

Either way, Kankuro had been thoroughly rewarded for his efforts. Risking Gaara's wrath and having to, unfortunately, witness the two sucking face when he'd waltzed in, was worth the five-star breakfast he'd received.

Now as they sat in Gaara's living room, the brunet couldn't help but stare at his brother—the same brother who was sitting next to him. Naruto's random displays of affection weren't half as disturbing as the fact that Gaara seemed to bask in the attention he was being smothered with. Kankuro had seen the slight tilt of Gaara's head to the side, the way the redhead's eyes remained closed just a moment longer than a natural blink when Naruto pressed his lips to the porcelain skin. This time though, it wasn't Naruto's actions or Gaara's response that was making the brunet stare at his brother.

"What is it?" Gaara asked flatly, taking a sip of his tea while flipping through the artist's portfolio which Kankuro had brought. When no answer came, Gaara looked up at his brother who was still staring at him, unabashed.

"What?" The redhead asked, trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

"It's... Well... It's just that... you're... sitting next to me..." The brunet said softly, eyeing his brother cautiously. Gaara returned the gaze, face blank and giving away none of his thoughts. Without a word, Gaara shut the portfolio with a loud, angry snap and stood up smoothly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Kankuro said hurriedly, realizing his mistake and reaching out toward his brother.

Gaara turned to look down at his brother, his eyes hard and cold.

"Look, Gaara. I didn't mean for you to get up and move. It's not like I have a problem with you sitting here. It's just that... well... you don't normally sit... this close to me... so I was kind of surprised... that's all."

Gaara stared down at his brother. Kankuro's hand was barely an inch from his arm. It looked like his brother wanted to touch him but was still afraid. The redhead glanced from the older male's earnest gaze to the outstretched hand and back again. Kankuro breathed a sigh as an awkward silence descended on them.

"Look, just sit back down, okay?"

Gaara continued to gaze down at his brother, unmoving.

"Just sit." Kankuro said again, his voice soft and coaxing.

Finally, after a few more moments of eying his sibling, the redhead gingerly sat back down. Gaara could feel his brother's eyes on him, studying him. The redhead didn't look up as he focused on the portfolio in his hands, opening it once more to inspect the photos of artwork inside. Kankuro remained silent, taking in the tension in his brother's posture. He was still trying to process the possibility that his little brother might have actually been hurt by his words. Since when did Gaara even care? Running a hand through his brown hair, Kankuro took a deep breath in frustration. Dealing with Gaara was like walking through a minefield.

"Temari said... I have changed a lot." The redhead mumbled suddenly, breaking the silence while inspecting a particular picture. Gaara guessed the sculpture to be a bird of some kind. Some minutes passed where Kankuro said nothing, and Gaara continued to inspect the pictures in the portfolio.

"...You have..." The brunet finally said, hesitantly but truthfully.

"Temari thinks I seem... happy..."

Kankuro didn't respond; his eyes drawn instead to the movement of Gaara's slender fingers turning a page. His brother had changed. Changed a great deal. And the fact that they were even sitting next to each other was testament to that. Kankuro had nearly jumped out of his skin when Gaara had suddenly seated himself next to him. It was true that his little brother seemed less homicidal, but considering that it was Gaara, Kankuro supposed that was as "happy" as they were going to ever see the redhead.

"His style is deceivingly simplistic."

Kankuro blinked, taking a moment to process the sudden switch in topics, before nodding in agreement and turning to the photograph.

"...I thought so too. Like here for instance." The older male continued, pointing to a spot on the photographed sculpture.

Gaara leaned closer to inspect the intricate impressions on the sculpture. "Is this piece at the studio now?"

"It is." The brunet answered, lifting his cup to take a sip. Naruto was even an expert at making tea.

"We also have another one that isn't pictured—"

"Do you agree with her?" Gaara asked suddenly, cutting off his brother. The brunet averted his eyes to meet those of his sibling. The redhead was studying him intently, his expression more open than Kankuro had ever seen it. In that moment, the older male suddenly recalled a younger Gaara sneaking into his bed at night after having a nightmare, clinging to him until the shaking of his smaller body stopped. Kankuro used to pretend to be asleep as his baby brother wormed his way into his big brother's arms, pressing his chubby face against the chest of his older sibling.

Kankuro smiled ruefully.

"I do."

Gaara nodded slightly but said nothing. The sound of Naruto's voice floated in from the kitchen. The blond sounded like he was arguing with someone. From the respectful yet irritated tone of the young man's voice, Gaara guessed his lover was speaking with Kakashi.

"I like being with him... I like having him around. He said he—..." There Gaara stopped, unsure as to whether he wanted to share that information or not.

Kankuro sat quietly fidgeting with his teacup while waiting for his brother to continue.

"...I'm seeing a therapist."

The mumbled words made the brunet freeze, his eyes snapping up to his younger brother.

"Come again?"

With what sounded like an exasperated sigh, the redhead looked at his sibling.

"I said I'm seeing a therapist."

"...Are you serious?"

Gaara frowned, his displeasure at his brother's doubt reflected plainly in his eyes as he glared at his sibling.

"Shit, you are serious!" Kankuro said loudly, eyes widening as he took in his brother's frown.

"Kankuro..." Gaara growled a warning, before glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

Kankuro got the hint immediately.

"You're not kidding..." The older man said, lowering his voice.

"I have to change. I can't stay who I am... who I was. I have to become someone that... won't hurt him."

Kankuro observed his brother silently, mouth slightly open in shock.

"You're fucking serious!"

"Kankuro..."

"Wait; let me get this straight—you're seeing a psychologist. You used to despise therapists. You regularly attacked them, even. And now you're telling me you're seeing one..." Kankuro said, his disbelief plain in his voice.

"Yes."

"...And you're doing this because you need to change..."

"Yes."

"So you won't hurt the idiot yelling in the kitchen."

"Don't call him that!" Gaara snapped defensively.

Setting his cup down, Kankuro leaned back.

"Un-fucking-believable..."

"Is it really that difficult to believe?" The redhead was trying hard to keep the aggravation from his voice.

"Umm...Yeah!" Kankuro responded, staring at his brother. "We're talking about you here!"

Gaara flinched at the words.

"I can't lose him. I know I'll never be good enough for him. I'm not delusional to think that I am, but... I'm not going to give him up that easily either..."

Kankuro sat stunned as he listened to his brother's words. The same brother who'd attacked him more than once, the same brother that had put a child in a coma once; that same brother who had vowed to love no one but himself.

Despite everything, Gaara was human; and like every other human, Gaara desperately wanted to be loved.

Gaara stared down at his hands, unable to maintain eye contact with his brother after the words he'd spoken.

"Gaara..."

The redhead didn't respond to the sound of his name.

"Does Naruto know you're seeing a psychologist?"

Gaara shook his head. "I don't want him to know. Not yet."

Kankuro said nothing as he continued to watch his brother.

"He'll have questions. Questions I'm not ready to give the answers to." The redhead said softly. Kankuro silently observed his sibling for a few moments. Gaara seemed to become lost in his thoughts as the quiet between them continued. Frankly, the older male wasn't sure what to make of all this, and the young man sitting next to him was becoming increasingly unrecognizable as the full weight of their conversation slowly sank in. Hell, when had Gaara ever confided in him like this?

"I...I've never said this to you... but... I'm sorry." Kankuro said awkwardly after some long minutes of silence.

"I was such a coward back then... too scared to stand up against father. I'm your big brother... I should have been the one to protect you. That's what big brothers do but I was so fucking scared of that man... And then when uncle died... and you changed, I—"

"You became afraid of me like everyone else."

Kankuro didn't look up. He could feel the accusatory stare without having to see it.

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."

Gaara was silent next to him. Slowly, Kankuro looked up to meet the green gaze of his sibling.

"You didn't leave." Gaara said simply.

"You're my brother!... I won't lie—there were times when I thought about it, like when I had to go to the hospital to get those stitches in my hand... But every time, I'd remember what you were like when uncle was still alive... how you were... I couldn't give up on you like that."

The only indication that Kankuro's words had affected him was the almost imperceivable widening of green eyes.

Finally, turning away, Gaara picked up the portfolio he'd set down earlier and examined it.

"...What is the name of this artist?"

"Deidara."

"I want to see his sculptures." The younger male said softly as he resumed inspection of the portfolio.

"Whenever you want." Kankuro said absently, studying the redhead next to him.

"I'm sorry." Gaara finally said, his voice barely a whisper.

Kankuro didn't say anything. It would take some time for him—for both of them— to recover from the conversation they'd just had. Nevertheless, it was one that they both knew was needed.

* * *

Slowly, Naruto's sleep-hazed mind came to comprehend that his lover was in fact not in bed. A small frown adorned the blond's face as his search became more focused. Bleary eyes opened to confirm what his roaming hands were telling him. Gaara was not there. With a groan, the young man sat up causing the blanket to pool in his lap. Tossing the blanket aside, Naruto scrambled out of the bed, tripping in his half-awake state over the ends of the blanket and landing on his hands and knees. The minor jolt of pain was enough to force him awake.

Detangling himself from the blanket, the blond went in search of his lover. The apartment was dark except for the dim moonlight that filtered in through the window blinds. Quietly, Naruto headed to the one location he was sure to find the redhead at this time of night.

Gaara sat silently staring at another finished painting. His back was against the wall; his legs stretched out before him and apart, arms resting idly in his lap. There were bits of paint clinging stubbornly to his fingers and under his nails, and a few flecks had ended up on his unclothed torso.

"Gaara?"

The soft sound of his name made the redhead turn to the doorway. Naruto was standing there, clad in a pair of green boxers with faces of smiling frogs scattered all over. The blond was rubbing furiously at his eyes trying to remove the vestiges of sleep.

"I thought you were asleep." The redhead said softly, observing the other. He was certain he hadn't left their bed until Naruto was soundly asleep.

"I was." Naruto mumbled through a yawn. Gaara watched as Naruto walked towards him, his feet making soft pattering sounds on the floor. The redhead shifted his arms out of the way as the blond sank down to the floor and made himself comfortable between Gaara's legs, resting his head against his lover's stomach. A contented sigh escaped Naruto as he wrapped his arms around the other male's waist.

"Why are you just sitting on the floor here?"

"I finished what I was working on." The redhead responded, lifting a hand to run through Naruto's hair. The blond shifted under the touch, turning his head to bury his face against his lover's warm skin. Gaara's stomach muscles contracted as Naruto's lips brushed against his skin.

"So why didn't you come back to bed?" The blond queried, his breath ghosting across Gaara's skin. He felt the redhead shiver slightly. The reaction made him press his lips against the redhead's navel in a light kiss.

"I wanted to think for a bit."

Naruto didn't say anything but his head nodded in acknowledgment of Gaara's words. The blond was good at sensing when Gaara was willing to be probed for further answers and when he preferred to keep his thoughts to himself. It was all in the tone of the redhead's voice, and Naruto respected his lover's privacy enough to not press for more information.

"Are you done thinking?" Naruto asked, punctuating the question with an open-mouthed kiss, one that deliberately allowed the blond a taste of his lover.

"Yes..." Gaara's voice came out breathier than he expected as his hand stilled in Naruto's hair. The sound served to spur Naruto who slowly replaced the kisses with strong strokes of his tongue. Gaara's fingers clenched in Naruto's hair as he stared down at his blond's head, his breathing coming heavier the closer Naruto's mouth got to the waistband of his pants.

Pulling away, Naruto repositioned himself to straddle his boyfriend's lap, bringing his hands to rest lightly at the back of Gaara's neck.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Naruto said resting his forehead against Gaara's, while stroking the silky, red hairs at his boyfriend's nape. He knew he was being rather clingy in his behavior, but at the moment he didn't care. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up to an empty bed. Gaara preferred to paint at night. For some reason, this time though, he'd woken up with a strong desire to be with his lover.

Gaara didn't say anything as he basked in Naruto's presence, his hands coming to rest on the other male's hips. A warm feeling spread through him at the reminder that Naruto wanted him.

When their lips finally met, it was in a passionate but tempered kiss. There was no rush to this, no tearing at each other. It was a kiss meant to savor the other while stoking their desires, the movement of their lips slow and easy. Gaara's arms wrapped around his lover, pulling him closer before allowing his hands to stroke the bare skin he was presented with. Naruto's body was warm against him.

When Gaara finally broke the kiss to lavish the blond's jaw line and neck with attention, Naruto willingly tilted his head to the side. The moan that came from the blond was soft, almost delicate as though he was afraid to intrude on the silence in the studio. Closing his eyes, Naruto's fingers tightened in Gaara's hair as the redhead's tongue swept across his skin in lazy movements.

"...Gaara..." The blond groaned out his lover's name as his arousal began to grow. The redhead's hold on the other male became stronger as Naruto slowly began rocking in his lap. Moving lower, Gaara brought his lips to graze against a pert nipple causing Naruto to arch forward further into the pleasurable attention. Naruto's eager responses to his actions were giving him a heady feeling, even as he felt himself harden against the undulating pressure in his lap.

Dropping his hands into his lover's underwear to grip the blond's derriere, Gaara massaged the mounds while pulling the blond further into his lap. The action made Naruto buck wantonly causing his groin to grind harshly against Gaara's stomach. Teeth nipped against his nipple making Naruto cry out.

Gripping his boyfriend's hair, Naruto pulled him into a kiss that was meant to devour the other's mouth. The previous languidness in their contact was gone as desire coursed through them. A hand snaked down and into Gaara's pants to firmly grip the redhead's hardness. Gaara's body jerked slightly as Naruto massaged him. The redhead's grip tightened as their tongues tangled.

The kiss was deep, leaving no corner of the other's mouth unexplored. When they finally separated, both males were panting heavily with swollen, bruised lips. The two stared at each other, absorbing the lust portrayed on the other's face. Naruto felt his dick twitch as his face reddened under the raw want reflected in Gaara's eyes. Gaara's lust filled gazes were Naruto's own brand of aphrodisiac.

Retracting his hand, Naruto crawled off Gaara's lap, making sure to drag his ass over the erection under him. The sound of Gaara's head slamming into the wall behind him filled the room. Shooting the redhead a lascivious grin, Naruto stood up, his cock straining against the thin fabric covering it. Gaara immediately moved to stand but found himself being pushed back down by a foot to his chest.

"Stay put." The blond commanded. Gaara hesitated for a moment before finally obeying, his smoldering eyes ravishing the blond standing above him before lifting his eyes once more to meet those of his lover. They maintained eye contact as Naruto unceremoniously stripped out of his boxers. Immediately, Gaara's eyes averted to the protruding organ that was rigid and weeping slightly.

"Don't move." Naruto said, causing the redhead to look up at the blue eyes staring down at him as his foot once again came up to push Gaara back down to the floor. The teenager hadn't even realized he'd moved, so engrossed he'd been at the appearance of his lover's arousal.

Dropping to his knees, Naruto positioned himself between Gaara's legs. Reaching out, the blond tugged at the waist of Gaara's pants. Silently, the redhead lifted his hips, allowing his lover to undress him; all the while not once taking his eyes of Naruto. Once again, Gaara wasn't wearing underwear and Naruto licked his lips at the appearance of the redhead's penis before looking up to meet the heated green eyes watching him.

The blond held his lover's gaze as he lowered his lips slowly to the erect cock standing up from a bed of red curls. Gaara didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he felt himself engulfed by wet heat. The released breath came out as a long drawn out moan, punctuated by the sound of nails clawing the wood floor. Naruto watched as Gaara's head fell back against the wall and the redhead's eyes closed in ecstasy, chest rising and falling in rapid breaths, lips parted in pleasure. A hand came up to once more bury itself in his hair in an effort to encourage the blond to take in more. Naruto obliged his lover, sucking in more of the redhead's dick while moaning his own enjoyment.

"...Fuck, Naruto!" Gaara groaned out as the head of his cock continuously prodded the back of his boyfriend's throat. He was coming undone under the attention the blond was bestowing on his dick. Then suddenly it all stopped. Before the redhead could protest, Naruto was back in his lap, wrapping his arms around his lover and leaning against him to whisper in his ear.

"I want you to fuck me." The blond said softly, his voice low and dripping with need, his words punctuated by a thrust of his hips that caused his dick to rub deliciously against Gaara's belly. The redhead felt his own erection twitch as it brushed briefly against Naruto's balls. The redhead had every intention of doing what Naruto wanted.

Naruto sucked eagerly on the fingers that were pressed to his lips. When the first one finally entered him, the blond couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped him. The arm around his waist tightened, Gaara holding his boyfriend in place as he stretched him. Naruto continued to voice his pleasure, pushing back on the fingers exploring his passage, baring his neck to be ravished. As teeth once again sank into his skin, Naruto knew he was going to be littered with marks come morning and part of him was looking forward to it—to the teeth marks and to the bruising he knew was going to be there as a result of Gaara's fingers digging into his skin. A part of him loved it, and even craved Gaara's aggression desiring some of the danger he could feel lurking in the redhead. It was intoxicating and made the blond's blood boil.

When the fingers inside him became too much, Naruto impatiently pulled the hand away and positioned himself over the cock beneath him.

Gaara's frame was tense as Naruto sank down on him in a swift movement. Naruto's nails dug into his shoulders, a hiss escaping the blond at the initial burn of penetration.

Gaara didn't wait for the blond to adjust. Wrapping his arms around his lover, Gaara lifted him before rocking his hips back up. Naruto swore as the redhead's cock slammed back into him, the position allowing Gaara to bury himself deep inside.

The previously quiet studio became filled with Naruto's screams and moans as Gaara fucked him in earnest, the blond bouncing in time with Gaara's thrusts.

"Arghnn...harder!" Naruto demanded, his nails scraping against soft skin. Gripping the blond tighter, Gaara obliged, bucking up wildly. The rough, relentless pounding in his ass was driving the blond quickly to his release.

"Fuck, yes!"

With each hard and fast thrust, Naruto felt himself weaken. He would be hurting come morning, but right now, he didn't care.

Gaara's breath was ragged now. Naruto was so hot and tight around him and he was going in so deep that his balls smacked against the blond's entrance.

"...You're so tight." The redhead grunted out, his voice heavy with pleasure.

It was rare for Gaara to say words like that to him and it only served to speed up Naruto's release. Gaara felt the approach of the blond's orgasm. Naruto's body clung to his, legs tightly wrapped around Gaara's waist. The blond's breathing sped up until it became almost gasps, and his walls tightened further, gripping Gaara's dick mercilessly. It never took Naruto long to come when Gaara was rough with him like this.

With a scream, Naruto came, splashing cum on his lover, head thrown back as he spasmed wildly under the force of his orgasm. The sudden vice-like grip around him was enough to force the redhead into his own orgasm. With another firm plunge, Gaara came hard inside his lover, pushing further in with each spurt, emptying himself completely in the other male.

The two males sat there, panting harshly, Naruto slumped against his boyfriend, his legs resting loosely around Gaara's waist.

"That was... that was..." Naruto mumbled out of breath.

Gaara said nothing as he ran his fingers across Naruto's back. The two sat like that, Gaara still inside as the sweat on their skin cooled.

Before Naruto had come in, he'd been thinking about his brother's words. He wasn't sure what, but something had changed in the relationships with his siblings. Despite what he'd said to Naruto in the past, he didn't actually hate his siblings. He never did really. If he allowed himself to, he could still remember a time when his brother had been a source of comfort and his sister had stood up for him at the playground. That period of his life though had been brief. His father had made sure of that after the death of their uncle.

The truth was that he'd envied the relationship they had with their father, the way they were treated by others. It was that jealousy that had fueled his rage and anger towards them and then the fear in their eyes had come.

Gaara allowed his head to fall heavily to Naruto's shoulder as he lost himself in his thoughts. Naruto was silent as he suddenly felt himself being crushed in a tight hug. He remained silent even as he reciprocated.

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered.

"I don't ever want you to fear me."

The words were so soft that Naruto doubted the redhead had meant to utter them aloud. The studio was silent once again except for their breathing. The blond wanted to respond, wanted to say something to reassure the young man clinging to him, but somehow everything he could think of didn't seem right. He'd actually stood in the doorway earlier watching Gaara for a while before making his presence known. It was obvious something was worrying the redhead. He'd looked so lost sitting slumped against the wall, red bangs covering his eyes, and Naruto had felt his heart ache.

Naruto sighed as Gaara continued to hold him tightly. Did the redhead even understand how much Naruto loved him? What else would he have to do to make Gaara confide in him?

Gaara stiffened momentarily as kisses were pressed against his face. The young man relaxed as Naruto slowly kissed a trail to his lips. When their lips connected once more, Naruto did his best to convey his feelings to the other male. The two continued like this for long minutes until Gaara's death grip on his lover eased. Breaking the connection, Naruto gazed into the teal eyes that were watching him.

"Believe in me." The blond said, determination written all over his handsome features.

Gaara didn't respond as he continued to stare at Naruto, uncertain as to the reason for Naruto's sudden words.

"There's nothing you or anyone can say or do that will ever cause me to fear you."

Still, the redhead said nothing as he held Naruto's intense gaze.

"Tell me you understand!...Tell me..." Naruto repeated, shaking the redhead slightly.

"...I understand." Gaara whispered, his gaze dropping to somewhere below Naruto's eyes.

* * *

Next morning, Gaara lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Naruto was sound asleep next to him, snoring softly. He'd seduced the redhead into taking him again in the studio, goading Gaara into fucking him a second time. The young man felt his face heat up at the memory of how uninhibited the two of them had been. Gaara was as exhausted as Naruto, but was still having trouble falling asleep. Turning his head to the side, he inspected the face of his lover. He'd always thought Naruto was handsome, ever since that first day they'd met. Even now with his most stunning features hidden behind their lids, the blond's beauty was still obvious—unmistakable. His exterior truly reflected what lay within.

Gaara thought about Naruto's words to him. His blue eyes had glittered in the dim light. Gaara didn't think he would ever forget the look in Naruto's eyes as he'd said those words. Rolling onto his side, Gaara pulled the blond closer to him. Even in his sleep, Naruto responded eagerly, burying his face against Gaara's chest while mumbling something. Gaara held the other male, breathing in his scent—something else Gaara didn't think he would ever forget. He was finally feeling drowsy now, with his lover securely in his arms.

"Is this what being precious to someone feels like?" The redhead whispered as he finally drifted off to sleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you all to those that continued to review and remind/threaten me to update. I finally did it! This chapter is un-betaed though. Hopefully, I won't take this long to update again. Enjoy. This one is dedicated to all those who reviewed and/or messaged me to update this story. Let the story continue. **  
**

**Chapter 24**

Tenzo studied the young man sitting on the couch across from him. The redhead's eyes were glazed over, lost in memories. Absently, he scratched at the scar on his forehead, something, Tenzo noted, he'd been doing at regular intervals for a while now. Eyes, though staring at the rug at his feet, were unfocused. The older man waited patiently to see if Gaara would realize he'd stopped talking. Only thirty minutes had gone by but Tenzo was beginning to think that maybe they should end for the day. They'd finally begun to carefully broach the subject of the young man's uncle. The older male knew that he'd have to tread very carefully from now on.

Tenzo knew he was venturing into dangerous ground. Since the incident all those years ago, not once had Gaara ever told anyone what happened. The image of what had taken place that day was pieced together based on incomplete and very much contaminated evidence. No one, absolutely no one, had ever been able to make the then child talk about what had taken place. All efforts had been futile, and surprisingly few. Tenzo had his own suspicions but being from another village and encountering Gaara years after the incident left him with very little to back up any of his hypotheses.

Tenzo would be lying if he denied that part of him was anxious to hear what really occurred the day the young man before him became a criminal. Never before had Gaara spoken about those events. Still, they had a ways to go before the man believed his patient would be ready to talk about what happened that day. For now, they needed to explore the relationship between the former child and his uncle. That was the key to Gaara getting his demons under control.

The older male closed the notepad in his lap.

"Gaara."

The redhead blinked before averting his eyes from the floor to the man sitting across from him and dropping his hand.

"Would you like to stop here for today? I think we've done enough, don't you?"

The young man stared blankly for a moment, seeming to process his therapist's words. The brunet watched the other male intently as Gaara emerged from his memories.

"Okay." The redhead agreed softly, rising to his feet.

"Alright, I'll see you the same time next week then." Tenzo said, watching as Gaara pulled on his jacket.

With a slight nod of acknowledgement Gaara left, not bothering with the formalities of exchanging goodbyes.

Tenzo stared after the young man, a thoughtful expression adorning his face. This session had been much easier than he'd originally thought it would be. Gaara was much calmer than he'd expected him to be.

* * *

Mechanically, he made his way down the street, mind still focused on exploring the memories called up by the therapist he was coerced into seeing. Admittedly, thus far, the experience hadn't really been that bad. He'd surprised himself with the ease at which he'd been able to speak about his uncle. Of course he'd only begun describing the man and their relationship.

Still, it didn't hurt as much as he'd expected it to. His scar had suddenly become itchy, but none of the pain that usually accompanied the memories was there. Was this a sign he was finally moving past that phase of his life? That he was finally becoming able to control his demons and put them to rest for good?

A flash of orange on a nearby sign to his left pulled his mind back to his lover. Glancing at his watch, Gaara noted that if he hurried he might be able to spend a little time with the blond before Naruto had to leave for work. The thought brought a slight smile to the redhead's lips, and all memories of his uncle were pushed to the side in favor of his boyfriend.

His boyfriend. His lover. He had a lover. The mere thought made his chest warm. It was still too good to be true and he still secretly pinched himself in the bathroom to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He was loved. Him. Gaara was loved by someone. The same someone he had woken up next to. The same someone who'd kissed him senseless before he walked out the door that morning. Even now his lips still tingled lightly with memory of the kiss.

"...Gaara?...Gaara!"

Pausing in his steps, the redhead scowled at having his thoughts interrupted.

"Hey, Gaara!"

Glancing around for the culprit, Gaara's eyes landed on the one person he wanted nothing to do with, much less see. With a will of iron, the redhead stamped down his impulse to ignore the young woman and continue on his merry way. It most certainly would not do if word of his behavior got back to Naruto. Wrestling down the angry glare threatening to contort his features, the redhead stared impassively as Sakura approached.

He wouldn't disappoint Naruto by acting out his animosity and flipping Sakura off before walking away. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't be his usual, anti-social, standoffish self. Naruto already knew he had the social skills of rotting fish anyway. So, he simply stared down the girl, face as blank as an unpainted kabuki mask.

Sakura faltered in her steps toward the redhead. Despite the look of nonchalance adorning his face, the waves of hostility were undeniable. Steeling herself against the onslaught and plastering on what she hoped was a disarming smile, Sakura waved amiably. This was for Naruto's sake. She'd been running some errands for her mentor, Tsunade, when she'd spotted the mop of vibrant red hair.

"I knew it was you. That red hair of yours stands out like a siren."

Gaara arched a brow at this and refrained from stating that the girl with her bubblegum pink hair was not one to talk. When the redhead remained silent, Sakura's smile became nervous. For a moment, she wondered if Gaara even remembered her.

"Umm...we've met a few times before, but we've never really had the time to talk much. I'm—"

"You're Sakura. You're Naruto's friend." Gaara said flatly, folding his arms and staring at the young woman.

Sakura kept her smile steady. Despite the apathy of his tone, there was a hidden disdain in the way the "friend" was spoken that couldn't be smothered. How the hell did Naruto end up with such a prick?

What Naruto saw in him was beyond her. Sure, he was handsome. Grudgingly, she admitted that his features were quite striking. The combination of his flaming hair, and pale skin and eyes made people's heads turn. There was a dark strength about him that was somehow dangerous yet to some would be extremely seductive. Quite frankly, there was something about this redhead that set her senses on edge and made her heartbeat quicken. He was dangerous, she just knew it, and most definitely not what Naruto needed in his life right now, not after Sasuke.

"Yes, I'm Naruto's **best** friend. I saw you walking by and thought it'd be rude if I didn't at least say hi." Sakura continued cheerfully, hoping her voice sounded as polite as she wanted it to.

Gaara observed the girl and suppressed a smirk at the obvious insertion of "best." Objectively, her features were pleasant to look at. He supposed she'd be considered pretty, although her forehead was a little on the big side.

The redhead simply continued to stare noting the twitch of irritation at his lack of response with much satisfaction. Her smile was annoying him. It was nothing like Naruto's, and it only served to make him despise her more. It was fake, even worse than Sai's, and did nothing to hide the dislike she felt towards him. At least their feelings toward each other were mutual. How the hell did **his **Naruto end up with such a bitch as a friend?

Clamping down her irritation, Sakura did her best to maintain a pleasant visage.

"I know we haven't had much of an opportunity to get to know each other and I mean considering that I'm Naruto's best friend and you're..."

"I'm his **lover**." Gaara said sternly, noting the hesitation in her voice and purposefully using that word choice to aggravate Sakura even more. It wasn't like he was lying anyway.

The twitch became more pronounced and Gaara mentally patted himself on the back.

"...Right...Well, anyway, do you have some time right now? Maybe we can grab some tea or something. Naruto is always going on and on about how much he would love it if we got to know each other better, and I don't really have anything pressing at the moment. I mean, if you're free that is. Wouldn't it surprise Naruto to find out we had tea together?"

Biting his tongue to keep from telling the young woman to fuck off, Gaara inwardly sighed knowing she was right. His lover was constantly harping about how much he wanted them to get to know each other, and if he did find out that Gaara had refused to spend time with Sakura, he'd be hurt. On the other hand, Gaara did not appreciate being manipulated into doing something he truly did not want to do. His previously blank expression, contorted into a frown and his eyes glared at the pink-haired young woman. He really didn't like this woman.

"Very well." Gaara mumbled.

Sakura's smile brightened. "There's a nice tea shop right there. How about we go there? They usually have a good tea selection."

Gaara glanced in the direction the girl was pointing, noting the small shop not too far off. Above the entrance was the vibrant, orange sign he noticed earlier.

"...Alright." The redhead muttered, turning back to look at his lover's friend. This was for Naruto. He could do this.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Gaara simply stood there and continued to look at her. Spinning on her heels, the young woman walked off in the direction of the shop. Behind her, she could hear the quiet footsteps of Gaara as he followed and feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. However, when she turned to glance at him, the glare she just knew was being directed at her cranium was non-existent.

Sliding into an empty seat, Sakura waited patiently as Gaara leisurely walked over and sat across from her. Folding his arms, Gaara continued to stare at the girl across from him, smirking slightly as she fidgeted under his gaze. The atmosphere was awkward and heavy, and the redhead decided that not blinking while he stared would be a nice touch.

Sakura cleared her throat simply in an effort to break the oppressing silence. The waitress arriving was a most welcomed relief, giving her precious moments to gather herself once more. She was most definitely not going to allow herself to continue to be intimidated by this redhead who'd just popped out of nowhere and taken over Naruto's life. She had never been intimidated by any man and she wasn't about to start now. This redhead needed to be pulled down a peg from whatever pedestal he'd been placed on by Naruto. Naruto might be head over heels for him, but the blond was gullible when it came to people. He trusted others way too easily for his own good.

Inner Sakura wanted to snap at the waitress who was busy blushing at the redhead while she wrote down his request.

"So Gaara,...what were you up to when I ran into you?" Sakura asked, in an effort to strike up conversation. She eyed the redhead with concealed interest as he immediately tensed at her question.

"Errands." The redhead said flatly, daring her with his gaze to ask him to elaborate.

Sakura nodded, but filed away the generic response. She wouldn't tell him that she'd first spotted him coming out of the building that housed their former team captain's therapy office. His reaction was enough to fuel her suspicion of him. Exactly, why would he be coming out of there?

"You know, when Naruto told me he was seeing someone and that someone was a "he", I was so surprised. I mean, all these years we've been friends; we've known each other since we were kids." The young woman rambled, stopping momentarily as their waitress set down their tea.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the words but he remained silent, instead choosing to take a sip of his tea. Well, at least the tea was good even if the company left much to be desired.

"Did you know he's had a crush on me since we were little?"

"The key word there being **had**." Gaara said, setting down his cup.

The expression that appeared on the pink-haired girl's face made the redhead smirk openly.

Sakura gave her companion a withering look hidden behind a smile.

"Ever since we were eight, he's liked me. He used to always try to pull these stupid stunts to get my attention. At first, it only pissed me off. I used to think he was so annoying. But after a while, when we became friends, his actions became endearing. And then one day out of the blue, he comes and says he's dating a guy."

"Your point?" Gaara said defensively.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it! It was actually kind of cute when he told me about you guys. He was blushing so hard." Sakura said, giggling at the memory.

This time Gaara really did roll his eyes. However he couldn't help the small smile at the mental image of Naruto blushing. The smile didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and her eyes twitched again as she studied Gaara.

"We've been friends for so long that I feel like I know him so well - better than anyone. "

"Obviously not as well as you think." Gaara added.

This time she couldn't hold back the scowl and Gaara met it with a direct look. This was almost fun.

"I guess not. But you have to admit...It's just that...someone who's been straight his entire life suddenly dating a guy...a bit odd. You don't become gay overnight, you know." The pink-haired girl said softly.

"Clearly he isn't as straight as you thought and I assure you, it wasn't **overnight**." Gaara said, narrowing his gaze at her.

Sakura simply shrugged and took a sip of her tea.

"You know, I have no idea why it took this long for us to have a chat like this."

"And I wish it had taken even longer." Gaara mumbled under his breath.

In exasperation, Sakura set down her cup a little too hard. It was a struggle but she managed to plaster on another smile.

Gaara smirked. So she'd heard him after all.

"Gaara, so tell me. What is it about Naruto that first attracted you? He's always going on and on about you that I feel like we're already friends."

Gaara inwardly cringed at the notion of being friends with this woman. Sakura sat waiting patiently for an answer.

"You won't understand." The redhead responded, looking at the passersby outside the shop. Sakura's brows furrowed as she observed the redhead.

"Naruto is precious to me." Gaara said softly. When his eyes met hers once more, Sakura felt something cold skitter up her spine. She suddenly found it impossible to look away; her gaze was held in place by eyes so frigid that she felt herself shiver slightly.

"Understand. Naruto is my most precious person. He's done more for me than anyone else. I don't even think **he** truly understands that. The place I was before Naruto came along..."

Gaara hesitated momentarily.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. There is nothing I wouldn't give him. And there is no one I would let take him from me." The words were spoken softly.

"There is nothing I would not do to keep him by my side. There is no one I would let get in my way." The redhead whispered. In that moment, Sakura felt her heart race at the look she was given. There was something in the green eyes staring at her that removed any doubt she held at those words. They were truly meant for her, as a warning. There was something lurking in that gaze, that made her hair stand and instinct kick in. Her senses were screaming at her to get away from this stoic redhead sitting across from her. It almost felt like her life was being threatened.

And just like that, as Gaara looked away, the feeling was gone. The young woman released a deep breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"...Naruto deserves no less." She said weakly before taking a large gulp of tea.

"I know." Gaara said, glancing at her briefly. She looked visibly shaken; confirmation that his true message had reached her. Naruto was his, and he would make sure she understood this.

"Naruto deserves more than I can ever give him. That doesn't mean I'm simply going to let him go either or let him replace me."

"I'm happy you feel so strongly about him." Sakura quipped.

"Of course you are." The redhead said condescendingly.

Sakura felt her irritation grow into anger. Their conversation had confirmed what she'd already suspected. Gaara was not good for Naruto. The redhead had a dangerous, possessive streak. Their relationship could never be healthy, despite what Naruto might think. She was afraid to even consider Gaara's reaction if Naruto ever attempted to end what they had.

Gaara observed the girl through the corner of his eyes.

"How long have you two known each other exactly?" The redhead asked curiously, already knowing the answer. Still, he wanted to hear what she'd say.

"It feels like forever! Since we were around six or seven. We entered the academy together and we were in the same classes since then. We've been true friends for about six years now. A lot has happened that has brought us closer together. Naruto and I have been there for each other through some really trying times. The bond we share is special." The woman answered, her voice taking on a wistful, sweet tone.

Gaara wanted to gag.

"Naruto's been hurt a great deal in his past. Very few people truly understand how much pain he's been through. He deserves happiness more than anyone."

"And you're one of those few people who understand, I take it." Gaara stated.

"Yes, I am." Sakura said with confidence.

"You don't know him as well as you think you do." Gaara repeated.

"And you do?" Sakura snapped, unable to hold back her ire at the redhead's presumptuousness. "Forgive me for being rude, but let's be realistic. You've only been dating for some months."

Gaara studied the woman sitting across from him. Leaning forward slightly, the redhead met the blazing green eyes glaring at him.

"Did you know Naruto has a masochistic streak?"

"Excuse me?"

"It comes out whenever we're having sex. He likes it when I hurt him. He likes it when I'm rough and I don't hold back. He enjoys pain. You say you understand, but you don't. You can never truly understand him. You can never understand the kind of pain he's had to endure."

The sound of Sakura's fist slamming down on the table made Gaara stop talking. Gaara glanced down at the clenched fist on the table, shaking in fury.

"That's my friend you're talking about like that!" Sakura growled out.

Gaara growled back. "Naruto may be your friend but he is my lover. Mine. I **won't** allow you to forget that. So why don't we end this?"

The pink-haired girl was glaring daggers at him now. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her anger was overwhelming her.

"He's too good for you. You don't deserve him." Sakura finally said bitterly.

"I know that!" Gaara snapped. "Don't you think I fucking know that? From the moment I met him, I've known!"

Sakura blinked in surprise, taken aback by the redhead's outburst. She never would have guessed he was capable of speaking up like that.

"But I won't let him become a replacement! Not for anyone and sure as fuck not for you." Gaara spat bitterly, louder than he'd originally intended. A few of the other patrons looked their way curiously. The redhead's gaze remained focused on his companion taking in the absolute look of shock that slowly began to contort into anger.

"How dare you—"

Feeling tired of this charade, Gaara stood abruptly interrupting Sakura. Dropping some bills on the table, he looked down at the furious female.

"You're his friend and unfortunately there's nothing I can do about that...but I'm warning you. Do not get in my fucking way. Naruto is mine. Do **not** forget that."

Not bothering to say goodbye, Gaara turned and walked off.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the retreating redhead, her eyes wide and her heart hammering in her chest. That confirmed it. Naruto sure knew how to pick them. This guy was insane! She couldn't possibly let this continue. She needed to talk to Naruto. Gaara was dangerous.

* * *

By the time the redhead made it home, his anger was a roiling mass being barely restrained.

_Why did everyone feel the need to point it out to him?_ It was something he already knew. Not one day went by where he forgot it. No one knew it or understood it better than him. He wasn't worthy of Naruto. He wasn't worthy of being loved by someone like him. But for some reason, some god-forsaken reason, the blond loved him. For some fucked up reason, Naruto wanted to be with him. And he was determined to cling to that love for as long as Naruto was willing to give it. And hell be damned, he wasn't going to let anyone take Naruto away from him.

With a growl of frustration, the redhead slammed the door with such force that the walls shook. He noted with relief that Naruto's shoes were missing. He didn't need the blond seeing him like this. He didn't want Naruto seeing his temper. He needed to calm down. Stalking to his studio, shedding his shoes and jacket as he went, Gaara quickly locked himself inside. He couldn't even focus enough to form an image in his mind or rather he couldn't get his mind to focus on anything other than his lover.

His anger raged, driven by his own insecurities that clung to Sakura's words like sludge. The pain from his scar drilled through his skull making his vision blur.

Digging his fingers into his scarred skin, the redhead paced his studio. What if Sakura went back and told Naruto what he'd said? The blond would not take lightly Gaara practically threatening his best friend. Despite what he'd said, Sakura was right. She'd been in Naruto's life way longer, way longer than their brief relationship, despite Naruto's love confession.

"Fuck!" The redhead swore, tugging at his hair. He was shaking now, from anger, from fear, from panic, he didn't know.

Through his hazy vision, his eyes caught sight of an incomplete painting he'd moved to a corner of his studio. Pausing in his movements, the redhead's gaze lingered.

The painting itself wasn't anywhere near being finished. It had started as an impulse after their last fight, when he'd anxiously waited for Naruto to come back.

Walking over to the painting, Gaara stared at it, one hand still gripping his scar as the other was buried in his hair. He'd stopped working on it. For some reason he'd been unable to bring himself to continue. The rightness—what he'd felt when he'd started—hadn't been there. Now as he stared at the picture, his mind and emotions in a state of unrest, he felt it come back. With single-mindedness, the redhead focused everything he was feeling, everything he was thinking. Grabbing the stretched canvas, he laid it flat on the floor. He needed to get this out of his system.

"Naruto loves me." The redhead mumbled to himself as he assembled his paints and brushes.

"There's no one precious to him the way I am." He whispered as he began mixing colors. The task was difficult as his hands shook.

"I believe him."

He ignored the drops of blue that got on his fingers.

"He's not like _him. _Naruto isn't lying to me."

Positioning himself on the floor, Gaara stared down at the large canvas.

"Naruto is nothing like him. He's not like him. He isn't lying to me." The redhead whispered to himself as his eyes lost focus.

"_A wound of a heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments to heal it, and there are times when they never heal."_

Gaara sat frozen, the brush in his hands hovering as he remembered those words, his breath coming in short gasps. He'd been so young then, so naive, so easy to fool.

"_Please die."_

Dropping the brush, the redhead buried his hands in his hair once more.

"_Please die."_

One hand came down to rake its nails over his scar.

"_Believe in me."_

Gaara's fingers stilled. Those were Naruto's words. Naruto's words replacing his uncle's.

"_Tell me you understand...Tell me!"_

Taking a deep breath, Gaara released it slowly as he slowly reached out and picked up the fallen brush. Disregarding, the paint stain on the floor from where the brush had fallen, the redhead turned back to his painting.

"I understand."

* * *

With a loud yawn, Naruto flipped on lights as he moved through the apartment. It was quiet and the redhead hadn't appeared to greet him, meaning he was probably in his studio with the door closed. Quietly, Naruto made his way over to the redhead's haven and gently knocked on the door. Even though Gaara had never explicitly stated Naruto shouldn't enter when the door was closed, the blond knew that a closed studio door meant Gaara wanted privacy to lose himself in his work.

"Gaara, I'm home." Naruto said softly. A few moments later, a shirtless Gaara opened the door.

"Welcome home." Gaara said just as softly gazing intently at Naruto. His savior. Naruto's blue eyes shone with happiness. Wrapping the redhead in a hug, Naruto pressed his lips against Gaara's in a light kiss. He felt the redhead tense in his arms, despite the returned embrace.

"You been in there all day?"

"Yes."

Naruto stared silently for a moment. Gaara simply stared back, his body still rigid.

"...Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Gaara answered shortly.

Something was off about his lover but for the life of him, Naruto couldn't figure out what.

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm...fine."

Naruto searched Gaara's gaze but decided to let it go. That nagging feeling that something was bothering his lover was still there and even stronger than the past few days. With a sigh, Naruto gently disentangled himself. He didn't think he had the energy right now to attempt piercing through Gaara's walls. If Gaara wanted to shut him out, then so be it. It still hurt, though.

"I'm gonna take a shower." The blond mumbled before turning and heading to the bathroom. Gaara's eyes tracked after Naruto until the blond disappeared from view before letting his gaze drop to the floor.

He'd just lied to him and he'd seen the flash of hurt in Naruto's eyes. Everything was certainly not okay. He'd managed to calm down a little but his emotions were still in disarray, a nagging feeling of guilt now added to the mix. He could see he was making Naruto worried. Closing his studio door, Gaara followed after his lover. He was hurting Naruto, just like he knew he eventually would.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the redhead stepping into the shower behind him. As Gaara's arms wrapped around him under the warm spray, the blond felt the tension of the day slowly leave him, despite himself. Here in his lover's arms like this, with a warm body pressed against him, and warm lips grazing his neck...

"Gaara..."

Naruto sounded tired.

"I missed you so much." Gaara whispered, his arms like bands of steel around his lover, holding Naruto close; close to him, with him, where he needed him to be.

"...Naruto..."

The blond said nothing as he let himself be held. Why was Gaara suddenly sounding so desperate?

* * *

Naruto stretched languidly. Next to him, Gaara continued to slumber deeply; a soft snore escaped the redhead ever so often. Turning his head to the side, Naruto observed his lover. From the brilliant red hair that fell about, the scar peeking through a few strands, to the dark rings around closed eyes, all the way down to the slightly parted lips. Naruto rolled onto his side to better look at the redhead. His body protested lightly, still satisfied and boneless as a result of what Gaara had done to him last night.

The memories brought a smile to the blond's lips. What Gaara had done to him, the way the redhead had touched him, had kissed him. He'd never felt so needed...so wanted...so desired. He'd felt _revered _as Gaara had whispered words into his ear and held him close. The redhead had been so unnecessarily careful and when their eyes had met, what he saw reflected in those green eyes gazing back at him made him ache for his lover even more.

Gently, Naruto brushed aside the hair that had fallen into the redhead's face. The blond watched as the crimson strands slid through his finger. When his eyes landed on the scratch marks over the redhead's scar, his fingers froze. Gingerly, he traced the scratches, a frown contorting his features. They weren't there when his lover left yesterday morning.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Naruto whispered. He hated this feeling of helplessness. How was he supposed to stop the pain if Gaara wouldn't let him?

He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there, watching his companion sleep when the faint sound of his phone ringing reached his ear. Deciding to ignore it, Naruto remained motionless, listening to the sound intruding on the quiet of the apartment. Momentarily, Naruto hoped it wouldn't wake Gaara and breathed a sigh of relief when the sounds stopped. When a few minutes later the phone began ringing again, the blond let out an irritated grunt before climbing out of bed. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with whoever was calling.

Carefully, not to jostle his lover, Naruto made his way to where he'd left the phone in the bathroom, not bothering with clothing in his irritation.

He really tried but was unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he snapped a "hello" at the person on the other end.

"_Naruto! Finally, I've been trying to call you all morning. Where've you been?"_

Naruto's annoyance instantly vanished as he recognized the voice on the phone.

"Sakura?"

"_Who else?"_ The young woman said in annoyance.

"Sorry about that, I've been asleep." The blond said sheepishly, scratching his head.

"_Asleep? It's after midday!" _Sakura snapped in irritation.

"Sorry. I kind of went to bed this morning..."

"_I don't even want to know what you were doing up all night."_

Naruto blushed. He could practically hear his best friend rolling her eyes.

"Umm, could you hold on a minute? I'll be right back."

"_What__? Where are you going? I need to talk to you! It's important." _

"I'll be right back. I'm not hanging up." Naruto said urgently. Even if she wasn't aware of it, the blond was finding it very uncomfortable having a conversation with the young woman while naked. Placing the phone on the bathroom counter, Naruto entered the bedroom. Gaara was still sleeping soundly, having rolled onto his back. The blond smiled wryly at the sight of his lover while pulling on the first pair of boxers he came across. Moving back into the bathroom, he closed the door and picked up the phone.

"Okay, I'm all yours now."

"_Finally! Geez, Naruto. You know ever since you got a boyfriend, I feel like you never have time for me anymore."_

"Now that's not true—" The young man protested.

"_Nevermind. I need to talk to you about something."_ Sakura said, cutting off the protest.

Naruto frowned at the interruption but as always, kept his displeasure in check.

"What's up?"

"_Is Gaara there?"_

The mention of his lover's name instantly made the blond more alert.

"He is. He's asleep right now though. He doesn't sleep a lot so when he does, I don't like waking him up. ...Why do you want to know?"

"_Could we meet somewhere to talk?"_

"Now? What's going on? Can't we just talk over the phone?"

"_...I would rather if we met in person."_

Naruto's brows furrowed. "Now's not really a good time...I'm actually kind of busy—"

"_You just told me you were sleeping."_ Sakura said annoyed.

Naruto flushed at the accusatory tone.

"W-well, it's just that...you see...umm...I-we—"

"_It's about Gaara."_

"Huh?"

"_I need to talk to you about him. I saw him yesterday. We had tea together."_

"You did?" Naruto asked, standing up from where he'd been leaning against the bathroom counter.

"_I'm guessing he didn't tell you, did he."_ The young woman said flatly.

"...No, he didn't… It must have slipped his mind. We...got kind of distracted when I got home last night." Naruto said, his mind quickly replaying the events of last night from the moment he'd greeted Gaara.

"_Of course you did."_ Sakura said condescendingly.

The blond ignored it, too busy thinking about Gaara's behavior.

"So what did you guys talk about? He wasn't too abrasive was he? I know he doesn't have the best social skills in the world but he's been improving and he tries really hard!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. There Naruto went again defending Gaara.

"_That's what I want to talk to you about! You have a few hours before work don't you? Meet me at the hospital. I haven't gone on my lunch break yet."_

Naruto frowned at the young woman's tone.

"Like I said, now's really not a good time…"

"_Why not?"_

"…Sakura...did something happen between you and Gaara? What's going on? Just come out and tell me." The blond said cautiously.

"_Are we going to meet or not?"_

"Sakura..." Naruto muttered sounded slightly exasperated. He really didn't want to leave his lover and quite frankly, he wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever drama Sakura had. He didn't think he had the emotional energy for it.

"_Fine, if you don't want to meet then we can do this over the phone."_

"Sak—"

"_I'll just come out and say it. I think Gaara is dangerous."_ Sakura said flatly.

When a prolonged silence emerged with no response, the young woman spoke again.

"_Naruto? Are you still there?" _

"...I'm still here."

"_Did you hear what I said?" _

"...I did."

Sakura bit her lip nervously. _"Look Naruto, can we just meet? I don't feel like I can really explain this over the phone—"_

"What did you say to him?"

"_What?"_

"What did you say to him? Sakura, what did you say to Gaara yesterday?"

Sakura paused at the sound of Naruto's voice. The blond's voice had taken on a tone she'd never heard before. The young woman swallowed.

"_I really would prefer to talk to you about this face-to-face, Naruto. I don't think you realize—"_

"Tell me what you said to him! When I came home yesterday, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong despite the fact that something was clearly bothering him. What did you do?" Naruto snapped.

"_What __**I**__ said to him? What __**I**__ did? Don't you mean what __**he**__ said to __**me**__?"_ Sakura snapped back, hackles raised in indignation.

Here she was trying to be a good friend and protect him and Naruto was giving her an attitude. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but as a friend it was her duty to wake Naruto up. He needed to see the truth about his so-called boyfriend. The blond wasn't even gay for goodness sakes. This had to be a phase of some sort.

"_He practically threatened me, Naruto!"_

"Sakura! What the hell did you say to him?" Naruto yelled.

"_Would you calm down and listen to what I have to say!"_

"No Sakura! I won't calm down. When I came home last night, I **knew** something was wrong! You said something to him didn't you! Now tell me what you said to him!"

"_I told him the truth! You might think otherwise, Naruto but the people that know you and care about you know differently."_

"Sakura!"

"_You're too good for him, Naruto! He doesn't deserve you!"_

Naruto paused. "...Did you tell him that?" The blond asked softly.

"_Yes, I did."_ Sakura said righteously.

When Naruto remained silent, she continued more gently. _"Naruto, you're my best friend and I love you. You deserve to be happy more than anyone else. But you're going to end up hurt if you stay with him. He's dangerous. He's violent and he's possessive."_

"Why would you say that to him?" Naruto whispered. His hand was buried in his hair in frustration while the other clenched the phone so tightly, his knucles were white.

"_What?"_

"Why would you say that? You can't say things like that to him!" Naruto practically screamed into the phone. "You don't get it!"

He finally understood what yesterday was about. He knew his lover. He knew Gaara's insecurities like the way he knew his lover's body. He understood how the redhead thought and Sakura with those few words had undermined whatever progress they'd been making.

"_Don't get it? There's nothing to get, Naruto! You're letting your feelings for him cloud your judgment."_

"Do have any fucking idea what you did? You can't say things like that to him! Gaara isn't like other people. Fuck, Sakura! You don't understand how fragile he is! You don't understand him! Dammit, he's already insecure enough as it is!"

"_I highly doubt he's as fragile as you seem to think."_ Sakura spat, angry at her friend's reaction but trying to remain the rational one.

"Because you didn't take the time to really **see** him! But why would you? Even if you did, you'd never understand him!"

"_Naruto! I saw him coming—"_

"Don't. Just don't! Don't say anything else about him. I'm not some ignorant child that needs your guidance, Sakura. We're friends. Best friends. But I'll ask you to stay the fuck out of my relationship. This is my life. I decide who is good enough for me. Not you. Now I gotta fucking do damage control because of you. I gotta go."

"_Naru—"_

Before she could finish, the blond hung up the phone. Sakura stared at the phone in disbelief. Never had Naruto spoken to her like that. Even in all their previous arguments, never had the blond been this harsh. Her vision became blurry as she stared at the phone in her hands. Silently, she wiped at the few tears that spilled out of her eyes.

Regardless of what he said, Naruto was her friend. She was not going to let him get hurt. She just needed to get him away from Gaara. Already, she could see the negative effects Gaara was having on him. Her Naruto was changing. If she didn't act soon, she just knew something would happen and she'd lose him. It was clear to her now. Their relationship was dysfunctional.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: As always, thank you to my lovely beta, Mei-love for reviewing and editing and providing feedback and being a great beta all round. It's been a long time coming for this chapter. A special thanks to those readers who took the time to message me, review and stalk this story. A special thank you to Redfaerie and her regular proddings. You guys are the best readers I could ever hope for. Enough rambling and let the story continue!

**Chapter 25**

"I...don't know what I should do..."

"How so?"

Gaara didn't say anything right away.

Tenzo noted the redhead's posture was less rigid than usual. He was sitting casually, legs slightly apart with an elbow on the arm of the couch he was seated on. His head was tilted to the side and rested lightly on his fist. The other hand lay gently on his thigh.

"_I decide who is good enough for me." _

Naruto's words still resonated with him.

The sound of Naruto's phone ringing that morning had managed to penetrate the redhead's subconscious, but it was Naruto clamoring out of their bed that had brought him to full wakefulness. He had chosen to continue feigning sleep, not wanting to let his lover know his efforts to avoid waking him had failed. However, Gaara's wakefulness meant he'd been privy to Naruto's side of the conversation with his so-called best friend.

The conversation had left him feeling convoluted... uncertain **how** to feel. Part of him was angry, no - furious at what Sakura had done. It was anger rooted in fear but tempered with elation by Naruto coming to his defense. The way the blond had stood up for him, defended him...

"_Now I gotta fucking do damage control because of you."_

Gaara's fingers twitched against his leg at the memory of those particular words and the obvious frustration he'd heard in Naruto's voice. It was **that **particular statement he was most unsure about. That statement had contaminated his anger and elation with tendrils of guilt. Guilt at knowing that no matter what he did, he would always be "damaged goods" and would never be able to attain the perfection Naruto deserved.

Yet, he was too selfish to let anyone else have Naruto; he knew he'd raise hell if anything or anyone threatened his claim as Naruto's lover. He wanted—he needed him now. He shuddered to think what he would become if Naruto was no longer there.

"I...he is...he had an argument with that girl..."

Tenzo sat quietly, twirling his pen between his fingers as he listened to Gaara's soft recount of his meeting with Sakura and the argument he'd overheard. Throughout it all, the older man maintained his ever neutral demeanor. If he had an opinion on the situation one way or another, it was impossible for Gaara to discern.

The man carefully studied the teenager. There was a slight frown on Gaara's face and his eyes clearly betrayed how troubled he was by the whole situation. Despite Gaara's emotional turmoil, Tenzo was satisfied. The redhead was finally allowing his true feelings to emerge. He was letting his guard down. He was willingly sharing his thoughts and accepting his feelings.

There had been a shift, a subtle—barely noticeable—gradual change in the redhead. Tenzo stopped twirling his pen; instead using it to tap against the side of his head while considering the story he'd been told. He'd like to think the change was because of his work with the young man. It was most likely due to Naruto, though.

"...You know, Gaara... Sometimes you really don't need to do much of anything. Maybe it's time you thought about letting him know how you feel." Tenzo ventured.

Gaara tilted his head to the side as he contemplated the words.

"...Letting him know how I feel...?" The redhead mumbled the words to himself.

Tenzo nodded but didn't expound on his words. The man contemplated the situation with Sakura, wondering if he should make Kakashi aware of this. The silver-haired man probably wouldn't intervene as he rarely did, even going as far as to stop Tenzo in the past from getting involved in the spats between Naruto and Sakura.

Then again, in the past, Gaara wasn't a concern and Naruto still believed that no matter what, he was going to keep his promise to Sakura. Tenzo loathed to think what would happen if Gaara became convinced that the girl was a serious threat to his relationship with Naruto. For now, he'd keep this information to himself, the man decided. Gaara needed to learn to deal with situations like this and Naruto and Sakura were no longer children.

"I think that's enough for today, don't you?" Tenzo said, effectively pulling the boy out of his musings. Gaara nodded slightly at the words. Inwardly, Tenzo sighed as he realized he was going to have a tough time keeping this information from Kakashi. The man had a knack for detecting secrets and withheld information especially when it came to his blond charge. Honestly, he admired Kakashi immensely but sometimes the man could truly become overbearing.

Tenzo nodded in response to Gaara's soft goodbye. The redhead's case was truly a sad one as was Naruto's. He was supposed to be a neutral party in all this but part of him couldn't help but wish for the success of their relationship. No one deserved happiness more than these two.

* * *

Gaara sat quietly that evening, fiddling with the menu he'd been handed while his eyes remained focused in the direction of the restaurant's kitchen. Every time the door swung open, he managed to catch a glimpse of a blond head bobbing around, hard at work. The sight of those blond locks was reassuring to Gaara. Even if Naruto was unaware of his presence, it felt good knowing his lover was so close.

The redhead idly imagined what Naruto would be like in the kitchen, the embodiment of energy and enthusiasm as he whipped up bowl after bowl of his favorite food. Ramen. The thought brought a tiny smile to Gaara's lips that slowly faded as his thoughts turned once more to the words Tenzo had said to him earlier that day.

Glancing out the window, the redhead sighed. How **did** he feel about Naruto?

Naruto loved him. That's what the blond had told him. Why Naruto had come to love him was beyond the redhead but he accepted it nonetheless. Yet he couldn't help but wonder how his lover had come to such a conclusion. How did Naruto know he was in love with Gaara? What made him so sure?

Did he love the blond? Did Naruto want Gaara to love him?

He had to. The last was a silly question.

Even he understood that much. Gaara had once read about the pain of unrequited love. He didn't really fully grasp it but he at least understood not having someone love you back could be painful. How, he wasn't quite sure. More importantly, did Naruto expect Gaara to **say** that he loved him?

Could he even love Naruto, though? Was he **capable** of loving someone? He'd never loved someone before. What if he was in love now? How would he know? Could the incessant need he felt to have Naruto by his side, the yearning he felt when the blond wasn't there...could that be love? No longer could he imagine his life without his lover there with him...did he love him?...Maybe he should ask Naruto. Obviously, Naruto would know. Loving seemed to come so easy to his lover.

What if it wasn't love he felt? What could it be then? Obsession, desire, need? Were those synonymous with love? This feeling was so strong sometimes when he looked at the blond that he had trouble breathing and his chest ached. How was he supposed to explain that to Naruto?

All these questions were making his head spin. Delicately, Gaara traced the scar on his forehead.

What about the promise he'd made himself, carved into his skin all those years ago? Would Naruto make him break it?

Movement caught his attention and Gaara averted his gaze to focus on the young woman sauntering over to him, her long blond ponytail swaying from side to side behind her. The young man immediately recognized her as one of Naruto's friends although he struggled to remember her name.

"Well hello there!" Ino sing songed, finally coming to stop next to Gaara's table. The gleam in her eyes as she scrutinized Gaara was a little off-putting to the redhead.

The redhead reluctantly nodded in acknowledgement, not bothering to speak and letting his hand fall to the table.

"It sure has been a while since I've seen you." Ino continued, disregarding the less than enthusiastic greeting.

Still, Gaara didn't answer. Unperturbed, Ino continued.

"So, how have you been...You look different somehow...?" The blond woman said thoughtfully as she studied the seated male, hip cocked to the side.

Gaara said nothing as he stared back at her. Unlike Sai, who Gaara strongly disliked, or Shino, who had taken an odd interest in him, the redhead had exchanged few words previously with this girl. Truthfully, he was a little surprised that she even remembered him well enough to notice some difference.

"I can't put my finger on it..." Ino said, her long bangs swinging to the side as she tilted her head. Her hair was so much lighter than Naruto's, Gaara noted. Nowhere near as attractive as his boyfriend's, the redhead decided.  
"Well, whatever it is. It suits you!" Ino stated, distinctly proud of her observation skills.

Gaara blinked at the words and Ino smiled.

"I see your apathy hasn't changed much." The young woman continued, amusement dancing in her light blue eyes.

"You're...Ino?"

"That's right!" The blond woman said, pleased at being recognized. "So what'll it be? Having dinner or are you simply here to warm our seats? Or maybe you're waiting on someone?" Ino winked after asking the latter question.

Gaara frowned slightly at the way Ino's gaze roamed over him.

"Dinner. Alone." The redhead replied simply. He didn't particularly care for the way she was looking at him.

"Alone? That's no fun. Well, in that case, what will you be having tonight?" The blonde asked sweetly, pulling out her tiny notepad.

"Miso pork ramen. And I'll have some tea, as well."

"Alright, one miso pork ramen coming up." Ino said, holding out her hand for the menu.

"Make sure Naruto makes it." Gaara said pointedly before relinquishing the menu. Ino stared at him for a moment. She seemed to hold in a comment before simply nodding and walking off.

"Naruto! Got an order for you!" Ino said loudly waltzing into the busy kitchen. Naruto glanced up from where he was finishing up a bowl of yaki udon.

"A bowl of miso pork ramen to be made by you." Ino said. "It's that smokin' redhead friend of yours."

Instantly, Naruto's eyes shot up once more to Ino.

"Gaara's here?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at the sudden enthusiasm but refrained from commenting on it.

"Yeah, he specifically wants you to make his ramen and he's sitting out there looking as hot as ever."

The blond male smiled and quickly handed over the bowl of udon to Ino in order to gather ingredients for Gaara's ramen. A stupid grin quickly overcame his features as he worked. Ino studied him curiously.

"The rest of that table's order is over there." Naruto said absently, pointing to a tray somewhere on his left when Ino didn't move.

"Say Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Is Gaara seeing anyone?"

Naruto stiffened, instantly halting his actions. "...Why do you want to know?"

The young man's voice was tight and carefully controlled.

"It just seems like a crime for someone that gorgeous to be single...I mean he has that whole mysterious, dangerous bad boy aura thing going on too..."

When Naruto didn't respond to her, the girl continued, observing her friend carefully.

"Well, I was actually wondering...I mean if he's single...do you think you can maybe put in a good word for me?"

"He's taken, Ino!" Naruto snapped harshly, eyes narrowed into a glare. Ino stared back calmly.

"...So it's true, then."

"What?"

"You and Gaara."

Naruto simply stared, taken by surprise.

"You guys really are together. I'll admit I found it hard to believe at first. But now that I think about it, he's definitely your type... Someone that needs sav-"

"Sakura told you, didn't she?" Naruto said, an accusing look marring his usually happy features.

Ino didn't confirm Naruto's words. She didn't need to.

"What's the big deal? Are you ashamed of—?"

"Don't even dare!" The blond growled, cutting off Ino's words.

"Look... Sakura called me upset-" The young woman began, feeling the need to defend her friend.

"Stay out of it, Ino!" Naruto said sharply, making it clear he didn't want to hear what Ino had to say.

"I'm not about to get involved, so don't get mad at me!" Ino snapped back. "This is between you and billboard brow. None of my concern."

With a flip of her hair, the young woman spun on her heels and headed out the kitchen.

"When will you realize it's not your duty to save every lost soul that crosses your path? Some people aren't worth it." Ino called over her shoulder as she sauntered off.

Naruto glowered as the girl disappeared through the doors. He wasn't angry at her. Not really.

Glancing down at the ingredients before him, the young man took a deep breath to calm himself. His lover was waiting for dinner. The thought brought a small smile to his face as he remembered the first time he'd made ramen for Gaara.

Back then he never imagined he'd fall in love with the other male. Somehow the redhead had unwittingly called out to him. Seeing him sitting there that night in the empty restaurant had tugged at something deep within him. Naruto shook his head vigorously as he got back to work. It didn't matter what his motives were back then or what others thought his motives were now. He was in love with Gaara and they were happy. He wasn't going to lose him... Not like he'd lost Sasuke...but then again, he'd never had Sasuke to begin with.

Shaking his head vigorously to dispel that train of thought, Naruto set to work.

* * *

Gaara stared up at the night sky as he waited for Naruto to emerge from the now closed restaurant. Apparently, there were perks to sleeping with one of the chefs. The blond had brought him a large slice of chocolate cheesecake, on the house, and sat with him while he devoured it. He'd smiled brightly while watching Gaara eat, but behind the smile had lingered slight despondence. After the blond had gone back to the kitchen, Gaara remained, quietly sipping tea while contemplating his lover. After his meal, the girl, Ino, more or less left him to his devices, giving him the opportunity to let his thoughts wander. Since he was there for Naruto, and the restaurant wasn't terribly busy, he was allowed to continue occupying a table. However, now that the restaurant was closing, he stood patiently outside waiting for his companion.

Reaching up, the redhead lightly scraped his nails over his scar. His feelings of helplessness had been growing steadily, and with it a strange itching sensation around his scar. It was an odd sensation, different from the usual throbbing pain, but it had him periodically scratching at his forehead.

"Hey." A voice said softly to his side just as a hand brushed against his arm. Tearing his eyes away from the stars, Gaara turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Hey." The redhead greeted just as softly.

Naruto looked at him with slight worry before brushing his own fingers over Gaara's scar. "Is it hurting?"

"No."

The blond gave a nod of acknowledgement as he gently traced the kanji on his lover's forehead, before letting his hand reach for Gaara's. With a small smile, Naruto tangled their fingers and tugged the redhead forward.

The two walked in companionable silence, fingers intertwined and shoulders brushing ever so often. The night was cool but not terribly cold. Winter was coming to an end. There seemed to be more people out and about, and their hand-holding drew a few curious glances.

As they walked, Gaara glanced at his partner ever so often. Naruto seemed lost in thought and his eyes remained focused on the ground before him. Gaara continued to study the profile of the blond's face, a frown adorning his pale features. It was strange and made him feel anxious, having Naruto be so quiet around him. The sound of his boyfriend's voice was a source of comfort that he relished wrapping himself in. The longer he was deprived of the sound, the more Gaara's anxiety grew.

Minutes ticked by as they walked along in silence before Naruto finally noted the weight of a heavy gaze on him. Looking to his side, his eyes locked with those of his lover. The intense, concerned gaze caught him off guard, and Naruto sent the redhead a small, haphazard smile before moving closer until he was pressed against Gaara's side.

"So did you miss me today too?" The blond asked softly, using his thumb to stroke Gaara's palm as they continued walking.

Gaara's response was a deep frown. He instantly hated the smile Naruto was sending his way. It was not the kind of smile he wanted to see on the blond's face. Ever.

The redhead stopped in his tracks, forcing Naruto to stop as well by tugging hard on his hand.

"You're still bothered by that girl." Gaara said slowly, maneuvering Naruto to face him. The blond's smile faltered for just a moment.

"A little but...I'll be fine. Don't worry." Naruto responded, squeezing Gaara's hand affectionately while attempting to make his smile seem reassuring.

Gaara was hardly convinced but let himself be pulled into walking once more.

"This is bothering you more than you're saying..."

Naruto sighed at Gaara's reluctance to let the topic drop. Gaara's gaze felt sharp as it remained focused on him.

"...I just don't like fighting with my friends...especially not Sakura... That's all." Naruto mumbled. This time he let the smile drop, not bothering to keep up pretenses.

The redhead didn't say anything. His instinct was telling him there was more to this.

Gaara's brows furrowed as he struggled for the right words to improve his lover's mood. He grew more frustrated as they continued to elude him and Naruto continued to sulk at his side. It suddenly seemed so unfair to him.

Naruto was always there for him in situations like this. He always knew the right words to say. He always knew the right things to do. He always knew how to save Gaara from himself. Yet, for something so simple, Gaara was unable to return the favor. He was unable to brighten his lover's mood. He was unable to be there for Naruto when he needed him.

"_He's too good for you."_

Once again Gaara stopped, forcing his companion to do the same. They stood alone now on a side street lined with neat houses. They were almost home. Gaara's apartment building loomed in the distance. Gaara's fingers were uncomfortably tight around Naruto's hand. The blond's hand tingled from the lack of proper blood circulation.

Naruto glanced down at their hands and tried to wiggle his fingers to loosen Gaara's grip. The action had the opposite effect, making the redhead clench his fingers tighter. Concerned, blue eyes instantly turned to the other male.

"Gaa-"

"I don't like this." The words were barely audible.

The redhead's words were drenched in barely suppressed anger and frustration, making Naruto halt all movements. Gaara's eyes were riveted on the ground between them and his body was straining with tension.

Naruto stood confused and wary. The blond quickly dug through his recent memories in hopes of finding a clue to the sudden and drastic shift in his lover.

"...Don't like what?" Naruto said cautiously.

"...Not knowing what to do!"

The sharp tone startled Naruto, making him jump slightly.

"I hate this! I don't like that smile you keep showing me. I don't like that look on your face. I don't like that you're not talking to me. I don't like that you're pretending everything is okay when it's not!"

Gaara paused and lifted his eyes to meet those of his stunned lover.

"I know you don't believe them, but they're telling the truth!...It's obvious even now! I don't...I don't know how to be a good boyfriend to you. I don't know how to even be in a relationship! I don't know how to keep you happy... I don't know how to be what you deserve... I don't even know how to tell you how I feel! Fuck, I don't even **know** what it is that I feel! I..I don't know how to be enough for you!"

Naruto stared, eyes wide and mouth open at the outburst. The blond suddenly found himself completely and utterly shocked.

"I-" The redhead desperately searched for the right words to explain but only grew more frustrated with his inability to say what he felt.

Naruto was speechless. Never had he ever seen Gaara like this. Hell, never had he heard the redhead say so many words at once! The look of desperation on his lover's face tugged at his heart, begging him to comfort, to fix whatever the problem was.

He struggled to grasp what Gaara was trying to say to him.

"Gaara..."

"I...I just want to be enough for you..." The redhead said quietly, staring back at Naruto.

Tentatively, Naruto brought his hands up to stroke pale cheeks. He moved closer to the redhead until they were pressed chest to chest. As a force of habit, Gaara's hands moved to wrap around Naruto's waist, holding the blond firm against him.

"...But I don't know how..."

The redhead studied his boyfriend's face. Naruto was smiling at him but it was a wistful sort of smile that made Gaara's heart clench.

It took Gaara a moment to realize he'd been pulled into a kiss. Naruto had brought their lips together in a swift motion that had taken the redhead by surprise. It was rough and before Gaara could react, his lips were being pried open by a determined tongue. Naruto moaned softly when Gaara complied, allowing the blond to invade his mouth. Naruto immediately went to work, coaxing his lover's tongue to tangle with his. The redhead tasted sweet and Naruto was more than willing to savor his lover's mouth, forcing the redhead to open his lips wider.

A hand snaked its way into brilliant red hair and fisted, yanking on a few strands. Gaara winced at the sharp pain that made his body tremble and his hands tightened around Naruto, pulling the blond closer. Naruto used the opportunity to delve deeper leaving no corner of his boyfriend's mouth untouched.

The two stood there, in the shadows of the nearby street lamp, oblivious to all except the taste of the other and the feel of soft lips sliding against each other. So much of what they felt was being poured into the kiss, suffocating them both and stoking the desire that was a constant presence in their relationship.

Gaara groaned softly when Naruto sucked on his tongue, bringing it into the blond's mouth. The blond could feel the previous tension easing from the redhead's frame as their kiss became more heated. Hands dropped to his ass and squeezed possessively, making Naruto moan and thrust forward slightly.

When the two males finally separated, it was with erections straining and swollen lips. The two stared at each other, eyes darkened with lust, Gaara's hands still gripping Naruto firmly. Their lips were a hair's breadth apart, and Naruto shook with the urge to devour Gaara's mouth once more. The redhead appeared dazed, barely able to focus after the kiss.

"Could we continue this discussion at home?" Naruto whispered; eyes still focused on Gaara's mouth. The redhead gave a slight nod, unable to voice any words as he struggled to calm himself. It was impossible for him to even think with the way Naruto kept rubbing against him.

"Fuck." Naruto mumbled before smashing their lips together once more, unable to hold himself back.

When he'd started the kiss he'd hoped to use it as a means of calming the redhead enough so he could better question his lover and get to the bottom of Gaara's anger.

Instead, he'd only managed to get them both riled for entirely different reasons and Gaara feeling him up was certainly not helping things.

With a growl, Naruto tore himself away and yanked the dazed redhead after him.

"We're going home."

* * *

Gaara found himself being shoved down onto his bed by an incredibly eager Naruto. Already he was missing his shirt, his pants were undone, and the blond was on top of him in an instant. Naruto was being relentless in his assault, dragging a rather loud moan from the redhead when a hot tongue stroked across a hardened nipple and a hand palmed the large bulge in Gaara's pants.

Somehow between the roaming hands, heated kisses, and lust filled moans, their remaining clothing managed to disappear.

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered breathily as his lover showered him with open-mouthed kisses while pushing him onto his back. Every so often, the blond let his tongue stroke across the soft, pale skin of the redhead, causing delicious shivers to wrack the hard body spread so invitingly beneath. Gaara moaned again and spread his legs wider urging the blond to continue.

Naruto hummed his approval, kissing a trail to his lover's erection. The redhead's cock twitched in interest when lips made contact with its base. Gaara's body jerked when Naruto's tongue stroked from the base of his erection to the weeping head.

When he suddenly found his head being pulled away none too gently just as he was about to slide his mouth over Gaara's length, the blond looked up confused.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked shifting aside to give his lover room to sit up. Gaara shook his head, instead leaning forward to capture the reddened lips of his bewildered boyfriend. The kiss was rough and aggressive and exactly the type that made Naruto's toes curl and his dick jump in anticipation of what was to come. Gaara's tongue invaded the blond's mouth, stroking and exploring. It was hot and heavy and made Naruto's heart race. He put up no resistance when Gaara pushed him onto his back, never once breaking the kiss.

Using his knees, Gaara nudged his lover's thighs further apart to settle between them. The blond's easy compliance sent a thrill through the redhead. Naruto whimpered softly when teeth nipped at his lips, and his hands were pinned to the bed above his head when he tried to touch his lover.

Long moments later, Gaara pulled away to stare down at the ravished lips of his boyfriend. Naruto stared back up at him, darkened blues eyes lidded with lust as he took rapid breaths.

"Gaara..."

His name whispered, needy and desperate, seemed to float between them, beckoning him to the other male beneath him, making him groan and thrust forward.  
"Let me take you. You like it when I do..." Gaara said softly, his voice husky with desire, punctuating his words with another thrust of his hips. His breath tickled the hairs next to his lover's ear. He heard Naruto's breath hitch at the words, and the blond shifted anxiously. A small nip of the blond's earlobe pulled another low moan from kiss-swollen lips, and had Naruto tugging against Gaara's grip on his hands.

"I know you like it when I'm rough." Gaara continued, resisting Naruto's attempts to set his hands free. The blond whimpered and tilted his head further to the side, exposing more of his neck.

"You think I haven't realized, but I have. It drives you crazy when I hurt you. You like a little pain. So let me take you. Let me make you feel good. Let me do this...I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll give you whatever you want..."

Naruto inhaled sharply at the words, and Gaara felt the blond's body spasm beneath him.

"...Gaara..." Naruto mumbled. In some part of his lust-drenched mind, the blond understood that Gaara wasn't referring to only sex.

"I'll give you whatever you want." Gaara repeated, staring down intently at the young man looking up at him.

Naruto didn't need to say anything. His eyes said exactly what he wanted as he stared up at Gaara, body shaking from barely restrained desire. The two continued to stare at each other, analyzing the emotions reflected in the other's eyes.

"I want you." Naruto finally said, breaking the silence. "All of you."

In a swift motion, the blond lifted his head and brought their lips together once more. That single kiss broke the dams holding back the intense desire between them. They poured everything they were feeling at that moment into the kiss, losing themselves in the taste, the smell, the feel of the other.

Finally pulling away, Gaara reached for the bottle of scented oil he'd purchased earlier and placed it on their bedside table. In the dim bedroom light, Naruto watched his lover's movements, taking in the subtle play of lean, defined muscle as Gaara moved. The redhead's cock stood out proudly amid the blood red curls surrounding their base.

"You're gorgeous." Naruto said softly and suddenly, from where he lay sprawled on his back.

Gaara paused in his movements to look at the blond spread invitingly on the bed. Naruto lazily stroked himself as he watched Gaara crawl back over to him.

"You don't believe me." The blond said, removing his hand and spreading his legs wider for Gaara to settle between them.

The redhead's response was a hot kiss to Naruto's inner thigh.

The blond groaned and gripped the sheets as Gaara's mouth slowly moved to engulf his dick. Reaching down, Naruto pushed the redhead to take him in further.

"Hnnn...Fuck, yes."

Gaara obliged, alternating between strong sucks and long strokes along Naruto's cock. The blond became so focused on the feel of Gaara's hot, moist mouth around him, that he barely registered the finger that entered him. It wasn't until Gaara pushed in the third finger that Naruto reacted to the intrusion, hissing and bucking his hips upward. There was little to no pain now after having Gaara inside him so many times.

The redhead continued to manipulate his lover's cock, relishing the heavy weight against his tongue, forcing himself to take in more until the blunt tip grazed the back of his throat making Naruto become increasingly more vocal, filling the room with moans of pleasure.

"Enough!..." It was a desperate cry.

The word was punctuated by a strong tug to Gaara's hair. The redhead's mouth slid off Naruto's cock with a soft pop. Naruto was staring down at him, body quivering, panting harshly and covered in a sheen of sweat, body flushed with pleasure.

"N-no more... Just fuck me already..." The blond demanded shakily.

Gaara stared at the other young man for just a moment before removing his fingers and flipping the blond onto his stomach. Naruto braced himself against the sheets when Gaara grabbed his hips and pulled him backward. The redhead didn't go slowly, instead burying himself roughly into the willing body before him.

The slight sting of the sudden intrusion made the blond yelp. Gaara didn't wait, instead starting a punishing pace. His fingers dug into Naruto's hips and the blond was sure he'd have bruises in the morning.

Naruto rocked back, lifting his hips high to meet each of the redhead's thrusts.

The blond cried out at the force of the thrusts, moaning loudly, encouraging Gaara to pound into him harder with the erotic sounds falling from his lips.

Gaara groaned as he stared down at the expanse of beautiful tanned skin before him. The muscles in Naruto's back rippled and flexed as he moved in sync with Gaara; the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room.

"Arghn, fuck. Harder!" Naruto swore, arms giving out, causing his body to drop to the bed, hips still held in place by Gaara's strong hands.

The redhead obliged, rocking forward until it felt as though even his balls would penetrate Naruto.

The fucking was almost animalistic as Gaara let his control slip; letting himself, for just this moment, enjoy the heady feeling that came from hurting the blond in such a pleasurable way.

The blond's screams and demands and pleas only spurred him on. Just this once, he set aside his fear of ever hurting Naruto and instead let a sliver of his desire to cause pain get lost in the exhilarating feeling of joining with Naruto like this.

Naruto was close to the edge, the pain of Gaara taking him like this was tempering his rush to release, making it build to immeasurable heights. Gaara was hot and thick inside him, rubbing against his walls in mind-numbing friction, hammering into his prostate and causing sweet agony.

When it finally arrived, his orgasm was sharp and spontaneous, and slammed into Naruto making him jerk forward as his seed spewed onto the crumpled sheets. So lost was the blond in his own orgasmic high that he didn't register his lover's cum flooding his passage, his scream of pleasure drowning out Gaara's possessive growl as he emptied himself in Naruto.

Wrapping a strong arm around Naruto's waist, Gaara pulled the blond to the side and down to the bed with him, after carefully extracting himself from his lover.

The two lay for a long while, struggling to get their breathing back under control as sweat cooled on their tangled bodies. Eventually, it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"Holy fuck." Naruto managed to gasp out, bringing a shaky hand up to clumsily brush aside a few strands stuck to his face. Gaara looked at the flushed face of his lover.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I? I tried...not to overdo it."

Naruto shook his head before turning to meet Gaara's gaze.

"I think...that was the best sex we've had yet." The blond said in awe, grinning widely at his lover. "You've been holding out on me."

Gaara didn't say anything at that. Instead, the redhead moved to hover over his lover. Bracing himself on his elbows, Gaara stared down at Naruto's flushed face. Naruto's grin slowly faded under the intensity of Gaara's stare.

The redhead studied his lover's face carefully before eventually meeting the reflective blue eyes looking up at him.

Slowly, Gaara leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against Naruto's lips. It was chaste and barely a whisper of the ones they'd shared moments ago.

Naruto closed his eyes at the contact. Wrapping his arms around his lover, he brought the redhead to him. Gaara simply let himself be pulled down until his entire weight rested on Naruto.

"I love you." Naruto whispered when they parted, running a hand through the choppy red hair of his boyfriend.

Gaara was silent as he quietly lay in his lover's embrace. Long moments passed and gradually Naruto felt the stress he'd been feeling all day drain away even as he took comfort in the solid, warm weight of his lover.

"I don't know what this is."

The comment made Naruto still his movements. Gaara shifted out of his lover's arms to face Naruto fully.

Naruto's breath caught at the look in the redhead's eyes and once more they were staring into each other's eyes, trying to understand what they were seeing.

"...The thought of you not being with me...it hurts like nothing I've ever felt... It overwhelms me when I look at you. I yearn for you like I've yearned for nothing else in my life. I need you so badly that it scares the hell out of me... And yet, I want nothing else but **you**. All I think about is **you**...how I can make **you** happy...how I can get you to smile at me...how I can get you to say those three words to me... I can't live without you anymore."

Naruto lay quietly, unmoving as he stared at Gaara, brilliant blue eyes wide with astonishment.

Gaara studied those eyes, trying to gauge Naruto's thoughts at his words, noting the shift from astonishment to something softer, tenderer.

"I...I don't understand what it is that I feel for you and I want to tell you but—"

"You love me." Naruto said simply.

It was Gaara's turn for his eyes to widen at the words.

"I..."

Naruto could feel the redhead's heart rate speed up, hammering in his chest. He could see the inner struggle playing out across his lover's features, glimmers of fear, uncertainty, apprehension, and most of all confusion as he tried to process the possibility that lay in Naruto's words

"Say it, and it'll feel right." The blond whispered, keeping Gaara's gaze locked with his. Emotions flitted through the redhead's eyes rapidly, as he tried to grapple with what Naruto just said.

Naruto waited patiently, noting the hesitance in Gaara's eyes. The redhead looked almost afraid to accept the words. He knew what saying those words would mean to Gaara, and while part of him craved hearing them fall from his lover's lips, for Gaara it would be the end of something he'd long ago accepted as part of who he was.

Naruto couldn't help but glance up at the scar on Gaara's forehead, reminding Gaara of the promise he'd made to himself years ago. It was a promise he'd vowed to never break.

"Tell me you love me."

Still, Gaara remained silent. His breathing had sped up together with his heartbeats. Could this truly be love that he was feeling for the beautiful man before him? The one who'd taken over his world so completely.

"Part of you knows it's true."

Gaara closed his eyes as Naruto traced his scar. Taking a deep breath, Gaara lowered his head until it came to rest next to his lover's. Turning his head to the side, he buried his nose in Naruto's hair, breathing in the scent of his lover, pressing his body closer, so close that if it wasn't for the differences in their skin, it would have been difficult to tell where one ended and the other began.

"It feels right, doesn't it?..." The blond mumbled into the quiet room. "...Being here with me. It feels right..."

Gently, Gaara ran his fingers over the thin scars on Naruto's cheek. Nothing felt more right than being here with Naruto. There was nothing he wanted more than to be able to hold the blond like this. He lived for moments like this. Without Naruto, he no longer felt whole. Before he'd even realized it, Naruto had become his most precious persons.

"...I...love you..."

Those dear words were said so softly, shrouded in awe and hesitance, but emanating with truth. Gaara's body was taut as he shivered slightly, almost as if he was waiting for something.

Naruto hugged the redhead tighter, trying to calm the small tremors running through the redhead after he'd uttered the words.

"Gaara..."

Naruto felt as much as heard the redhead inhale at the sound of his name.

This time when he spoke the words, the hesitance was gone, replaced by acceptance.

"I love you."

Naruto clenched his eyes shut at the repeated confession. He wanted to beg his lover to say the words to him again, but held himself back. He had no doubt in his mind they were true. Gaara loved him as much as he loved Gaara; and with an intensity that threatened to overpower them both.

It didn't matter what anyone else said or thought. They belonged together. They needed each other. And beyond all that, they loved each other.

* * *

**Important Note!  
**

I usually hate these things as much as the next person but it's the only way really to get a message out to all the subscribers for this story. As you may or may not know, FF has decided to cleanse the website of all explicitly adult content and begin consistently enforcing the rules. As such, there's a high chance a number of my stories will be scrubbed including this one. I have backed up my work, thank the heavens and my pinky. From now on, I will upload all my explicit work to my livejournal account (the link is available in my profile) and upload edited versions to FF. Honestly, I should have been doing this from the start instead of flaunting the rules set by FF. That being said, I'll be re-uploading Reflections of Us (the cleansed version). However, I'll include the links to each companion chapter with all its glorious explicit content in tact as I re-upload. I'd like to get this done before I go about updating Reflections so expect an even longer delay for the next chapter (please bear with me more than usual).

Well, that's all for now. I do so love hearing from you all. I feel like we've become quite a little community around this story.

Till next time!

Caranina~

P.S. The next chapter for Innocent Addiction is in the works.

P.P.S. Reflections of Us isn't complete. There was some concern about the story ending now that Gaara has confessed. We've still got further to go on that journey so never fear!


End file.
